La Concubina de Roma
by BlackAthena66
Summary: Acepto ser quemado por el fuego, atado con cadenas, azotado con varas y muerto a hierro. Draco el Bárbaro hace honor al juramento de los gladiadores y se convierte en uno de los hombres más conocidos de la Roma de Riddle por su temeridad y brutalidad en la arena. En un mundo de depravación y secretos, ambición y deseo, el cruel y enigmático emperador Tom Riddle lo vigila todo.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLAAAA!**

_¡¿Recuerdan cuando les comenté que iba a subir una Adaptación de mis personajes Favoritos con mi Novela Favorita?! ¡PUES BIEN, AQUI ESTA POR FIN! Espero les guste, la verdad es que es un tanto larga pero a mi me encantço :) Pues bien... sin más les dejo leer._

**DISCLAIMER.- **_ "Lamentablemente para mi, los personajes ni la Historia me pertenece, todo esto es Gracias a las fantasticas JK ROWLING y KATE QUEEN, Hago esto sin fines de Lucro, yo no gano ni un solo centavo solo la satisfacción de adaptar los personajes a la Historia..."_

* * *

**LA CONCUBINA DE ROMA**

* * *

_Roma, septiembre del año 8I d.c._

* * *

_En un mundo de depravación y secretos, ambición y deseo, el cruel y enigmático emperador Tom Riddle lo vigila todo, temiendo ser asesinado por cualquiera…excepto por la esclava que lo facina._

**«Acepto ser quemado por el fuego, atado con cadenas, azotado con varas y muerto a hierro.»**

_Draco el Bárbaro hace honor al juramento de los gladiadores y se convierte en uno de los hombres más conocidos de la Roma de Riddle por su temeridad y brutalidad en la arena._

_Hermione, la culta esclava procedente de Judea, se enamora de él cuando acompaña a su dueña, la pretenciosa Pansy Parkinson, a este cruel espectáculo. Mientras Pansy aspira a convertirse en la mujer más poderosa de Roma cautivando el corazón del emperador Riddle, este solo tiene ojos para Hermione, por la que podría perderlo todo._

* * *

**Prologo**

_"Acepto ser quemado por el fuego, atado con cadenas, azotado con varas y muerto a hierro."_

**_Juramento del Gladiador._**

**Hermione…..**

Roma, septiembre del año 81 d.C.

Me abrí las muñecas con una firme incisión del cuchillo y observé hechizada cómo la sangre brotaba de mis venas. Tenía las muñecas llenas de cicatrices, pero la visión de mi propia sangre aún me fascinaba. Siempre estaba el factor de riesgo: después de tantos años, ¿conseguiría por fin perder el miedo y hacerme un corte lo bastante profundo? ¿Habría llegado el día en el que mi joven vida se vaciase en esa vasija azul decorada con ninfas? Esa idea animaba mi existencia, por lo demás carente de grandes emociones.

Pero ese momento tampoco llegaría en esta ocasión. El primer brote de sangre se fue reduciendo hasta ser un hilo fino. Apoyé la espalda en la columna decorada con mosaicos del atrio, con la vasija en mi regazo. Una apacible neblina nublaría enseguida mi visión y el mundo a mi alrededor se convertiría en sombras distantes. Lo necesitaba, pues ese día me tocaba acompañar a mi nueva dueña al Coliseo para asistir al espectáculo de gladiadores que se celebraba con motivo de la coronación del emperador. Y me habían contado cada cosa sobre los combates…

—¡Hermione! —atronó la voz de mi señora.

Mascullé una maldición en una mezcla de griego, hebreo y latín callejero, tres idiomas que mi dueña desconocía.

En la vasija azul apenas había una copa de mi sangre. Me vendé la muñeca con un trozo de lino, ayudándome de los dientes para cerrar el nudo, y vacié la vasija en la fuente del atrio, con cuidado de no manchar mi túnica de lana marrón. Con su vista de lince, mi señora tardaría medio segundo en descubrir cualquier gota de sangre, y no me apetecía explicarle que tenía la costumbre de llenar un par de veces al mes con mi sangre una vasija azul con una preciosa cenefa de ninfas. En realidad, para ser sincera, no le contaba muchas cosas a mi dueña. Hacía poco que me había comprado, pero ya sabía que no me convenía confiar en ella.

—¡Hermione!

Me incorporé demasiado rápido y tuve que apoyarme en las columnas del atrio. Quizá me había pasado un poco. Había sacado demasiada sangre y me invadieron las náuseas. Esos mareos no me iban a venir muy bien en un día en el que iba a contemplar a miles de animales y personas desangrandose.

—¡Hermione! ¡Deja de perder el tiempo! —me riñó mi señora, asomando su preciosa cabecita por la puerta del dormitorio. No pude distinguir bien su rostro enfadado—. Padre está esperando, tienes que venir a vestirme.

Con paso inseguro, me acerqué obedientemente. Sentía que mis pies flotaban a unos palmos de aquel horrible suelo en el que un mosaico representaba un combate de gladiadores con sus tridentes y gran profusión de sangre en forma de teselas rojas. Un motivo de mal gusto, pero acorde con el dueño de la casa. El padre de mi señora, Eliseum Parkinson, era uno de los encargados de organizar los juegos imperiales.

—Quiero el vestido azul, Thea, el de las perlas en los hombros.

—Sí, mi señora.

Así era mi ama, Pansy Parkinson. Hacía unos meses que le había sido entregada como obsequio por cumplir diescisiete años: una sirvienta de su misma edad para peinarla y abanicarla ahora que ya casi era una mujer. Como regalo, no estaba a la altura del collar de perlas, las pulseras de plata o la media docena de vestidos de seda que recibió de su adorado padre, pero a la muchacha le hacía gracia tener su propia esclava.

—Hermione, ¿te has vuelto a cortar en la cena? —me preguntó al ver el vendaje de mi muñeca—. ¡Qué torpe eres! Cuidado, no se te vaya a caer mi joyero, o me enfadaré. Quiero las cintas doradas en el pelo, al estilo griego. Hoy voy a ser griega… como tú.

Mi dueña sabía perfectamente que yo no era griega, a pesar del nombre que me puso el primer comerciante ateniense que me compró.

—Sí, mi señora —mascullé en un griego excelente.

Torció el gesto, frunciendo sus delicadas cejas negras. El hecho de que yo fuera más culta que ella le molestaba sobremanera. Yo procuraba recordárselo al menos una vez por semana.

—No seas presuntuosa, Hermione. No eres más que una esclava judía, no lo olvides.

—Sí, mi señora.

Sumisa, enrosqué y recogí sus rizos mientras ella charlaba:

—Padre dice que Fenrir Greyback combatirá esta tarde. Es nuestro mejor gladiador, pero ¡qué feo es! Por muy bien que se vista, ni todo el perfume del mundo haría de él un Apolo. Por supuesto, es muy elegante, incluso cuando está rajando gargantas… ¡Ay! Me has pinchado.

—Lo siento, mi señora.

—Tienes mala cara. No tienes que ponerte así por los juegos. Ya sabes que los gladiadores, los esclavos y los prisioneros van a morir de todas formas… Así, por lo menos nos divertimos un poco. —Igual es mi sangre judía—sugerí—. La muerte nunca nos ha resultado divertida.

—Puede ser —comentó Pansy mientras examinaba sus uñas esmaltadas— Al menos hoy los juegos prometen ser interesantes. Por culpa de la convalecencia y muerte del emperador en medio de la temporada, hace meses que no vemos un buen espectáculo.

—¡Qué hombre más desconsiderado! — comenté con ironía.

—Al nuevo emperador parece que le gustan los juegos. Tom, Tom Sorvolo Riddle ¿Qué aspecto tendrá? Padre se las ha visto y deseado para organizar los mejores combates en su honor. Hermione, trae los pendientes de perlas.

—Sí, mi señora.

—Y el perfume de almizcle, que está ahí. — Pansy se observó en el espejo de acero bruñido.

Era muy joven (diescisiete años, como yo), demasiado para aquel elegante vestido de seda, las perlas y el colorete. Pero era huérfana de madre y Parkinson, tan dotado para tratar con comerciantes de esclavos y Lanistas, se convertía en un pelele en manos de su única hija. Además, hay que reconocer que era bastante guapa. Su hermosura no residía solo en sus ojos, de un verde oscuro, ni en la mata de cabello moreno y sedoso de la que estaba tan orgullosa, sino en su elegancia olímpica. Contando con ella, Pansy Parkinson aspiraba a cazar un distinguido esposo, un patricio que elevara a la familia Parkinson a los más altos escalafones de la sociedad romana.

Me indicó que me acercara mientras el abanico de plumas de pavo real agitaba con languidez sus rizos esculpidos. Tras ella, en el espejo, me vi como una sombra marrón oscuro: larguirucha frente a su cuerpo escultural, tostada frente a la blancura de su piel, seca frente a su frescura. La verdad es que Pansy salía muy favorecida en la comparación.

—He quedado muy bien —declaró, reflejando mis pensamientos—. Hermione, necesitas ropa nueva. Pareces un árbol marchito. Vamos, padre está esperando.

En efecto, el dueño de la casa estaba esperando, pero su impaciencia se calmó en cuanto Pansy le sonrió y dio una vuelta sobre sí misma con un gesto muy femenino.

—¡Vaya! Estás preciosa. No te olvides de sonreír a Amycus Carrow pertenece a una familia muy importante y siente debilidad por las jóvenes bellas.

Podría haberles informado de que la debilidad de Amycus Carrow, no eran precisamente las mujeres, pero nadie me preguntó. Mal hecho, pues los esclavos nos enteramos de todo.

La mayoría de los romanos se levantaban de madrugada para conseguir un buen sitio en el Coliseo, pero los Parkinson tenían asientos reservados. Por eso salimos para llegar con el tiempo justo para saludar a las grandes familias.

Pansy Parkinson sonrió a Amycus Carrow, a un grupo de oficiales patricios que departían en una esquina y a cualquiera que llevara una toga de franjas púrpuras y tuviera un apellido de alcurnia. Su padre, adoptando una pose importante, intercambiaba comentarios con cualquier patricio que le sonriera:

—¡He oído que el emperador Tom Riddle planea una campaña en Germania para la próxima estación! Quiere retomar el trabajo de su hermano, ¿eh? Gellert puso a esos bárbaros en su sitio. Ya veremos si Tom hace lo mismo.

—¡A y, Eliseum Parkinson! —escuché que dijo una voz con acento patricio—. ¡Alejad de mí su olor!

—Pues hace muy bien su trabajo. ¿Qué más da una sonrisa de vez en cuando si sigue dando buenos resultados? —le increpó su interlocutor.

Eliseum Parkinson continuó sonriendo y haciendo reverencias. Habría dado treinta años de su vida a cambio del honor de llevar el apellido de los Carrow, los Black o los Potter. Y, por cierto, mi señora también.

Me entretuve ojeando los puestos de los vendedores que abarrotaban las calles: recuerdos de gladiadores fallecidos, la sangre de tal o cual luchador conservada en arena, pequeños medallones de madera con el rostro tallado del famoso Fenrir Greyback. Estos últimos no se vendían muy bien, porque ni los artistas conseguían que el conocido gladiador resultara guapo. Los retratos de Cormac McLaggenCrabble, el famoso guerrero del tridente, se vendían mucho mejor.

—¡Qué guapo es! —Por el rabillo del ojo vi a un corro de jovencitas que suspiraban en torno a un medallón—. Todas las noches duermo con su imagen bajo la almohada.

Sonreí. A nosotras, las judías, también nos gustaba que nuestros hombres fueran valientes guerreros, pero los preferíamos en carne y hueso y vivos. De esos que por el día arrancan cabezas de legionarios y por la noche vuelven a casa para presidir la mesa del sabbath. Solo las romanas babeaban ante toscos y provincianos retratos de hombres a los que nunca habían conocido y que probablemente estarían muertos antes de que acabara el año. Aunque, bien pensado, quizá era mejor soñar con un hombre de vida breve, pues nunca envejecería ni perdería su hermosura, y si te cansabas de él, no tardaría en morir.

La muchedumbre crecía alrededor del Coliseo. Había pasado muchas veces bajo la imponente sombra del edificio cuando tenía que hacer algún recado para mi señora, pero aquella era la primera que entraba. Me costaba no abrir la boca, admirada ante tanta majestuosidad, tantos arcos de mármol, tantas estatuas mirándote arrogantes desde sus pedestales, tantos asientos…

Cincuenta mil espectadores entusiastas cabían en su interior, o eso se decía. Un anfiteatro pensado para los dioses, comenzado por el difunto emperador Tom Riddle padre y terminado por su hijo, el emperado, Gellert. Hoy abría sus puertas en honor del hermano menor de Gellert, que estrenaba la toga púrpura que lo coronaba como emperador Tom Riddle.

Demasiado mármol para un templo de la muerte. Hubiera preferido un teatro, un lugar en el que escuchar música en lugar de ver morir a gente. Me imaginé cantando para una multitud como aquella, una enorme audiencia, en lugar de hacerlo para las ranas del huerto mientras fregaba los mosaicos.

—Sigue abanicándome, Hermione.

Pansy se había instalado en sus cojines de terciopelo, saludando como una emperatriz a las masas que vitoreaban a su padre. Por norma general, hombres y mujeres se sentaban separados en los juegos, pero Eliseum Parkinson, en su condición de organizador, podía sentarse junto a su hija si queria.

—¡Más fuerte, Hermione! Va a hacer un calor horrible. ¿Porqué no refresca ya? ¡Si estamos en otoño!

Obedientemente, agité el abanico para adelante y para atrás. Los juegos durarían todo el día, lo cual significaba que tenía por delante seis largas horas de abanicado. ¡Buf! Iba a acabar con los brazos destrozados.

Resonó un estruendo de trompetas. Por un instante, se me encogió el corazón ante aquella fanfarria atronadora. El nuevo emperador asomó al palco imperial, saludando con el brazo en alto a la multitud. Me puse de puntillas para ver mejor a Tom, el tercer emperador de la dinastía Riddle: alto y piel muy blanca, estaba deslumbrante con su capa púrpura y su corona de oro.

—Padre —dijo Pansy, tirando de la manga de Pansy Parkinson—, ¿es verdad que el emperador tiene vicios secretos? A yer, en los baños públicos, oí comentar que…

Podría haberle contado los rumores sobre los vicios ocultos de todos los emperadores: la pasión de Tiberio por los esclavos jovencitos, las relaciones incestuosas de Calígula con sus hermanas, las amantes de Gellert… ¿De qué servía tener un emperador si no podías contar jugosos rumores sobre él?

Sin embargo, la mujer de Riddle no sé prestaba tanto a los cotilleos. Alta, escultural y encantadora, avanzó un paso para saludar a las rugientes masas junto a su marido. Por desgracia para los amantes de los cotilleos, todo apuntaba a que la emperatriz era una esposa intachable. Su Stola de seda verde y sus esmeraldas despertaron un murmullo de admiración entre las mujeres.

El verde se convertiría, sin duda, en el color de la temporada.

—Padre —dijo Pansy, tirándole de nuevo de la manga—, sabes que me queda muy bien el verde. Un collar de esmeraldas como el de la emperatriz…

Detrás del emperador había varios miembros de su familia. Entre ellos se encontraba su sobrina Luna, la hija menor del emperador Gellert. Se rumoreaba que había pedido permiso para formar parte de las vestales, pero la habían rechazado. Aparte de eso, la familia imperial constituía un conjunto bastante soso. Me sentí decepcionada. La primera impresión que tuve fue que parecían idénticos a cualquier otro grupo de lánguidos patricios.

El emperador dio un paso adelante, alzando el brazo, y pronunció la fórmula que daba por inaugurados los juegos. Vicios secretos o no, tenía una voz clara y potente.

Otros esclavos me habían explicado muchas veces cómo eran los juegos, sorprendidos ante mi ignorancia. Los duelos de bestias salvajes siempre abrían las festividades matutinas. Hoy, en primer lugar había un combate entre un elefante y un rinoceronte. Este último terminó sacando un ojo a su rival con el cuerno. Pensé que podría haber vivido muy feliz sin necesidad de saber cómo sonaba el grito de un elefante.

—¡Fabuloso! —exclamó Eliseum, y arrojó unas monedas a la arena.

Pansy picaba de un plato de dátiles con miel mientras yo seguía concentrada en el abanico. Adelante, atrás; adelante, atrás.

A continuación lucharon un toro y un oso, y después un león con un leopardo. No eran más que golosinas para abrir el apetito del público. El oso era muy holgazán y testarudo, por lo que para que atacara al toro fue necesario que tres adiestradores lo pincharan en los costados con afiladas lanzas hasta hacerlo sangrar. El león y el leopardo, por el contrario, rugieron y saltaron el uno sobre el otro en cuanto los soltaron de sus cadenas. La multitud animaba y charlaba, se levantaban chillando y volvían a sentarse. El siguiente espectáculo fue un pomposo desfile que despertó la admiración del público: guepardos amaestrados sujetos con cadenas de plata recorrieron la arena, acompañados de toros blancos con niños rubios brincando sobre su lomo, y elefantes con joyas y borlas que avanzaban con paso majestuoso, siguiendo el ritmo de un grupo de flautistas nubios.

—Padre, ¿puedo tener un esclavo nubio? — preguntó Pansy, tirando por tercera vez de la manga de su padre—. O mejor dos, una pareja de porteadores para llevar mis cosas cuando salgo de compras.

A continuación hubo numeritos cómicos:

soltaron en la arena una docena de liebres y un tigre amaestrado que salió tras ellas como un rayo y las fue cogiendo una tras otra, devolviéndolas intactas al domador. Me pareció un espectáculo bastante entretenido, pero en las gradas sonaron varios abucheos. La gente no venía al Coliseo a ver juegos de animales, sino a ver sangre.

—El emperador—comentó Eliseum— es un devoto de la diosa Minerva. Le ha dedicado una nueva capilla en su palacio. Quizá debiéramos hacer más ofrendas públicas.

El tigre amaestrado y su domador se marcharon, dando paso a cien gacelas blancas y otras cien avestruces de largos cuellos que empezaron a correr en la arena mientras, desde lo alto, unos arqueros las iban derribando una a una. En mitad de tan sangrienta masacre, Pansy vio a un conocido en un palco cercano y lo saludó.

Siguieron más combates de animales: lanceros contra leones, búfalos y toros. Los búfalos salieron en estampida, resoplando; los los leones, por su parte, gruñían acechantes y se llevaron la vida de un lancero antes de terminar acorralados y hechos trizas. ¡Qué divertido! Adelante, atrás; adelante, atrás…

—¡Oh! ¡Los gladiadores! —exclamó Pansy, que abandonó su plato de dátiles y se puso en pie

—. Buenos ejemplares, padre.

—Todo lo mejor para el emperador — corroboró Eliseum, dando una palmadita en la barbilla de su hija—. ¡Y para mi chiquitina, que le encantan los juegos! El emperador quería una verdadera batalla, no solo los típicos combates. Algo grandioso y espectacular antes de las ejecuciones de mediodía.

Vistiendo sus capas de color púrpura, los gladiadores aparecieron por las puertas y formaron un círculo en la arena entre los gritos de sus seguidores. Algunos se pavoneaban con orgullo, otros miraban al frente sin girar la cabeza. Cormac, el hermoso luchador del tridente, lanzaba besos a las gradas mientras sus admiradoras le tiraban rosas. Cincuenta gladiadores, emparejados para luchar hasta la muerte. Veinticinco saldrían triunfantes por la Puerta de la Vida del Coliseo, y otros veinticinco acabarían arrastrados por garfios de hierro hasta la Puerta de la Muerte.

—¡Ave, emperador! —exclamaron al unísono frente al placo imperial—. ¡Los que van a morir, te saludan!.

Comenzaron a formar las parejas entre el estruendo de las armas afiladas, el chirrido de las armaduras plateadas y las pisadas sobre la arena. Tras unos minutos de calentamiento con armas de madera, el emperador dejó caer su mano.

En cuanto las espadas chocaron, el público se inclinó sobre las barreras de mármol, gritando ánimos a sus favoritos y maldiciendo a los perdedores entre aspavientos, apuestas y gritos.

No mires, me dije. Sigue adelante y atrás con el abanico. No mires.

—Hermione —me preguntó Pansy con tono picaro—, ¿qué te parece ese germano?

—Que tiene poca suerte —respondí justo cuando el hombre aullaba de dolor y moría atravesado por el tridente de su contrincante.

En el palco vecino, un senador tiró un puñado de monedas disgustado. El anfiteatro era un mar enrabietado de luchadores. La arena estaba manchada de sangre.

—Aquel galo pide clemencia —comentó Pollio, dando un sorbo a su copa de vino—. Qué lamentable, se le ha caído el escudo. ¡Iugula!

La gente gritaba iugula para pedir la muerte de un gladiador, y mitte para perdonarle la vida, pero esto último no se escuchaba con mucha frecuencia. Con el tiempo, descubrí que hacía falta una muestra extraordinaria de coraje para despertar la clemencia del Coliseo. El público quería heroísmo, sangre, muerte. No les gustaban los cobardes ni la compasión.

Todo terminó bastante rápido. Los vencedores se plantaron orgullosos ante el palco imperial, desde donde el emperador lanzaba monedas a los que habían realizado un gran combate. Los cadáveres de los derrotados yacían encogidos y silenciosos en la arena, esperando a ser retirados por los empleados del Coliseo. Uno o dos todavía se revolvían agonizantes, temblando mientras intentaban sujetarse las tripas. Entre risas, tribunos y muchachas hacían apuestas sobre cuánto tardarían en morir.

Adelante, atrás; adelante, atrás… Me dolían los brazos.

—¿Quiere fruta, dominus? —ofreció un esclavo, presentando una bandeja de uvas e higos a Eliseum.

Pansy pidió más vino. Los patricios, en sus palcos, mantenían animadas conversaciones. En las gradas superiores, la plebe se abanicaba, buscando a los vendedores de pan y cerveza. El emperador, recostado en su palco, jugaba a los dados con sus guardias. La mañana había pasado.

Para algunos mejor que para otros.

Durante la pausa del mediodía, los empleados del Coliseo se afanaban en la arena:

recogían en carros los cadáveres de los gladiadores vencidos y limpiaban con rastrillos los charcos de sangre. A continuación, los guardias sacaron a una fila de figuras encadenadas que caminaban lentamente: esclavos, criminales y prisioneros, todos ellos condenados a muerte.

—Padre, ¿puedo tomar más vino? ¡Es un día especial!

Abajo, en la arena, los guardias entregaron al hombre que encabezaba la fila una espada sin punta.

El preso contempló el arma con la mirada perdida y la espalda encorvada. Un guardia lo azuzó y el hombre se giró y mató al preso que tenía detrás. Le costó conseguirlo porque la espada no estaba afilada. Casi no se oían los chillidos de la víctima entre el murmullo de conversaciones de las gradas. Nadie parecía estar prestando demasiada atención a lo que sucedía en la arena.

Los guardias quitaron la espada al hombre y se la pasaron al siguiente de la fila, una mujer, que lo mató cortándole la garganta con gran dificultad. A continuación, la desarmaron y fue el turno del siguiente, que intentó atravesar el corazón de la mujer. Le costó una docena de golpes conseguirlo con aquella espada roma.

Contemplé la fila de encadenados. Serían unos veinte presos, jóvenes y mayores, mujeres y hombres. Todos arrastraban los pies con los hombros caídos, excepto un gigantón que permanecía erguido mirando a su alrededor con ojos vacíos. Incluso desde las gradas pude distinguir las marcas del látigo en su espalda desnuda.

—Padre, ¿cuándo va a salir Greyback? — insistía Pansy—. Me muero por ver qué hace con ese McLaggen.

Los guardias entregaron la espada al hombre de las cicatrices, que la sostuvo por un instante entre sus manos encadenadas y la blandió en el aire. Mató al prisionero que lo precedía con un tajo certero, sin necesidad de asestar varios golpes como los demás. Sentí un escalofrío.

El guardia se dispuso a quitarle el arma, pero el hombre de las cicatrices retrocedió un paso, blandiendo la espada ante él. El guardia extendió su brazo impaciente, y entonces comenzó el espectáculo.

—¡Devuélvemela! —gritó el guardia.

El gigantón permaneció con las piernas separadas sobre la arena ardiente, llenando de aire sus pulmones resecos. El sol quemaba sus hombros desnudos, y podía sentir cada minúsculo grano de arena bajo sus pies descalzos y curtidos. El sudor se pegaba bajo los oxidados grilletes en sus muñecas y tobillos. Sus manos se aferraban a la empuñadura de la espada.

—Dame esa espada —ordenó el guardia—. Estás retrasando el espectáculo.

El hombre lo miró con ojos vidriosos.

—Que me des la espada—dijo el guardia, y alargó la mano.

Se la cortó.

El guardia soltó un grito mientras el chorro de sangre brillaba bajo el sol de mediodía. Sus compañeros se acercaron corriendo.

Draco…

Hacía diez años que no tenía una espada entre sus manos. Demasiado tiempo, pensaba, para acordarse de algo. Pero se equivocaba. Espoleado por la rabia, todo lo que sabía regresó a gran velocidad: el dulce peso de la empuñadura en sus manos, el mordisco de la hoja en los huesos de sus enemigos, la furia de aquel demonio oscuro que lo cegaba y le susurraba al oído: Mátalos. Acaba con todos.

Se abalanzó sobre el primer guardia con una energía salvaje. Las espadas chocaron produciendo un chirrido agudo. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se movía y se doblaba como un arco de precisión. Vio la repentina mirada de temor en los ojos del guardia al sentir la fuerza de su oponente al otro lado de la espada. Estos romanos, con sus penachos, su orgullo y sus corazas relucientes, no se imaginaban que un esclavo pudiera ser tan fuerte. Con dos estocadas, redujo al guardia a un montón de carne retorciéndose sobre la arena.

Vinieron más romanos, con crestas de plumas de brillantes colores. Un guardia cayó abatido, soltando un grito acuoso, cuando el hierro romo le atravesó el muslo.

Lo saboreó y se lanzó a por otra coraza. La espada penetró limpiamente en la armadura. Otro escudo que cayó, otro grito.

No es suficiente, susurraba la voz del demonio, no es suficiente.

Sintió un leve dolor en la espalda cuando el filo de una espada penetró en sus carnes. Sonrió y se giró dispuesto a machacar a su oponente. Los romanos no sabían que los esclavos tienen la piel dura y curtida. Esos hombres, cuyas vides eran recolectadas pórgalos cautivos y cuyas camas las calentaban hoscas esclavas tracias, no tenían ni idea. Partió en dos al guardia, sintiendo cómo su sangre manchaba su barba espesa. No es suficiente.

El cielo empezó a dar vueltas y se volvió blanco cuando recibió un golpe en la nuca. Tambaleándose, se giró y alzó la espada, sintiendo que se le dormía el brazo cuando un guardia estampó la punta de su escudo en su codo. Vio que la espada se le resbalaba de las manos y cayó de rodillas. Lo golpearon en el cráneo con la empuñadura de una espada. Tenía los ojos empapados de un sudor ácido y amargo. Gimió mientras los soldados pateaban sus costados con sus enormes botas. El oscuro demonio negro de su interior se enroscó cual serpiente devorando su propia cola. Todo esto le resultaba familiar, llevaba años recibiendo palizas bajo látigos y cadenas. Con una espada en la mano, las cosas eran más sencillas.

No es suficiente, nunca es suficiente. Mientras oía cómo se quebraban sus huesos, escuchó un rugido. Un bramido vasto e inhumano, como el estrépito del mar. Por primera vez, alzó la mirada y los vio: espectadores, miles de ellos, apretujados fila tras fila en las gradas. Senadores con sus togas de bordes púrpura, matronas con sto la e de seda brillante, sacerdotes con su vestimenta blanca…

Muchísimos. ¿Acaso cabía tanta gente en el mundo? Vio, con sorprendente nitidez, el rostro de un niño que lo miraba desde la primera fila, un chiquillo con una delicada toga que gritaba con la boca llena y aplaudía.

Todo el mundo aplaudía, el enorme anfiteatro estalló en aplausos.

Con la vista borrosa, distinguió el palco imperial. Estaba lo bastante cerca como para ver a una chica de cabello liso con un rostro pálido y asustado, una de las sobrinas del emperador. Lo bastante cerca como para ver al emperador, con sus mejillas rosadas, su capa púrpura, su mirada entretenida. Lo bastante cerca como para ver su mano alzándose indolente.

El emperador extendió la mano con el gesto de clemencia.

¿Por qué?, pensó, ¿por qué?

Entonces, todo desapareció a su alrededor.

Aquella noche, mientras la ayudaba a desvestirse para dormir, Pansy no paraba de hablar. Por supuesto, su tema de conversación no eran los juegos. Toda aquella bacanal de muerte y sangre ya era cosa pasada. Su padre había mencionado a cierto senador, un hombre que podría ser su futuro esposo, y Pansy no podía hablar de otra cosa.

—Se llama Severus Snape, y es terriblemente viejo…

Apenas le prestaba atención. Pensaba en ese esclavo de las cicatrices en la espalda. ¿Sería britano?, ¿o galo? Había peleado como un salvaje, blandiendo su espada como Goliat, indiferente a sus heridas. Incluso cuando cayó al suelo, no dejaba de revolverse, sin importarle la vida o la muerte, con tal de llevarse a algún romano más por delante.

—Hermione, cuidado con esas perlas. Valen el triple de lo que costaste tú.

Había visto a cientos de esclavos como aquel y siempre procuraba evitarlos. Bebían demasiado, se enfrentaban a sus amos y eran azotados por problemáticos. Trabajaban muy poquito. Era mejor no encontrárselos en los rincones apartados de las casas, si no había nadie cerca para oír tus gritos. Unos bárbaros.

Entonces, ¿porqué me eché a llorar cuando cayó en la arena? No derramé una lágrima cuando me vendieron a los Parkinson, ni al ver a los gladiadores y a los pobres animales masacrados ante mis propios ojos. ¿Porqué había llorado por ese bruto?

Ni tan siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba.

—Bueno, el emperador Tom no me parece muy guapo, pero desde lejos resulta difícil decirlo, ¿verdad? —Pansy torció el gesto al ver una uña rota—. Ya podíamos tener un emperador guapo y elegante en lugar de esos hombres mayores y serios.

¿Porqué se habría tomado el emperador la molestia de salvar a un esclavo medio muerto? La multitud aplaudía por el espectáculo que había dado, pero también pidiendo su muerte ¿Por qué lo perdonó?

—Retírate, Hermione. Ya no te necesito más, Estás bastante torpe esta noche.

—Como desee —dije en griego, y tras apagar su lámpara de un soplido añadió—: mala pécora.

Recorrí el pasillo apoyándome en las oscuras columnas para no perder el equilibrio. Intenté no pensar en mi ánfora azul. No era bueno sangrarme dos veces el mismo día, pero, ¡ay!, cuánto me apetecía.

—¡Hombre, Hermione! Justo lo que me hacía falta.

Contemplé la imagen borrosa y doble de Eliseum Parkinson, que me indicó que entrara en su dormitorio y me tumbara en su cama. Cerré los ojos conteniendo un bostezo y esperando no quedarme dormida en medio de sus empellones y gemidos. No se espera que las esclavas sean entusiastas, pero sí que por lo menos se muestren receptivas. Palmeé sus hombros mientras trajinaba encima de mí. Sus labios bramaban como un asno mientras me hacía… bueno, como queráis llamarlo.

—Qué buena chica eres, Hermione —dijo, y me dio unas palmaditas en el costado, somnoliento

—. Anda, vete ya.

Me bajé la túnica y salí de la habitación. Seguramente al día siguiente me daría un as de bronce.

PRIMERA PARTE

LUNA

_**En**__**e**__**l**__**templo**__**d**__**e**__**V**__**es**__**t**__**a.**_

A yer, Tom Sorvolo Riddle no era más que mi tío, un hombre rudo y bastante extraño. Hoy, es señor y Dios, Pontifex Maximus, emperador de Roma. Igual que mi padre y mi abuelo antes que él, es el dueño del mundo. Y tengo miedo.

Pero siempre se ha portado bien conmigo. Dice que pronto me casaré con mi primo Dean, y me ha prometido organizar unos magníficos juegos para celebrarlo. No me atreví a decirle que odio los juegos, porque sé que solo pretende ser amable. Dice que la emperatriz se encargará de mi vestido de bodas.

Estaba muy guapa con su traje de seda verde y sus esmeraldas, y se comenta que lo ama con locura. También se dice que lo odia…Ala gente le encantan los rumores.

Miro fijamente la llama, hasta que se convierte en dos.

Tengo miedo. Siempre lo he tenido. De las sombras bajo la cama, de las formas en la oscuridad, de las voces en el aire…

Mi tío ha visto morir a cien personas hoy en el Coliseo, y solo ha salvado a uno. Odia al resto de la familia, pero por mí siente simpatía.

_¿__Qu__é__quiere?__¿__A__l__gu__i__e__n__l__o__sa__b__e?_

_V__e__s__t__a__,__d__i__o__s__a__d__e__l__a__ti__e__rr__a__y__d__e__l__h__o__g__a__r__,__p__r__o__t__ége__m__e.__T__e__n__eces__ito._

Abril, año 82 d.C.

La atmósfera en la escuela de gladiadores de la calle de Marte era de satisfacción, camaradería y masculinidad cuando los cansados luchadores atravesaron sus puertas. De los veinte combatientes que habían salido para participar en los juegos de Ceres, catorce habían regresado con vida. Debido a tan buena marca, los vencedores caminaban henchidos de orgullo por el estrecho pasillo iluminado por antorchas, dejando sus armaduras en las cestas. «Pinché a ese griego justo en la tripa, toda una obra de arte…» «¿Viste cómo aquel galo le rompió la espalda al bastardo de Lapico? ¡Ya no volverá a meter sus narices donde no lo llaman!» «¡Qué mala suerte tuvo Teseo! ¡Mira que tropezarse!»

Draco depositó su casco de plumas en la cesta, ignorando al esclavo que lo felicitaba alegremente. Las armas, por supuesto, ya habían sido recogidas, nada más acabar la pelea.

—¿Tu primer combate? —le preguntó un tracio charlatán lanzando su casco en la misma cesta que Daco—. Para mí también ha sido la primera vez. No ha estado mal, ¿verdad?

Draco se agachó para desatarse las grebas de las espinillas.

—Lo has hecho muy bien con ese africano —siguió diciendo el tracio—. Yo me enfrenté a uno de esos raquíticos griegos de Oriente… sin problemas. A ver si la próxima vez me toca contra Greyback y por fin puedo ganar una fortuna.

Draco se quitó la manga de malla que protegía su brazo y la dejó en la cesta, mientras los demás gladiadores iban entrando al gran comedor, donde se sentaban entre voces en las mesas de caballete y agarraban las jarras de vino.

—Eres de pocas palabras, ¿eh? —dijo el tracio, y le dio un codazo amistoso—. ¿De dónde eres? Yo llegué de Grecia el año pasado…

—Cállate —exclamó Draco en su pobre latín.

—¿Qué?

Apartando al tracio, Draco entró en el comedor y, sin hacer caso a las mesas con bandejas de pan y carne, agarró la primera jarra de vino que encontró y se dirigió a otro pasillo angosto y mal iluminando.

—No le hagas caso —oyó que le decía otro luchador al tracio—. Es un bastardo amargado.

La habitación de Draco en los barracones de los gladiadores era una celda estrecha y pobre: paredes de piedra, una silla, un jergón de paja y una vela de sebo derretida. Se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la pared, y vació media jarra de largos tragos. Aquel vino barato le dejaba un regusto amargo en el paladar, pero no le importaba. El vino romano se subía rápido a la cabeza, y eso era lo que quería.

—¡ Toe, toe! —trinó una voz tras la puerta—. ¿No estarás ya dormido, querido?

—¡Vete al infierno, Blaise!

—¡Pero bueno! ¿Es esa forma de tratar a tu lanista?, ¿a tu amigo?

Blaise Zabini entró en su celda. Delgado, alto y de piel oscura, llevaba una toga de un blanco inmaculado, anillos de oro en todos sus dedos y los rizos del pelo untados en aceite de magnolia. Lo acompañaba un esbelto mancebo vestido de seda. Blaise era el propietario de la escuela de gladiadores de la calle de Marte.

Draco soltó una obscenidad y Blaise se echó a reír:

—No, no, nada de eso. Solo he venido a felicitarte por tu gran debut. ¡Qué forma de arrancarle la cabeza a ese africano! ¡Qué dramatismo! Debo admitir que me has sorprendido un poco. Tanta entrega y tanta brutalidad en alguien que una hora antes del combate juraba que no iba a salir a pelear.

Draco dio otro trago de vino.

—Bueno, me alegra saber que he acertado. Nada más verte, supe que tenías un gran potencial. Por supuesto, estás un poco mayor para la arena. Por cierto, ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿Veinticinco? ¿Treinta? No eres joven, pero tienes cierto encanto.

Blaise agitó con languidez su perfumero de plata ante la atenta mirada de Draco.

—En los próximos juegos tendrás otra pelea, algo más grande e importante, si puedo convencer a Eliseum Parkinson. Con un poco de suerte, un combate individual. Y esta vez espero no tener que preocuparme por tu rendimiento, ¿verdad? —dijo el lanista, lanzándole una mirada afilada.

Draco posó la jarra de vino junto a la pared.

—¿Qué es u ? —preguntó, sin apartar la vista de la jarra.

— ¿ Un rudius? —Blaise parpadeó sorprendido—. Querido, ¿dónde has oído hablar de eso?

Draco se encogió de hombros. Cuando, nerviosos y excitados, esperaban su turno para salir a combatir en la oscuridad de las galerías del Coliseo, un gladiador había comentado:

«Ojála nos dieran un rudius a todos». Cinco minutos más tarde, murió atravesado por un tridente, antes de que Draco pudiera preguntarle qué significaba aquello.

— El rudius es una leyenda —dijo Blaise, restando importancia al asunto—. Una espada de madera que el emperador entrega al gladiador para concederle la libertad. Creo que solo ha sucedido con un par de estrellas de la arena, pero no es tu caso, ¿verdad? Solo has participado en un combate, ni siquiera individual. Te queda un largo camino antes de convertirte en uno de los grandes, y mucho más para ser una estrella.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—¡Qué tierno eres! —se burló Zabini. Después se acercó a él y posó la mano sobre su brazo.

Los dedos morenos de lo pellizcaron con fuerza mientras sus ojos negros como la pimienta se clavaban en los de Draco con una brillante curiosidad.

Draco tomó la vela que había a su lado y, lentamente, dejó caer cera ardiente sobre aquella mano suave y cuidada.

Blaise Zabini apartó sus dedos, suspiró, y añadió:

—Vamos a tener que hacer algo con tus modales. Buenas noches, querido.

En cuanto el moreno salió por la puerta, Draco tomó la jarra de vino, se la terminó y la tiró al suelo.

Recostó la cabeza en las piedras de la pared y la habitación dejó de girar a su alrededor. No había tomado suficiente vino. Cerró los ojos.

No quería combatir. Era verdad lo que le había dicho a Blaise en la oscura galería bajo el Coliseo, mientras escuchaban el rugir de la multitud, los gritos de los heridos y los aullidos de los animales agonizantes. Pero entonces pusieron una espada en su mano y lo sacaron junto a los demás miembros de aquel brioso grupo que servía como aperitivo para las masas antes de los combates individuales. Al ver al africano con el que le había tocado luchar, el oscuro demonio que habitaba en su mente salió de su letargo y recorrió con regocijo el camino llano y recto de la muerte.

De repente, sin saber muy bien cómo, se encontraba bajo la cegadora luz del sol, con la sangre de otro hombre en el rostro y los vítores cayendo sobre su cabeza como un enjambre de abejas. Solo de pensar en aquellos gritos le entraban sudores fríos. La arena, aquel circo infernal, siempre daba al traste con sus esperanzas. Incluso acabando con los guardias no había conseguido que lo mataran.

Cuando, siete meses atrás, se despertó de la brutal paliza que le propinaron los soldados en el Coliseo, se encontró en una cama. No era un lecho confortable, pues Blaise no dispensaba lujos a esclavos medio muertos. Arrastrándose con dificultad hacia la luz, escuchó por primera vez la voz aguda y modulada del lanista, que apestaba a bajos fondos.

—¿Puedes oírme, muchacho? Mueve la cabeza si me entiendes. Bien. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Con voz ronca, Draco respondió y Blaise soltó una risita.

—¡A y, que gracia! Eres britano, ¿verdad? ¡Los bárbaros tenéis unos nombres imposibles! No me sirve; te llamaré Draco. Se parece a Draconis, el dios de la guerra. Es pegadizo, nos servirá. Mira, te he comprado, y no me has salido precisamente barato para ser un pendenciero medio muerto. Sé perfectamente porqué fuiste condenado a morir en el anfiteatro. Formabas parte de una partida de presos que hacían reparaciones en el Coliseo hasta que estrangulaste a un guardia con su propio látigo ¡Qué barbaridad, muchacho! ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Blaise chasqueó los dedos y apareció un joven esclavo con una bandeja de dulces. Con la boca llena, prosiguió su interrogatorio:

—Pero, dime, ¿puedes contarme cómo acabaste de prisionero en el Coliseo?

—Minas de sal —respondió Draco con la boca reseca—. En Trinovantia. Luego, en Galia.

—¡Pobrecito mío! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas trabajando en esos pozos infectos?

Draco se encogió de hombros. ¿Doce años? No estaba seguro.

—Está claro que una buena temporada. Eso explicaría esos brazos y ese pecho que tienes — dijo Gallo, acariciando con sus dedos regordetes los hombros de Draco—. Subir y bajar rocas de sal durante años lo convierte a uno en todo un hombretón. Pero en las minas no enseñan a manejar la espada ¿Dónde aprendiste?

Draco volvió su rostro y contempló la pared.

—Bueno, no importa. Escucha: a partir de ahora, lucharás para mí, donde y cuando yo te diga. Soy un lanista. ¿Sabes lo que es eso? ¿No? Ya veo que tu latín es un poco basto. Todo en ti es un poco basto, ¿verdad? Un lanista, querido, es un entrenador de gladiadores. Vas a ser un gladiador. No es una mala vida: mujeres, riqueza, fama… Ahora mismo prestarás juramento y comenzarás a entrenar en cuanto se suelden tus huesos. Repite conmigo: «Acepto ser quemado por el fuego, atado con cadenas, azotado con varas y muerto a hierro». Es el juramento de los gladiadores, muchacho.

Draco le respondió con rudeza lo que podía hacer con su juramento, y volvió a sumirse en la oscuridad.

Le costó días salir de la cama, y pasaron semanas antes de que sus huesos se recuperaran. Después, tardó casi cinco meses en completar su entrenamiento en el patio de los gladiadores. Sus compañeros eran ladronzuelos y esclavos atontados, sacados de lo peor del mercado: un puñado de baratijas de saldo. Draco siguió con indiferencia la rutina de la escuela y se convirtió en un matón más con las espadas cruzadas de Blaise tatuadas en el brazo. Mejor que las minas.

Ru d iu s, pensaba con frecuencia. Sonaba como una serpiente, no una espada de madera. No comprendía cómo el hecho de recibir una espada de madera del emperador podía convertirte en un hombre libre,

pero las montañas de su hogar, envueltas en la bruma, surgieron en su imaginación, frescas, verdes y hermosas. Una espada de madera. Todos los días, en los entrenamientos, usaba espadas de madera.

Siempre las rompía con la fuerza de sus estocadas. ¿Un presagio? Recordó a los druidas de túnica blanca de su infancia, que olían a muérdago y huesos viejos y leían a los dioses en cada hoja caída.

Decían que romper una espada de madera traía mala suerte. De todos modos, nunca había tenido muchos buenos presagios en su vida.

Alejó de su mente el recuerdo de su patria. La escuela de la calle de Marte no estaba mal. No tuvo las mujeres ni la riqueza prometidas por Blaise, pero al menos no estaba bajo un sol inclemente con las cadenas devorando la carne de sus tobillos, y no tenía que dormir en laderas desnudas. Aquí tenía mantas, pan durante el día, vino para soportar las noches y la posibilidad de una muerte rápida a la vuelta de la esquina. Mucho mejor que las minas. No había nada peor que las minas.

Los aplausos de los espectadores, molestos, regresaron a su mente.

Hermione…..

La primera vez que vi al senador Severus Snape me entraron ganas de darle un repaso: cortarle el pelo, limpiar las manchas de tinta de sus dedos y abroncar a sus esclavos por planchar tan mal su toga.

Llevaba diez años divorciado, y los esclavos se aprovechan cuando no hay señora en la casa. Habría apostado cinco ases de cobre a que Severus Snape, que había sido cuatro veces cónsul y era el nieto natural del emperador-Dios Albus Dumbledore, se servía él mismo el vino y ordenaba sus libros como cualquier viudo plebeyo.

—¿Cómo te llamas, muchacha? —me preguntó, mientras le ofrecía una bandeja de mazapanes.

—Hermione, señor.

—Un nombre griego —comentó. Tenía los ojos hundidos y una mirada amistosa y penetrante—. Pero no creo que seas griega, Alargas un poco las vocales, y la forma de tus ojos te delata. Quizá seas de Antioquia, aunque apostaría que eres hebrea.

Le di la razón con una sonrisa, observándolo de reojo al retirarme. Tenía la espalda contrahecha, motivo por el cual caminaba renqueante, pero solo se notaba cuando estaba de pie. Sentado, resultaba un hombre atractivo, con un noble perfil patricio y un espeso cabello negro.

Pobre Severus Snape, pensé, tu novia te va a comer vivo.

—¡Senador! —exclamó Pansy, que apareció dando saltitos, exultante y preciosa, con una túnica de seda color cornalina y collares y pulseras de coral. Ya tenía dieciocho años, los mismos que yo, y estaba más hermosa y elegante que nunca.

—¡Qué pronto ha llegado! ¿Tiene ganas de ver los juegos? —Reconozco que el espectáculo despierta cierto interés en mí —dijo Marco al tiempo que se incorporaba para besar su mano—, aunque, por lo general, prefiero mi biblioteca.

—Vaya, pues tendrá que cambiar de gustos, porque a mí me encantan los juegos.

—De tal palo, tal astilla— comentó Severus, haciéndole un gesto de complicidad a Eliseum.

El padre de Pansy entornó los ojos con un ligero desdén al ver el pelo liso del senador Snape, su toga arrugada y las sandalias de tiras remendadas. Eliseum Parkinson era muy cuidadoso con su aspecto.

Su toga de un blanco inmaculado siempre lucía unos pliegues perfectos, y llevaba tanto perfume que hacía cosquillas en la nariz de quien estaba a su lado. Sin embargo, nadie lo tomaría por un patricio, mientras que a Severus Snape, sí.

—¿Es cierto que conoce a la sobrina del emperador? —preguntó Pansy a su prometido en cuanto salimos de casa de Pollio y nos aventuramos en las calles bajo el sol de abril. Sus ojos azules resplandecían de admiración—. ¿A Luna?

—Sí, desde que era pequeñita —respondió Severs con una sonrisa— Ella y su hermanastra jugaban con mi hijo de pequeños. Después no se han vuelto a ver (Theodore está ahora en la Guardia Pretoriana), pero yo todavía visito de vez en cuando a Luna. Lo está pasando mal desde que murió su padre.

El día de la boda entre Julia y su primo Dean Thomas amaneció despejado y azul. Fuimos a ver cómo unían sus manos en el templo. Íbamos a pie, porque las literas no podían avanzar entre la muchedumbre. Me llevé empujones de brutos artesanos y de mujeres curiosas, mientras los mendigos intentaban deslizar sus manos en mi monedero… Un panadero con un delantal manchado de harina me pisó el pie y me tropecé. Severus Snape me sujetó del brazo con sorprendente agilidad, evitando que me diera de bruces contra el suelo.

—Ten cuidado, muchacha.

—Gracias, señor —dije, y retrocedí disgustada. Aquel hombre era demasiado atento para casarse con Pansy. Dios no había escuchado mis súplicas para que se emparejara con un monstruo.

—¡Oh, mira! —exclamó Pansy, soltándose del brazo de Severus y abriéndose paso a codazos hasta la primera fila—. ¡Ahí están! ¡Mirad! Me puse de puntillas para ver mejor desde detrás de Parkinson. En el templo de Juno, la diosa del matrimonio, vi a un joven de mejillas rosadas junto al sacerdote. Supuse que sería el novio. Parecía contento, pues bromeaba con sus ayudantes dándose golpecitos de camaradería.

—¡Qué guapo es! —exclamó Pansy—. Aunque un poco pasado de peso, ¿no te parece?

Severus parecía divertido.

—Los miembros de la dinastía Thomas tienen cierta tendencia al sobrepeso —comentó ligeramente—. Un rasgo familiar.

—Bueno, en realidad no es gordo… solo algo fuerte.

El estruendo de las trompetas imperiales nos dejó sordos durante unos segundos. Sirvientes con la librea imperial empezaron a desfilar a toda prisa. La Guardia Pretoriana, armada con sus corazas ceremoniales y sus penachos rojos, abrió un pasillo para dejar paso a la novia.

—¿Esa es Luna? —preguntó Lépida, y estiró el cuello.

Estudié con curiosidad a la sobrina del emperador, la que supuestamente había querido ser una vestal. Era muy bajita, tenía el pelo tan rubio que al principio creí que era blanco como la nieve y su figura esbelta, y como de niña, iba envuelta en una túnica blanca. El flamante velo rojo de novia ocultaba su rostro. Sus pálidos labios sonreían, pero no tenía aspecto de… novia.

—No tiene cuerpo para ir de rojo — comentó mi ama en voz baja para que no la oyese su prometido—. Su piel es como el queso fresco. En mi boda, estaré mucho más guapa.

La pareja nupcial unió sus manos en el templo, pronunciando las palabras rituales: Quando tu Dean, ego Gaia. Intercambiaron el pastel nupcial y los anillos. Se firmaron los contratos de matrimonio y el sacerdote entonó las oraciones. La sangre de un imponente toro blanco fue derramada sobre las escaleras de mármol en sacrificio a Juno. Por lo general, las bodas imperiales se celebraban con más privacidad, pero el emperador Domiciano adoraba la pompa y los festejos públicos, igual que las masas.

—Debería sonreír un poco —criticó Pansy. —. A nadie le gusta que la novia parezca un cadáver el día de su boda.

Antes de la procesión nupcial, el novio tenía que arrebatar a la novia de los brazos de su madre, en un robo simbólico. La madre de Luna estaba muerta, por lo que su tío, el emperador, ocupó su puesto.

La muchacha cubrió su cabello rubio con el velo rojo y se ofreció sumisa al novio, que tiraba con ambos brazos de ella. Dirigí mi vista al emperador. Era un hombre alto, vigoroso y de constitución fuerte. Tendría el doble de edad que yo. Su capa bordada de oro y su corona dorada brillaban con el reflejo de los rayos del sol. Poseía unos hombros anchos propios de la dinastía Riddle, que cuando fuera viejo sería larguirucho, mejillas sonrosadas y rasgos atractivos y profundos.

Observé a su sobrina, ya en los brazos de su nuevo esposo. Me dio pena. Los esclavos sentimos compasión por las princesas, no sé muy bien por qué. Sus ojos recorrieron el público y, por un instante, se clavaron en los míos. Antes de bajar la mirada al suelo, me fijé en que el día de su boda —un hermoso día de primavera que se desplegaba en todo su esplendor ante ella—Luna se sentía perdida, asustada y sola.

—Bueno, pues ya está—comentó Eliseum, y dio una palmada para que nos pusiéramos en pie —. Vayamos al anfiteatro. El primer espectáculo será magnífico, os lo aseguro. He comprado a un mercader africano una docena de extraños caballos con rayas. Los llama «cebras».

A sugerencia del senador Snape, alquilamos una litera y atajamos por la calle de Marte. Yo iba a pie, corriendo detrás de Pansy, que se apretaba junto a su prometido, escuchando su conversación mientras ella lo miraba con sus ojos verdes de largas pestañas negras, como una araña atrapando a una mosca en su red.

Parkinson seguía fanfarroneando sobre lo hábil que había estado al adquirir veinte tigres de la India a precio de ganga, cuando la litera se vio obligada a detenerse. Un enorme carro con jaulas de hierro cerradas con candados bloqueaba el paso, seguido de otra litera llevada a hombros por seis griegos de cabello rubio. Mientras esperábamos, se abrió una puerta de barrotes como las de las prisiones y un grupo de hombres salió en formación. Debajo de sus capas púrpura relucían las armaduras. Se montaron en el carro, con los rostros sombríos bajo sus cascos. Eran gladiadores de camino al Coliseo.

—Los gladiadores de Zabini —nos informó Parkinson con el ceño fruncido a la vez que apartaba las cortinas para observar mejor—. Son todos de tercera, pero sirven de carnaza para los leones. Y, si me apuras, el mismísimo Blaise Zabini también. Míralo, en su litera.

Un hombre Alto, moreno con una mata de cabello negro al raz del craneo asomó por las cortinas de seda naranja para gritar:

—¡Llegamos tarde por tu culpa, querido!

Por la puerta de la escuela de Blaise apareció un hombre Alto, demasiado rubio. Un galo o un britano.

Llevaba unas pesadas grebas de hierro en las espinillas, una falda verde y un absurdo casco con plumas del mismo color. Protegía su brazo una manga de malla sujeta por tiras de cuero que atravesaban su pecho descubierto y su espalda llena de cicatrices. Su rostro era impasible como el granito. Lo reconocí.

Era aquel esclavo que se había defendido en los juegos en honor a la coronación del emperador hacía unos meses. Recuerdo que me hizo llorar, del mismo modo que lloré al ver caer a los leones sobre la arena con el pecho atravesado por las lanzas. Pensaba que estaría muerto. Después de que el emperador salvara su vida, tuvieron que sacarlo enganchado a un garfio como hacían con los leones muertos. Pero seguía vivo. Había regresado, y era un gladiador.

—Date prisa, Draco —lo llamó el lanistadesde la litera—. Estamos bloqueando la calle.

El gigantón se agarró al borde del carro y saltó a su interior. Así que se llamaba Draco.

Por primera vez, tenía ganas de ver los juegos.

Los subterráneos del Coliseo rebosaban de actividad como los caños de un acueducto de agua.

Numerosos esclavos recorrían los pasadizos iluminados por antorchas, unos cargando piedras para afilar las armas, otros con puntiagudas lanzas para azuzar a los animales antes de soltarlos a la arena, otros con enormes rastrillos para recoger a los muertos… Se oyó el grito de un león, o quizá de un hombre agonizando.

—El combate principal es dentro de dos horas —gruñó un organizador a Blaise a modo de saludo, recorriendo con la mirada a sus gladiadores—. Mantenlos en un rincón hasta entonces. ¿Cuál es el britano? Saldrá en cuanto los tigres acaben con esos presos.

Blaise dio unas órdenes y Draco acabó en un pasadizo oscuro. El calor primaveral nunca llegaba a las entrañas del Coliseo. Los pasadizos eran fríos y húmedos. El suelo estaba cubierto de polvo arcilloso, que se levantaba con las vibraciones que producían los rugidos del público sobre sus cabezas.

Un elevador a base de poleas subió a Draco hasta los niveles superiores. Una vez allí, un esclavo lo condujo a una puerta y a toda prisa le entregó una espada y un pesado escudo.

—Suerte, gladiador.

Draco esperó, pasando un dedo por el filo de la hoja. En la oscuridad, vio una espada de madera.

Los aplausos se fueron apagando. En la lejanía, escuchó la voz del presentador de los juegos: «Y ahora… salvajes de Britania… Les traemos a… Draco el bárbaro… en el papel de…».

Con un ruido metálico de la maquinaria, el enorme portón fue descendiendo. Una luz cegadora inundó el pasadizo.

«¡Aquiles, el mayor guerrero del mundo!»

En cuanto salió a la luz del sol, el estruendo de las ovaciones lo golpeó como si se hubiera chocado contra una pared. Cincuenta mil voces gritaban su nombre, formando una masa borrosa de sedas brillantes y togas blancas; los círculos pálidos eran los rostros, y los oscuros, las bocas; todo, bajo un techo de un azul resplandeciente. Nunca había visto a tanta gente junta en su vida.

Se descubrió observando los graderíos y rápidamente bajó la visera de su casco. Poco le importaba quién era Aquiles ni qué papel debía representar. Matar era matar.

El demonio se desenroscó en su interior.

De nuevo sonó la voz del presentador, silenciando la ovación:

—Y ahora, desde la salvaje Amazonia, os traemos a unos contrincantes dignos de la talla del grandioso héroe Aquiles…

El portón de la otra punta de la arena retumbó. Draco se arrancó la capa y alzó su espada, flexionando las rodillas.

—¡La reina de las amazonas y sus guerreras! La espada de Draco vaciló. ¡Mujeres! Cinco mujeres de cascos dorados con penachos de plumas, escudos con forma de media luna y tobilleras de oro. Llevaban los pechos desnudos, para mayor goce del público, y blandían delgadas espadas relucientes mientras apretaban los dientes.

La rabia del demonio de su interior se apagó, dejándolo frío y tembloroso. Bajó la espada hasta que la punta rozó el suelo.

La jefa del grupo, con su penacho rojo, soltó un grito de cernícalo y se lanzó contra él.

—¡Oh, maldición! —exclamó Draco, y alzó la espada.

Se las fue cargando una a una. Primero a la menor, que no tendría más de catorce años y que lo atacó con más desesperación que maña. La mató rápido. Luego, a la de pelo negro con una marca de nacimiento en el hombro. Le arrancó la espada de las manos, apartando los ojos mientras la atravesaba con su arma. Le parecía que cada golpe duraba un siglo.

A velocidad lenta, vio cómo la líder gritaba, intentando agrupar a sus luchadoras. Sabía lo que se hacía. Si cargaban juntas, tendrían posibilidades de derribarlo. Pero estaban asustadas y se separaron. Y, para mayor disfrute de la multitud, Draco las fue persiguiendo una a una para acabar con todas.

Intentó hacerlo lo más rápido que pudo.

La jefa, con su penacho de plumas plateadas, fue la última. Presentó batalla, frenando sus estocadas una y otra vez con su pequeño escudo. Su espada aterrizó varias veces contra la suya.

Sus ojos parecían enormes y salvajes tras la visera del casco.

Draco consiguió arrancarle la espada de un golpe y lanzó su escudo contra el pecho desprotegido de la amazona. Su cuello se arqueó, agónico, y cayó a la arena como una figurita de barro rota.

No estaba muerta todavía. Tenía las costillas rotas y se atragantaba con su propia sangre. Draco, cansado de todo aquello, avanzó un paso dispuesto a cortarle la garganta.

—¡Mine! ¡Mitte!

El grito resonó en sus oídos, y alzó la vista sorprendido. A lo largo de las gradas, los pulgares del público pedían piedad. Gritos bienintencionados y una opinión unánime: clemencia para la ultima amazona.

Le ardían los ojos y estaba empapado en sudor. Lanzó al suelo la espada y se arrodilló para pasar un brazo bajo los hombros de la mujer, que sangraba por todas partes.

La amazona lo miró con sus ojos débiles.

Estiró una mano temblorosa para subirse la visera. El cuerpo entero de Draco tembló al escuchar que la mujer le hablaba en una lengua que no oía desde hacía doce años… su propio idioma.

—Por favor —gimió.

La contempló. La mujer se atragantó de nuevo con su propia sangre.

—Por favor.

Draco vio sus ojos grandes y desesperados.

—Por favor.

Draco apartó el pelo de la mujer y giró su cabeza para dejar al descubierto su largo cuello. Ella cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro aliviado. Con suavidad, el rubio clavó su espada en las venas de debajo de la mandíbula.

Cuando el cuerpo destrozado de la amazona estaba frío entre sus brazos, Draco alzó la vista. El público permanecía en silencio. Se incorporó, manchado con su sangre y abrumado por miles de miradas estupefactas.

El demonio de su interior se despertó furioso y, con todas sus fuerzas, comenzó a dar espadazos contra la pared de mármol. Golpeó sin parar, sintiendo que se le rompían los músculos de la espalda, hasta que la espada se partió en dos con un crujido. Lanzó las dos piezas a lo lejos, escupiendo, y se arrancó el casco y lo tiró también. La rabia se acumuló en su garganta y gritó. No era un juramento, solo un largo rugido.

El público comenzó a aplaudir. Estaban aplaudiendo.

Lo vitoreaban; gritaban su nombre; soltaban exclamaciones de admiración que caían sobre su cabeza como una lluvia; le lanzaban monedas y flores; se ponían en pie y gritaban su nombre; pateaban las gradas de mármol con sus pies.

Entonces, rompió a llorar, solo en mitad de la arena, rodeado por los cadáveres de cinco mujeres mientras miles de pétalos de rosa caían de las alturas.

Hermione…..

—Es realmente impresionante. —La voz de Pansy sonaba adormilada— ¿No te parece, Hermione?

Murmuré una respuesta mientras abría el tarro de aceite de rosas. ¡Mi señora se encontraba tumbada boca abajo sobre el mármol verde de la mesa de masaje de los baños de la casa de Eliseum. Parecía una hermosa sirena de melena negra entre los horribles mosaicos de peces y el montón de frascos de perfume de colores chillones.

—En serio, nunca he visto nada como él. Es mucho más interesante que Greyback, que para mi gusto es demasiado refinado. Draco, por el contrario, es un auténtico bárbaro —comentó, estirando un brazo para que pudiera extender el aceite de rosas por su costado—. Hay algo de salvaje en él, ¿verdad? Ningún ser civilizado mataría mujeres. Pero este Draco hizo trizas a las amazonas sin pensárselo dos veces.

Masajeé su columna con mis dedos y arqueó la espalda de placer.

—Hasta tiene el aspecto de un salvaje. Iba cubierto de sangre y parecía que no se daba cuenta. Pero un guerrero de verdad no debería preocuparse por si se ensucia las manos, ¿no crees? Greyback ya ni se acerca a sus contrincantes. Pelea manteniendo las distancias, no vaya a ser que se manche de sangre su cuidada barba. ¿Qué espectáculo es ese? No voy a los juegos para ver a un remilgado. Quiero ver combates emocionantes y luchadores entregados.

Mientras mi dueña hablaba, recordé cómo Draco había acunado en su regazo a la pobre amazona muerta.

—¡Y cómo se marchó de la arena en silencio, sin hacer caso a la ovación! Está claro que no le importan los aplausos, lo hace porque le gusta — añadió Pansy, y estiró lánguidamente los brazos por encima de la cabeza—. ¿Te parece guapo, Hermione?

—No lo sé, señora. ¿Quiere que le pase la piedra pómez por los pies?

—Sí, y hazlo con ganas. A ti también te parece guapo, Hermione. Me fijé en tu cara mientras peleaba—se burló con una sonrisita— Esos tipos bastos os resultan atractivos a las muchachas de gustos más bajos.

—¡Mmmmh! —murmuré—. ¿Y su prometido le resulta atractivo a mi señora?

—¿Severus?—se rio—. ¿Sabes que tiene cuarenta y seis? ¡Su hijo es dos años mayor que yo! La verdad, no sé por qué no puedo casarme con el hijo. ¿De qué sirve ser joven y hermosa si todo va a ser para un viejo aburrido con el cabello grasoso? No para de hablar de sus libros, como si me importara algo su estúpida biblioteca. —Pansy tomó su copa de vino—. Si es lo mejor que padre puede buscarme, tendrá que esforzarse más. Quiero alguien joven y excitante. Un hombre de verdad.

Jugueteó con un mechón de su pelo y me preguntó:

—¿Cómo crees que será ese Draco en persona?

No me gustaba cómo sonaba ese nombre en sus labios.

Draco…..

—¡Enhorabuena, bárbaro!

—¡Vaya espectáculo!

—No lo hiciste nada mal… Oye, ¿adonde

Draco Cruzó el comedor de la calle de Marte sin mirar a los lados, Tiró con desgana su capa al montón, se inclinó sobre la mesa y cogió una jarra de vino.

—¡Eh! Eso es para todos.

Bebió directamente de la jarra, tragando sin sed. Los demás luchadores, que se deshacían en elogios y envidia, fueron quedándose en silencio.

Draco echó hacia atrás la espalda y colocó una mano debajo de la boca para evitar que cayera al suelo ni una gota del amargo vino. Cuando vació la jarra, la contempló durante unos instantes, meciéndola del asa con un dedo. Luego retrocedió un paso y la lanzó contra la pared. Los demás luchadores soltaron juramentos, apartándose para esquivar los trozos de cerámica que salieron rebotados.

—¡Maldito bárbaro! —masculló un galo.

Draco se giró y lanzó una rápida patada al taburete sobre el que se sentaba el galo, que gritó al notar que perdía el equilibrio y caía al suelo. Sus chillidos fueron en aumento cuando el rubio agarró un cuchillo de la mesa y le sesgó un trozo de oreja tras lanzarse como un toro encima de él. Ambos luchadores se revolcaron por el suelo en una maraña de golpes. Los gladiadores formaron un círculo a su alrededor, gritando:

—¡Pínchalo! ¡Rájalo!

—¡Mata a ese cabrón!

—¡YA BASTA! —gritó Blaise Zabini desde la puerta.

Los gladiadores retrocedieron. El galo, sangrando de un costado de la cabeza, se soltó y cayó de rodillas, jurando en su idioma. Draco se levantó en silencio, frotándose las manos y mirando a su _lanista_con frialdad.

—Muy bien, muy bien —dijo el moreno—. Enhorabuena, querido. Estás haciendo honor a tu nombre. En las calles ya te llaman «el Bárbaro».

El galo lo miró enfurecido y protestó:

—¡Me ha cortado la oreja!

—Deja de lloriquear y ve a la enfermería — ordenó Blaise, sin apartar la vista de Draco—. No armes jaleo, y la próxima vez te conseguiré un combate importante. Algo grande de verdad para cerrar la temporada de primavera, antes de los entrenamientos de verano.

Draco cogió otra jarra de vino sin apartar la mirada de su _lanista._Dio un largo trago y lo escupió con precisión entre los pies enfundados en elegantes sandalias de Blaise. Luego se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia su celda. Todos se prepararon para escuchar un tremendo portazo, pero cerró la puerta con suavidad.

Hermione…

Junio, un mes hermoso en casi todos los lugares (cielos azules, temperaturas agradables, flores relucientes), pero no en Roma. El sol quemaba como una moneda de latón y las calles reverberaban como agua. Junio, odioso y húmedo. Por las noches tenía pesadillas en las que me atormentaban fantasmas salidos de sus tumbas.

La ciudad rebosaba actividad, sumida en una última ronda de energía frenética mientras los ciudadanos acomodados se preparaban para partir hacia sus frescas residencias de verano. La gente esperaba con ansiedad los juegos de Matralia, un emocionante y sangriento espectáculo que pondría punto final a la temporada. Patricios, políticos, aurigas, cortesanos y plebeyos, todos por igual, comentaban el mismo rumor: como colofón a la fiesta, el gran Greyback se enfrentaría contra un nuevo luchador en alza, un britano de nombre Draco, al que el pueblo apodaba _«__e__l__B__á__rb__a__ro»._

—Todo gracias a mí —cacareaba Pansy—. Convencí a mi padre para que los emparejara. Las apuestas están cinco contra uno para Draco.

—¡Qué optimistas! —apunté.

—Lo sé —convino mi ama—. ¿A que será divertido ver al Bárbaro morir como un valiente? Me pregunto si padre pensará en organizar la víspera una cena de gala para los gladiadores.

Por supuesto, su padre lo pensó, sobre todo después de que su hija le dijera que cualquier fiesta con Draco y Fenrir Greyback como estrellas invitadas atraería a comensales de alta alcurnia.

—Y yo también iré —añadió Pansy, jugando con sus negros tirabuzones—. Me sentaré a tu lado, padre, para que me protejas si las cosas se ponen… bueno, violentas. —Sonrió, dejando ver sus hoyuelos—. Ya sé que habrá muchos hombres brutos, pero también estarán Amycus Carrow y Rebastan Lestrange… ¡Familias muy importantes! ¿Quién sabe? Igual alguno se interesa por mí y así no tendré que casarme con ese viejo aburrido de Severus Snape, y seremos felices los dos… Por favor…

Toda la mansión entró en un torbellino de actividad. La cocina estuvo en marcha hasta altas horas de la madrugada, preparando un menú acorde a los invitados patricios que se esperaban, así como para los gladiadores, que podrían estar tomando su última comida. Los triclinios con incrustaciones de plata se adornaron con suntuosas telas, y las mesas fueron engalanadas con flores de fuera de temporada, para que todos los invitados, desde el patricio más noble al gladiador más bajo, apreciaran la fortuna de

Eliseum. Demasiada riqueza: un despliegue excesivo de flores, adornos y esclavos. A mi entender, de mal gusto, pero… ¿alguien iba a pedir mi opinión? Cuando cayó la noche, tenía los pies magullados y las mejillas me picaban de las bofetadas que me había dado Pansy antes de estar satisfecha con su aspecto.

—No está mal —dijo, y se contoneó ante el espejo de acero bruñido, inclinando la cabeza—. No, no está nada mal.

Una seda de color azul zafiro se amoldaba con gracia a su sinuoso cuerpo. El movimiento de sus caderas hacía que las campanillas de oro que llevaba en los tobillos tintinearan. Las perlas brillaban en sus orejas y alrededor de su cuello. Tenía la boca pintada de un rojo lascivo. Alisé los pliegues de mi vasta túnica de lana marrón.

—No te necesitaré más esta noche, Hermione — me dijo mientras se ajustaba el brazalete de oro labrado—. No puedo tener algo tan soso como tú a mi lado mientras esté rodeada de gente tan importante. Estropearías la cena… Pero, primero, ordena todo esto.

—Sí, señora.

Sin embargo, dejé los vestidos tirados donde estaban, pensando solo en mi vasija azul y en una estancia tranquila donde apartarme del barullo de voces que ya llegaban del triclinio. A pesar de las advertencias de Pansy Parkinson, me asomé por el borde de la puerta de madera de nogal con incrustaciones. Vi una multitud mayor de la que habitualmente se congregaba en las fiestas de Eliseum: un par de senadores, el chambelán personal del emperador Tom Riddle y Narcisa Malfoy, prima de la emperatriz y anfitriona de las mejores fiestas de Roma. Con sus brillantes togas de seda, se recostaban entre las flores y los cojines, degustando orejas de elefante asadas, alas de avestruz y lenguas de flamenco servidas en platos de oro, sin parar de charlar con ese acento patricio que Eliseum Parkinson nunca conseguía imitar. La única nota discordante en aquella graciosa compañía era la presencia de los musculosos gladiadores llenos de cicatrices.

Lana oscura entre tanta seda, dialectos vulgares entre tanta pronunciación refinada, buitres entre tantos pavos reales… Pero a los pavos reales les hacía gracia. Al día siguiente aquellos poderosos hombres mirarían con desprecio a los gladiadores, pero esa noche se deshacían en elogios hacia ellos, palmeando sus espaldas magulladas con sus manos llenas de sortijas de oro. Al día siguiente, aquellas elegantes damas apartarían sus faldas si se cruzaban con un luchador en la calle, pero esa noche los admiraban e incluso flirteaban con ellos. ¿Por qué no? Probablemente, al día siguiente estarían muertos.

En el lecho de honor, donde todo el mundo podía verlos, estaban Draco y Fenrir Greyback. «Ah, sí, el Bárbaro», había dicho Greyback con desgana cuando los presentaron, ofreciéndole una cuidada mano a modo de saludo. Drao la miró hasta que la retiró. «¡Qué peculiar!», susurró Fenrir a una risueña patricia que estaba a su lado. «¿Sabrá hablar?» Sentados juntos en el mismo triclinio, los dos se ignoraban mutuamente.

Era imposible no compararlos. Greyback, sonriente y bromista; Draco, amargado e incómodo. Greyack, picando con delicadeza de cada plato; Draco, devorando todo lo que le pusieran delante. Greyback, recostado en los cojines de seda como si hubiera nacido para ello; Draco, rígido como una estatua. Greyback, el civilizado; Draco, el Bárbaro.

Me envolví en mi capa y me alejé en silencio.

Draco estaba cansado de aquella calurosa sala, de aquellos cojines tan blancos, del incesante murmullo de las conversaciones, pero, sobre todo, estaba harto de la muchacha que tenía al lado.

—Eres muy valiente jugándote la vida en la arena día tras día —le decía mientras se acercaba a su triclinio y rozaba sus brazos con una uña pintada—. ¿Nunca tienes miedo? Debe de ser aterrador.

Draco se la imaginó destrozada entre los colmillos de un león.

—Sí —respondió.

—Vaya, una palabra—comento la muchacha con una risita—. Vamos haciendo progresos.

Draco tomó la jarra de vino, ignorándola.

—No te enfades conmigo —dijo con voz mimosa, y se reclinó para que pudiera admirar la curva de sus pechos bajo la seda azul.

Tenía unos hermosos pechos y un pelo bonito, pero ojos de hurón. La música de los flautistas sonó antes de que pudiera decirle que lo dejara en paz de una maldita vez. Los invitados abandonaban el triclinio y se dirigían a los jardines. Los senadores cogían del brazo a mujeres (que no eran sus esposas) con las que se dirigían con discreción a los pasillos del invernadero, iluminados por la luna.

Los gladiadores, por su parte, agarraban con rudeza a jóvenes esclavas y se las llevaban a la privacidad de la noche. El gran Greyback desapareció tras una estatua de Neptuno junto a una distinguida matrona de los Sulpicio.

—¿Te apetece dar una vuelta por los jardines? —dijo la chica de los ojos de hurón, posando una manita ardiente en la suya—. No te preocupes por mi padre, está ocupado haciendo tratos con tu _lanista. _Su lengua asomó entre sus labios pintados. Draco dejó que lo sacara de aquel estúpido lecho, deteniéndose solo para agarrar una jarra de vino. La suave mano con las uñas pintadas lo sujetó por el codo, y lo guió por una pista de gravilla que se alejaba de la casa. El olor a jazmín y rosas inundó su nariz.

—Dime —dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa—, ¿de dónde vienes? Me muero de curiosidad por saberlo.

—De ningún sitio, _domina._

—Todo el mundo viene de algún sitio.

—¿No es ese su padre? —preguntó, y señaló por detrás de su espalda.

Cuando ella se giró a mirar, Draco se soltó de su brazo y se lanzó a los arbustos.

—¡Draco!

Apareció en la pared del atrio y dio la vuelta a la casa de Parkinson. Las lámparas estaban apagadas y las estancias, a oscuras. Mirando por encima del hombro, vio a la hija de su anfitrión todavía en el jardín, estirando el cuello para buscarlo. Se coló por la primera puerta que encontró para que no lo viera.

Estaba en los baños. Podía ver el brillo apagado de la piscina. El frescor del mármol calmó el dolor de su espalda cuando se pegó a la pared y descorchó la jarra. Por fin un lugar en el que emborracharse en paz. ¿A quién le importaba si tenía resaca al día siguiente? De todos modos, iba a morir. Dio un largo trago de vino.

Un sonido en la otra esquina de la estancia lo dejó helado. Se levantó sin hacer ruido y caminó de puntillas por el borde de la piscina. _Otro__ruido_. Dio un salto hacia la oscuridad y atrapó el brazo de alguien.

—No te muevas o te mato —dijo, mientras el demonio de su interior se desenroscaba—. ¿Quién eres?

—Soy Hermione —contestó una hermosa voz femenina—. ¿Siempre te presentas así?

Su muñeca era delgada y suave, fácilmente abarcable por su mano. La soltó y retrocedió un paso, fijándose en que sus dedos estaban pegajosos.

—¡Estás sangrando!

—Sí—respondió la voz—, bastante. La vasija tiene ya un palmo de sangre. Creo que esta vez el corte es bastante profundo.

Draco se preguntó si estaría borracha.

—¿Quién eres?

—Hermione—repitió—. No puedes ver mi mano, pero la tengo extendida para saludarte. En esta no hay sangre.

Al tacto, Draco percibió que tenía una palma callosa. La mano de una esclava.

—¿Te has cortado?

—Sí, suelo cortarme —respondió alegre—. Lo hago bastante a menudo. Mis muñecas se parecen a tu espalda.

Él dio un respingo.

—Eres Draco, ¿verdad? —añadió la muchacha—. Un nombre romano para un britano. Como Hermione, un nombre griego para una judía… Perdón, ya me callo. Supongo que quieres sentarte en un rincón apartado y emborracharte tranquilo.

Draco se sentó con la espalda apoyada en la pared, y se terminó el vino en unos pocos tragos. Sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y pudo distinguir un perfil vago, una nariz recta, una mata de pelo rizado y una muñeca descansando sobre una vasija. Cantaba algo en un idioma extraño.

—_She'ma__Yisroel,__Adonai__Aloujanaou,__Adonai__echod._

Su voz, un contralto cálido y melodioso, resonaba por las paredes de mármol de los baños. Cerró los ojos mientras la extraña canción se fue muriendo hasta acabar en el silencio.

—¿Draco?

—¿Qué?

—¿Vas a perder mañana?

—Sí.

—¡Qué pena! Tendré que verlo. Me llevan a todos los juegos —añadió—. Y los odio. Los odio, los odio, los odio.

Draco sentía que podía oír cómo la sangre rebosaba aquella vasija azul.

—Es natural.

—¿Tú también los odias? Eso pensaba. No eres como Greyback, que se emborracha con los aplausos.

Estaba tan oscuro que podría haber sido el principio del mundo.

—Entonces, ¿qué soy?

—Un bárbaro —cantó con dulzura—. Un bárbaro, bárbaro, bárbaro… ¿De dónde eres, bárbaro?

—De Brigantia —dijo Draco, que oyó con sorpresa cómo el vino ralentizaba sus palabras—, en Britania, aunque nosotros le decimos Albión. Al norte, en unas montañas junto al mar.

En aquel momento, las montañas se dibujaron en su mente, apelotonadas en la noche.

**CONTINUARA…..**

* * *

**o_o**

**recuerden, es roma, no londres magico ¡ASÍ QUE NO ECXISTEN LOS CRUCIOS, NI AVADAS KEDAVRA, NI IMPERIUS NI NADA DE ESO! **

**Por lo tanto no me pueden hacer nada... XD ja ja ja ja ja**

**espero les haya gustado de verdad... este Fic si que voy a tardar un poco más en actualizar, como de dos a tres semanas aproximadamente, Muchas Gracias por Leer ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! xd**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA !**

_Un saludo especial para todos los que están Leyendo esta Adaptación, les recuerdo, esta Historia Maravillosa no me Pertenece, yo no gano absolutamente nada más que satisfacción al estar subiéndola, la Historia le pertenece a Kate Quinn y los personajes a J.K, un Saludos y muchas Gracias por leer._

**DEJO UNA DEDICATORIA A LAS SIGUIENTES PERSONAS.**

**Serena Princesa Hale: **_Me alegra leer eso y espero que continué gustándote, Gracias y saludos._

**Lectora 729: **_La Historia en si es un poco larga, pasan muchísimas cosas que yo, al leerla por primera vez, no me esperaba, la trama es muy interesante, los personajes me enamoraron, en especial el Emperador y el Bárbaro, ni que decir de la protagonista, espero te guste mi adaptación y seguir leyéndote, Gracias._

**Alona: **_Hola! La Novela es maravillosa, pero si te interesa yo la tengo en PDF, puedes enviarme tu correo por MP y yo con gusto te la envío, Saludos y Gracias por el comentario._

**Darcy: **_Derecho? Interesante, a mi también me interesan las Leyes, lamentablemente la Historia no me pertenece si no a Kate Quinn, yo solo me encargué de adaptar los personajes de Harry Potter a su Novela, pero tienes razón, la Autora te hace sentir hasta que estas metida en el Coliseo, ja ja ja ja ja Saludos y Gracias por comentar._

**Susan-Black7: **_Gracias... pues eh aquí la continuidad espero te guste... _

**Kyuubi-No-Akitami: **_Gracias! un saludo espero te guste :p _

**Anonima Black: **_Draco realmente es un Bárbaro, respecto a lo de Tom, al principio de todo no tiene mucha participación, pero más adelante él y Hermione tendrían mayormente protagonismo, ja ja ja saludos y muchas gracias por el comentario._

**Aracely: **_Muchas Gracias, espero seguir leyendote por aquí, Saludos._

* * *

**SEGUNDA**

* * *

Como una canción oscura y salvaje.

— ¿Tienes familia?

—Dos hermanos. Mi madre murió joven, y mi padre…

— ¿Era un gran jefe?—le interrumpió.

—No, era un herrero. Creía en el hierro y en el bronce, pero no en la guerra. Mis hermanos me enseñaron a luchar. Me criaron con historias de Scorpius.

— ¿Quién?

—Scorpius, un caudillo galo que estuvo a punto de derrotar a Julio César. Un héroe de mi infancia.

— ¿Cómo murió?

Draco sonrió con amargura.

—En la arena.

—Vaya—comentó Hermione. Tras un pequeño silencio, añadió—: Y ¿qué más?

—Había… había un fuerte romano cerca de mi casa. Les pagábamos tributos: ganado, cereales, hierro… A mis hermanos les gustaba atacar a los romanos. Una vez se pasaron y Mataron a algunos centinelas. Los romanos se vengaron.

Las flechas, los escudos avanzando, los gritos de los hombres y los caballos… Madoc cayó atravesado por las lanzas; Tarcox, pisoteado por el caballo de un tribuno.

— ¿Y qué pasó contigo?

—Solo tenía trece años y era estúpido. Me quedé junto a los cadáveres de mis hermanos en lugar de correr a avisar a mi padre. Aunque me creía Scorpius el Invencible, por supuesto, los romanos me capturaron y mataron a mi padre. Quemaron la aldea, y a los supervivientes nos vendieron.

El humo, la sangre, los gritos de las mujeres… Un muchacho de trece años cogiendo una espada demasiado pesada para él y corriendo contra sus enemigos. ¡Qué estúpido! Draco apartó aquellas imágenes de su memoria.

— ¿Y después?

Casi se había olvidado de Hermione.

—A las minas de Sal, era muy grande para para mi edad, Me llevaron a subir rocas en Trinovantia, y luego a la Galia. No paraba de causar problemas, y siempre me vendían. Cargador de rocas. Esa es la historia del glorioso Bárbaro.

Sentía que una niebla inundaba su cabeza. Necesitaba más vino. Ella no dijo nada, y se lo agradeció.

Escuchó que la muchacha respiraba de forma lenta y pausada, y se acercó a mirarla. La vasija que tenía en su regazo se inclinó, un disco brillante en la oscuridad.

— ¿Por qué? —le preguntó directamente.

Pensó que no le iba a responder, hasta que finalmente dijo:

— ¿Has oído hablar de Masada?

—No.

—Es una fortaleza que se levanta en lo alto de un desfiladero en Judea.

Es un país árido y caluroso, la tierra arde bajo el sol como un plato de hierro. Nací allí hace diecisiete años.

Diecisiete, pensó Draco. Parecía mayor.

—Masada estaba lleno de judíos rebeldes, Los romanos decidieron sacamos de allí, pero no lo lograron hasta que construyeron una rampa para superar el desfiladero. La levantaron con esclavos judíos para que no les lanzáramos rocas y brea. Les costó seis meses terminar la rampa. Luego montaron el ariete para derribar las puertas de la ciudad.

— ¿Te acuerdas de eso?

—No mucho, yo era muy pequeña. Recuerdo asomarme a las polvorientas murallas para ver a hombres diminutos armados moviéndose como hormigas. Recuerdo que era feliz. Más tarde pude reconstruir lo que sucedió, a partir de los rumores.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Esta parte, la recuerdo perfectamente. Era una noche calurosa, muy calurosa. Como la de hoy. Desde entonces odio las noches de calor. Mi Mi padre hablaba entre susurros con otros hombres y mi madre estaba seria. Incluso mi hermana mayor, Judith, a sus catorce años, estaba preocupada. Yo solo tenía seis años todavía jugaba con muñecas.

Su rostro, de perfil, permanecía impasible.

—Era de noche cuando padre regresó. Habló durante largo rato con mi madre, en el dormitorio, a puerta cerrada. Luego salió solo y se llevó a Judith a un rincón. Entré en el dormitorio y vi a mi madre en el suelo, con la garganta cortada. Salí gritando, justo a tiempo de ver a Judith clavándose un puñal mientras mi padre se cubría los ojos. Luego se giró y me miró. Me dijo que tenía que ser una niña buena y darle un abrazo, pero cuando vi que llevaba un puñal en la mano, eché a correr. Me dirigí a la casa de los vecinos, donde vivía mi amiga Katy, y me encontré la misma escena. Todos muertos. Lo mismo en todas las casas de Masada. Cuando los romanos derribaron los muros al día siguiente, se encontraron una ciudad llena de judíos muertos, y a una niña de seis años sentada en una habitación llena de cadáveres, esperando que su familia despertara.

— ¿Fuiste la única Superviviente?

—Había alguno más, no lo recuerdo bien. Su garganta estaba reseca.

— ¿Por qué hicieron eso?

—Mejor estar muerto que vivo cuando llegaran los romanos con sus espadas. Mejor dejarles mil cadáveres que mil rebeldes capturados para llevarlos encadenados ante su emperador. Antes muerto que esclavo. Eso es lo que decidieron, por eso regresaron a casa y se quitaron la vida.

—Pero tú…

—Un mercader griego me compró, me puso el nombre de Mione y me enseñó a leer y escribir. Fue muy bueno conmigo. La mayoría de mis amos lo han sido. En realidad, no es una mala vida

—dijo, con voz débil.

— ¿Y eso de la sangre? —preguntó el Bárbaro, con la mirada en la vasija azul.

—Mi pueblo tiene un antiguo proverbio — contestó, aclarándose la garganta—. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente. Y sangre por sangre, porque debería haber muerto junto a ellos. Debería haber sido valiente como mi hermana y clavarme un cuchillo, pero corrí como una cobarde. Desde entonces pago mi deuda con sangre. ¿Queda algo de vino?

—No.

—Una pena.

Se incorporó, apoyándose en la pared. Como una sacerdotisa llevando una ofrenda, recogió la vasija y salió por la puerta. Draco, con pasos un poco más firmes, la siguió. Se arrodilló ante un arbusto de camelias y vació la vasija en la tierra. Draco permaneció vacilante a su lado, intentando mantener el equilibrio.

—Ya está.

Hermione se incorporó demasiado rápido y se tambaleó. Él la cogió por los hombros antes de que cayera al suelo. A la luz de las lejanas lámparas, vio que era alta. Su cabeza llegaba a la altura de sus hombros, y era angulosa como un cervatillo. Notó sus huesos afilados bajo la presión de sus manos.

—Que tengas suerte mañana. – Dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa—. Estaré viéndote.

Sus ojos eran marrones y estaban muy dilatados. Había visto antes esos ojos, con la misma mirada desesperada y valiente, en la amazona que había degollado en la arena. Un nervio le pinchó en la nuca.

Cuidado.

—Buenas noches—respondió, y se marchó.

**HERMIONE**

Al día siguiente, cuando todo parecía demasiado brillante y reluciente como para creer que la noche anterior había sido real, contemplé cómo Draco mataba a Fenrir Greyback.

Fue algo brutal, de esos combates que te revuelven el estómago, inolvidable. Draco el Bárbaro salió a la arena tranquilo, empequeñecido ante la ostentación y la elegancia emplumada de Greyback, y luego lanzó un ataque tan salvaje que, en las gradas, me temblaron las rodillas. La sonrisa de Greyback desapareció cuando le hirió en el hombro. Intentó combatir con maestría, pero no fue suficiente. La espada de Draco se llevó la parte superior de su escudo, le hizo un profundo corte en las costillas y arrancó la mitad de los dedos de su mano izquierda. La gracia de bailarín de Greyback fue arrancada pieza a pieza, reducida a pura desesperación, y aquello tampoco fue suficiente. Se tambaleó con el cuerpo roto y sangrante y murió bajo la espada del Bárbaro.

El Coliseo se puso en pie de júbilo, pateando el suelo por él como una semana antes lo había hecho por Greyback. Gritaban, chillaban, lloraban, se quitaban el oro de sus dedos y la plata de sus muñecas y se los lanzaban a la solitaria figura que seguía en pie en la arena. Los hombres se secaban las lágrimas de los ojos, jurando que era el dios de la guerra venido a la tierra para andar entre los hombres. Las mujeres se rasgaban las _stolae _para mostrar sus pechos, prometiendo entre sollozos que lo amarían para siempre. En el palco imperial, el emperador asentía contento. Draco lanzó la espada a la arena, y todo el mundo expresó su amor por él.

¿Estaba triste, en medio de tanta gloria? Nadie podría creerlo.

**PANSY**

La belleza es un regalo del destino, por eso cada vez que me miro al espejo me doy cuenta de que la diosa Fortuna está de mi lado.

Me arreglé con todo detalle: _stola_de seda de color lila para resaltar mi pelo negro, un par de amatistas en cada mano para adornar mis delicados dedos, cristales de cuarzo engarzados en hilo de plata alrededor del cuello para destacar su longitud. Estaba preciosa, pero todo el efecto lo tuve que echar a perder con una horrible capa marrón. Además, a mis espaldas iba esa maldita Hermione, con su cara alargada y su mirada vacía.

—No pienso llevar eso —protesté arrugando la nariz cuando me trajo una cesta—. Mi señora, las esclavas llevan cestas cuando van al foro —me contestó, y la cogí a regañadientes, mirándome de nuevo en el espejo. Al menos, nadie reconocería a la hermosa Pansy Parkinson cuando entrase disfrazada en los barracones de los gladiadores.

—Ponte detrás de mí—susurré a Hermione al ver que me daba alcance.

—Cuando van al foro, las esclavas no caminan una detrás de otra —dijo Hermione, impasible—. Van juntas.

Esta maldita zorra morena y desgarbada nunca sonreía, pero podía sentir sus risitas solapadas, como siempre. Tomé aire y apreté el paso, dejando atrás las elegantes calles de marmóreas villas en dirección al sórdido barrio de Subura, donde se encontraban las escuelas de gladiadores. Incluso en un cálido día de verano como aquel, la calle de Marte resultaba un lugar desagradable.

Un esclavo perfumado me pidió que esperara en la antecámara. Hice un gesto a Hermione, que le entregó un as de cobre para que me dejara pasar. ¡Nadie hace esperar a Lépida Pollia! Me condujeron a una pequeña habitación con una mesa tras la que se sentaba el obeso _lanista,_que en aquel momento se encontraba soltando una diatriba a su luchador:

— ¿…metiéndote con tus seguidores?, ¿Tirando jarras de vino a la cabeza de tus admiradores cuando te piden un mechón de pelo de recuerdo?, ¿lanzando al Tíber a jóvenes patricios borrachos cuando te retan a una pelea?

El Bárbaro permanecía sentado en un banco en la pared, con una jarra de vino en una mano y la cabeza rubia echada hacia atrás. Bebió un trago largo con los ojos cerrados y contuve el aliento al ver sus brazos. Fuertes, bronceados por el sol, musculosos, llenos de cicatrices…

—No me opongo a concederte ciertos privilegios, muchacho —continuó Zabini, sin percatarse de mi presencia—. Algo de dinero propio, que salgas por las noches… Pero tienes que comportarte, y…

Carraspeé, y Gallo me lanzó una mirada de enfado.

—Jovencita, ¿te han enviado a traer un presente? Déjalo por ahí.

—Soy Pansy Parkinson —dije. Me quité la caperuza y mostré mis valiosos anillos—. Puede que sí que traiga un presente, ya veremos.

Miré de reojo al Bárbaro, que dio otro trago de vino sin dirigirme la mirada. Estaría deslumbrado, seguro. Zabini se puso en pie al instante y me hizo una reverencia. Me ofreció una silla y mandó a un esclavo que recogiera mi capa. Sus ojos me analizaron, seguramente comparando mis rasgos con los de mi padre, y luego siguió observándome con gran interés.

—Hace muchísimo calor aquí. Hermione, mi abanico —dije mientras me enjugaba la frente.

Hermione dio un paso adelante para entregarme mi abanico de plumas de pavo real. En ese momento, el Bárbaro alzó la vista, sin perderse detalle hasta que Hermione regresó al rincón. Me recliné con elegancia, dejando caer un poco mi para que pudiera admirar mis blancos hombros.

— ¿No piensas darme los buenos días, Bárbaro?

Zabini le hizo un gesto y Draco se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—Buenos días.

—Veo que ya habéis tenido otras visitas — comenté, y eché un vistazo a los regalos de admiradores que llenaban la estancia: bandejas de plata, una capa de lana de Mileto, una funda de espada labrada…—. Mi padre envió el vino falerno. Me fijé durante la cena en que era de tu agrado. Un paladar muy selecto para un bárbaro.

—El vino es vino… —comentó Draco tras otro gesto de Zabini.

—De todos modos, he venido a despedirme

—dije, mostrando mis brazaletes con un ademán despreocupado—. Mañana me marcho a Tívoli. Me he enterado de que no combates hasta el otoño, así que escaparé del calor.

—Muy buena idea, _d o mi n a _Pansy — comentó Zabini, ofreciéndome un platillo de peras confitadas—. No merece la pena desgastar al Bárbaro en los juegos de verano, ¿verdad? Son festivales de segunda, con el emperador fuera de la ciudad… Pero en septiembre vienen los _Ludí__Romani._

—Excelente —dije, y me llevé tres trozos de fruta a la boca—. ¿Quieres que te consiga un asiento de primera en los _Ludí Romani, _Bárbaro?

Zabini le dio un codazo. Draco me miró sin pestañear, y sentí un escalofrío. ¡Menuda cara de granito! Algún día la vería partida en dos.

—Pues claro que le gustaría, Pansy — intervino Zabini con cortesía—. Muy amable de su parte.

Apenas podía mirarlo. Draco cruzó sus brazos quemados por el sol y me imaginé que me rodeaba con ellos. ¿Me haría daño? Seguro que sí.

—No hay de qué —respondí a Zabini—. Por supuesto, si él quiere darme las gracias, que envíe un mensaje a casa de mi padre en Tívoli. Hermione, mi capa.

Hermione dio un paso adelante. ¿Estaría también observando sus brazos y soñando con que la abrazaban? Apostaría a que sí. Dediqué una última mirada coqueta a Draco y me marché. Antes de que se cerrara la puerta, Zabini ya estaba reprendiéndolo:

—Hace con su padre lo que quiere, así que más te vale ser cortés con ella la próxima vez…

Sonreí cuando salimos al sol de la mañana.

—Excelente —dije—. Es una pena que nos vayamos a Tívoli, pero quizá sea mejor así. Zabini no le dejará pelear en los juegos de verano para que el emperador y el público estén ansiosos por verlo en otoño. Igual que él estará ansioso por verme a mí.

—Sí, señora.

—Me desea, ¿sabes? —dije, recordando su mirada impasible—. No dice nada, pero ¿ha hablado alguna vez con una mujer? No creo. Solo con putas y esclavas como tú. Ah, por cierto — añadí, justo cuando cruzábamos el final del foro de regreso a casa, esquivando a los ruidosos vendedores con sus bandejas de madera—, no te voy a llevar conmigo a Tívoli.

— ¿Señora?

—He decidido llevarme a Iris. Ella me basta para peinarme y traerme el desayuno. Tú puedes quedarte aquí para hacerme un par de recados. Digamos que no quiero que el bárbaro se olvide de mí—dije, sonriendo con maldad. La cara de caballo de Hermione seguía impasible. Alguna vez también vería ese rostro partido en dos—. No te importa volver a verlo, ¿verdad? Me parece que no. Y ahora, camina detrás de mí.

—Mis servicios son muy caros —dijo a modo de presentación—, pero a ti te lo haré gratis.

Draco reconoció los rizos rubios, la suave cara empolvada, el vestido transparente color amarillo, era Lavender, una de las cortesanas más exclusivas de la ciudad.

—¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

— Tu _lanista_me dejó pasar—dijo, y se tumbó a su lado en la cama ofreciéndole una sonrisa reluciente—. Me gustan los gladiadores.

Draco se apretó contra la pared mientras ella recorría su brazo con su mano suave.

—Señora…

—Llámame Lavender—dijo. Se inclinó sobre él y posó la mano sobre su rodilla—. Pareces nervioso, Bárbaro. ¿Nunca has estado con una mujer como yo?

Nunca había estado con una mujer. Habría sido capaz de confesárselo a otro par de ojos (más profundos y dulces, quizá, más tranquilos), pero no a esos ojos azules que parpadeaban excitados.

—Dime —añadió Lavender, y pasó una rodilla sobre la suya y acarició su muslo con el pie—,

¿Cómo hacéis el amor los bárbaros?

¡Hacer el amor! ¿Qué iba a saber él, si llevaba desde los trece años cargando rocas en las minas romanas? Había visto a los romanos hacerlo, entre risas, gemidos y empellones, jaleados por sus amigos mientras ponían un cuchillo en la garganta de una mujer. Lo había visto en demasiadas ocasiones. Sabía cómo lo hacían los romanos.

Solo en una ocasión intentó estar con una mujer, una prostituta que había en las minas, cuando tenía quince años, y le hizo daño. No quería, pero la mujer salió corriendo. Después de aquello, no había vuelto a intentarlo.

Todos sus músculos se contrajeron cuando una boca perfumada de labios pintados se cerró sobre la suya.

¡Para!, se dijo, pero sus manos agarraron los hombros de la mujer.

—Me haces daño —protestó ella, y lo miró con una sonrisa que mostraba su reluciente dentadura—. Te gusta hacerlo a lo bruto, ¿verdad?

Draco se levantó con tanta velocidad que la tiró al suelo. La cogió de las muñecas y la levantó.

_Hazle daño, le susurró el demonio, asi lo hacen los hombres_.

La lanzó fuera de la habitación antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, cerrando la puerta de una patada. Se arrodilló ante la pared, mesándose el cabello rubio, mientras escuchaba una retahíla de maldiciones al otro lado de la puerta. Cerró los ojos, enterrando la cabeza entre sus brazos cruzados. Esperó a que sus músculos dejaran de temblar, a que su sangre dejara de circular acelerada. Esperó a que los susurros del demonio de su interior se fueran reduciendo a una sola palabra, simple, directa y comprensible: **Matar.**

_M__a__t__a__r __e__r__a __a__l__go __qu__e __podí__a __h__a__c__e__r.__M__a__t__a__r __e__r__a __se__n__c__illo._

**HERMIONE**

Mi señora y su Padre partieron al día siguiente en una caravana de carros, esclavos y literas plateadas. Yo era libre, ¡libre! Mi piel bronceada se abrasaba bajo el sol de julio, el polvo que se levantaba en las calles inundaba mis pulmones, las tórridas noches me provocaban pesadillas, pero era libre. Sin tener que correr detrás de Pansy con un abanico o un pañuelo, ni recibir las puñaladas de su lengua; sin Eliseum acosándome con sus sudorosas manos en un pasillo oscuro; sin trabajo que hacer, puesto que el estricto mayordomo de la casa dejó de controlar nuestras entradas y salidas, y se pasaba todo el día en el circo viendo las carreras de carros. Los esclavos de Parkinson se refugiaban en las tabernas, las doncellas salían a encontrarse con sus amantes y a nadie le importaba un pimiento lo que sucediese. Por las tardes, cuando la luz púrpura del crepúsculo refrescaba el ambiente, salía a pasear. Me gustaba sentarme en las piedras calientes de las esquinas a escuchar a músicos callejeros, les daba mis pocas monedas para pagar por los minutos de placer que me ofrecían. Incluso me colaba en el Teatro de Marcelo a escuchar a alguna famosa actriz interpretando canciones griegas. Memorizaba sus gráciles gestos para practicar en el jardín marchito por el calor de la casa de Parkinson. Recordaba la sonrisa de mi madre cuando me decía: «De mayor tendrás una voz preciosa». Luego me quedaba en silencio y volvía al interior de la mansión para coger mi vasija azul decorada con ninfas, porque mi madre ya no estaba a mi lado para cantarme nanas y durante años me sentí culpable por ello.

Por supuesto, veía a Draco el Bárbaro. Su _lanista_lo exhibía por la ciudad como si fuera un preciado semental: lo arrastraba al teatro a ver comedias, al Campo de Marte, por donde todo el mundo paseaba para dejarse ver, al Circo Máximo para ver las carreras de carros. Allá adonde fuera, se hacía un temeroso silencio, la gente se apartaba con respeto y después se oía un murmullo de conjeturas.

—En el próximo combate caerá — auguraban algunos en las tabernas—. Ganó a Greyback por pura suerte.

— ¿Y las amazonas? —protestaban sus defensores.

— ¡Cualquiera puede vencer a una panda de mujeres!

—No, tiene algo especial. Espera a que lleguen los _Ludí Romani _en septiembre.

Y las disputas continuaban.

El Bárbaro ignoraba a sus admiradores como si fueran sombras, y bebía solo en las tabernas, aunque cientos de personas hubieran deseado su compañía. Su rostro comenzó a aparecer en todas partes mal pintado en las paredes de edificios de madera alrededor del Coliseo. En los callejones, mis ojos se cruzaban con crudas inscripciones con tiza: «Draco el Bárbaro, el capricho de las mujeres». Los vendedores pregonaban burdos retratos colgados de lazos chillones. En las tabernas lo invitaban a vino y las prostitutas se le ofrecían gratis. Draco, un esclavo y un bárbaro, un hombre que al morir sería cortado en trozos y dado a los leones, en lugar de recibir sepultura digna para acudir al encuentro de sus dioses. Más bajo que una rata de cloaca, pero una persona importante. Sus combates aplacaban a las masas cuando estas alzaban sus voces contra los elevados tributos imperiales; su presencia excitaba a los más aburridos patricios en las fiestas, evitando que conspiraran; su sangre se vendía a los epilépticos como cura para sus ataques; las novias peleaban porque una de sus lanzas partiera su pelo el día de su boda, lo que garantizaría un feliz matrimonio.

Por supuesto, todo se desvanecería de la noche a la mañana en cuanto perdiera un combate.

Me preguntaba cuánto duraría.

—Los salvajes no viven demasiado — comentó crítico, un legionario entrado en años, posando una jarra de cerveza en la mesa de una taberna a la que había ido a cantar—. El Bárbaro es como los de esas tribus que conocí en Britania. Lo da todo en cada golpe. Pero los salvajes siempre terminan perdiendo por qué no saben controlar su cabeza.

Es cierto, pensé. Los hombres que quieren morir, por lo general lo consiguen. Y de todos es sabido que Fortuna sonríe a los gladiadores de modo caprichoso, pero…

Observé a Draco paseando por el foro: la gélida rigidez de sus hombros, el modo en que se clavaba sus dedos de hierro en los riñones y la mirada fiera e impasible que lanzaba a su _lanista,_que caminaba a su lado contoneándose orgulloso y sudando a mares. Pero la ferocidad de Draco siempre aparecía cubierta por una redundante capa de hielo, una potente mezcla que sus admiradores se tomaban encantados. El hielo nunca se rompía, pero circulaban historias sobre hombres a los que el Bárbaro había matado en reyertas callejeras, tabernas que había destrozado borracho en ataques de rabia, compañeros a los que había dado muerte durante los entrenamientos… Una muchedumbre esperanzada se arremolinaba todos los ías ante la puerta de la escuela de Gladiadores de la calle de Marte confiando en verlo.

Sí, mientras viviera, mientras aguantara, estaría en lo más alto.

« ¿Qué novedades hay en Roma?», me preguntaba Pansy en una nota, tras una descuidada descripción de la agradable brisa y las refrescantes lluvias de Tívoli, de su éxito en las fiestas locales * de la vergüenza que hacía pasar a las muchachas de allí. Le respondí ¡Con un falso recuento de las juergas de Draco, nombrando a todas y cada una de las fabulosas bellezas que le habían ofrecido sus servicios gratis, e incluyendo mi opinión personal de que las había degustado a todas.

«Vaya, no te callas nada —me respondió con brusquedad—. ¡Bueno, tendrás que empezar a entregar estas, una por semana. Y no creas que no me enteraré si se te pierden.»

Con «estas» se refería a un paquete de cartas, escritas en papel del caro con la letra descuidada de Pansy, lacradas, perfumadas y dirigidas a Draco el Gladiador. Servicial, cogí una y me dirigí a la calle de Marte.

—Anda —murmuró Zabini—, la sirvienta de Pansy. ¿Traes un recado de tu señora? ¡Estas damas de la aristocracia y sus secretitos! No te preocupes, os dejo en privado.

Desapareció y me quedé a solas con el Bárbaro. Durante unos instantes, permanecimos en silencio, mirándonos.

—Tengo una carta de mi ama —dije secamente.

—No sé leer —comentó Draco y se encogió de hombros—, solo pelear.

—Me han encargado que te la lea— carraspeé, sacando la carta y rompiendo el sello.

_«Querrido_Draco —leí, enrojeciendo de vergüenza—, qué triste es todo aquí en Tívoli, sin juegos. Me muero de ganas por _b e r _los espectáculos de gladiadores cuando regrese. He _conbencido_a mi padre para que te busque un lugar _privilejiado._Espero que no te olvides de mí. Pansy Parkinson.»

Doblé la carta y le pregunté…

— ¿Vas a contestarle?

—No —respondió. Se apoyó en la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre su enorme pecho y miró por la ventana.

—No le hará gracia —comenté, fijándome en que una cicatriz detrás de su oreja interrumpía su cabello Rubio.

No respondió.

Hice una reverencia y me giré dispuesta a marcharme.

—Me pareció verte en el Gallo de Oro la semana pasada.

—Sí, el tabernero me deja ir a cantar.

La noche siguiente, encontré a Draco en la taberna, bebiendo sin prestarme atención.

Una semana más tarde le llevé otra carta.

—No voy a contestar —dijo.

—De acuerdo.

—Hace mucho calor.

— ¿Cómo?

—Bueno, igual no es para tanto. Seguro que en Judea hará mucho más…

—No, no. Hace calor.

Cada semana iba con un mensaje de Pansy lleno de faltas de ortografía y lo leía en voz alta.

Luego esperaba la breve conversación que siempre me ofrecía.

— ¿Te has cortado? —me preguntó un día, señalando el vendaje de mi muñeca.

—Sí —respondí sin más, y giré las manos para ocultar mis cicatrices.

—Tienes las muñecas como yo la espalda— comentó, a la vez que me observaba fijamente.

Era todo ojos, de un color gris y no tan fríos como decían.

Entre los esclavos de Parkinson había una anciana de Brigantia que se encargaba de lavar la ropa. Le pedí que me enseñara alguna canción de Britania. Era una tonada preciosa que encandilaba los oídos y cuyas extrañas palabras sonaban frescas y correosas en mis labios. «Trata sobre nuestra tierra —me explicó la anciana Minerva—, como todas las canciones de los esclavos.»

La noche siguiente, en el Gallo de Oro, de madrugada, mientras los borrachos daban cabezadas y Draco bebía en silencio en su apartado rincón, canté la canción de Brigantia. Con voz pausada y suave, para que la melodía extendiera su frescor por aquella sala aletargada, como una húmeda brisa de aquella isla refrescando el cargado ambiente, y para que llegara a la cabeza de Draco, que seguía con la mirada fija en su jarra de vino. No levantó la vista, pero…— ¿Dónde aprendiste esa canción? —me preguntó la siguiente vez que le llevé una carta de Pansy.

—De una esclava —contesté, encogiéndome de hombros.

No dijo nada más, pero empezaba a conocer las líneas y sombras de su rostro, las expresiones que se leían en sus ojos… y estaba muy contenta.

El calor lo estaba volviendo loco. También el aburrimiento y la inactividad, pero sobre todo aquel calor ardiente y fatigoso. Temía la arena. Se levantaba entre maldiciones cuando recordaba los aplausos.

Pero la idea de que se acercaban unos juegos le hacía sentirse mejor. Cualquier cosa era mejor que sentir cómo le ardía la sangre en las venas.

Salió al patio, donde el sol de mediodía formaba espejismos de lagos sobre la arena alisada, y cogió una espada de madera. Se despojó de la túnica y realizó unos ejercicios de entrenamiento (movimientos mecánicos e implacables que calmaban su cuerpo, pero no su espíritu). El entrenador lo emparejó con un griego para un combate de práctica, y Draco no esperó al saludo de su contrincante para lanzarle un despiadado golpe en el costado.

— ¡Para! —Gritó el griego, apartándose de un salto—. Solo estamos entrenando.

Mátalo, le susurró el demonio de su interior.

Se abalanzó sobre su rival, que levantó su espada para defenderse. Las maderas chocaron y la del griego se partió por la empuñadura, despidiendo astillas. Retrocedió de un salto, pero Draco se acercó a él y estampó la empuñadura de su espada en la nariz del griego, que cayó al suelo. El rubio se lanzó sobre él y rodaron.

El Bárbaro puso sus manos alrededor de una garganta sudorosa y manchada de arena.

Mátalo, mátalo.

— Ya vale, muchacho. Draco volvió en sí, parpadeando.

—Reserva fuerzas —dijo Zabini desde la puerta—. Te quiero fresco para los _Ludí Romani _de septiembre.

Dedo a dedo, Draco fue soltando sus manos y se sentó en cuclillas. Estaba bañado en sudor.

— ¡Cabrón! —Gruñó el griego—. Me has roto la nariz.

Mátalo, seguía susurrando el demonio en su interior. Quieres hacerlo, mátalo.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Mientras recorría la galería podía sentir las miradas amargas de los demás luchadores. En la calle, al otro lado de las barreras, asomaban los ojos curiosos de los transeúntes. Se preguntó cuándo fue la última vez que no lo observaban allá adonde fuera.

No hacía viento, pero el sudor en la piel de Draco comenzó a evaporarse. Lo invadió un violento ataque de nostalgia por las frescas lluvias y las verdes colinas, por esas dulces nieblas que besaban la piel y los suaves vientos que mecían los robles. Estaba cansado de cielos despejados y aire cálido y sin vida. El calor lo marchitaba, convirtiéndolo en una cáscara seca y sosa antes de envejecer. Se apartó, dirigiendo una violenta estocada al aire. Había una multitud reunida contemplándolo tras las barreras y haciendo apuestas.

Mátalos.

Estaba a punto de regresar a los barracones cuando vio a Hermione tras las barreras. Estaba en una esquina del patio, apartada de la gente, con una cesta apoyada en sus estrechas caderas y una trenza de pelo castaño cayéndole sobre el hombro. Seguramente iría al foro a hacer algún recado, pero se había detenido a observarlo con su mirada calma y serena. La miró. Otra vez tenía un maldito vendaje en la muñeca.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, levantó la espada y la saludó.

Ave, resonó en su cabeza el grito de los gladiadores, los que van a morir te saludan.

Blandió la espada con gracia, deteniendo la punta a unos palmos del suelo, y a continuación lanzó una estocada a un enemigo imaginario, seguido de una defensa, un giro y una finta. Una danza lenta y elegante con la espada mientras el sol quemaba su espalda, la arena se pegaba a sus pies y todos sus músculos se estiraban con suavidad como miel caliente. Los ojos de Hermione no se apartaron de él.

_Fanfarrón_, murmuró con desprecio el demonio negro.

Se dio la vuelta, alzó la espada por encima de la cabeza y la lanzó sobre la arena. Se clavó muy hondo, vibrando, con la empuñadura zumbando bajo sus manos. Draco dirigió una mirada a Hermione.

La muchedumbre aplaudía, pero el sonido le llegaba lejano. Había conseguido hacerla reír.

—Otra carta de mi ama —dijo Hermione, alzando las cejas—. ¿Quieres que te la lea? Ya sabes qué dice.

Draco se encogió de hombros y peleó por enhebrar una aguja que le había pedido a un esclavo, pues la manga de su túnica tenía un descosido.

—En ese caso, prefiero no perder el tiempo —dijo Hermione, llevándose las manos a la cintura—. ¿Piensas mandarle una respuesta? Sigue preguntándome con fastidio por qué no le contestas.

—Tiene los ojos de un hurón. Puedes decirle eso.

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

—Me abofetearía hasta hacerme perder el sentido, pero merecería la pena.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Draco consiguió enhebrar la aguja y extendió el brazo de la manga descosida.

—Eso pueden hacerlo los esclavos —comentó Hermione.

Draco volvió a encogerse de hombros y respondió:

—No me gusta pedirle cosas a Blaise.

—Entonces tendrás que aprender a coser bien. Lo estás haciendo fatal.

Draco se echó a reír por su torpeza.

—Nunca me enseñaron.

—Yo te enseñaré.

—Bien.

Por primera vez, la condujo a su celda. Hermione pasó su mano por las paredes de piedra, el respaldo de la silla, la áspera manta de la cama…

—¿Qué pasa?

—No es lo que me esperaba. Un poco austero. —Se giró y le ofreció una sonrisa—. ¿Aguja?

—Aquí tienes.

—Bien. Siéntate.

—¿Por qué?

Posó las manos en sus hombros y lo obligó a sentarse en la silla. Su voz sonaba juguetona.

—Porque soy la profesora, y el profesor siempre tiene que estar por encima del alumno. En primer lugar, tienes que quitarte la túnica. No se puede coser algo que llevas puesto.

Tímidamente, Draco se deshizo de la túnica. Llevaba su falda de entrenamiento por debajo desde la mañana, pero se sentía desnudo. Los labios de Hermione se tensaron, pero con manos precisas dio la vuelta a la prenda.

—Hay que cortar los hilos sueltos. ¿Tienes un cuchillo?

—Blaise no me deja tener nada cortante.

—No lo culpo. Entonces, mete por dentro los hilos y dobla por encima los bordes —dijo, y le mostró cómo hacerlo—. Ahora coges la aguja y vas dando puntadas en redondo, así.

Sus puntadas eran muy bastas al lado de las de ella.

—No lo hago bien.

—¿Acaso Scorpius venció a César en la primera batalla? Vuelve a intentarlo. Con cuidado, si aprietas tan fuerte romperás la aguja. No es una espada, Draco.

Su nombre sonaba dulce en los labios de Hermione, que se inclinó sobre sus hombros. Su mano, endurecida por el trabajo, le ayudó con mimo a afinar sus puntadas. El rubio sintió su respiración en la nuca, su trenza acariciando su brazo desnudo. Su piel era suave y fresca a pesar del calor pegajoso. De repente, parecía que había subido la temperatura en la celda.

La aguja se partió.

Draco se levantó de repente, y ella se dio contra la cama.

—¡Sal!

—¿Qué? —Medio sentada sobre sus ásperas mantas, parecía sorprendida— Draco…

—¡Vete! —exclamó con brutalidad, antes de que el demonio pudiera susurrarle: hazle daño.

Con rostro impasible, Hermione se marchó. Era la segunda mujer a la que echaba de su celda, pero esta se fue sin decir nada, en silencio y por su propio pie.

Cerró de un portazo cuando se hubo marchado. Apoyó la espalda en el pestillo, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y escuchó sus pasos tranquilos alejándose por el pasillo.

Ahora estaría atravesando la entrada de la escuela, las puertas se estarían cerrando tras ella y estaría caminando hacia la casa de Parkinson en busca de su vasija azul.

Abrió la puerta de un empujón y gritó:

—¡Blaise!

—¿Sí, querido? —respondió el _lanista, _que apareció por el pasillo, acicalado para una fiesta y acompañado de un hermoso esclavo que le llevaba su perfumero.

—No dejes que esa mujer vuelva a entrar aquí. ¡Nunca más!

Volvió a cerrar de un portazo mientras el demonio reía a carcajadas

**_HERMIONE_**

—¡Cuidado con esas pulseras, idiota!

La festividad de la Volturnalia ya se había celebrado y mi ama estaba de regreso en la ciudad.

—¡Menudo verano he pasado! —comentaba mientras se estiraba como una gata

Sorprendentemente blanca, suave y adorable—. Tívoli está preciosa en agosto. No hace calor. Es una pena que te lo hayas perdido. Por los dioses, Hermione, ¡qué morena estás! Seca y quemada como una chuleta, Da igual… No te imaginas lo que ha hecho el emperador. Severus fue el primero en enterarse…

¡Se ha divorciado de su esposa! Sí, sí, el emperador Tom Riddle, La ha mandado a Brundisium, o a Toscana, o a algún sitio de esos. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Seguro que la mujer tenía un amante… Dicen por ahí que ese actor llamado París, el que actúa en el Teatro de Marcelo. De todos modos, no me imagino a una emperatriz con un actor; serán habladurías. Pero se rumorea que Tom lo mandó matar…Es un marido muy celoso.

—¿Empiezo a deshacer el equipaje, señora?

—Sí. Severus va a venir a cenar hoy, así que deja fuera el vestido amarillo. No te preocupes por las joyas, no necesito ponerme muy guapa para Marco.

Contempló con impaciencia su anillo de compromiso y luego, clavándome una mirada, me preguntó:

—Y bien, Hermione, ¿qué tienes para mí?

—¿Perfume de jazmín, señora?

—No cambies de tema, Hermione. ¿Cómo fue tu encargo del verano?

—No recibió las últimas tres cartas.

Mi señora frunció sus delicadas cejas negras.

—¡Las has perdido!

—¡No! —Expliqué al tiempo que ordenaba los frascos de perfume—. No quiso verme.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que no quiso verte?

—Fui a entregarle una carta —dije con voz apagada—, y me pidió que me fuera.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé.

—Serás idiota. ¡Lo has echado todo a perder! —Exclamó Pansy Levantó el brazo y me dio una bofetada en la mejilla—. ¡Sabía que encontrarías un modo de estropearlo! ¿Cómo te atreves? - Se apartó de mí y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, agitando su brillante vestido de seda.

—Y ¿cómo se atreve él? No es más que un simple gladiador. ¿Es que no sabe quién soy? Le diré a padre que lo mande a los leones,… —De repente, clavó sus ojos en mí—. Hay alguien más, ¿verdad? ¿quién es? ¿Alguna zorra patricia? ¿Un joven tribuno?

—No. Es que… no le gusta la gente.

—Vaya —dijo Pansy, y se detuvo para reflexionar—. Igual resulta que es tímido.

—Bueno…

—¿Quién lo diría? El Bárbaro es tímido. Tiene sentido. A ver, es imposible que haya estado alguna vez con alguien como yo. Igual todavía se puede hacer algo.

Se dejó caer con elegancia en la cama, lanzándome una mirada perfilada como una aguja.

—Pero ya no te vuelvo a encargar que lleves ningún mensaje, no haces más que complicar las cosas.

En cuanto salí recé una oración de agradecimiento. El Dios de los judíos es duro e inclemente, incluso un poco bromista, pero a veces afloja la mano. Sí, Pansy Parkinson había vuelto. Se acabó lo de cantar en las tabernas, pero tampoco tendría que volver a ver a Draco, blandiendo una espada a dos manos en el patio de entrenamiento, con sus ojos grises cruzándose con los míos al saludarme…

¡Luchadores! Una mala elección para… cualquier cosa. Después de entrar a la casa de Pollio, sabía mucho sobre inversiones, y los gladiadores no eran una buena inversión precisamente. Se morían pronto.

—¡Hermione!

Una mano sudada y grande me cogió del codo. Alcé la vista y vi los ojos alegres y excitados de Eliseum Parkinson.

—Hermione, justo lo que andaba buscando.

Envuelto en una gruesa capa con una gran capucha, llegó hasta la Puerta Aureliana.

—Eh, tú —lo interceptó un guardia, perentorio—, ¿qué haces tapado como un criminal? Vamos a ver si tus papeles están en regla… Espera, ¡yo a ti te conozco!- Draco no reaccionó a tiempo y se cubrió demasiado tarde el tatuaje de gladiador que llevaba en el brazo.

—Yo te he visto en el Coliseo… ¡Eres el Bárbaro! ¿Adonde…?

Draco lanzó ambos puños al estómago del guardia y echó a correr. Seis guardias lo detuvieron enmedio de la polvorienta calzada.

Si hubiera tenido una espada, pensaba mientras lo conducían sujeto por los codos de regreso a la calle de Marte. No me habrían cogido si hubiera tenido una espada.

—Sí, gracias —dijo cordial Blaise Zabini mientras repartía monedas entre los guardias con generosidad—. A partir de ahora saldrá a entrenar encadenado… ¿Que ha noqueado a un guardia? ¿A mordiscos? Espero que esto aplaque su dolor.

Más dinero cambió de manos mientras cuatro esbirros de Blaise ponían grilletes alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos. Draco supo, al oír el familiar e irritante crujir de las cadenas, que esta vez no habría caricias ni sonrisas.

En cuanto se marcharon los enojados guardias y se cerró la puerta, Blaise se dio la vuelta y le cruzó la cara con su mano llena de anillos. Así que debajo de aquella piel rosada y fofa había algo de músculo.

—¡Estúpido! —gritó el _lanista, _soltando una retahíla de improperios característicos de los bajos fondos.

—Estás delatando tus orígenes, Blaise —comentó Draco, y recibió otro golpe que lanzó su cabeza contra la pared.

—Así que intentando escapar, ¿eh? —Escupió Zabini—. ¿Y qué pasa conmigo? Me habrías dejado en la ruina. ¡Estúpido!

Otro golpe. Draco sintió el sabor de la sangre en su boca, y le sobrevino una ola de satisfacción macabra. Los golpes, las cadenas y los insultos eran cosas que conocía bien.

—Vete al infierno, Blaise —dijo, mostrando con una sonrisa sus dientes ensangrentados.

Esta vez fue uno de los matones del _lanista _el que se encargó de pegarle.

—Estás dañando tu inversión, ¿verdad? —preguntó Draco, mareado.

—Me he equivocado con mi inversión —dijo Blaise, entrecerrando sus ojos alcoholizados—. Mi dinero se ha ido por la alcantarillas. ¿Sabes por qué, Bárbaro? Porque el emperador ha decidido declarar la guerra a los catos. Se marcha a Germania para unirse a sus legiones. ¿Quién va a financiar unos juegos en septiembre si no está el emperador para verlos? No creo que haya más juegos, y eso significa que todo el tiempo que has pasado este verano bebiendo como una cuba, yo estaba perdiendo dinero.

—¡Qué pena! —se lamentó Draco, y una dura palma le partió el labio.

—Pero pelearás, querido. Puede que no en el Coliseo. No te lloverán pétalos de rosa ni monedas de plata, pero hazme caso, pelearás. En cualquier anfiteatro de segunda, con leones sarnosos y gladiadores ancianos. En cualquier graderío en el que pueda juntarse gente para verte morir, lucharás.

Me devolverás todo el dinero que me has hecho perder. Fuera del Coliseo a nadie le preocupan las normas, nadie las respeta. Cuando estés con las tripas colgando en las rodillas y una espada clavada en la espalda, yo estaré allí viéndolo, y sonreiré, querido, porque eres un maldito lastre.

—No tan grande como tú —dijo Draco y esbozó una sonrisa a pesar del mareo que sentía—. Montaña de mierda.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando los esbirros de Blaise se le echaron encima.

Aquella noche durmió boca abajo, pues tenía la espalda abierta casi hasta los huesos por los golpes de una soga empapada en salmuera. Mientras su buen humor se iba convirtiendo en agonía, se imaginó una mano fresca en su frente y una voz de contralto cantándole una nana.

El Coliseo permaneció vacío aquel otoño, y los gladiadores de las grandes escuelas se quedaron tumbados a la sombra, tomándose la vida con calma. Las calles, sin embargo, estaban llenas de peleas, y en todas se encontraba metido el Bárbaro.

Pasó por anfiteatros ruinosos, con la arena llena de hierbajos y las gradas a reventar con la escoria de los barrios marginales. Hombres duros de miradas maliciosas que solo aplaudían cuando saltaba la sangre y que nunca pedían clemencia para los perdedores, por muy valientes que fueran. Pero cuando el Bárbaro partió en dos a un gigantón hispano de un solo golpe, estallaron en un clamor de admiración e inundaron la arena como un mar.

Pasó por tabernas de mala muerte en las que se apartaban las mesas en cuanto asomaban los cuchillos, y los cadáveres de los perdedores eran lanzados al Tíber.

Cuando el Bárbaro atravesó la nariz de un marinero itálico con un par de finos puñales, recibió un baño de vino y fue llevado a hombros por la multitud.

Pasó por callejones oscuros de los bajos fondos en los que la grava estaba atestada de cuchillos y los luchadores se mataban por un puñado de monedas de cobre. El Bárbaro se enfrentó a tres hermanos de Subura puñal en mano, y cuando los tres estuvieron muertos a sus pies, se giró y cortó de un golpe de espada los pies de un espectador que protestaba.

Peleó con el brazo en cabestrillo, roto por un tridente. Peleó con dos dedos rotos por el mango de un cuchillo, peleó con la vista nublada por la sangre de un corte en la frente. Peleó con huesos a medio soldar y músculos desgarrados, con oscuros hematomas y quemaduras de antorcha, con espadas y escudos, con cuchillos y redes, incluso con las manos, como demostró una cálida tarde otoñal en la que destrozó la tráquea de un hombre con sus dedos.

Era el héroe de las masas, el preferido de los suburbios. La plebe de Roma lanzaba su dinero sin protestar en las manos de Blaise para poder entrar en anfiteatros inestables y seguir todos sus movimientos. Les decían a sus hijos que era un demonio, contaban sus cicatrices y tabulaban sus muertes. Chillaban, animaban y volvían pidiendo más. Lo llevaban, ensangrentado y agotado, a tabernas en las que lo bañaban en vino. Se sentaba, rodeado de prostitutas, en su rincón solitario, amargado y amenazante. Solo salía de su letargo para golpear a algún admirador que se acercaba demasiado. El demonio negro que habitaba su interior caminaba alegre sobre un río de sangre que llegaba hasta las rodillas, aullando de felicidad.

**_HERMIONE _**

—¿La emperatriz? —oí que decía la voz profunda del senador Severus Snape a través de la verde espesura del huerto—. No tengo ni idea de si será restituida, Pansy.

—Pero si tú lo sabes todo sobre la familia imperial —dijo mi señora con uno de sus tonos más dulces.

Me encontraba arrodillada, limpiando las baldosas de la fuente, por lo que no podía ver su rostro.

Sin embargo, podía imaginarme el rostro meloso con el que estaría mirando a su prometido.

—Venga, cuéntame…

Comenzaron a pasear hacia el fondo del jardín, pero pude escuchar toda su conversación. Aunque Severus Snape rondaba los cincuenta, conservaba una voz clara y grave, entrenada para llegar a todos los rincones del Senado.

—Les he aconsejado que se reconcilien. La emperatriz es muy querida y, dada su reputación de virtuosa, nadie se cree las acusaciones de adulterio, solo su esposo.

—¿Y qué pasa con Julia? Se rumorea que tiene problemas con su marido. ¿También van a divorciarse?

—No —contestó Marco—, Julia es… bueno, un poco especial. Es muy frágil, necesita alguien que la proteja. Durante un tiempo se refugió en mí, tras la muerte de su padre, pero ya soy muy mayor.

—¡Pero si todavía eres un muchacho! —se rio Pansy, intentando restar importancia a los cuarenta y seis años de su prometido.

—No, estoy viejo —comentó Severus con un tono serio repentino—. Pansy, ¿de verdad quieres casarte conmigo?

Aquello era demasiado para mi curiosidad. Me levanté de la fuente y los espié entre las plantas. Vi el pelo negro de mi señora, el rostro aquilino de Severus, que debido a sus espaldas contrahechas quedaba a la altura del de su prometida. No era muy alto, igual que su abuelo, Albus.

—Sabes que no tienes por qué hacerlo —dijo antes de que Pansy abriera su hermosa boca—. Estoy mayor, soy un tullido y tengo mis manías… No, no me interrumpas. Me paso la mitad del día en el Senado, y el resto del tiempo estoy metido en mi biblioteca, escribiendo tratados. No me gustan las fiestas y tengo un hijo dos años mayor que tú. No soy el partido más adecuado para una jovencita hermosa como tú.

—Siempre me he preguntado, Severus… ¿por qué quieres volver a casarte después de tantos años divorciado?

Pansy lanzó la pregunta con un tono recatado, aunque yo sabía que se moría por conocer la respuesta.

—Me gusta estar solo —respondió Severus, encogiéndose de hombros—, y aunque no me gustara, no hay muchas mujeres que quieran estar con un trasto viejo y solitario como yo.

Me pregunté si alguna vez, en su juventud o ahora, se habría sentido amargado por aquello.

—Pero con tu estatus, tu educación, tu linaje…

—Ah, sí, mi linaje —un tono de amargura invadió su voz—. Puede que mi sangre imperial no sea muy lícita, pero soy el último nieto vivo del emperador Augusto. El emperador Tito me consideraba inofensivo, pero su hermano tiene una naturaleza más proclive a la sospecha. A Tom le gusta molestarme, y no hay mejor modo de incomodar a un anciano que obligarlo a casarse —hizo una cortés reverencia—, sobre todo con un muchacha hermosa como tú, que estaría mejor con un joven.

Comprendí perfectamente lo que se ocultaba detrás de aquellas palabras aduladoras.

¿Qué mejor modo de someter a un rival que humillarlo? ¿Y qué podía humillar a un senador orgulloso y austero como él? Obligarlo a cargar con una niñita caprichosa como esposa. Muchos hombres maduros se casaban con quinceañeras sin importarles los cotilleos de Roma, pero no alguien como el senador Snape. Nadie se reía del senador Severus Snape, pero gracias al rencor de un emperador, lo harían.

Pansy, por supuesto, no captó la indirecta.

—Entonces, ¿el emperador me escogió para ti? —Pude sentir cómo Pansy paladeaba con placer aquella deferencia del emperador—. Bueno, si es lo que él quiere…

—¡No! —dijo Severus, serio—. Si prefieres a otro, algo que puedo entender, entonces rechazaré el enlace.

—¿Te opondrías a la voluntad del emperador por mí?

Los ojos de Pansy parecían más verdes en contraste con la _palla _blanca con la que envolvía su cuerpo, protegiéndose del fresco otoñal. Me retiré, sintiendo lástima por el pobre Severus Snape.

Hasta el nieto del brillante emperador Albus podía caer preso de un par de ojos verdes. Volví a frotar las baldosas de la fuente. Eliseum Parkinson ofrecería otro banquete para los gladiadores dentro de una semana, y aún quedaba mucho por hacer.

**_PANSY PARKINSON_**

—¿Sabes? He tomado una decisión sobre Severus Snape —le dije a Hermione en los baños al estirarme en la losa de mármol de masaje—. Creo que al final sí que voy a casarme con él.

—¿Perdón, señora? —me preguntó Hermione mientras sus dedos masajeaban mi espalda. Aunque era una esclava desgarbada, fea, taimada y grosera, tenía unas manos mágicas.

—¡Te estoy hablando de Severus! Puede que sea viejo, pero así me resultará más fácil controlarlo, En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estará comiendo de mi mano.

—Claro.

Aunque Hermione me respondía con sumisión, como de costumbre, siempre tenía la duda de si estaba burlándose de mí por la espalda.

—Y aunque sea viejo, feo y tenga joroba, no deja de ser un senador —seguí contándole—, y un aristócrata, más o menos. Además, no tengo por qué estar casada con él para siempre. Será mi trampolín. Una vez que me convierta en la señora Pansy Parkinson, la hermosa esposa del senador, podré moverme por los círculos patricios, con gobernadores y generales entre los que escoger… Tendré donde elegir, ¿verdad?

Apoyé la barbilla entre las manos, y añadí:

—¡Ay! Tengo un montón de planes. Ya puedo verlo todo saliendo tal y como quiero… Un poco más en el hombro izquierdo.

—Sí, señora.

—Suave, que todavía me duelen los moratones.

¡Menudas magulladuras tenía! Dos noches atrás, Padre había celebrado otro banquete para gladiadores. De nuevo, el Bárbaro fue el invitado de honor. Pedí a los esclavos que echaran más alcohol al vino de mi padre, que no se dio cuenta cuando me bajé del triclinio y salí al jardín oscuro. Allí estaba el Bárbaro, en pie, mirando la luna en medio del frío de la noche. «Una luna preciosa», le susurré al oído, y lo besé.

—Por fin estuve con el Bárbaro —le dije a Hermione con satisfacción, poniéndome de costado sobre la losa de masaje para que pudiera alcanzar debajo del hombro.

—Mi señora siempre consigue lo que se propone —comentó Hermione.

Me giré para mirarla, con el ceño fruncido, pero tenía la misma cara inexpresiva de siempre. De todos modos, estaba en lo cierto. Siempre logro lo que quiero, y en aquella ocasión quería al Bárbaro.

En el oscuro jardín, sus manos me agarraron por los hombros. No sé si lo hizo con intención de apartarme, pero sus dedos se clavaron en mi carne y con los dientes me hizo una herida en los labios.

—Fue tan emocionante —comenté, y alcé el brazo para que Hermione me masajeara el costado—. ¡Es tan bruto! De no ser porque apareció su _lanista, _me habría sacado de allí a rastras y habría hecho de mí lo que hubiera querido.

—¿Aceite de sándalo o de jazmín, señora?

—De jazmín. Me pregunto qué haría Padre si se enterara —dije entre risas, arqueando la espalda—. Seguramente se enfadaría, pero si todas esas damas patricias también lo desean, ¿por qué yo no? Por supuesto, sería un gran escándalo: una joven de buena familia seducida por un gladiador. Pero ¿acaso no le daba aquello más emoción al asunto?

—Y, la verdad, ¿por qué tengo que ofrecerme entera a Severus? —Pensé en voz alta—. ¿Por qué no reservarme algo para mí? Ya sé perfectamente lo que hay que hacer en la noche de bodas: fingir que estoy asustada y llevar a la cama un saquito con sangre de gallina, como hacen todas las novias por si el marido está demasiado borracho para cumplir. Además, así estaré más entretenida, pues tendré algo delicioso en lo que pensar mientras tengo encima al aburrido y viejo de Severus.

Cerré los ojos mientras Hermione extendía el aceite de jazmín detrás de mis orejas.

—Tendré un par de brazos fuertes en los que pensar, en lugar de…

—Señora —me interrumpió Hermione. ¡Cómo se atrevía!—, prefiero no escucharlo.

—¿Que prefieres no escucharlo? —Exclamé, abriendo los ojos de repente—. ¿Y eso por qué, Hermione? No eres una virgen vestal. Alguna vez he oído cómo gimes debajo de mi padre.

—Lo siento, señora, he hablado sin permiso —dijo, concentrándose en los frascos de perfume y aceites de masaje—. ¿Quiere que le traiga su bata?

—Sé perfectamente porqué no quieres escucharme, Hermione. —Sonreí, sintiendo un cosquilleo de satisfacción en mi interior. Por fin había tocado la fibra sensible que se escondía tras aquel rostro imperturbable—. Porque estás celosa. Sí, reconócelo. Te gusta el Bárbaro, ese salvaje y bruto, ¿verdad? ¿Estabas escondida detrás de los arbustos la otra noche, cuando me besó? ¿Te dolió porque deseabas estar en mi lugar? - Me incorporé lentamente y me acerqué tanto a ella que podía sentir su aliento en mi rostro.

—Hermione, ¿quieres que te cuente lo que se siente cuando te abrazan esos poderosos brazos, cuando sus manos callosas te levantan del suelo, cuando su áspera mandíbula te raspa la piel? - Su rostro permanecía inmutable, pero adiviné el odio en sus ojos.

—Pobrecita Hermione. La próxima vez que salgamos te daré unos ases de cobre para que te compres uno de esos horribles retratos que venden en el Coliseo. Cuélgatelo del cuello en una cinta, o duerme con él debajo de la almohada.

—¿Desea algo más de mí, señora?

—No, puedes retirarte. Ya he tenido suficiente.- De momento. Cuando tenga al Bárbaro en mi cama, la obligaré a observarnos.

Blaise empezó a permitir a Draco salir por las tardes. El gladiador intentó hacer un poco de ejercicio, pero en aquellos días lo reconocían antes de dar diez pasos. No servía de nada, mejor emborracharse.

—¡Agua! —Escupió nada más cruzar la puerta del Gallo de Oro, seguido por un tumulto ruidoso de admiradores—. ¡Y vino! ¡Y comida!

Lanzó una moneda al tabernero.

—No, no, no. Aquí el Bárbaro está siempre invitado. ¡Menudo combate esta tarde! Cuando destripaste a ese griego…

—Olvida la comida —dijo Draco, sentándose en su mesa del rincón—. Trae solo vino.

Beber y pelear. Sangre y vino. Bébete la sangre, muchacho, y derrama el vino. No hay diferencia.

Contempló la jarra.

—Cuidado —comentó alguien a su alrededor—. La semana pasada le destrozó a uno la mandíbula por acercarse demasiado.

Beber y pelear. Toma el vino, trágalo, atragántate… Es lo único que tienes.

Estrelló la jarra vacía contra la pared del fondo. Sus admiradores lo aclamaron y rompió otras nueve jarras entre los aplausos de los borrachos. Le hubiera gustado echarlos a todos a la calle a patadas.

Entonces, una túnica marrón y una mano limpia y endurecida de tanto trabajar bloquearon su visión.

—Draco.

Reconoció la voz antes incluso de que terminara de pronunciar su nombre.

—Vete —le respondió con calma.

—Por Dios, me he pasado media noche buscándote. Mi ama no me dejara volver a casa si no hablo contigo. Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es ser un poco comprensivo.

Draco agarró su jarra de vino sin alzar la vista. —Tengo un mensaje que entregarte —dijo Hermione con tono indiferente—. Mi señora quiere que te encuentres con ella en los Jardines de Lúculo, mañana a medianoche. Ya ha sobornado a tu _lanista. _¿Me has entendido? Bien.

Draco alzó por fin la cabeza, pero ella ya había desaparecido entre la multitud. La vio por un instante en la puerta, zarandeada por un montón de borrachos mientras se escabullía a la calle. El gladiador se levantó de su silla.

—Quédate un poco más, Bárbaro —dijo el tabernero, posando otra jarra a rebosar de vino sobre la mesa—. Parece que se avecina la primera tormenta del invierno. Esta noche solo habrá ladrones y asesinos por la calle.

Una multitud de plebeyos entró a la taberna, quitándose sus mantos entre juramentos. Draco agarró su capa y se dirigió a la puerta. Un grupo de admiradores se levantó para seguirlo, pero se giró y los amenazó:

—Al que me siga, lo mato.

Algunos no hicieron caso, así que agarró las cabezas de un par de hombres y las estampó una contra otra. Después lanzó a un tercero a la chimenea y mientras el pobre infeliz intentaba entre gritos apagar las llamas de su pelo, Draco abandonó el local.

No tardaría en empezar a llover, podía olerlo cuando alzó su nariz al cielo de color de hierro. Por primera vez en meses soplaba un viento frío. Se puso la capucha. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no llovía?

Lo echaba de menos.

Encontró a Hermione a medio camino, en un callejón. Caminaba con la espalda erguida, moviendo los brazos. La alcanzó en unas zancadas.

—Estúpida —le dijo con rudeza—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre caminar sola por esta parte de la ciudad?

—Mi señora me espera —respondió mirando al frente, sin hacer caso al polvo que una brisa traicionera lanzó contra su rostro—. No se hace esperar a Pansy Parkinson.

—Va a llover.

—No pasa nada. Me gusta la lluvia.

Caminaron juntos en silencio.

—Buen combate el de hoy, Bárbaro.

Draco se quitó el polvo de los ojos. Cada vez soplaba más viento. De nuevo, se hizo el silencio entre ambos. Doblaron una esquina y los recibió una nueva ráfaga de aire.

—¿A quién matas? —preguntó Hermione, con una voz apenas audible entre el aullido del viento—. Sé que no lo haces por diversión, ni por los aplausos o el dinero, así que ¿a quién matas cuando atraviesas con tu espada a todos esos griegos, tracios y galos?

A Blaise, al emperador, al público.

—A todos.

—¿También a mí?

—A ti… solo una vez.

—¿Nada más? ¡Vaya!

—La amazona, ¿te acuerdas de ella? Tenía unos ojos negros que me miraban desesperados, pero no… Y tus ojos, son… —balbució, buscando las palabras adecuadas—. Déjalo, no importa.

—La mataste.

—Lo estaba deseando.

—¿Y si yo lo desease? —dijo Hermione, y se detuvo en medio del viento furioso e inclinando la cabeza—. Ahora mismo, ¿acabarías conmigo? Llevo años intentándolo, a base de vasijas, pero está claro que no voy a ninguna parte.

Extendió sus brazos para que se vieran las muñecas llenas de brillantes cicatrices blancas.

—¿Me matarías, por favor?

—¿Qué?

—Mira, yo empiezo.

Con un movimiento ágil, Hermione se agachó, tomó una piedra afilada del suelo y se rajó la muñeca. La sangre brotó bajo la luz gris; era desagradable.

—Acaba tú.

—No —dijo Draco, sin poder apartar la mirada de ella. No se le daban bien las palabras—. No.

Por un instante, Hermione sostuvo su mirada. Sus ojos marrones eran tan infinitamente tristes como los de la amazona. La esclava se llevó el brazo con la herida al pecho y lo acunó como si fuera un bebé. Se apartó de Draco y, al darse la vuelta, se le rompió la tira de la sandalia y se tropezó.

Antes incluso de ser consciente de que se estaba cayendo, Draco la sujetó y la levantó con ambos brazos, evitando que se diera contra las piedras del suelo. Hermione se agarró a su hombro, aferrándose a la nuca del gladiador con su mano callosa y manchándolo de sangre. Draco la llevó con torpeza en brazos mientras el viento revolvía su cabello. La deseaba con locura.

Cuando la posó en el suelo se miraron. Draco se imaginó que su boca tendría un sabor dulce y fresco.

Un trueno estalló sobre sus cabezas y apartaron sus miradas. Por primera vez, Hermione se dio cuenta del frío que hacía y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Al ver la sangre brotando de su muñeca, Draco sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón.

—Creo… que debería vendarme esto —dijo Hermione, a lo que él asintió en silencio.

No había tiendas ni tabernas cercanas en las que refugiarse. Solo el oscuro recibidor de una casa, con la puerta cerrada. Draco llamó, pero no respondieron. El viento arreció, levantando remolinos de

Polvo en la calle. A lo lejos, se podía ver el Coliseo iluminado por la luz de los rayos. Buscando con dificultad palabras para romper el silencio, Draco le preguntó:

—¿Tu señora se enfadará?

Hermione lo observó sin inmutarse.

—Sí, seguramente. Pero no pasa nada, estoy acostumbrada.

Sus brazos se rozaron en el estrecho portal y ambos se estremecieron. Hermione se agachó para arreglar la cinta de su sandalia. La túnica que llevaba se pegó a su escuálido cuerpo y Draco pudo contemplar la curva fina y morena de su cintura, su espalda… Apartó la mirada.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo arrancaba un trozo de tela de su túnica y lo enroscaba en su muñeca. Después, lo ató con fuerza con la cinta que recogía su trenza, y su larga cabellera risada cayó suelta por su espalda. Inclinó la cabeza y aquel oscuro manto de pelo le llegó por debajo de la cintura. Cubría su rostro como un velo a través del cual podía adivinar trazos de su perfil: su nariz recta, su boca.

Draco estiró la mano mientras en su interior escuchaba una voz demasiado suave y suplicante como para ser la del demonio: No le hagas daño. Apartó con los dedos el cabello del rostro de la muchacha. Los oscuros mechones tenían el tacto de la seda y olían a lluvia. Recogió en el puño una mata de pelo y se lo llevó a los labios.

Hermione se giró, mirándolo con unos ojos hambrientos y desesperados. Draco recordó con desagrado todas las ocasiones en las que había estado tan cerca de un cuerpo ardiente como aquel. Siempre había sido en la arena y había acabado bañado en sangre y terminando con una vida. La amazona volvió a morir en su recuerdo, confundiéndose con la mujer que ahora tenía delante. Draco estuvo a punto de pedirle que se marchase corriendo antes de que la matara a ella también, pero entonces Hermione se acercó, posó su mejilla en su cuello y lo besó detrás de la oreja. La arena desapareció, llevándose la sangre con ella. Sus manos se unieron con fuerza. Sintió que sus huesos crujían al abrazarla, y tuvo que controlarse para tratarla con dulzura. Nunca había hecho algo así con nadie. Pasó un dedo por su boca, sintió que sus labios se abrían, pegándose a los suyos, y un calambre de alegría recorrió su cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta las plantas de los pies.

Se deslizaron hasta la pared y se tumbaron, usando su capa de almohada. Hermione acarició su pelo mientras él se acurrucaba a su lado. Besó el hueco de su clavícula, siguiendo con las manos el flexible arco de su espalda hasta las suaves curvas de sus pechos. Algo se apoderó de su garganta, una sensación tan nueva que tardó en reconocer que se trataba de felicidad. Su piel era cálida y dulce. Ya no quería volver a tocar la empuñadura de una espada.

Finalmente, la lluvia empezó a amainar, alejándose y dejando tras de sí calles encharcadas.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y el recibidor se iluminó con la luz de una antorcha.

—Bueno, la idea es… ¡Pero bueno! ¡Fuera de mi portal, asquerosos! —exclamó una voz enfadada.

A toda prisa, recogieron sus ropas y salieron corriendo en direcciones opuestas, recibiendo juramentos y maldiciones.

** CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**NOTA:-** S_i gustan pueden encontrarme por Face como Mary Anne (Bloody Mary) mi vida por elo momento gira entorno al maldito vicio Facebooquero ja ja ja ja ja si.. lo se es triste u_u _

_Otra cosita, NO ESPEREN LEMON, al menos no la gran cosa, Bien puedo modificar esto, pero por respeto a la autora y a la Novela, NO LO HARÉ, sin más, espero les haya gustado, cualquier cosa, estamos por MP o si gustan agregarme al Face, Gracias, Saludos enormes..._

**BlackAthena.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_QUE ONDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!_**

_Pues Aquí de Regreso con Esta Historia, Que por cierto ya se está poniendo buena... ¡YA CASI APARECE NUESTRO TENEBROSO EMPERADOR! ja ja ja ja ja ja ja Pero en fin, también aparecerá pronto Theodore Nott y déjenme añadir que ahí tendrá algo que ver con Hermione y Pansy este Hombre... No les diré por qué prefiero que lo descubran ustedes mismas (os) Pero en fin, no les sigo molestando y les dejo Leer, que tengan un buen Fin de Semana..._

* * *

**_TERCERA_**

**_HERMIONE_**

No se presentó a la cita con mi ama en los Jardines de Lúculo. Pansy se paseó durante un rato, soltando risitas. Su sugerente camisón ondulaba movido por la brisa. Era un día perfecto para una cita, pero no oí nada. Mi señora regresó a casa hecha una furia, negando a los porteadores de la litera su propina y tirándose sobre su solitaria cama, como si nada hubiera pasado. _Draco es mío, no tuyo_. Mío, y no solo durante una hora en un frío portal.

En la casa, todo el mundo dormía. Me escabullí por los pasillos oscuros, con el corazón acelerado como un tambor, y me detuve ante la puerta de los baños. Solté mi trenza y me cubrí el rostro con las manos durante un instante. Tenía que controlarme, no podía demostrar tanta felicidad.

Entré y, antes de que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad, supe que estaba allí; antes de que mis oídos captaran un débil movimiento, supe que se había levantado del rincón en que nos vimos por primera vez; antes de que mis dedos tocaran su cuerpo, supe que sus brazos estaban extendidos hacia mí.

—¿Hermione?

—¿Sí?

—Nada —dijo, y envolvió mis manos con las suyas—. Hermione, Hermione…

Se agachó, me levantó del suelo y extendí mi pelo alrededor de su rostro, formando una cueva privada para los dos.

Un santuario, pensé. A continuación, dejé de pensar.

**_-O-_**

—Vaya, vaya —comentó Blaise, y arqueó sus cejas depiladas mientras acariciaba el brazo de uno de sus jóvenes esclavos—. Este invierno estás de buen humor. No tiras sillas, ni revientas jarras, ni arrancas orejas a mis luchadores… Además, mi bodega está casi intacta. De hecho, creo que llevas por lo menos un mes sin lanzarle un cuchillo a ningún tabernero.

—Vete al infierno —dijo Draco, pero con tono amistoso.

Fue un invierno ajetreado. Se acabaron los anfiteatros de mala muerte y las peleas en los callejones. El Coliseo volvió a abrir sus puertas. El emperador había regresado a Roma solo el tiempo necesario para reconciliarse con su esposa antes de regresar, muy enfadado, a Germania. Sin embargo, la ciudad estaba llena de hispanos —fanáticos de los juegos—con ganas de divertirse. Se amontonaban en las gradas con sus pieles extrañas, temblando de frío ante los gélidos vientos de Roma, y Draco combatía para ellos. Luchó contra Crabbe, el gladiador del tridente que llevaba serpientes vivas en el casco; contra Lupin, un germano envuelto en pieles de lobo; contra un hispano traído de Lusitania para defender el honor de su público. Todos encontraron su final en el Coliseo, entre apasionados gritos de entusiasmo.

—Por Dios, ¿no van a herirte alguna vez? —Protestaba Hermione—. Así por lo menos pasarás un par de meses en la cama sin que intenten quitarte la vida con objetos puntiagudos, e igual consigo descansar un poco.

—No, no descansarás —respondió Draco. La levantó entre sus brazos y la apretó tan fuerte que hizo crujir sus huesos—. Te pasarás todo el día a mi lado en la cama.

—Bueno —dijo ella, besando la cicatriz que cortaba su ceja y viendo cómo se le erizaba el vello—, me gusta cómo suena eso.

—Hermione, no vengas a ver mis combates —le pidió Draco, tomando su barbilla entre sus manos.

—Pansy me obliga.

—No quiero que estés presente cuando…

No terminó la frase, pero era fácil adivinar el final: «… cuando me maten».

Enterró el rostro en su pelo mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con los brazos. Una semana más tarde, peleando contra un galo, un tridente le atravesó el hombro. La espada de Draco entró por la boca del galo.

—Al final he ganado —le dijo Draco a un enfadado Blaise mientras el médico de los barracones limpiaba y vendaba la triple herida.

—Sí —contestó crispado el _lanista—, _y dado que puedes pelear con la derecha igual que con la izquierda, no pienso cancelar tu combate del próximo mes. Tienes unos compromisos, muchacho, así que no creas que vas a librarte de ellos porque te pinchen con un tridente.

—¡Bastardo! —Masculló Hermione aquella noche—. Voy a tener que aprender a hacer conjuros solo para mandarle uno a ese Blaise.

Draco soltó una carcajada.

—No te rías, no es divertido. Bueno, igual sí, pero… Ahora retiro eso de que quería que te hirieran.

Estoy más preocupada que nunca, tienes que volver a combatir en un par de semanas. ¿Te duele?

—Este brazo todavía puede llevarte a la cama —contestó Draco, levantándola para demostrárselo.

—También puedes dejar que vaya andando yo sólita hasta la cama —dijo Hermione, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

—Nosotros, los bárbaros, siempre llevamos a las mujeres como si fueran sacos de trigo.

—Cuando podéis —dijo ella, y tocó su hombro vendado.

—¿Qué insinúas?, ¿que no soy capaz?

La lanzó sobre la cama y se puso a hacerle cosquillas hasta que tembló de la risa.

—¡Vale! ¡Vale! Lo retiro. Para, que me muero.

—Así me gusta —gruñó y la besó en la boca.

No tenían muchas dificultades para pasar tiempo juntos. Casi todos los días, Hermione conseguía sacar una hora de los recados en el foro y se escabullía a la calle de Marte.

Cuando las noches fueron haciéndose más largas y oscuras, comenzó a escaparse de casa y cruzar la puerta del jardín para encontrarse con él.

—Que nadie nos vea —le prevenía, con la piel de sus brazos desnudos erizada por el frío—. Si Pansy nos descubre…

—Entonces no deberías venir, no es seguro…

Draco la envolvió con su capa para darle calor y la abrazó con fuerza mientras un torbellino de palabras de amor circulaba por su mente. Hubiera deseado ser más inteligente para poder expresar con claridad sus sentimientos.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Hermione, al leer su mente.

—Nada.

La atrajo de nuevo hacia él. No sabía cómo decirle que sus rodillas temblaban cada noche cuando ella cruzaba la puerta de su celda para aterrizar, entre risas y sin aliento, en sus brazos. No tenía palabras, lo único que podía hacer era demostrárselo.

—Draco —decía Hermione cuando la abrazaba—. No me dejas respirar.

Nunca antes había estado con una mujer, pero no era ese el motivo por el que se derretía cuando la tenía entre sus brazos. Se debía a que Hermione era especial.

—Estás flojeando —le reprochó Blaise—. Sí, sí, ya sé que sigues matándolos, pero te conozco, muchacho. Te has vuelto precavido, sí señor. Y la precaución no da puntos en el Coliseo. —Suspiró—. Es por la esclava de Perkinson, ¿verdad? No pongas esa cara, muchacho. Sé que estos días viene para algo más que para traerte cartas. Bueno, mejor con ella que con su dueña, pero aun así… Si estás perdiendo forma por su culpa, me encargaré de mandarla a…

Antes de que Blaise pudiera terminar la frase, tenía las manos de Draco alrededor de su cuello.

—Ni se te ocurra —le dijo el gladiador—, o te estrangulo.

—¡Así me gusta! —balbució Blaise, con el rostro morado y dando unas palmaditas en el hombro de Draco—. Así tienes que salir a la arena, por favor. Y ahora, ¿podrías soltarme, muchacho?

Odiaba reconocer que Blaise tenía razón, pero Hermione no le estaba haciendo bien. No pensaba contárselo a ella, pero estaba perdiendo facultades. Sin embargo, gracias a la suerte, seguía ganando.

Cada vez que los empleados del anfiteatro se llevaban a rastras el cadáver de un contrincante por la Puerta de la Muerte, se decía: unas semanas más con Hermione.

—Seguro que le dices a todas lo mismo —bromeó una noche ella cuando se lo contó—. Unas semanas más con Milicent, unas semanas más con Kate, unas semanas más con Pansy…

Sintió un escalofrío cuando la tumbó sobre la cama, inmovilizándola con los brazos como un ratoncito debajo de un gato.

—No hubo ninguna antes que tú —le susurró al oído—, ni habrá ninguna después.

—¿Ninguna antes? —preguntó Hermione, torciendo la cabeza con sincero interés.

Draco se encogió de hombros. No tenía por qué hablarle del demonio ni de las cosas que le decía sobre cómo debía tratar un hombre a las mujeres. Hermione y el demonio nunca coincidían en la misma estancia. Pasó la mano con suavidad por su rostro y no volvió a tener miedo de hacerle daño.

Algunas noches, Hermione cantaba para él mientras descansaba la cabeza en su regazo. Ella le acariciaba el pelo y entonaba melodías de Grecia, Judea o Brigantia. Su rica voz de contralto resonaba en la boca de su estómago, recorría su espinazo y llegaba a todos sus músculos hasta que se quedaba dormido envuelto en la música de sus manos y su voz.

—Eres una bruja —le decía—, tu voz es una varita mágica.

A veces se quedaban tumbados, con las manos entrelazadas sobre la almohada, silenciosos como los círculos de menhires que marcaban los lugares sagrados de Brigantia, y sus ojos lo devoraban.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntaba Draco, mientras memorizaba con la mano su mejilla, su cuello, el nacimiento de su pelo…

Hermione siempre respondía meneando la cabeza y abrazándolo con fuerza, sin dejar espacio entre ambos, y se dormían enredados como las raíces de un árbol. Cuando se despertaba, ella ya tenía los ojos abiertos y su boca formaba una sonrisa que le hacía estremecerse de placer.

A veces, Hermione recorría el mapa de las cicatrices de su cuerpo, la complicada maraña de latigazos de su espalda, las rugosas marcas de piedras y desgarros de sus pies, las afiladas líneas de espadas y tridentes en los hombros.

—¿Y esta? —le preguntaba.

—Un capataz me rompió el codo con un palo.

—¿Y esta?

—De un navajazo en una pelea en Subura.

—¿Y esto?

—El tatuaje de los gladiadores de Blaise. Se supone que son unas espadas cruzadas.

Hermione lo miró atentamente y comentó:

—Pues parecen dos zanahorias cruzadas.

Recorría las cicatrices y el tatuaje con los dedos, rozándolos para que se sintiera limpio, joven y no tan amargado como para ser infeliz.

—Qué quieres que te diga, a mí no me gusta mucho —le comentó un tracio a Draco cuando vio a Hermione salir a la calle—. No tiene caderas. Su señora, esa tal Perkinson, sí que está para comérsela.

Draco estampó la cabeza del tracio en la pared, pero no con la furia de antaño. El demonio se desenroscó, pero parecía estar muy distante.

**_HERMIONE_**

—Tienes un amante, ¿verdad? —me preguntó una tarde Pansy mientras la peinaba.

Se me aceleró el pulso, pero no dejé de mover el peine de plata.

—¿Disculpe, señora?

—Un amante, Hermione. Un hombre. ¿Sabes lo que es un hombre? —Estaba de un humor de perros aquel invierno—. ¿Quién es?

—¿Quién?

—Oh, no pongas esa cara de tonta. Sabes perfectamente de qué estoy hablando. —Vi sus ojos verdes entrecerrarse en el espejo—. No hay secretos entre un ama y su doncella. Dime.

Tienes que contarle algo, lo que sea.

—¿Cómo lo ha descubierto? —pregunté en voz baja.

—Es más que obvio. Vas toda feliz a los recados, te tomas la sopa con una sonrisa boba… Hoy mismo has tardado más de la cuenta en hacer la compra. Dime, ¿quién es?

—Pues, es… —Malditos sean sus ojos de lince. Pasé el peine por su cabello largo y negro, deseando poder arrancárselo todo de un tirón—. Tiene una taberna, en Subura.

—¿Un tabernero de los bajos fondos? ¡Menudo triunfo, Hermione! Y ¿qué más me cuentas?

—Tiene… el pelo negro. Es de Brundisium, y tiene una cicatriz en los nudillos, de una vez que un borracho sacó un cuchillo.

Pansy se echó a reír.

—¿Y quiere casarse contigo? Espera, déjame adivinar: ¡ya está casado!

Decidí seguirle el juego, y murmuré:

—Bueno, su mujer casi nunca está en la ciudad. No se llevan bien.

—Seguro que no… Ay, Hermione, un gladiador, un tabernero… Siempre te he dicho que tienes un gusto pésimo… De hecho —añadió, y se giró para mirarme—, a ver, apártate el pelo del cuello… ¿Y eso? ¿Y esas marcas? ¿De la pasión?

—Me hace el amor a lo bruto —murmuré en griego, conteniendo una sonrisa de infantil felicidad, pero Pansy la captó y su rostro se tornó serio.

—Pues vuelve a los bajos fondos, ¡vamos! —masculló, y se dio la vuelta para mirarse en el espejo.

Demasiado cerca, pensé mientras guardaba el peine.

Sin embargo, aquella noche me reí al contárselo a Draco.

—No te preocupes, la he despistado. Igual es buena idea que se haya dado cuenta. Ahora, cuando me escape para verte, pensará que estoy con el tabernero.

—¿Y quién ese tabernero? —Me preguntó, mordiéndome el lóbulo—. ¿Puedo matarlo?

Había peleado en el Coliseo un par de semanas atrás contra un enorme trinovante. Fue un combate duro y agotador. Se pasaron veinte minutos intercambiando estocadas en la arena. Yo no podía mover ni un músculo, pero Pansy estaba demasiado entretenida protestando y no se fijó en mi tensión.

—La verdad, no sé por qué la gente arma tanto revuelo —comentaba mi ama—. No es más que ungigantón bárbaro y feo.

—El público lo adora —dijo su padre—. Hay que reconocer que es bueno, tiene al trinovante de rodillas.

Pero a pesar del desdén de Draco cuando marchaba por la Puerta de la Vida, se lo veía Ensangrentado y sin aliento. Una voz en mi cabeza me susurró: ¿Cuándo lo matarán?

Recé en todos los templos de Roma. Visité a brujas, astrólogos y adivinos. Me gasté los ases que ganaba cantando en un montón de amuletos. Doblé las rodillas rezando a todos los dioses y diosas conocidos, e incluso a algunos de los que nunca había oído hablar. A Draco le hacían mucha gracia mis esfuerzos, o eso parecía.

—Pero si solo crees en un Dios —me comentó una noche.

—Sí, pero mi Dios es el Dios de los judíos —dije, acurrucada junto a él bajo una manta que raspaba—. Me protege porque pertenezco al pueblo elegido, pero no se preocupa por ti.

—Ni yo por Él, Estamos iguales —bromeó Draco, pasando su mano por mi espalda y dejando un rastro de cosquilleos y escalofríos.

—¿Qué dioses tienes? Igual puedo rezarles a ellos.

Se apoyó en un codo y me miró con una extraña sonrisa infantil que de vez en cuando borraba su expresión habitual, dura como una roca.

—Pues está Epona, la diosa de los caballos.

—¿De qué nos sirve en el Coliseo?

—Entonces, Artio.

—Y esa, ¿quién es?

—La diosa de los bosques, y de los osos —añadió con tono grave.

—Te lo estoy pidiendo en serio.

—También está Sataida, la señora del sufrimiento.

—Eso está mejor. Le pediré que no venga a hacerme una visita y que no te maten.

—¿Sufrirías? —Su sonrisa se borró de repente.

_Me moriría_. No lo dije en voz alta, pues sería ofender a Dios, a quien no le gusta ocupar un segundo lugar en el corazón de las personas. Pero la mano endurecida por la espada de Draco recorrió mi pelo como si pudiera sentir mis pensamientos con sus dedos, y luego me abrazó con tanta fuerza que ya no pude pensar más.

—¿Draco? —susurré en la oscuridad.

No recibí respuesta. Sentí su respiración en mi hombro desnudo.

Con cuidado de no despertarlo, hundí mi rostro en su fuerte pecho, cerré los ojos y comencé a hablar, en voz baja y ceremoniosa, en el hebreo de mi infancia:

—Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, te amo. Te amo. Me encanta cómo te arrascas la cicatriz de la mano cuando estás nervioso. Me encanta cómo haces de la espada una parte más de tu cuerpo. Me encanta cómo se encienden tus ojos al verme, como si fuera la primera vez. Me encanta ese lado oscuro tuyo que quiere matar a todo el mundo, y ese otro más amable que luego se arrepiente. Me encanta cómo te ríes, sorprendido de ser capaz. Me encanta cómo me quitas el aliento al besarme. Me encanta cómo respiras, hablas y sonríes. Me encanta cuando me dejas sin aliento al abrazarme. Me gusta cómo bailas con la muerte. Me encanta la sorpresa que veo en tus ojos cuando te das cuenta de que estás contento. Me gusta cada músculo y cada hueso de tu cuerpo, cada giro y cada pliegue de tu alma. Te amo tanto que no puedo decirlo a la luz del día. Te amo, te amo, te amo.

Aspiré el olor de su cabello, la textura exacta de su piel. Quería llevármelo dentro de mí.

Finalmente, recité una oración.

—Que Dios te guarde.

Y me dormí.

******_HERMIONE_**

****—¡Seis contra uno! —Exclamó Pansy, y se abanicó con la mano—. ¡No puedo esperar más! Por los dioses, ¿cuándo acabarán con esas cebras para que empiece la diversión?

Me temblaba la mano al servirle el vino. De fondo se escuchaba el rugido de la multitud, los chasquidos del látigo en la arena, los relinchos de los animales. Eran las fiestas de la Agonalia, en honor de Jano, el dios de las dos caras que marcaba el principio del año. Abajo, en la era, tenía lugar una cacería salvaje. Hombres armados con lanzas perseguían a las cebras. Pero aquello no era más que el preludio del gran espectáculo: Draco el Bárbaro se enfrentaría a seis hispanos.

Seis contra uno, me repetía. ¡Seis contra uno!

Fue Pansy quien, con su voz melosa, convenció a su padre: «Ya sé que va contra las reglas, pero será un gran combate. ¡A las masas les encantan las situaciones desesperadas!»

La víspera, tomé el rostro de Draco entre mis manos y, alzando la voz contra mi voluntad, le supliqué: «¡Aplástalos! ¡Prométeme que sobrevivirás! ¡Prométemelo!». Me abrazó fuerte y me hizo el amor con brío, pero no me lo prometió. Es demasiado inteligente para hacerlo. Después de tres meses con él, ya debería saber que no servía de nada pedirle esas cosas.

—¡Hermione! Ponme más vino.

Serví la copa a mi señora con los dedos helados. En la arena ya habían retirado los cuerpos de los animales muertos y las ejecuciones de mediodía se desarrollaban con presteza, en espera de la aparición de Draco y los hispanos. Metí la mano bajo mi túnica y palpé la descolorida cinta que llevaba atada al cuello con una docena de talismanes y medallones. Amuletos para evitar una muerte violenta que encargué a viejas hechiceras, astrólogos, brujas y adivinos, para comprar la vida a mi amante.

La voz del presentador de los juegos me llegó entrecortada por los gritos de júbilo del público:

—Les traemos… campeones de Lusitania… ¡… salvajes hispanos!

Entre un mar de aplausos, hicieron su aparición seis guerreros elegantes y sanguinarios tocados con plumas de color púrpura. Sus espadas reflejaban el brillo del sol mientras saludaban y jaleaban al público. Su aliento provocaba nubes de vaho en el aire frío.

Eran muchos, ay Dios, eran muchos.

—Y ahora… salvajes de Brigantia… campeón combatido… ¡Draco el Bárbaro!

Le ofrecieron una pequeña plataforma sobre la que luchar, algo para igualar un poco las posibilidades, y se aupó con la ayuda de su escudo. Estaba muy tranquilo, indiferente a los gritos salvajes que llovían sobre su cabeza, indiferente al frío. Pero parecía muy pequeño ante esa temible horda de hispanos. Terriblemente mortal.

Pensé en Scorpius, el Invencible; aunque no debió de serlo tanto, ya que al final murió en la arena como un animal.

Resonó la trompeta que marcaba el comienzo de la batalla. Los hispanos se arremolinaron a los lados de la plataforma. La multitud en las gradas se puso en pie lanzando gritos de ánimo. Mi corazón cayó al estómago como una piedra.

Draco se deshizo de los dos primeros mientras subían las escaleras de la plataforma, pero otros dos consiguieron auparse por el otro lado y los hierros de sus espadas chocaron.

El Coliseo entero estaba en pie, temblando, y yo, también. Antes habría sentido compasión por los hispanos, que deseaban salir vivos tanto como Draco, pero el amor me había hecho sanguinaria y solo deseaba verlos muertos. Draco cortó el brazo de uno de sus rivales a la altura del codo, y en medio del pánico que tenía a que le pasara algo, sentí un ataque de orgullo por su habilidad.

Draco se revolvía y atacaba, incapaz de dar tres pasos seguidos en aquel pequeño cuadrilátero, pero reduciendo a sus enemigos. La multitud regresó a sus asientos para hacer apuestas. Justo cuando volvía a respirar aliviada, sucedió lo inesperado.

Fue una tontería. Draco esquivó una embestida de una espada curvada y por un instante perdió el equilibrio, se tambaleó y cayó.

Aterrizó en el suelo con su espalda, dándose un fuerte golpe. No estaba muy alto, pero por un instante perdió el aliento. Intentó recuperar la respiración, alzando la espada, pero ya tenía a los tres hispanos encima, saboreando su victoria, con las armas levantadas. Aún así, tuvo tiempo de alcanzar a uno en la rodilla antes de desaparecer de mi vista, oculto por los cuerpos de sus rivales.

Escuché cómo Pansy se calló de repente, Eliseum Perkinson posó su copa y todos los espectadores del Coliseo contuvieron la respiración.

Dejé caer la jarra que llevaba, derramando el vino a mis pies, y me eché hacia delante,

apoyándome en la barandilla de mármol y reuniendo toda la fuerza de mis pulmones.

_—¡Mitte! _—grité, y todos los romanos que había en cien metros a la redonda giraron sus cabezas—. _¡Mitte! ¡Mitte! ¡Mitte!_

Salvad su vida. Por Dios, que lo dejen vivir.

Como hacía una tarde espléndida, los juegos habían sido divertidos y el Bárbaro se había defendido muy bien, otras voces se unieron a la mía:

_—¡Mitte! ¡Mitte! ¡Mitte!_

Cuando vi a un Draco magullado y ensangrentado ponerse en pie a duras penas, me fallaron las piernas y caí de rodillas. El estruendo llenó mis oídos y algo frío como el granito se abrió paso en mi interior, fundiéndose como nieve bajo la lluvia.

—¡Hermione! ¿Qué demonios te sucede?

Alcé la vista, mareada. El rostro de mi ama era un círculo borroso, pálido e irritado.

—Lo siento, señora.

—¡Cómo se te ocurre gritar en público! Un esclavo no habla a menos que se le ordene —me regañó, y me dio una patada en el costado—. ¡Levanta!

Me incorporé, apoyándome en la barandilla. El corazón me latía tan acelerado que cuando Pansy me tiró de la cinta que llevaba al cuello, me costó mirarla.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿qué es esto? ¿Amuletos, Hermione? Y un buen montón… ¿Para qué?

Dio la vuelta a un medallón de cobre que tenía tallada la siguiente inscripción en latín: «Contra la mordedura de espadas y armas». «Marte, protégeme de una muerte violenta.»

—¡Vaya! Pero si no te pego tan fuerte.

—Es por mi tabernero —murmuré después de recuperar el sentido—, se lo llevan a las legiones…

Quiero que vuelva sano y salvo.

Me apartó de un empujón y se reclinó en los cojines de su asiento, mientras Draco se marchaba cojeando, apoyándose en una lanza, y los hispanos saludaban al público. Pansy refunfuñó mientras los empleados del anfiteatro limpiaban la arena, revolviéndose inquieta y dando pataditas en el suelo.

Finalmente, anunció que tenía jaqueca y que hacía demasiado frío para seguir en la calle, así que tenía que volver a casa al instante. Ni me di cuenta de sus gruñidos porque solo podía pensar en Draco.

Caminé tras ella hasta casa, cambié su vestido por un camisón, la abaniqué, le di un masaje en el cuero cabelludo, le traje una copa de agua de cebada y esperé ansiosa hasta que me ordenó retirarme.

Entonces salí corriendo hacia la calle de Marte.

—Draco —dije jadeando al hermoso esclavo que me abrió la puerta—. Draco.

Era la única palabra que me quedaba en la mente.

—Lo siento, ahora no puede… ¡Espera! ¿Adónde vas?

Draco estaba sentado, con los hombros caídos y la cabeza agachada, en mitad de la enfermería, cubierto de polvo y sangrando por media docena de sitios. Se sujetaba un montón de vendas contra una fuerte herida en la nuca, mientras el médico se afanaba con él y Blaise, con cara de enfado, contemplaba una tablilla de escribir. Una docena de luchadores se reunía a su alrededor, observando con una mezcla de curiosidad y satisfacción cómo curaban al Bárbaro.

Debí de hacer algún ruido, porque alzó la mirada. Vi el montón de cortes y hematomas que los hispanos habían dejado en su cara, toda mi precaria calma se derrumbó. Crucé la estancia a trompicones y hundí mi rostro en su hombro herido mientras las lágrimas colindaban mis ojos.

Escuché cómo mandaba salir a los médicos, le gritaba una obscenidad a Blaise y tiraba el montón de vendas a los gladiadores que se burlaron. No pudo cogerme en brazos (el dolor se escapó entre los dientes cuando lo intentó), pero me alzó hasta ponerme en pie y nos retiramos a su oscura celda. Allí me abrazó y me acunó con ternura en la fría oscuridad, mientras me aferraba a él y sollozaba con la histeria que había jurado no mostrarle nunca.

—¿Estás bien? —murmuré, finalmente, en su regazo.

—Solo son unas heridas.

—Mentiroso.

Tomé su mano y besé dos dedos entablillados. Acaricié los motones de sus brazos y hombros, y sentí cómo se encogía de dolor al rozar su costado, donde tenía rotas las costillas.

—¿Qué va a hacer Blaise ahora?

—Lanzarme de nuevo al ruedo, para demostrar que no he perdido forma.

—La has perdido por mi culpa. Te he hecho débil.

—Ssssshh.

—¡Combates! —Protesté, y sentí un nuevo ataque de histeria en mi interior—. Combates, combates y más combates… ¡Sin fin!

Mi voz se rasgó y no pude continuar. Draco me besó con desesperación durante largo rato, y me apoyé en él en la oscuridad. Me encantaba la dureza de su cráneo bajo el pelo, el fuerte arco de su cuello, la firmeza de sus brazos.

—Hoy has perdido —le susurré—, y volverás a perder, no importa lo bueno que seas.

—Déjalo, Hermione.

Un grito ahogado brotó en mi garganta:

—Voy a perderte, y ¿me pides que lo deje?

—No —respondió. Me abrazó con fuerza y llevó mi cabeza a su hombro—. Viviré, conseguiré un _rudius_.

—Hace muchos años que el emperador no concede un _rudius._

—A mí me lo dará. Le ofreceré una pelea que lo dejará maravillado. Entonces podremos marcharnos, salir de aquí…

—Soy una esclava, no puedo irme contigo.

—Te compraré —me susurró al oído—. Los premios que he ganado son suficientes para comprarte tres veces. Luego, cuando abandone las arenas…

—Nunca lo conseguirás, morirás antes.

—¡No! —Se opuso, acariciándome el pelo—. Hermione, te lo prometo. Viviré, escaparemos de Roma.

Nos iremos a las montañas de Britania.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó hablándome de la casa que construiríamos, los hijos que tendríamos, el aire fresco que respiraríamos durante los próximos cincuenta años? No lo sé. Pero nunca antes le había oído hablar tanto. Oculto tras el tono ronco de su voz, identifiqué por primera vez los extraños ritmos de su idioma materno. Deseé que aquel sueño se hiciera realidad: los verdes valles, media docena de niños rubios, el dulce aire de Brigantia que nadie en Roma conocía. Deseé a Draco, de mayor, con pelo canoso y sin cicatrices.

—Abrázame —le pedí, y sus brazos se aferraron a mi cintura.

Nuestros cuerpos permanecieron unidos hasta el amanecer.

—No te entretengas, Hermione. Tenemos mil recados que hacer —me ordenó Pansy, y luego se dirigió con firmeza a los porteadores de su litera—: ¡Al Foro romano!

Los porteadores, seis galos de cabellos rubios, alzaron la litera sobre sus hombros y avanzaron entre la multitud de la mañana. Yo apretaba el paso a su lado, con la respiración acelerada. El viento de invierno era afilado y frío, y llevaba los gritos de los vendedores de una calle a otra. Ahora que mi señora se encontraba a una distancia segura, dejé asomar la sonrisa que llevaba toda la mañana conteniendo.

Draco va a comprarme, seré libre. La última cicatriz que me quedaba en la muñeca se estaba convirtiendo en unas imperceptibles líneas rosadas. Era feliz. No me di cuenta de que estaba cantando hasta que Pansy asomó la cabeza de la litera y me gritó:

—¡Deja de trinar, Hermione!

Dio unos toques en la litera para que los porteadores la bajaran al suelo. Envuelta en su _palla _verde esmeralda, recorrió a la multitud con sus ojos azules.

—¿Dónde estará?

—¿Espera a alguien, señora?

¿Algún edil jovencito y guapo, algún hermoso tribuno? Estaba claro que iba a encontrarse con un hombre en medio del foro a plena luz del día, cuando apenas quedaban unas semanas para su boda con Severus Snape.

Me mandó a comprar una bolsita de frutas confitadas de un vendedor frente al templo de Júpiter.

Me pregunté si Draco estaría en ese mismo momento discutiendo con Blaise, intentando convencerlo para que me comprara. Seguramente el _lanista _se opondría, pero también querría mantener contento a su gladiador estrella.

Como bien había supuesto, mi dueña se encontraba conversando con un hombre. No era un joven edil ni un apuesto tribuno, sino un hombre de mediana edad, calvo y con una toga de tejido grueso. Así pues, no eran asuntos de placer, sino de negocios. Me guardé la sonrisa para luego e hice una reverencia mientras le entregaba las frutas confitadas.

Cuál no sería mi sorpresa cuando el hombre calvo me cogió de la cadera y preguntó a Pansy con un tono rudo y vulgar:

—¿Esta es? ¡No es nada guapa!

—Vale, pero tiene una espalda fuerte y buena. ¿Acaso eso no es más importante en tu campo?

Dirigí una mirada a Pansy y le pregunté sorprendida:

—¿Señora?

Mi ama cogió unas frutas de la bolsa y siguió diciendo al hombre:

—Además, es culta. Habla griego y latín.

—No piense que por eso voy a pagar más, _domina. _Los idiomas no le sirven de mucho a una prostituta. ¿Qué edad tiene?

—Diecisiete, pero tiene experiencia, te lo aseguro.

—¡No! —Exclamé desesperada—. Mi señora… La he servido bien. Si he hecho algo malo, le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir. ¿Qué he hecho?

Sin hacerme caso, Pansy siguió diciendo con voz fría al hombre:

—Cuando no podía conseguir clientes, se ofrecía gratis a los gladiadores. ¿Comprendes por qué quiero deshacerme de ella?

—Lo entiendo, _domina _—dijo el calvo, y me lanzó una mirada perspicaz—. Pero usted no puede venderla. Esta mujer pertenece a su padre.

—Mi padre nunca se opone a mis designios. Además, te la ofrezco por un buen precio. ¿Dos mil sestercios?

—Hecho.

El hombre depositó un saquito en la dulce palma de mi señora. Solté un grito y eché a correr, pero choqué contra uno de los porteadores de Pansy, que me rodeó con sus enormes brazos y me tumbó en el suelo.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

—Ten cuidado con ella —le dijo Pansy. Le alcanzó la bolsita que había comprado mi vida—. Es una zalamera. A la menor oportunidad intenta escaparse.

—Llevo años tratando con este tipo de chicas —dijo el hombre, y me abofeteó con su enorme palma—. Tranquilita, muchacha, o te hago azotar, ¿entendido?

Draco, Draco, ¿dónde estás?

Apenas a unas manzanas de distancia, en su cuarto de la calle de Marte, soñando con nuestras montañas.

—No la irás a vender aquí en la ciudad, ¿verdad? —Me pareció escuchar a Pansy entre mareos—.No la quiero tener en Roma, molestándome.

No, no puede ser. Draco vendrá y los matará a todos… Me lo prometió…

—Yo trabajo en el sur. En Ostia, Brundisium… ciudades portuarias. Los burdeles de los puertos pagan bien por las putas romanas.

—De acuerdo —dijo Pansy, y por primera vez se dirigió a mí—. Bueno, Hermione, te dije que no pensaba tolerarlo. ¡Mira que escaparte de casa para acostarte con gladiadores!

—Me ha estado siguiendo —dije, con voz quebrada.

—No ha sido necesario. Solo he mirado por la ventana un par de noches, de madrugada, para ver si volvías de tus misteriosos recados nocturnos, y te pillé. ¡Qué despedidas tan apasionadas! Ya tenía mis sospechas, por supuesto. Sobre todo tras aquella demostración de cariño en el Coliseo, y cuando vi todos tus amuletos… No has sido muy inteligente, cariño.

El galo que me sujetaba por los codos soltó una mano para rascarse la mejilla.

Aproveché para liberar un brazo y lancé una violenta bofetada en el rostro de mi exdueña, justo antes de que el hombre calvo me agarrara del pelo y tirara con tanta fuerza que las lágrimas asomaron a mis ojos.

—No me dijo que fuera tan salvaje, _domina _—protestó el hombre.

—Da igual —contestó Pansy, subiendo a su litera con la marca de mis dedos en la mejilla y mirándose con frialdad en su espejo de mano dorado—. Ahora es tu responsabilidad.

Cerró las cortinas de seda, desapareciendo de mi vista.

—Arriba, muchacha —gritó el hombre calvo—. ¿Me entiendes? Ostia, Brundisium… ciudades portuarias, burdeles, hombres sucios… Apenas seis horas atrás estaba en brazos de Draco, soñando que nada volvería a hacerme daño.

Hice otro intento desesperado de correr hacia la calle de Marte, pero me tiraron al suelo. Tomé aire para suplicar ayuda, pero me llevé una bocanada de polvo. A mi alrededor, veía las sandalias de los paseantes: tribunos riéndose, matronas recogiendo sus faldas, esclavos que apartaban la vista para que no les contagiara mi mala suerte…

Mi nuevo dueño me estudió atentamente.

—Mejor ponerle cadenas —le dijo al enorme criado que lo acompañaba.

Cerraron los grilletes alrededor de mis muñecas. Aparté el rostro y aullé como un animal agonizando.

—¿Comprarla? —Dijo Blaise, que dejó de escribir y apartó el estilo de su pizarra de cuentas—. Muchacho, no hace falta que la compres. Ya tienes lo que quieres sin necesidad de gastar dinero, ¿no es así? ¿Para qué comprar una vaca cuando puedes beber…?

—Con el dinero de mis premios se puede pagar tres veces su valor.

—¿El dinero de tus premios? Muchacho, ¿quién lleva las cuentas aquí? ¿Quién organiza y planifica todo? ¿Quién se encarga de la publicidad?

—¿Quién se juega la vida?

—Vale, pero todavía no la has perdido, ¿no? —Blaise tamborileó los dedos sobre su morena mejilla—. Bueno, la verdad es que te has portado bastante bien últimamente. Supongo que te mereces un premio. Tú gana el próximo combate, y ya veremos qué se puede hacer.

—Hecho.

Draco esperó en el jardín aquella noche, pero Hermione no se presentó. Supuso que no había podido escapar de ese hurón que tenía por dueña. La cama le resultó vacía sin ella. Echaba de menos el calor de su cuerpo acurrucado junto a él, sus dedos entrelazados con los suyos, su pelo suelto rozando sus brazos. Sonrió, y ya no le resultó extraño reírse.

Entrenó al día siguiente y luego se sentó a contemplar los combates de los principiantes.

—¡No muevas tanto los pies! —le gritó a un muchacho oriental que llevaba un tridente—. Mira, te voy a enseñar.

Se puso a dar lecciones a los novatos, igual que en el pasado hicieron sus hermanos con él, igual que algún día haría con los hijos que le diera Hermione.

—¡Bárbaro! —le llamó uno de los esclavos de Blaise desde las sombras—. Una mujer quiere verte.

Draco clavó la espada de prácticas en la arena y salió corriendo del patio. Abrió la puerta de su celda y sonrió al verla junto al ventanuco, de espaldas y con la capucha puesta.

—¡Hermione! ¿Estás…?

De repente, se quedó helado.

—Lo siento—dijo Pansy Parkinson, mientras se giraba y se quitaba la capucha para descubrir su mata de pelo negro—. Hermione no ha podido venir.

Draco se apartó instintivamente, como si se hubiera cruzado con una serpiente.

—¿Así recibes a una amiga? —se burló Pansy. Se quitó la capa con elegancia y reveló un vestido color verde jade y un collar de perlas en el cuello—. Antes éramos buenos amigos, Draco. Recuerdo un banquete en casa de mi padre en el que estuviste muy atento conmigo.

—¿Dónde está Hermione? —gruñó Draco, y las palabras retumbaron en sus oídos.

—Bueno, digamos que se ha marchado —contestó Pansy, apoyándose en el borde de la cama y ladeando la cabeza como un pájaro curioso—. Bastante lejos, querido Draco.

Algo se desató en la boca de su estómago.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Mi padre la ha vendido. Un comerciante de esclavos se la llevó, ayer por la mañana, me parece.

¡Un comerciante de esclavos!

—¿Adonde?

—¿Y cómo voy yo a saberlo? —dijo Pansy, observando sus uñas pintadas de color dorado—. No me interesan mucho las cosas de los esclavos.

La estancia comenzó a girar y a volverse blanca. Era la misma sensación que tenía cuando un escudo se estrellaba en su cabeza.

—Sé que te gustaba —añadió Pansy—, pero no merecía la pena. En serio. Se acostaba con todos los hombres de la casa.

¡Hermione! Hermione, con sus ojos entrecerrados mientras cantaba. Hermione riendo por las noches, Hermione besándolo en el portal oscuro, y enseñándolo a ser tierno.

¡Hermione!

—La verdad es que me molestó bastante que la eligieras a ella —dijo Pansy, acariciándole el brazo con sus manos suaves—. Pero creo que podré olvidarlo. ¿Me ayudas a olvidarlo, Draco?

¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!

Draco se acercó a ella y tomó su rostro entre las manos. Pansy pestañeó y mordisqueó lasciva su pulgar.

—¡Maldita zorra!

Draco la agarró del pelo y la lanzó contra la pared. Pansy rebotó y se tambaleó. Antes de que pudiera incorporarse, Draco cogió el cuchillo que tenía en la mesa y la lanzó sobre la cama. Poniendo el filo en su blanco cuello, le preguntó:

—¿Dónde está Hermione? ¿Dónde?

Pansy tomó aire para gritar, pero Draco le tapó la boca con su enorme mano. Ella lo mordió con sus dientecillos afilados, pero el demonio corría por sus venas y no sentía el dolor.

—Te rajaré como a un filete. ¿Dónde está?

Pansy se revolvía bajo su peso sin éxito, lanzando amenazas ahogadas por la mano de Draco, que pasó el cuchillo por su espeso cabello y cortó un mechón negro. Mostrándoselo, le dijo:

—Te afeitaré la cabeza como a una leprosa si no me dices dónde está.

Los ojos verdes escupían veneno en su mano.

Draco arrancó otro puñado de pelo.

—¿Dónde está?

—¡En un prostíbulo, ahí es donde está! —gritó Pansy cuando Draco aflojó su mano—. En cualquier lupanar del Imperio romano en el que los salvajes paguen por acostarse con putas.

Otro mechón de cabello sedoso cayó al suelo.

—¿Dónde?

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo? ¿Te crees que me importa? Está lejos, muy lejos, acostándose con cualquier bruto en Ostia o Brundisium, y no volverás a verla.

De nuevo, una explosión de blanco lo cegó, y Pansy Parkinson gritó y gritó mientras él le arrancaba el pelo. Se rompió su collar y las perlas repicaron como la lluvia sobre un escudo. Hicieron falta cinco esbirros de Blaise para despegar las manos de Draco del cuello de la muchacha.

—¡Señora Pansy! —exclamaba Blaise—. Cuánto lo siento… Este bruto recibirá un severo correctivo…

Pansy lo apartó de un empujón. Tenía un aspecto horrible, pensó Draco, con la cara roja de rabia y un palmo de cuero cabelludo asomando, con el pelo arrancado. Draco vio que abría la boca escupiendo virulentas maldiciones, pero nada llegó a sus oídos.

Incluso cuando la sacaron de la estancia, gritando que se vengaría, y Blaise arremetió contra él, Draco no podía oír nada.

El mes siguiente Draco luchó contra tres mauritanos en el Coliseo, en un combate que nadie olvidaría. Atravesó con su espada la oreja del primero, luego partió el cráneo del segundo con un golpe de su escudo y cuando el tercero arrojó su espada y alzó una mano pidiendo clemencia, se lanzó sobre él y lo degolló con las manos. La multitud lo llevó a hombros por las calles aquella noche, rompiendo ventanas, jarras de vino, cabezas… Draco, en primera fila, rugía y peleaba como un salvaje. Alzó un barril entero de vino por encima de su cabeza para beber de él, rompió la mandíbula de un borracho que lo pisó, y cuando una prostituta se lanzó a su cuello y lo besó, Draco le devolvió el beso hasta hacerla sangrar. El amanecer de invierno, frío y gris, sorprendió a Draco regresando a la calle de Marte, con pinchazos de dolor en la sien y la túnica manchada de sangre.

—Vaya, por fin vuelves —le saludó Blaise con frialdad—. Debería pegarte en la cabeza como a un perro rabioso.

Draco se tambaleó ante él, indiferente.

—Pero podemos considerarnos afortunados, muchacho, por dos motivos: en primer lugar, parece que Pansy Perkinson no le ha contado a su padre tu vergonzoso comportamiento. De lo contrario, sus guardias ya habrían llamado a la puerta para pedir tu cabeza. Y, en segundo lugar, el gobernador de Hispania ha enviado esto como premio por tu excelente combate.

Le enseñó un pesado saco de monedas.

—Tú haz que sigan llegando cosas como estas y te protegeré. ¿Me escuchas, muchacho?

Un repentino estallido de gruñidos y rugidos de animales atrajo la atención de Draco.

—Gatos —dijo, y se apartó de su _lanista—. _Están matando a algún bicho.

—Aún no he terminado, muchacho, vuelve aquí.

Con pasos tambaleantes, Draco cruzó la calle y se acercó a la masa de Gatos. Los gruñidos se transformaron en chillidos cuando los apartó a patadas. Los animales se alejaron entre llantos. Todos, menos al que estaban atacando, una Gatita de pelo rojizo sedoso cubierta de mordiscos y con una pata tronzada. Draco se arrodilló a su lado y tomó una piedra para reventar su cabeza.

Pero la Gata tenía unos ojos enormes que lo miraron fijamente. Unos ojos oscuros y tristes.

Arrojó la piedra al suelo y cogió al animal, con cuidado de no tocar la pata quebrada.

—¡No quiero bichos en los barracones! —Exclamó Blaise, recogiéndose los faldones de la túnica cuando Draco pasó a su lado—. Seguro que tiene enfermedades.

Draco cerró de un portazo y lo dejó con la palabra en la boca. Posó a la Gatita en su cama y la contempló por un instante.

—No llegarás a mañana.

Le sorprendió ver que el animalito mordisqueaba su dedo. ¡Qué bicho más tonto! Lo mejor sería retorcerle el cuello, pero en lugar de eso, cogió unas sobras de la cocina y se las dio para comer.

—Hermione —dijo al animal, y el eco de su voz resonó en la silenciosa estancia—, ¿puedo llamarte así?

La Gatita se asustó al escuchar su voz. Su piel sedosa tembló de frío.

—No, eres demasiado miedosa para llamarte Hermione. Ella nunca le temía a nada.

Solo había visto el miedo en Hermione aquella tarde en que, tras perder por primera vez un combate, se presentó en los barracones con los ojos como pozos encendidos en medio de su rostro, derrumbándose en sus brazos y confesando que no soportaría perderle.

—No necesitas un nombre… No creo que llegues a mañana.

La Gata sin nombre mordisqueó una esquina de su almohada, y Draco cubrió su rostro con las sábanas y lloró.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**:) ¿Y QUE TAL QUEDÓ? **

_Espero que no se me haya pasado ningún error esta vez como el Capitulo pasado, sino pues __discúlpenme, Por cierto, el 17 de este mes es mi cumpleaños, Estoy escribiendo un Fic un Tanto extraño, NO APTO PARA MENORES DE EDAD debido a su contenido, esta Historia es...BASTANTE DIFERENTE a todo lo que eh escrito ¿Recuerdan el accidente que tuve y que me dejó secuelas mentales? Bien, pues cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, revisando mis Archivos... Lo encontré, medio me espanté pero aún así me llamó la atención y le seguí escribiendo, Posiblemente para el 17 de Julio esté subiendo lo que sería el Primer Capitulo, les dejaré el Resumen para ver que OPINAN._

_Gracias a las siguientes personas por sus Comentarios, en VERDAD que es agradable leer sus Opiniones y sus criticas, me encanta Leerlas (os) de verdad muchísimas Gracias. _

**EliEli.-**_ ¿Verdad que si? Yo me enamoré de Arius el Bárbaro (Draco) casi inmediatamente, pero el papel de Thea (Hermione) es también un personaje emblemático y maravilloso, me encanta como la escritora va profundamente dentro de la época, es como si realmente estuviera ahí, Si quieres te puedo pasar el Libro en PDF envíame un correo a Bloody Mari . 66 hotmail . com (Recuerda todo junto) también puedes buscarme por Face ( y te lo puedo mandar por ahí, Mary Anne (BoodyMary) Para poder pasarte la Novela) :) Saludos y gracias por comentar. _

_**TTaticarri.-** Hola...! Que gusto leerte y que bueno que te gusten mis Historias, creeme que me es muy grato saberlo y respecto a los Romanos, es cierto, pero era por qué esa era las costumbres en esa época y no solo los Romanos, distintas civilizaciones también sometían y esclavizaban a otros para el puro placer... _

_**HojaDePapel.-** Fijate que eso precisamente fue una de las cosas que más me gustó de la Novela además de que claramente la escritora no tiene dificultades para enviarnos por el tiempo hasta la Roma antigua, Saludos y gracias por el comentario._

_**Susan-Black7.**\- ¡GRACIAS! espero que la continuación también te haya gustado, espero seguir leyéndote... saludos.-_

_**Bego-Bura-XD.**\- ¡Lo sé! Pero aún así el Papel de Pansy (Lépida Pollia en original) es simplemente una Villana que desde el principio ODIAS con todo tu ser, pero también causa Gracia, es una Villana que simplemente resulta interesante... :) Saludos y Gracias por el aviso, espero esta vez haber hecho bien las correcciones :p _

_**Person P.- **Thanks for your comment, I hope the translator I serve something and do your job well, do not write in English but I get half a Greetings and look forward to reading you ..._

* * *

**P.D.- **Respecto a la Historia que les comentaba que iba a subir como un Regalo por mi Cumpleaños, su nombre es** "CORPUS TENEBRIS" **y eh aquí su Resumen.

_"...por qué la Muerte NO puede Engendrar vida, pero vamos ¡Riddle no está ni Vivo ni Muerto! ¿Entonces como explicar que Hermione Granger lleve su semilla Oscura dentro de su vientre? _

_\- Es un engendro..._

_\- Pero es mi hijo..._

_\- Y el de un Monstruo..._

_\- Es mi hijo y es más que suficiente.. _

_\- Un hijo, Granger... que nacerá sin un alma... por qué Riddle puede que esté entre la vida y la Muerte.. pero él no podrá darle un espíritu a tú mocoso... _

_\- ¿Es que no lo has entendido Malfoy? Riddle no quiere un Heredero... quiere un Cuerpo en el cual renacer... "_


	4. Chapter 4

**_HOLAAAA!_**

_Al fin de regreso aquí con ustedes, llegue HOY a la 1:00 de la Madrugada, descansé un poco, me bañe y estuve actualizando en mi ordenador, y aquí va la primera Historia que termine, en estos días continuo subiendo los siguientes Capítulos de las otras Historias, cualquier duda o aclaración ya saben donde encontrarme... _

_Por cierto, las personas que gusten tener la Novela Original pueden mandarme un correo a Bloody Mary . 66 hotmail. com recuerden va todo pegado.._

**_SALUDOS._**

**_CUARTA_**

**_HERMIONE_**

Me abrí la muñeca con un firme corte del cuchillo y me dediqué a contemplar cómo la sangre brotaba de las venas. Esta vez no tenía mi vasija azul, solo un tarro de cobre, pero mis muñecas estaban llenas de cicatrices frescas y me arrastraba por la vida con la vista nublada.

— ¡Mione! —Me gritó mi dueño—. ¡Baja ahora mismo, Mione!

Me vendé la muñeca con indiferencia y bajé, alisándome la oscura falda y ajustándome la peluca de color azafrán que me identificaba como una vulgar ramera. Llevaba dos meses con esa indumentaria. Olía a cientos de hombres sucios: marineros, esclavos de las galeras, taberneros… En Brundisium, a trescientos kilómetros de Roma, había de todo.

— ¡Mione!

Me mareé mientras bajaba las desvencijadas escaleras, pero no se debía a la sangre. Aquellos días apenas me sacaba unas gotitas, aquellas horas furtivas que pasé en una fría celda que para mí era el paraíso: un hijo de Draco. La idea me espantaba, pero cuando posaba el filo del cuchillo en la muñeca, dispuesta a liberar un chorro de sangre que se llevara al niño por delante, mi mano se detenía. ¿Traer un niño a este mundo?, me decía, iracunda. ¿Una chica para que acabe siendo una puta como su madre? ¿Un niño para que muera en la arena como su padre? Pero no podía matarlo. Y aunque hubiera querido, creo que no lo habría conseguido.

El hijo de Draco el Bárbaro no se iba a asustar por un poco de sangre.

**_SEGUNDA PARTE_**

**_LUNA_**

**_En el templo de Vesta_**

Dean ha sido asesinado, ejecutado por traición. Mi esposo y primo, muerto.

Tuve que asistir a la ejecución. Sus ojos acusadores me miraban cuando los guardias se lo llevaron.

Está muerto, y yo me he quedado sola.

— ¿Rubíes nuevos, Luna? —me pregunta Severus en su siguiente visita.

—Un regalo de mi tío. —Rodean mi garganta como un lazo de llamas escarlata. - Le gusta que vaya de rojo, no de verde. «A mi mujer le gusta el verde —me dijo una vez—, y lo odio. Deberías ir de rojo.»

—Las joyas son una forma de pedir disculpas —comenta Severus con calma—, de decirte que no te echa en cara los pecados de Dean.

—¿Pecados? ¿Qué pecados? —mi voz suena como un grito, las palabras brotan de mi interior como un torrente. Cuando le hablo de las voces que oigo en las sombras y los ojos que me observan desde los rincones, Severus parece preocupado. Me pide que me siente en un banco de mármol en el atrio y se pone a charlar sobre temas mundanos. Es un gran alivio para mí. A veces, me recuerda a mi padre.

—Puedes sentir dolor por Dean —me dice Severus—, nadie te culpará por ello.

Dean nunca se portó bien conmigo. Pasadas un par de semanas, empezó a dormir en su propia cama y solo nos veíamos a la hora de cenar. Me miraba de un modo extraño, y entonces me daba cuenta de que había vuelto a hablar sola y a morderme las uñas hasta hacerlas sangrar. Se enfadó conmigo cuando me negué a comer en su suntuoso triclinio nuevo, con bestias doradas esculpidas en la pared.

—Veo sus ojos —le dije en voz baja—, y me observan.

—¡Por los dioses, Luna!

Pero siempre veo ojos. Sobre todo, los de mi tío. Me dice que debo llamarle «tío», en lugar de «señor y Dios».

—También los señores y los dioses deben tener a alguien que no los tema.

Pero yo tengo miedo, y él es señor y Dios, por lo menos de mi mundo.

—Como pizarras —le digo a Severus— sus ojos son como pizarras.

De nuevo, parece turbado.

—¿Te encuentras… bien, Luna?

Vesta, sagrada madre, diosa de la tierra y el hogar… Cuánto envidio a tus vestales, rodeadas de silencio en el templo, con sus túnicas blancas, intactas, sin que ningún hombre las haya tratado con dolor y muerte. Hubiera deseado ser una vestal. Allí siempre me siento segura, y no veo ningún ojo.

Vesta, protégeme. Solo tengo fe en ti.

**_VIII_**

**_PANSY_**

**_88 d.C._**

Ni mis nuevas perlas podían consolarme.

—¡Sal de aquí! —Grité a Iris, y le lancé un frasco de perfume—. No aguanto más tu cara de estúpida. ¡Fuera!

Se marchó entre sollozos. ¡Qué vaca estúpida! Convertía mi pelo en un pajar cada vez que lo tocaba. La enviaré al mercado de esclavos y me buscaré una nueva doncella. La esposa de un senador no se merece menos.

Pero ¿acaso importaba que mi pelo pareciera un pajar? ¿De qué me servía, si nadie lo podía ver?

— ¿Pansy? —Escuché el habitual toque a mi puerta—. He oído un golpe.

—Solo ha sido una botella de perfume, Severus. Se le ha caído a Iris.

Preparé mi sonrisa cautivadora. Mi marido entró y me besó en la mejilla. Su fealdad desentonaba en mi hermoso dormitorio verde y plateado. Como de costumbre, olía a tinta.

— ¿Estabas en la biblioteca, como siempre?

—No encuentro los _Comentarios _de Cicerón.

—Los esclavos no te guardan bien las cosas. Deberías tener más mano dura.

—No es necesario. Rebuscar en las estanterías es muy divertido.

¡Divertido! Pansy Parkinson, la envidia de Roma, casada con un hombre que se entretiene ojeando pergaminos.

—¡Qué dulce! —murmuré.

— Y tú, ¿qué tal? —Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos—. ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

—Todavía no he desembalado la mitad de mis cosas. Y la ciudad… —añadí, e hice un gesto de desprecio con la mano—. Bueno, puede que Brundisium no sea Roma, pero imagino que encontraré algo que hacer. En el teatro están reponiendo _Fedra. _Ah, y me he comprado más perlas. Eran tan bonitas que no me he podido resistir.

—Cómprate lo que quieras —dijo Severus con una sonrisa—. ¿Ves? Te dije que un poco de paz te vendría bien.

—Quizá tenías razón.

Tuve que aguantarme la risa.

—Theodore vendrá a cenar esta noche, con unos amigos. Será como una pequeña fiesta. Te lo pasarás bien, ya verás.

Una pequeña fiesta. El serio de Theodore, el hijo de Severus, y un puñado de viejos que se pondrán a hablar de la República. Después de pasarme cuatro años cenando en compañía de senadores, de gobernadores de provincias, de los patricios más importantes de Roma…

—Claro que me divertiré, Severus. Le diré al cocinero que prepare ese venado al romero que tanto le gusta a Theodore.

—Le he pedido que venga pronto. A Sabina le encantan sus cuentos antes de irse a dormir.

—¡La mimáis demasiado! —protesté—. Ya tiene un ama para contarle cuentos.

—Pero ella prefiere a Theodore, ¿qué le vamos a hacer?

Volvió a besarme en la mejilla. ¡Aghs, el olor a tinta! y se retiró lentamente.

Esperé a que estuviera lejos y tiré otra botella de perfume a la puerta. ¡Odio a Severus! Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio.

Theodore bajó su espada al ver el gesto de dolor de su contrincante.

— ¿Estás bien, Vero? ¿Te he…?

Vero se incorporó de repente y plantó su espada en el cuello de Theodore.

—¡Te pillé! Sabía que picarías. ¿Te rindes?

—Me rindo.

Enfundaron sus espadas, abandonaron el caluroso círculo de prácticas y se encaminaron hacia el cuartel de la Guardia Pretoriana.

—Tienes que entrar a matar, Theo. Eres el bisnieto de Albus, pero peleas como una gallina.

Theodore lo derribó con una llave y lucharon por el patio bañado por el sol. Un par de pretorianos se apartaron de su camino, maldiciéndolos entre bromas.

— ¡Ríndete! —gemía Theodore, mientras clavaba los pulgares en la garganta de Vero.

—Me rindo, me rindo.

Entraron en los baños pretorianos, se quitaron las túnicas manchadas de sudor y se dejaron caer en el vapor caliente del _laconicum. _Entre las nubes de vapor, Vero buscó a tientas el escanciador de vino.

— ¿Vas a ir a la cena de Montague esta noche?

—No puedo —dijo Theodore, pasándose una toalla por la frente.

—¿Tienes otra fiesta? —se rio Vero—. ¿Una cena íntima para dos?

—No.

—Venga, suéltalo. Con esa cantante a la que estás cortejando… ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Antonia?

—Mione. Y no, no es con ella.

—No te culpo, es una buena pieza. Pero sale un poco cara, siempre hay que hacerle regalitos.

¿Cuánto te va a costar esta cena íntima?

—Voy a cenar con mi padre, imbécil. Está en la ciudad.

—Vaya, así que con tu padre… Pensaba que nunca salía del Senado.

—¿No te enteras de nada? El Senado no se reúne en verano. Cierra, como las escuelas.

Theodore indicó a los empleados de los baños que se marcharan cuando se acercaron con aceites y estrígilos. No se sentía cómodo mientras un esclavo lo frotaba. Los soldados tenían que saber cuidar de sí mismos.

—Entonces, igual le hago una visita a la cantante de tu parte. Ya le diré que la echas de menos mientras tú estás escuchando a la columna vertebral del Imperio loando las virtudes de la República en verso alejandrino.

Vero gimió de placer mientras el empleado de los baños pasaba un estrígilo por su espalda, arrancando el sudor.

—O igual le digo que estás cortejando a esa madrastra tan sensual que tienes.

—¡Eh!

—Oh, no empieces. Solo estoy expresando mi sincera admiración por esa apetitosa criatura que resulta que, legalmente, es tu madre…

Theodore le tiró una toalla. En la subsiguiente pelea, derribaron una bandeja de aceites de baño.

Theodore indicó a los esclavos que lo dejaran, y colocó los frasquitos en líneas perfectas.

—¿Sabes? —comentó Vero, tumbándose en una mesa de mármol y haciendo una seña al masajista—. Nunca pensé que tu padre acabaría casándose con una cría tres veces más joven. Mi padre, el viejo cabrón, cuadriplica la edad de la suya, pero el tuyo…

Theodore se pasó el estrígilo por el brazo, recogiendo el sudor. Recordó que había pensado lo mismo. «Padre, esa Parkinson… Bueno… es una niña —le había comentado cinco años atrás—. Lo siento, sé que no debería…» Su padre sonrió y le dijo: «Es un comentario natural Ya sé lo que la gente piensa: el hombre maduro con una mujer joven.

No me importa ser el hazmerreír de los demás». Un airado color inundó las mejillas de Theodore. Nadie iba a burlarse de su padre mientras estuviera él delante. «¿Quién se ríe?», le preguntó. «Todo el mundo», contestó Severus con frialdad. «Si alguien dice algo de ti…», comentó Theodore, enfadado, a lo que su padre respondió: «No te alteres, hijo. Dicen que he perdido la cabeza por una jovencita que podría ser mi hija. No saben que son órdenes del emperador, en contra de mi voluntad. Aunque creo que Pansy y yo podemos llegar a llevarnos bien —Severus sonrió—. No me hago ilusiones, Theodore, no a mi edad. Pero a Pansy le caigo bien, y puede ser agradable».

Por desgracia, Theodore sabía bastante bien que su madre no había sido demasiado… agradable.

«¿Agradable? —le dijo una vez su tía Minerva—. Theodore, era una zorra.» «Tía Diana…», intentó protestar, pero fue incapaz de refutar aquel argumento. Solo tenía tres años cuando su madre se divorció y diez cuando murió, pero se acordaba de sus gritos y de cómo destrozaba las cosas cuando se enfadaba. Recordó que una vez tiró uno a uno los ciento cuarenta y dos volúmenes del _Ab Urbe Conditi _de Tito Livio a la fuente del atrio. «No era una edición muy buena», había comentado con calma su padre.

Bueno, si su padre quería algo de paz a su edad, bienvenido sea. Pero nadie iba a burlarse de él, por lo menos no delante de Theodore Notte Snape Dumbledore Norbano.

Vero seguía hablando, con la voz ahogada contra la mesa de masaje de mármol.

—Ya sé que eres reacio a pedirle ayuda a tu padre, aunque no veo por qué. Si fuera mi padre, ya le habría pedido una prefectura. Pero si no quieres que te transfieran al frente de Germania, pídeselo por mí.

—¿Sigues soñando con guerras y gloria a orillas del Rin?

—Todas las noches. Siempre me despierto justo cuando el emperador me concede una corona de laurel y me ofrece un triunfo. ¡Ojalá hubiéramos estado con él en Tapae!

—Parece que se las arregló bastante bien sin nosotros.

—Bueno, Riddle ha salido al emperador Gellert, hay que reconocerlo. Pídele a Horce Slughorn que te cuente sus campañas con Glllert en Judea, tiene unas historias tremendas…

Cuando Theodore era pequeño, su mayor sueño era salvar algún día la vida del emperador.

Interponerse en el camino de un dardo envenenado, derribar a un asesino de una puñalada, aplacar a toda una horda de bárbaros. Sueños infantiles. Pero servir… solo servir. «Ser un Dumbledore significa servir», le había enseñado su padre. Hacer que su padre se sintiera orgulloso era mejor que cualquier corona de laurel o cualquier triunfo.

—Eh, despierta. Tienes que ir a agachar la cabecita y adular a papá y a su encantadora esposa —dijo Vero, y guiñó el ojo—. Yo le daré recuerdos a Antonia de tu parte.

—Se llama Mione.

—Igual le doy algo más…

Theodore le tiró un rascador.

—¡Lino!

Escuchó el grito en cuanto cruzó la puerta de la casa de su padre, y le temblaron las rodillas de emoción. Theodore soltó una carcajada y se agachó para abrazar a su hermanastra de cuatro añitos.

—¡Cómo has crecido, Vibia Sabina! Ya eres toda una dama. Acarició el cabello castaño de la niña, que sonrió. Era pequeñita, delgada como un pajarito y tenía una carita brillante. Se puso muy contento cuando nació, pues siempre quiso tener una hermana. Era muy frágil, y a veces tenía pequeños ataques epilépticos, pero su sonrisa era preciosa. Severus los contempló sonriente mientras cruzaba el atrio con su piscina de baldosas azules y complicados mosaicos.

—¡Sabina! ¿Qué modales son esos? —dijo Pansy, haciendo una brillante aparición envuelta en seda rosada y roja y engalanada con perlas rosas.

Ella también estaba preciosa. Theodore no podía creer que fuera la madre de Sabina.

Parecía demasiado dulce e inocente como para llevar a un niño en brazos, y mucho menos para soportarlo. La carita graciosa de Sabina se puso seria e hizo una solemne reverencia. Theodore la saludó al estilo pretoriano y le guiñó un ojo.

—Así mejor —dijo Pansy—. Ahora puedes retirarte. ¡Severus! Han llegado tus invitados.

Sabina desapareció como un rayo amarillo. Su madre, como un ave del Paraíso, se dirigió tras ella al triclinio de mármol con vetas grises. Severus se giró tras la brillante estela de Pansy.

—Siento no haber escrito antes, Theodore. Ya sé que ha sido una llegada repentina.

—Me pregunto… ¿cambio de planes?

—En efecto —contestó escuetamente Severus—. Te lo explicaré más tarde. Bueno, creo que ya conoces a casi todos mis invitados. Silvanus Kletteburn, Filius Flitwick, ese insoportable Hebert Beery de los _septemviri. _Es listo, pero…

Las cenas en casa de su padre eran escasas y muy parecidas. Los mismos invitados hablando en voz baja en sus cojines, la misma cena sencilla, el mismo orador de barbas blancas declamando versos en griego. (¿Por qué los oradores griegos siempre tenían barbas blancas?) Las mismas bromas filosóficas circulando por los colchones. Cuando era niño, esas cenas siempre le habían aburrido mortalmente. Y todavía lo hacían, pero ahora sabía que su padre reunía a la mesa a las mentes más preclaras del Imperio. En cuanto empezaban a citar a Platón (algo habitual), Theodore se perdía, pero se sentía cómodo recostado entre cojines contemplando a su sencillo padre tan a gusto entre los mayores sabios de Roma. Resultaba reconfortante saber que tu padre era tan brillante como creías de pequeño.

Aquellos días tenía mejor aspecto. Parecía más limpio, más distinguido. Por supuesto, era todo obra de Pansy. Theodore miró de reojo a su madrastra que, recostada en los cojines, tomaba uvas de una bandeja de plata. La estirada línea de su cuello era muy joven y, en cierto modo, frágil. Apenas abrió la boca durante toda la velada. Theodore sintió cierta simpatía por ella. Seguramente se encontraría un poco perdida, casada con un hombre tan brillante. Era muy joven (veintiuno, dos años menos que él). Apenas parecía más mayor que cuando la vio por primera vez, a sus dieciséis años, envuelta en el velo rojo de novia. Le sonrió.

**_PANSY_**

No me aburría tanto desde… ¡Buf! No sé. El aburrido de Severus, sus aburridos amigos, ese aburrido orador griego y todas esas aburridas discusiones sobre el destino del Imperio. Cuando me parecía que por fin iban a animarse, alguien sacaba otra vez el tema de Platón, o alguno de los malditos tratados de Severus.

—Considero muy interesantes tus comentarios sobre el descenso de nacimientos, Norbano — decía el senador Sulpicio, o Graciano o alguno de esos pesados.

Y seguían una hora más, hablando sobre los horribles tratados de Severus, que me tuve que leer el año pasado para hacerle feliz. Todos le pedían que lo leyera en voz alta, pero gracias a los dioses no lo hacía, aunque se veía que estaba ardiendo de vanidad. Qué hombre más tonto. A nadie le importaban sus tratados, solo querían comer gratis. Se veía a la legua. Pero el estúpido de mi esposo no se daba cuenta.

Theodore fue el último en marcharse. Insistió en que Severus lo acompañara arriba a dar las buenas noches a Sabina. El modo en que miraban la camita me dio ganas de vomitar. No sé por qué estaban tan orgullosos de ella, si no se parecía en nada a mí. Ni siquiera la podía presentar en sociedad, con esos ataques que le daban en público, venga a contraerse y a babear… Tenía que haberme imaginado que un hijo de Severus saldría deforme. Y era hija de Severus, eso estaba claro.

—Parece que la fiesta ha sido un éxito, querida —dijo Severus cuando por fin despedimos a Theodore.

—Sí, cariño —respondí sonriendo.

Severus tomó mi mano y se la llevó a los labios. Me incliné para besarlo, y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

—¿Quieres pasar esta noche conmigo? —le dije maliciosa. Tenía mi propio dormitorio (¡tuve que insistir para conseguirlo!), y Severus no se atrevía a entrar sin mi permiso. Pero de vez en cuando le permitía pasar. Con esas pequeñas muestras de afecto lo tenía feliz y así pagaba mis gastos.

—Lo haré encantado, después de contarle a Sabina su cuento de buenas noches.

Sabina, siempre Sabina. Se le caía la baba con esa niña estúpida. A veces me preguntaba si no habría sido un error tenerla. No quedaba bien que mi propia hija me arrebatara el afecto de mi esposo.

Sonreí y susurré:

—Qué buen padre eres.

Seguí sonriendo hasta que sus pasos desaparecieron en su habitación. Entonces, saqué la lengua.

Corrí de regreso a mi dormitorio, contemplado mi reflejo en el espejo de acero bruñido mientras Iris me quitaba los alfileres del pelo. El vestido rosa y rojo me quedaba muy bien. Tenía cuerpo para el rojo, algo poco común. Incluso Luna, la sobrina del emperador, parecía cetrina con su velo nupcial rojo.

Pero el mío…

Mi boda había sido sensacional. El vestido blanco, el velo carmesí, la procesión, el sacrificio en el templo… Todo salió perfecto. Bueno, a excepción de Severus, que parecía un viejo. Sin embargo, no me costó mucho ignorarlo. En la boda, la novia es la estrella.

Incluso un par de gladiadores combatieron en mi honor.

No, no fue el Bárbaro. Su _lanista _se lo llevó de gira por provincias. Seguramente, tenía miedo de mi reacción si volvía a asomar su cara por Roma. Y hacía bien. Lo habría lanzado a los leones sin dudarlo, y todavía lo haría. ¡Imagina si se hubiera atrevido a aparecer en mi boda! Bueno, fue un día maravilloso, sencillamente maravilloso. Pero la noche… Como manda la tradición, Severus tendría que haber cruzado la puerta de casa conmigo en brazos, pero era demasiado anciano y débil. Fue Theodore quien me llevó, y luego todos se marcharon y me dejaron a solas con mi esposo en una habitación oscura.

— ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu pelo? —me preguntó Severus cuando me quité el velo, señalando los pequeños rizos que Iris se había pasado media mañana creando con sus pinzas. Después de que Draco me pelara, me había encargado de ir siempre con la cabeza cubierta hasta que creció algo de pelo.

—Me atacó una vieja con unas tijeras en un callejón —comenté cándidamente—. Seguramente mi pelo esté ahora adornando la peluca de alguna matrona calva.

Esa fue la historia que le conté a mi padre cuando regresé a casa de la calle de Marte con un palmo de pelo rasurado. Podía haber mandado a Draco a los leones, pero entonces tendría que haber explicado a mi padre qué hacía yo en su celda, y la indulgencia de mi padre tenía sus límites. No, mejor encargarme de Draco el Barbaro en su momento.

Pero cuando, un año más tarde, Draco regresó de su gira por las provincias, mi padre había sido ascendido de organizador de juegos a pretor, y ya no había nada que hacer. Ya me tomaría mi venganza en otro momento. Siempre me salía con la mía.

—Por lo menos solo te arrancó el pelo —comentó Severus, preocupado.

Le ofrecí mi sonrisa más encantadora, su mirada se volvió tierna y tomó mi mano.

—Pansy, quiero dejarte clara una cosa —dijo mientras se sentaba junto a mí—. Lo que suceda a partir de ahora es cosa tuya. Si quieres que este matrimonio lo sea solo en apariencia durante un tiempo, lo entiendo.

—No seas tonto, Severus —dije con voz graciosa y juguetona—. Quiero ser una esposa de verdad, con hijos…

Seguí hablando de esos temas y sus ojos se inundaron de pasión. Finalmente, me acerqué a él y lo besé, y eso fue todo.

No fue tan terrible, una experiencia para nada traumática. Severus se portó como esperaba: fue cariñoso, tierno, cuidadoso. Quizá demasiado atento. No quería que me trataran como si fuera de cristal, prefería un poco de… movimiento. Por supuesto, gemí y lo miré encantada y le dije que había sido maravilloso, y nunca sospechó que cuando cerraba los ojos era porque no podía mirar a su hombro desnudo sin sentir asco. Pero mereció la pena, porque me dejaba hacer todo lo que quería. Ira cualquier sitio, gastarme el dinero que me viniera en gana.

Suspiré, pasándome el peine de plata por el cabello. Fueron unos años gloriosos. Severus se pasaba el día en el Senado y yo me escapaba todas las noches para ir a fiestas.

A veces me sentía orgullosa de Severus. Nunca pensé que aguantaría tanto casada con él. En menos de un año podía haberlo cambiado por alguien más joven y apuesto. Pero pronto aprendí que un viejo senador permisivo es mejor que un joven soldado celoso.

—¿Te molesta que salga tanto? —le preguntaba siempre—. Me encantan las fiestas y el teatro, cariño. No soy tan brillante e intelectual como tú.

Severus me besaba en la mejilla y me contestaba:

—Pues claro que no. Eres joven, preciosa y encantadora. Sal y diviértete.

Siempre le daba las gracias con mimos antes de escabullirme para mi ronda de fiestas. ¡Y qué fiestas! Vino, música, hombres guapos que me agasajaban con cumplidos, que se arremolinaban alrededor de mi sillón y me decían lo preciosa que era. Esos hombres no se habrían fijado en mí un año antes, pero ahora me deseaban porque era la señora Pansy Parkinson y tenía un marido viejo y atontado que me dejaba hacer lo que quería.

Me había convertido en la mujer más hermosa de Roma.

Aprendí a pintarme el rostro para parecer más elegante que provinciana. Aprendí a anudarme la _stola _al hombro de modo informal, para que pareciese que la seda podía caerse en cualquier momento. Aprendí a contonearme y moverme envuelta en telas.

Aprendí a reírme con la mirada y a prometer placeres ocultos con las pestañas. Aprendí la delicada jerga de la corte que manejaban quienes estaban a la última. Me enteré de que mi padre era tenido por una persona bastante vulgar, y no convenía que se me viera mucho con él. Aprendí que había pociones que podías tomar para evitar quedarte embarazada. Aprendí que una mujer casada podía hacer lo que quisiera siempre que a su esposo no le importase, o por lo menos no lo viese. Aprendí muchas cosas.

—¿Cómo soportas estar lejos de Sabina? —me preguntaba Severus, con cara de pasmado ante la cuna después de que naciera nuestra hija.

—No quiero malcriarla, cariño —le respondía, y salía, con mi sedas de color jade o zafiro enseñando más los hombros que nunca (gracias a los dioses, el embarazo no me había hecho perder la figura), al encuentro de senadores, soldados y tribunos, porque una mujer casada que tiene un hijo que es indiscutiblemente de su esposo puede hacer lo que le venga en gana.

—Llevo tanto tiempo deseándote —me dijeron Adrian Pucey y Jordan Lee, y aquel maravilloso guerrero africano que no hablaba mucho pero que sabía darme lo que yo quería. Me molestó bastante cuando Draco lo mató en el Coliseo.

Severus no sospechaba nada, eso también aprendí a conseguirlo. Era todo maravilloso: las fiestas, las joyas, los banquetes y los hombres. Pansy Parkinson, la estrella de Roma. Siempre supe que lo lograría, siempre. Me lo merecía.

Pero, de repente, todo terminó. Acabé atrapada en Brundisium, una pequeña ciudad costera, bonita y con lujosas villas veraniegas, un puerto de color azul zafiro y muchos idiomas exóticos resonando en sus muelles, a cien leguas de Roma. Y Severus, siempre atento y servicial, de pronto serio como una piedra.

La voz de Iris interrumpió mis pensamientos.

—¿El camisón, _domina?_

—Sí.

De repente, sentí asco de la _stola _roja. El color de las novias, el mismo que llevaba cuando me casé con Severus. Por su culpa estaba encerrada aquí.

Iris se retiró, y contemplé mi reflejo en el acero bruñido. Resultaba atractiva. Mi pelo había vuelto a crecer y caía hasta la cintura en una cascada negra. ¿Cómo podía mi esposo negarme algo?

—Y después, ¿qué pasó? —murmuró Sabina, bostezando.

—Mañana terminamos el cuento, cariño. Estás medio dormida.

—No, no… estoy.

Bostezó de nuevo, y Severus acarició su cabello castaño. Era sedoso como el de su madre. Sonrió, agradecido a Pansy por haberle dado a Sabina. Su primera esposa nunca quiso tener hijos. Theodore había sido un accidente del cual siempre culpó a Severus. «Pues espero que realmente sea por mi culpa, Lily», le contestó, bromeando. Lily agarró un busto de mármol de su padre y se lo tiró. «Yo no soy como Lily», le había dicho Pansy con su tono adulador, y en menos de un año de matrimonio tuvieron a Vibia Sabina.

—Buenas noches —dijo Severus con cariño a su hija, cuando se retiraba.

—¿Severus? —Pansy lo llamó al oír sus pasos—. Cariño, ven, hace frío en ese pasillo.

Lo recibió una sonrisa acogedora, mientras ella se apartaba del espejo. Su pelo negro le caía por la espalda y en sus mejillas se formaron dos hoyuelos.

—Siéntate, Severus. He calentado algo de vino.

Le devolvió la sonrisa y se dejó llevar al calor.

**_IX_**

El combate era contra un tracio armado con red y tridente, muy reputado en Sicilia pero que temblaba al encontrarse frente al Bárbaro en el Coliseo. Draco lo mató con rapidez y sin miramientos, atravesándole la garganta con su espada, y se marchó por la Puerta de la Vida. Sus admiradores gritaban de alegría, y el demonio bostezó y se retiró a dormir al fondo de su mente.

—Muy bien, muchacho —lo felicitó Blaise sin levantar la vista de sus cuentas cuando se presentó ante el médico para su revisión habitual—. Puedes salir a emborracharte si quieres. Intenta volver antes de que sea de día, ¿vale?

En la taberna se encontró con la masa de admiradores de siempre y se produjo el habitual lanzamiento de jarras de vino contra las ventanas. La gente ya había aprendido a guardar las distancias. Estábamos en julio, las calles hervían bajo un sol abrasador y todo el mundo sabía que el humor del Bárbaro empeoraba con el calor del verano. Una muchacha se le acercó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Soy Astoria —dijo con timidez mientras Draco bebía directamente de un barril de cerveza—. Eres el Bárbaro, ¿verdad?

Draco alzó la vista. Ojos azules, cabello rubio… Serviría.

—Te he visto en el anfiteatro… Eres un gran guerrero…

Draco le indicó con el pulgar las escaleras, que conducían a un cuartucho que el tabernero le dejaba usar. La muchacha sonrió y corrió hacia la cama. Una chica poco exigente. No le importó cuando Draco se dio la vuelta nada más acabar y se quedó callado. A ninguna de las decenas de chicas con las que se acostó en esos años le importaba. Incluso parecía que les molestaba si hablaba, como si al abrir la boca estropeara su magia. Querían un Bárbaro melancólico, silencioso e intacto.

A él le parecía bien. No quería volver a hablar con una mujer… _Nunca._

Veía a Hermione en todas partes. Todas las trenzas oscuras eran la suya, todas las caderas estrechas en las que se apoyaba una cesta eran la suya. Cientos de veces al día sus esperanzas se veían frustradas.

Era una agonía, pero la añoraba. La agonía era mejor que el olvido.

Su rostro estaba empezando a difuminarse en su recuerdo. El perfil exacto de sus ojos, nariz y boca se iba desdibujando. A veces se sentaba y cerraba los ojos, intentando recordarla hasta que le dolía la cabeza. Si olvidaba su rostro, lo olvidaría todo: cómo acariciaba sus cicatrices, cómo lo animaba a hablar, cómo lo convencía de que los demonios, la sangre y la pesadilla no eran reales.

Seguramente ya estaría muerta.

Dejó a la muchacha rubia y recorrió en silencio los oscuros callejones de regreso a la calle de Marte. Los guardias de Blaise le dejaron entrar sin cruzar palabra. El gladiador estrella no tenía toque de queda. Blaise incluso le daba una asignación. Todo muy civilizado, excepto la muerte.

Su gatita se alegró al verlo entrar en la habitación. Enroscada en su almohada, mordisqueaba un guante de cuero.

—Es el tercer par de guantes que me estropeas este año —gruñó Draco.

La Gatita meneó el rabo y saltó al fondo de la cama. Había perdido una pata en el ataque de aquellos perros callejeros, pero se manejaba muy bien con las otras tres. Draco se tumbó en la cama con un quejido de dolor. Sus huesos protestaban. El animal se hizo un ovillo entre sus rodillas.

—Tienes buen olfato para los sitios suaves, ¿eh? ¡Maldita Gata!

Acarició su oreja sedosa, y su mirada oscura le recordó a Hermione.

**_HERMIONE_**

Vestido gris, brazaletes de plata, pelo recogido en una trenza: mi uniforme de combate.

—¿Mione? —Preguntó Lavender, asomando su cabeza de rizos rubios en mi limpia habitación—. ¿Sabes que tienes que cantar en la fiesta antes de la cena que organiza el senador Abracto?

—Sí, estoy lista —contesté mientras ajustaba un último brazalete y cogía mi lira.

— Ron va a ponerte de escolta a un gran esclavo. Esos aurigas pueden ponerse muy brutos.

—Qué considerado —sonreí.

Ronald, mi querido amo. ¡Cuánto lo quiero!

Después de que Pansy Parkinson se deshiciera de mí como de un trapo viejo, sobreviví durante tres meses en un burdel portuario. Tres meses de hombres sudorosos y gruñones: aguantaba hasta que terminaban y los olvidaba en cuanto se iban. El pequeño que crecía en mi interior me salvó. El dueño del lupanar me obligó a tomar pociones para perder al bebé, pero las vomitaba todas. Cuando mi vientre fue demasiado abultado para prostituirme, me pegó y buscó alguien para deshacerse de mí.

Acabé en una bonita villa junto al bullicioso foro de Brundisium, ante mi nuevo amo, un hombre fortachón y de rostro rosado. Otro proxeneta, supuse.

«Mi mayordomo me ha dicho que tienes una voz preciosa, muchacha.» Su educado acento patricio me sorprendió, igual que la amabilidad de los ojos que me evaluaban. «Te oyó cantar en el alféizar de algún detestable tugurio del puerto. No quiero saber lo que estaría haciendo él en aquel barrio, sus preferencias recreacionales no me incumben, pero su gusto musical es casi tan bueno como el mío. Dime, ¿puedes cantar para mí _Ojos de Citera_?»

Tras una hora de recital en el soleado atrio, mi nuevo maestro —que, por lo visto, no era un proxeneta— llamó a la liberta que más o menos era su esposa. «Lavender, espera a ver la nueva adquisición ¿Cómo te llamas, muchacha? ¿Hermione? ¡Es maravillosa! ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Hay que darle clases desde ya mismo. Una voz como esta hay que entrenarla, cuidarla, darle forma. ¿Sabes tocar la lira? También te enseñaremos. Haremos de ti una cantante. ¡Prénsatelo!» «Anda, calla, Won Won —dijo Lavender entre risas—. Estás confundiendo a la pobre chica.»

La muchacha me lo explicó todo mientras me instalaba en un cuartito tan aseado y limpio que me sentí sucia en su interior. «Ron compra músicos, es su afición. "La granja de Won Won", llaman a este lugar. Esta casa está llena de flautistas, percusionistas, tocadores de laúd, un coro masculino… No me mires así, mujer. En esta casa los chicos también cantan. Ron solo adquiere lo mejorcito. Tiene muy buen ojo para los talentos.»

«Y él, ¿qué gana con esto?», pregunté. Me dio una palmadita en el hombro y contestó: «El placer de escucharte cantar. No tienes que preocuparte por nada, querida. No molesta a los esclavos. Está casado con una mujer engreída que vive en Roma. No va mucho a la ciudad, y aquí me tiene a mí. Y dime, ¿para cuándo esperas al bebé? Ya falta poco, ¿no? Mejor que duermas con los pies en alto…».

El niño nació pronto, berreando como un demonio y empapándome en sudor como una túnica mojada. Mi nuevo amo no podía esperar para que comenzara mi instrucción.

«Tendrás que estudiar esto a fondo, muchacha. La Armonía de Aristóxeno. Es fundamental que comprendas los microtonos enarmónicos.»

«Ron, por favor —protestaba Lavender—, solo hace treinta y seis horas que acaba de dar a luz.

¡Un bebé bastante grande, por cierto!», añadió, observando el morado paquete chillón que era mi hijo. «¡Enorme!», comenté.

«Pero es que no comprende la diferencia entre la nota más alta de un _parthenios aulos _y la más baja de un _hyperteleios», _protestó Ron.

«Quiero comenzar mi formación», intervine antes de que Lavender pudiera replicar. «Quiero empezar ya.» El hijo de Draco había venido al mundo aullando, mordiéndose con furia su propio puño, con algo de pelo en rizos rubios en su suave cabecita. No podía mirarlo sin sentir un pinchazo de amor y nostalgia atravesándome la garganta. Me resultaría más sencillo pensar en las notas de un _parthenios aulos _que en el nombre que le iba a poner.

Ron se puso manos a la obra. Me pagó clases de canto y de lira, criticó minuciosamente mi técnica, me enseñó trucos para interpretar mejor. «No intentes complacer a la audiencia, Hermione. Tienes que ganártelos.» ¿Dónde habría aprendido todo aquello? Era un patricio educado en leyes, que nunca había actuado ante una audiencia. Cuando le replicaba, me decía: «Debes partir de la premisa de que, en cuestión de música, siempre tengo la razón».

Lavender me bañaba en leche para aclarar mi piel tostada, me lavaba el pelo con salvia y flor de saúco para darle brillo, untaba mis manos con mantequilla para suavizar sus asperezas. «Ahora eres una artista», me decía, enseñándome las normas de cortesía a la mesa y de la conversación elegante.

«Necesitas un nombre artístico, que sea atractivo y digno. No sé, Calíope, o Erató, las musas del verso épico y la poesía…»

Así, pasé de ser Leah de Masada, Thea de Draco y una prostituta sin nombre, a convertirme en el nuevo ruiseñor de Ron. Al fin y al cabo, la vida era hermosa. Todos los músicos de Ron llevaban un pequeño anillo de cobre con el nombre de su dueño grabado, pero no era un propietario muy estricto.

De hecho, la vida era tan agradable que parecía mentira que hubieran pasado cinco años. Cinco años de clases de canto, de práctica con la lira, de conversaciones con invitados y charlas con Ron sobre la interpretación de las canciones. Cinco años dedicados a la música: cenas íntimas que pedían suaves baladas de amor, bulliciosas fiestas militares donde solo se escuchaban alegres canciones sobre el alcohol… Cinco años.

Como llevo haciendo los últimos años, terminé de acicalarme con mi vestido gris y mis brazaletes de plata. Cogí la lira y fui a comprobar que mi hijo dormía antes de salir. Tenía ya cinco años y un nombre, pero no el de su padre. No volví a acordarme de su padre, nunca más.

—Me han contado que últimamente andas rondando a una laudista, ¿o era una bailarina?

Theodore se rascó la mandíbula.

—Te enteras de todo, padre.

—Me gusta mantener los ojos bien abiertos, hijo —dijo Severus con voz alegre.

—Es una gran artista —dijo Theodore con firmeza.

—No lo pongo en duda, sea quién sea.

Se internaron en el jardín cubierto de parras. Theodore tenía que ralentizar su paso para seguir el caminar pausado de su padre. Los helechos brillaban bañados por la luz del sol y el agua repicaba en la fuente de losas azules. De vez en cuando pasaba un esclavo, cargado con ánforas o cestas de ropa sucia. Todos sonreían al cruzarse con su amo.

—¿No va siendo hora de que te cases? —Comentó Severus—. Me apetece tener una nuera.

—¿Y dónde la voy a meter? ¿En el cuartel de la Guardia Pretoriana? Los dioses del lugar se echarían a temblar.

—Podría vivir aquí mientras estás en campaña. Esta casa es lo bastante grande para dos mujeres.

—¿En serio? —comentó Theodore, con dudas.

Severus se echó a reír.

—Pansy no es celosa. Le encantará tener compañía.

—Pero ya tiene sus amistades, ¿no?

—Sí, no siempre el tipo de amigos que me gustarían para ella. Pero una joven de su edad, en la misma casa… Le vendría bien. Y a ti también, hijo.

—¿Desde cuándo un solterón como tú se dedica a ensalzar las virtudes del matrimonio? —preguntó Theodore sonriendo.

—Recuerda que ahora estoy casado.

Theodore contempló a su padre. Era la viva imagen de su austero abuelo, el emperador. Con una sencilla túnica y sandalias, emanaba mesura. Severus sonrió.

—¿Quieres unas uvas? Este año hubo una buena cosecha. Eso dice el mayordomo —propuso Severus, deteniéndose ante la enredada parra que trepaba por las columnas del patio—. Quiero aprender un poco sobre uvas. Estoy pensando en escribir un tratado, comparando la decadencia de la República con la decadencia de los viñedos en otoño. Pero no estoy seguro de si las viñas se marchitan en esa época del año. Lo único que sé es que en mi mesa siempre hay uvas maduras. Mira, prueba estas.

Theodore comió una uva agria y llena de pepitas. Apoyándose en el múrete de mármol de la fuente, comentó:

—Leí tu último tratado sobre el descenso de nacimientos y sus soluciones. Por supuesto, me dio que pensar. ¿Qué le pareció al emperador?

—¿El emperador? —Se burló Severus, cogiendo otro racimo de uvas—. Me sorprendería que hubiera oído hablar de él.

—El emperador Vespasiano siempre se leía tus tratados.

Theodore tiró a escondidas la mitad de sus uvas en la fuente.

—Tom no es muy aficionado a ese tipo de lectura. Y si lo leyera, no creo que le hiciera mucha gracia.

No le gusta la teoría política.

—Solo son propuestas para solucionar el índice de nacimientos. ¿Qué hay de político en eso?

—Se lo tomaría como una crítica por no haber sido capaz de tener un heredero.

—Vaya —comentó Theodore, asimilando la información—. La emperatriz… bueno, después de diez años de casados solo le ha dado abortos… Estaría en su derecho de divorciarse. Pero tú apoyaste que se reconciliara con ella, así que debió de parecerte una opción más inteligente que…

—¿Que quién? —Severus lanzó a su hijo una mirada seca—. No me estás preguntando por la emperatriz, ¿verdad, hijo?

—Bueno, ya sé que no es asunto mío, pero incluso hasta aquí llegan rumores…

—Rumores de que Tom Riddle ha puesto sus ojos en su sobrina Luna.

—No me paro a pensar demasiado en esas cosas, pero la gente habla. Es que… el emperador mandó ejecutar al esposo de Luna por traición… Y no sería el primer emperador que se casa con su sobrina. La cuarta esposa de Claudio…

—La que envenenó los champiñones del emperador. No has escogido un buen ejemplo.

—Bueno, no creo que Luna vaya a envenenar a nadie. La recuerdo cuando era niña.

—Sí, el emperador está muy contento con ella.

—¿Cómo de contento?

—No me gusta hacer caso de los rumores —dijo Severus, apartando las hojas de parra con los dedos—, pero desde que el emperador ordenó ejecutar al esposo de Luna, parece dispuesto a reconciliarse con ella por medio de repentinas muestras de amabilidad.

Theodore recordó a la princesita, que había sido su compañera de juegos de la infancia. Una niña rubia y seria, que siempre quería llevar la voz cantante.

—No creo que esos rumores sean…

—Entonces, ¿por qué preguntas? —dijo Severus, de nuevo con tono cortante.

—Bueno, es que mi amigo Vero, que ha servido en palacio… Tampoco cree mucho en los rumores, pero dice que… dice que Luna se echa a temblar cada vez que el emperador se acerca a su habitación.

Como si tuviera miedo de él.

—Pues claro que lo tiene —dijo Severus—. Luna siente pánico de todo. Todavía duerme con una lámpara encendida, porque no soporta la oscuridad. Y Tom, aunque esté de buen humor, siempre impone. Seguramente esos rumores han ganado crédito porque la propia Luna se los cree.

—¿Qué es lo que cree?

—No ves a Luna desde que tenías diez años. Es… Desde que murió su padre no es la misma. Antes siempre estaba contenta, pero ahora solo habla de ojos que la miran en la oscuridad y de voces que no existen. Los esclavos dicen que no come. El emperador tuvo que ordenar que la alimentaran por la fuerza. En un ataque de histeria, intentó arrancarse el pelo. —La severa mirada de senador de Severus se clavó en su hijo—. Esto debe quedar entre tú y yo, Theodore.

Theodore asintió, tragando saliva.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que Luna se ha vuelto…?

—Loca —completó la frase Severus—. Aunque me gustaría suponer que solo lucha por mantenerse a flote en un mundo demasiado complicado para ella. Podría decirse lo mismo de Pansy.

¿Pansy? Theodore se agarró agradecido a aquel cambio de tema.

—¿Por qué te la trajiste aquí, padre? En Roma era toda una estrella.

Severus puso un gesto de disgusto y dijo:

—Estas uvas están asquerosas.

Arrojó el racimo a la fuente y añadió:

—Tu madrastra parece una adorable mujer de mundo, Theodore, pero es demasiado joven. La libertad se le ha subido a la cabeza y se ha juntado con… bueno, con demasiadas amistades. Debería haberlo impedido, pero no quería negarle su juventud solo porque yo soy un anciano agotado que prefiere pasar las noches en la biblioteca. Ella parecía tan feliz, preparándose para sus fiestas. Es difícil negarle algo.

Theodore tuvo una repentina visión de Pansy, sonriente e inconsciente, rodeada de serpientes de cascabel.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Cenábamos todas las semanas en palacio. No debería haberla llevado, pero insistió tanto…

—¿Y?

—El emperador se fijó en ella —contestó Severus sencillamente.

—Vaya —comentó Theodore tras una pausa.

—Al principio no le di importancia. La miraba, pero como hace con todas las mujeres. Pero el mes pasado Pansy recibió una invitación imperial para cenar en palacio… sin mí.

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó Theodore, sorprendido.

—Enviar una nota de respuesta diciendo que estaba enferma —contestó Severus, encogiéndose de hombros—. Añadí que teníamos que ir a la costa para que se recuperara. Esa misma noche salimos para Brundisium.

Theodore recapacitó y preguntó:

—¿Y cómo se lo tomó ella?

—Se enfadó bastante y me gritó —dijo Severus, apoyándose en el borde de la fuente junto a su hijo, descansando las manos en las rodillas—. No creo que fuera consciente de lo que significaba esa invitación. En cierto modo, es bastante inocente. Piensa que lo hice para mantenerla apartada de las fiestas y la diversión. Pero ya se ha calmado.

—Pero, padre, parece que no le guardas rencor; al emperador, me refiero. Ha intentando robarte la mujer.

—Bueno, intenta acostarse con las esposas de todos. A Tm Riddle le gusta cualquier cosa que lleve _stola. _Pero, al contrario de sus predecesores, no le importa demasiado si una mujer, o un marido, le dice que no. Hay muchas mujeres en el mundo. Ahora está de nuevo en Germanía combatiendo a los catos, seguro que ya se ha olvidado de Pansy.

—No le entiendo.

—¿Quién puede entender a un emperador? Theodore, un emperador es un hombre acostumbrado a un poder absoluto, casi divino. Un hombre que tiene que velar por el bien de miles de personas, que a veces se olvida del suyo propio. Hasta al mejor de los emperadores le pasó. Incluso a Albus Dumbledore, nuestro ancestro. Y Tom no es Albus. Es taimado y de mal carácter, como todos los miembros de la dinastía Slytherin, pero no es un dios. Sin embargo, ya he visto a ocho hombres vestidos de púrpura, y Tom lo hace mejor que muchos de ellos. De pequeño no me impresionaba demasiado, pero se

ha convertido en uno de los mejores administradores que he visto, y también en un buen general. — Severus miró a su hijo—. Theodore, ¿harías una cosa por mí?

—Lo que sea, padre.

—Cuida de Pansy por mí. No me gusta dejarla, pero tengo que volver al Senado dentro de un par de semanas. Necesitará compañía.

—Será un honor.

Theodore le ofreció su mejor saludo y se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía las uvas en el puño. Cambió de mano y a punto estuvo de perder el equilibrio.

—Puedes contar conmigo.

—No esperaba menos de ti —dijo Severus, sonriendo—. Y ahora, ¿qué te parece si nos tomamos un buen vino en vez de estas asquerosas uvas, y brindamos como se merece?

—Como desees.

Abandonaron el atrio, caminando los dos del mismo modo, con las manos entrelazadas en la espalda, hombro contrahecho junto a hombro sano.

**_PANSY_**

Mi destino era ser una cortesana. «Pansy Parkinson, la amante del emperador», suena mucho mejor que «Pansy Parkinson, la esposa del senador». En cuanto posé los ojos en el Tom, supe que tenía que ser mío. Lo único que tenía que hacer era… bueno, atraparlo.

—Mi esposa, César —nos presentó Severus en mi primer banquete en palacio—. Pansy Parkinson.

—Mi señor y Dios —saludé, haciendo una gran reverencia.

Así le gustaba que se dirigiesen a él: «Señor y Dios». No me importaría que me dijeran: «Señora y Diosa». Es más, me encantaría.

Lo observé durante toda la velada, mientras Severus no paraba de hablar sobre impuestos.

Tom era siniestramente atractivo. Era alto, de espaldas anchas y mejillas rosadas. Tenía un aire militar, pero no iba tan rígido como Theodore. Se mostraba distante con sus invitados nobles y distendidos con sus generales. En cuanto a la emperatriz, le prestaba menos atención que a una estatua.

Aunque no era mi única competidora. Había oído rumores sobre Tom y su sobrina. Si eran ciertos y aquella muchacha había conseguido apartar al emperador de su adorada esposa, debía poseer algo especial.

La contemplé durante toda la velada y no observé nada extraordinario en ella. Una muchacha menuda, de cabello muy rubio, cuerpo delgado, ojos grandes, y muy callada. Patética y rara. Tras pasarse dos horas acurrucada en su lecho como un conejito, de repente se levantó y se dirigió al fondo del comedor hablando sola. Las conversaciones se detuvieron cuando el emperador se incorporó, la cogió del brazo y la hizo regresar a su asiento.

—Come, Luna —le ordenó Tom, impaciente.

La muchacha atacó los platos como un perro hambriento, llevándose la comida a la boca hasta hinchar los carrillos, sin apartar sus ojos apagados de su tío, como si temiera que fuera a clavarle un cuchillo. Tom se giró hacia sus generales y no volvió a mirarla el resto de la velada. Desde ese momento, yo también la ignoré. Luna dejó de acudir a las cenas imperiales. ¡Vaya muchacha más rara!

Severus sentía una extraña simpatía por ella. «Siempre fue muy frágil», me dijo tras una cena en la que Luna se pasó todo el rato tosiendo sobre su copa de vino y mascullando frases incomprensibles cada vez que alguien intentaba hablar con ella. «Pobre Luna.» «Sí, pobrecita», repetí yo.

Un bicho raro, y una loca. Aunque el emperador se hubiera sentido atraído por ella, seguro que ya se le había pasado. Ya era hora de que llegara alguien nuevo. Tenía muchas amantes, pero ninguna duraba mucho. Yo sí le duraría.

—Pansy —sus ojos oscuros se posaron en mi _stola _de seda púrpura, apenas un poco más clara que su capa imperial—. Qué aspecto más regio tienes.

—Gracias, mi señor y Dios —contesté, mirándolo descaradamente a los ojos en lugar de bajar la vista sumisa.

—¿Te gusta cantar, Pansy? —me preguntó de pronto, más tarde, mientras devoraba un faisán asado.

Disfruté cuando las conversaciones se detuvieron y las cabezas se giraron hacia mí.

—No, mi señor y Dios —respondí con la voz rica y baja que practicaba de pequeña en el atrio.

—Una pena —comentó, chascando los dedos para que le sirvieran más vino.

Yo me incliné hacia delante para pedir también que rellenaran mi copa.

—Dicen que los dioses tienen buen oído para la música.

Los ojos del emperador me siguieron mientras yo me giraba de un modo casual, reclinándome y centrando toda mi atención y mis encantos en el compañero que tenía a mi derecha, un joven tribuno que a punto estuvo de derramar su copa de nerviosismo.

Otros ojos grandes y negros me observaban además de los azuls de Tom: los de la emperatriz.

Fingía que se divertía, pero yo sabía que ardía de celos.

La semana siguiente recibimos una invitación. Un liberto de palacio, con una toga blanca y brazaletes de oro, llegó para anunciar que yo, la señora Pansy Parkinson, estaba invitada a cenar a solas con el emperador la noche siguiente. Le di las gracias con desgana, como si recibiera miles de invitaciones como aquella a diario, y en cuanto se marchó comencé a bailar de alegría, correteando por el jardín como una niña traviesa.

Pero había que dejarse de juegos, tenía que escoger mis armas: ¿Azul para resaltar mis ojos, o rojo para añadir más tensión? ¿Las perlas rosas que me regaló Severus para la boda, o los zafiros? ¿Perfume de almizcle o de rosas? Saqué todos los vestidos de mi armario y la tonta de Iris acabó llorando hasta que me decidí por una tela rojo sangre, brazaletes de oro en ambos brazos y un rubí en la frente. Sofisticada, sensual y seductora.

—¿Pansy?

—Estoy descansando, Severus.

O sería mejor decir soñando, mientras Iris me pintaba las uñas de los pies de color escarlata, a juego con las joyas que Tom me pondría al cuello.

Abrió la puerta, y rápidamente compuse mi sonrisa dulce.

—¿Severus? ¿Qué…?

—¿Has recibido una invitación para cenar? —me interrumpió—. ¿Con el emperador?

—Bueno… Sí.

¿Qué esclavo se lo habría contado? No quería que se enterara. Estaba mejor en su nube, como siempre.

—¿Y vas a ir?

Sus ojos se fijaron en los botes de colorete, los frascos de perfume, el arcón de joyas abierto y los vestidos tirados encima de las sillas.

—¿Cómo voy a rechazar una invitación del emperador, Severus? —dije, con mi tono más dulce.

Severus se acercó y me acarició la mejilla.

—Iris —dijo—, ¿puedes llevar un mensaje a mi mayordomo? Dile que vaya cuanto antes a palacio a decir que Pansy está enferma.

Me incorporé dando un respingo.

—¿Qué?

Su voz se interpuso sobre la mía.

—Es más, está tan enferma que partimos ahora mismo hacia Brundisium esperando que mejore con el aire de la costa.

—Severus, no puedes…

—Sí —dijo, acariciándome—, sí puedo.

Después de aquello me contó un montón de tonterías sobre lo inocente que yo era, que no me daba cuenta de lo que escondía aquella invitación; sobre que había llegado el momento de dejar mis fiestas y acompañarlo a Brundisium para pasar el verano junto a Theodore; sobre que el emperador se olvidaría de mí.

—¡No! —grité enfadada.

Como no funcionó, estuve muy cariñosa con él, pero tampoco dio resultado… ¿Por qué?

—Lo siento, Pansy —repitió mientras, sin dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo, me montaba en la litera que nos llevaría por la Vía Appia hasta Brundisium.

¿Que lo sientes? Aún no has empezado a sentirlo.

Todavía quedaba alguna posibilidad. Todavía podía convencerlo de que me dejara volver a Roma.

—Iris. —Me aparté de la ventana de mi dormitorio con sus vistas al azul puerto de Brundisium—. Prepara la _stola _rosa y las perlas. Nada de perfume, no le gusta. Dile al mayordomo que quiero flores frescas en el triclinio del jardín. Lirios y rosas. Y músicos tocando el laúd en la alcoba. Y una cena sencilla, ya sabes que es un hombre de gustos simples…

—¿Pescando, Sabina? —preguntó Severus a su hija que, arrodillada junto a la fuente, metía los deditos en el agua.

—Acaricio a los peces —dijo, estirando el brazo hacia un montón de escamas relucientes. Luego, se lo pensó y se corrigió—: Bueno, intento acariciarlos.

—Voy a ayudarte —propuso Severus, arrodillándose a su lado—. Voy a espantarlos hacia ti, así podrás acariciarlos, pero despacito.

La pequeña pasó un dedo por el lomo de escamas grises de una carpa. Sabina era una niña tranquila. Cuando se ponía nerviosa, le daban ataques.

Removieron el agua de la fuente. Severus se preguntó si su abuelo Augusto habría metido los piesen una fuente con su propia hija. Pero la hija de Augusto había acabado mal, había muerto sola en el exilio. Y todos sus hijos adoptados habían fallecido antes que él: asesinados, envenenados o ahogados.

Todos jóvenes, y muertos. Severus acarició el cabello castaño y brillante de Sabina, pensando en Theodore, en su porte militar y su mirada seria. Mejor no ser emperador.

Sabina lo miró y sonrió, y por un momento su corazón se detuvo. Hubo un tiempo en que Luna era así, cuando tenía cuatro años y correteaba tras el atrevido Theodore jugando a legionarios. Feliz, confiada y entera.

—¡Padre! —dijo Sabina—. ¡Padre! Estás dejando que se escapen los peces.

Severus miró a su hija.

—Vaya, es cierto.

Sonrió de nuevo y ella metió las manos en el agua. Mejor no ser emperador.

**_PANSY_**

La hermosa tarde fue muriendo. La cena era soberbia; las flores, preciosas; los laúdes resonaban melodiosos en la recogida alcoba. El triclinio, austero, de mármol con vetas grises y cojines sencillos, al estilo republicano, demasiado simple para el gusto actual, pero eso jugaba a mi favor. Con mi _stola _de color rosa claro y mis perlas, yo era el centro de atención, encuadrada por el ventanal que daba a la azulada bahía de Brundisium.

—Espero que esta vez no tengas que contar un cuento a Sabina —dije, y jugueteé con un rizo de mi cabello—. Tengo intención de acostarme pronto esta noche.

—Tenía pensado comenzar un nuevo tratado —dijo Severus con calma, pero con un brillo en sus ojos—. Supongo que podrá esperar.

—Bien.

Tras un pesado silencio, Severus me tomó de la mano y yo dejé caer:

—Severus, ¿no has pensado en regresar a Roma?

—Mira, me alegro de que lo comentes —dijo, inclinando su canosa cabeza canosa para besarme en la mano—. Tengo planes de regresar.

—¿En serio?

Lo abracé. Joyas, banquetes, amantes, el emperador…

—Severus, te adoro.

—Pansy —dijo. Se apartó para mirarme a los ojos—, cariño, tú te quedarás aquí. Es tiempo de que sientes un poco la cabeza. Sabina apenas te ve.

—¡Pero si Sabina no me necesita!

—Sí que te necesita. En parte, es por ella que he decidido dejaros a las dos en Brundisium. La brisa del mar le viene bien. Le he pedido a Theodore que os cuide. El te sacará si te aburres.

Me acerqué a él y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos.

—No puedes dejarme —le susurré—. Te voy a echar muchísimo de menos. ¿Tú a mí no?

Cuando abrió su boca para contestar —¿es que no podía conseguir que se callase?—, lo besé.

—¿Todavía quieres abandonarme? —susurré después.

No podía contestarme que no, me acostaría con él todas las noches si hacía falta. Le diría que su cuerpo deforme se parecía al de Apolo, pero tenía que llevarme con él a Roma.

—Resulta difícil dejarte —dijo mientras me acariciaba el cuello—. Pero prefiero pasar un rato en solitario que verte arrastrada por un torbellino de vanidades.

—¿Qué significa eso?

Después de cinco años casados no había conseguido quitarle esa estúpida costumbre de hablar con metáforas.

—Nada —me besó en la mejilla—. Me marcharé la semana que viene.

Me incorporé en la cama, tirando de la sábana.

—¿Y yo?

—Lo siento, Pansy.

Aquello fue todo. A pesar de mis protestas, mis lágrimas y mis besos, solo fue capaz de decirme que lo sentía. No podía creérmelo. No podía decirme que no. Severus, que siempre fue tan manejable y dócil como mi padre.

Pero lo hizo, me dejó y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

—¿Volverá pronto? —preguntó Sabina con tristeza.

—¿A quién le importa? —respondí, y regresé a casa enfadada.

De nuevo atrapada en esa aburrida casa, en esa aburrida ciudad, con el aburrido de Theodore esperando para divertirme con sus tonterías.

—Me duele la cabeza —le dije, y entonces la estúpida de mi hija los distrajo a todos echándose a llorar y sufriendo uno de sus ataques.

Me retiré mientras los demás corrían a atenderla. Una vez en mis aposentos, me dejé caer en la cama. Aún no era demasiado tarde, tenía tiempo. Tom se había ido, sí, estaba en Germania con el ejército. Pero lo conseguiría, todo era cuestión de tiempo. Aún era pronto para darle una lección a mi marido.

**_X_**

—¿Nos vemos después de la fiesta de Lappio?

—Me temo que no —dijo Theodore, saliendo a regañadientes de la cama. ¡Dioses! Iba a llegar tardeal trabajo—. No voy a ir.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no es tu primo? —le preguntó Mione, sonriendo y con los brazos

Apoyados en las almohadas arrugadas—. La mitad de los pretorianos de la ciudad están pidiendo invitaciones. Organiza las mejores fiestas de Brundisium.

—Mi padre y yo nunca le caímos muy bien —dijo Theodore, enfundándose en su túnica y buscando las sandalias—. Piensa que somos un par de sosos obsesionados con el deber.

—Igual por eso me gustas —dijo Mione, besándolo en la nuca.

—¿Vas a cantar?

—Sí —contestó, tomando su túnica—. ¿Por qué no vienes? Va a ser una de las últimas fiestas de la temporada.

—Mi padre me encargó entretener a mi madrastra. Está un poco deprimida desde que vinieron de Roma.

—¿Tu madrastra?

Theodore miró a Mione, concentrada en recogerse su cabello oscuro.

—Pansy Parkinson. ¿La conoces?

—¿Cómo no voy a conocer a la estrella más brillante de Roma?—dijo, con un tono frío en su exquisita voz de contralto.

—¿Seguro que…?

—Nos veremos la semana que viene. Cantaré en la fiesta del senador Geta.

Le ofreció una sonrisa hermosa pero impenetrable. Theodore se preguntó —y no era la primera vez— si un hombre podía llegar alguna vez a conocer a una mujer, aunque compartiera con ella la cama. Mione había sido una compañera fácil durante todo un año. Aquella chica alta y de tez bronceada a la que contrataban para cantar en las fiestas del cuartel lo había impresionado cuando provocó una disputa entre dos tribunos borrachos, cuando despachó con mucho tacto a un centurión enamorado y con sus constantes bromas en griego. Pertenecía a la granja de músicos esclavos del pretor Ron.

Era una buena compañera y amante. Habría jurado que la conocía bien, pero ahora su boca se contraía en un gesto serio y Theodore no comprendía la causa.

—¿Qué vas a…?

—Hasta la próxima semana —le dijo alegre como despedida.

Theodore se sorprendió, pensando que las mujeres eran criaturas extrañas.

El recorrido hasta casa de su padre era un paseo agradable. Theodore montó en su caballo y tomó el camino del puerto, disfrutando del aroma a sal que traía la brisa, de los gritos alegres de los vendedores en la orilla y de las brillantes túnicas de las mujeres frente al azul del puerto. Incluso el ladrón que intentó robarle el monedero parecía feliz mientras se alejaba soltando amables maldiciones, después de que Theodore se llevara la mano a la empuñadura de su espada a modo de advertencia.

Cuando detuvo su caballo ante la villa de su padre, su sonrisa se convirtió en una abierta risotada al ver a Sabina salir corriendo a su encuentro.

—Llevo esperándote toda la mañana —dijo la pequeña al tiempo que se soltaba de su niñera y corría a su lado—. ¿Puedo acariciar a tu caballo?

—Pues claro. Se llama _Aníbal. _La loca de mi tía Minerva me lo regaló cuando entré en la Guardia Pretoriana.

—¿Por qué está loca? —preguntó Sabina, estirando un tímido brazo hacia el hocico del animal.

—Porque es muy guapa, casi tanto como tú, y en vez de casarse, se retiró al campo para criar los caballos más finos de _Roma. Aníbal _es uno de los mejores. ¿Quieres dar una vuelta? La pequeña sonrió y levantó los brazos. Theodore la alzó, la colocó en la silla delante de él. Sabina se sujetó a las crines del animal.

—Agárrate fuerte.

La pequeña se rio mientras Theodore lanzaba a _Aníbal _a un lento trote. Subieron y bajaron la calle tres veces, hasta que la madrastra de Theodore apareció en la puerta del jardín.

—Sois un par de críos —comentó, protegiéndose los ojos del cálido sol de la mañana—. Sabina, bájate ahora mismo.

Theodore desmontó, bajó a Sabina y ambos agacharon la cabeza.

—Señora Pansy —saludó Theodore.

Ahora la miraba con una nueva curiosidad: la mujer que había llamado la atención del emperador.

—Pasa —le invitó ella, y las sedas de su vestido se agitaron al darse la vuelta.

Sabina tomó la mano de Theodore y lo condujo al interior.

—¿Puedo enseñarte mi nueva muñeca? Se llama _Cleopatra. _Le puse ese nombre por las historias sobre la reina de Egipto que me cuenta papá.

—No aburras a Theodore, Sabina —la interrumpió Pansy—. Vete con tu niñera.

—No pasa nada, no me importa —dijo Theodore, pero Sabina ya se había esfumado.

—Ahora se le ha metido en la cabeza que quiere un poni. Severus la está mimando demasiado — comentó Pansy, y se dejó caer en un sofá—. Entonces, ¿has venido a entretenerme?

—Bueno, mi padre me pidió que cuidara de ti.

—¿Y que le informaras de mis progresos? ¡Qué buen soldado! —suspiró mientras jugueteaba con un rizo oscuro—. Pues la verdad es que me aburro mortalmente.

—Debes de echarlo de menos.

Theodore se conmovió ante la pena que reflejaba su rostro. ¿Cómo sería tener a alguien que se pusiera triste en tu ausencia? Igual por eso merecía la pena tomar una esposa.

—Me gustaría salir, pero no hay mucho para hacer en Brundisium. Todo el mundo regresa a sus casas de la ciudad, pero yo aquí sigo, atrapada en una villa con una niña de cuatro años.

Se parecía muchísimo a Sabina, aburrida, hermosa y muy joven.

—¿Quieres venir a una fiesta esta noche? —sugirió Theodore, sin pensárselo.

Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los suyos.

—¿Una fiesta?

—En casa de mi primo Lappio Máximo Norbano. Seguramente no lo conozcas, no se mezcla mucho con nosotros. Me temo que piensa que padre es un aburrido. Pero acaban de nombrarlo gobernador de la Baja Germania y va a dar un gran banquete de despedida.

Pansy le ofreció una sonrisa amplia y calculada, y Theodore comprendió por qué el emperador se había fijado en ella.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Pansy. Se acercó de puntillas y lo besó en la mejilla—. ¿Qué me pongo?

—Da igual —respondió él, tomando su mano con toda la galantería que fue capaz de reunir—. Serás la mujer más hermosa de la fiesta.

**_MIONE_**

Una fiesta como cualquier otra: risas tintineantes, invitados enjoyados, vino en copas de plata y uvas en bandejas de oro, camas con cojines de borlas y músicos tañendo sus liras con suavidad. Esperé en la antesala hasta que me llamaron, en la pausa entre los pasteles y los quesos, y avancé con mi sonrisa más cálida y profesional: Mione, el ruiseñor de la élite de Brundisium.

Una buena audiencia: los patricios de Brundisium siempre eran corteses. He actuado en fiestas en las que apenas se oía mi voz entre el murmullo de las conversaciones, o en las que los hombres empezaban a silbar al ver mis hombros desnudos y no escuchaban ni una nota de la música que tanto me costaba preparar. Pero esta era una reunión educada y me escucharon atentos mientras tocaba los primeros acordes de la lira y comenzaba la _Canción de Eos. _En la segunda estrofa, vi a Theodore en un lecho alejado, junto a una figura femenina vestida de azul. En aquel momento descubrí que Ron me había convertido en una profesional, pues mi voz no se alteró lo más mínimo cuando mis ojos reconocieron a Pansy Parkinson.

Mi antigua dueña me observaba con esos ojos azules que tanto recordaba. Ahora era toda una dama, envuelta en seda con una elegancia que jamás había poseído cuando era la hija de un organizador de juegos. En su cuello lucía zafiros del tamaño de las uvas. Sus uñas pintadas se clavaron en el cojín de terciopelo un segundo, y luego recuperó su suave sonrisa. Recordé esa sonrisa cuando cerró las cortinas de su litera con la marca de mi mano en su rostro. Sin saber muy bien cómo, conseguí terminar aquella canción, y la siguiente.

—¡Maravilloso! —exclamó Theodore éntrelos aplausos, mientras yo saludaba al público.

La gente se acercó a felicitarme mientras yo sonreía y charlaba como Lavender me había enseñado. Pansy se recostó en su lecho, sin apartar la vista de mí mientras sorbía de su copa de vino.

Me entraron ganas de cruzar la estancia de un salto y aplastar su cara contra los mosaicos.

—Mione, creo que no te he presentado a mi madrastra —dijo Theodore, cogiéndome de la mano y llevándome hacia su triclinio.

Qué joven más atento, pero ¿por qué tenía que ser tan amable justo ahora? Escuché los

comentarios de varios patricios acerca de mí.

—Esta es Pansy Parkinson.

Le ofrecí mi mano y la estrechó con la suya, tan blanca y algodonosa como siempre.

—Una actuación muy interesante —murmuró—. Mione…es un nombre griego. Pero no eres griega, ¿verdad?

Me puse a hablar en mi esmerado griego y vi que se sonrojaba. Todavía no había aprendido a hablarlo. Apostaría a que todavía no sabía deletrear, en ningún idioma.

—Mione habla griego mejor que yo —dijo Theodore, ajeno a todo—. Pertenece a una familia noble de Atenas.

—Vaya, yo hubiera jurado que venía de un barrio bajo de Jerusalén —murmuró Pansy—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas cantando en Brundisium… Mione?

—Pues ya casi cinco años.

—Y antes, ¿a qué te dedicabas?

—Estuve por aquí y por allá —contesté, y adopté un gesto profesional—. Disfrutando de la vida.

—¡Qué bien! Una pena que Brundisium no tenga anfiteatro. Aquí no puedes disfrutar de los juegos. Se comenta que te encantan los gladiadores.

—Prefiero la música a la sangre, _domina._

—Pero los juegos son tan emocionantes —dijo Pansy, y estiró un lánguido brazo para alcanzar un racimo de uvas—. Fíjate, la semana pasada, en el Coliseo, Draco el Bárbaro perdió una mano ante un turco. Todo un espectáculo. ¿Quieres uvas?

—No, gracias.

Mantuve la compostura. Oh, Dios, tenía que estar mintiendo. Seguía todas las noticias que llegaban del Coliseo, me habría enterado si Draco hubiera perdido una mano.

Estaba mintiendo.

Tendría que asegurarme preguntando a los mozos de cuadra y a los porteadores. Esa gente siempre seguía los juegos.

Una ligera sonrisa asomó a sus labios. La ignoré y, alisando una arruga de la toga de Theodore, le pregunté:

—¿Vienes a cenar mañana?

—Pensaba que habíamos quedado la semana que viene.

—Mañana han cancelado mi actuación, estoy libre.

—Mañana Theodore no puede —intervino Pansy, y apoyó una mano en el codo de su hijastro—. Me ha prometido llevarme a la última obra de la temporada.

—Ah, ¿sí? —preguntó Theodore, mirándola.

—Sí —contestó ella, sin apartar la vista de mí.

—De acuerdo. Entonces, ¿la semana que viene, Mione?

—La semana que viene también está difícil —dijo Pansy, y pasó un dedo por los hombros de Theodore.

—Entonces, igual en la fiesta del cuartel del próximo mes —dije mientras apartaba mi mano de Theodore con una última caricia—. Pansy, si desea contratarme para cantar en privado, hable con el pretor Ron. Es el mejor patrón musical de la ciudad, ¿lo conoce? Bueno, quizá la música no es lo suyo. Él se encarga de organizar mis actuaciones. Asegúrese de reservar con tres semanas de antelación, estos días estoy muy demandada.

—Siempre lo estuviste, entre cierta clase de gente.

Las dos sonreímos, y me retiré.

—¿Conoces a Mione? —escuché que Theodore le preguntaba a su madrastra.

—No —contestó sin más—. Es la primera vez que la veo.

Tenía la respiración acelerada, como si hubiera corrido una milla. Pero tenía otra fiesta en la que cantar, y no podía perder el tiempo pensando en Pansy Parkinson. Aunque fuera una cantante de éxito,seguía siendo una esclava. No podía irme a casa a rechinar los dientes y sollozar en la almohada como me apetecía. Tenía que tocar y sonreír para los clientes de Ron. A veces, resultaba tan doloroso como las tortas o los golpes en los días que hacía de sombra de Pansy.

—Ha sido una velada preciosa, Theodore —bostezó Pansy mientras bajaban de la litera—. ¿Quieres tomar algo antes de regresar al cuartel?

—Gracias, solo bajo a ver a Sabina.

—Como quieras.

Sabina estaba dormida, abrazada a un caballito de trapo, con los ojos cerrados. Theodore sonrió, le apartó el pelo de la cara y regresó al recibidor.

La casa estaba a oscuras y en silencio. Los esclavos se habían acostado ya. Del atrio llegaba el aroma a jazmín en el calor de la noche veraniega. Theodore bajó las escaleras, cruzó el recibidor y la biblioteca. Al pasar junto a la última habitación, el dormitorio de su madrastra, la puerta se abrió. Se acercó a cerrarla, y se detuvo.

Su madrastra se encontraba junto a la cama, de espaldas a la puerta. Sobre la mesilla había posado el collar de zafiros. Su cabello era un manto negro que le caía por la espalda. Nunca se había fijado en el pelo tan bonito que tenía.

Pansy se estiró y la luz de la lámpara solitaria iluminó sus brazos blancos. Su camisón de seda azul resbalaba por un hombro y con un ligero movimiento de la espalda cayó del otro y se bajó hasta el suelo.

Theodore cerró la puerta y los ojos. Retrocedió un paso y tropezó con un jarrón. Se lanzó para evitar que cayera y golpeó una estatua de Afrodita que se rompió con un gran estruendo. Echó a correr por el pasillo.

Al día siguiente fue a verla. Era lo más correcto. ¿Acaso su padre no le había pedido que la cuidara? Estaba cumpliendo órdenes.

—¡Theodore! —le recibió Pansy, ofreciéndole la mano—. ¿A qué debo este honor?

Llevaba puesta una túnica de seda verde y adornaba su frente y su mano con dos enormes perlas.

Theodore, sobrecogido ante tanta belleza, solo fue capaz de balbucir.

—¿Estás nervioso? —le preguntó Pansy mientras lo conducía al atrio, donde se hundió en los cojines de su lecho—. ¿Por qué? ¿Vas a visitar a esa cantante?

—No —contestó, sonrojándose—. Es que…

—La verdad, no sé qué la has visto —dijo ella, y lo invitó a sentarse—. Hace años, era mi esclava.

—Pero… me dijiste que no la conocías.

—Te mentí —confesó Pansy después de pedir vino y algo de comer—. Desde entonces ha mejorado mucho, pero sigue siendo la misma putita de siempre. ¿Vino?

—Oh, gracias.

Theodore observó a su madrastra mientras se inclinaba para servirle una copa. No se imaginaba que esas palabras pudieran salir de la delicada boca de Pansy.

—Pues sí —añadió Pansy, y descansó su pálido brazo en los cojines—, se acostaba con todos los hombres de la casa, incluido mi padre. Y el tuyo. —Dirigiéndose al esclavo que apareció por la puerta— : ¡Frutas escarchadas!

—¿Mi padre? —dijo Theodore, atragantándose—. Pero si nunca… no… con esclavas. El no es de esos. No le parecería justo.

¿Cómo había acabado metido en aquella conversación? No era lo más apropiado.

—Supongo que sería idea de ella. Unas sonrisitas, unas cuantas miradas, del mismo modo que te sedujo a ti… —dijo Pansy, apoyando la barbilla en la palma de la mano—. Fíjate qué gracioso, Theodore.

Has compartido a una mujer con tu padre.

Contempló a su madrastra. Su penetrante perfume de almizcle inundaba su olfato. Pansy acarició su rodilla, y Theodore se levantó dando un respingo.

—Tengo que irme —dijo, con un tono que le resultó extraño.

Pansy ladeó la cabeza y lo miró con sus tranquilos ojos azules.

—¿Te toca guardia? —preguntó, ya sin el tono áspero en su voz, si es que alguna vez lo hubo—. Qué pena… Despídete de Sabina antes de marchar, o se pasará todo el día lloriqueando.

Pansy se puso de puntillas para plantarle un beso en la mejilla. Un beso de madrastra.

Aun así, Theodore sintió un escalofrío.


	5. Chapter 5

**_HOLA...!_**

_Ya empezamos con la semana de Actualizaciones ( ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ) ¿Que pronto transcurre la semana, verdad? ya lo creo, pues bien creo que este Capítulo es un poquito más lar que los anteriores, espero no les enfade, pero siempre procuro encontrar un final de capítulo un tanto interesante ¿Pero ni saben quien ya comenzó a aparecer? **¡SIIIIII!** nuestro bien amado aunue siniestro, Malvado pero Sexy **TOM RIDDLE**, pues bien, las dejo leer, en verdad espero les guste el capitulo._

_Saludos._

**B**_lack_**A**_thena_

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este capítulo contiene ciertas escenas eróticas, que aunque no son demasiado explicitas, quedas advertido, lees bajo tu propio riesgo. Pansy es una Perra cof cof cof... perra.. cof cof cof XE

**ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO PARA LAS SIGUIENTES LECTORAS, QUE SE TOMAN SU VALIOSO TIEMPO PARA DEJARME UNAS CUANTAS PALABRAS DE ALIENTO, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS: **

**Person P.- **_Thank you for such a sweet comment, it is indeed an honor that a person from another country whose language is so diferene, tanhtas discomfort is taken, I guess you have to be translating the story (which is personally my tires me a little when I read fanfic in other languages ) I give you every reason, the character of Pansy in this Fic is so horrible but so necessary, but not dear and worry, the final payment is much damage that has caused ... and will cause ja ja ja ja ja ja read us next week._

**Guest.- **_Gracias por el Review, Ya sabes que es unn gusto leerte ¿verdad? pues si, Yo loa verdad ya me mire todas las temporadas de Spartacus, la serie en si me ejó impresionada, un tanto exagerada las escenas de sangre pero ¡Me enaor´'e de sus personajes! sobre todo por que Spartacus es un personaje que si existió, saludos Gest y gracias por el comentario, espero te guste el capitulo, nos leemos la próxima semana. _

**Bliu Liz.- **_Y lo harán tenlo por seguro, pero pues hay ciertas cosas que tienen que pasar para ello, por lo pronto, disfruta de este Capítulo y del mayor participación de Tom Riddle, que ya viene como protagonista. saludos y gracias por el comentario, espero te guste el capi._

**HojaDePapel.- **_Que guste es pero leerte a ti de nuevo, pues el Capitulo esta bastante Dramatico e interesante, ojalá te guste, y sobre lo de Pansy y Theo, es algo que yo no pude evitar ja ja ja ja ja ja ja Saludos._

* * *

**_QUINTA_**

**_PANSY_**

¡Excelente! Ya había conseguido ponerlo nervioso. Ahora mismo Theodore estará preguntándose qué estaba sucediendo. _Dejemos que se preocupe_.

La verdad es que era guapo. Alto, fuerte y de piel tostada por el sol. La mirada directa, el pelo negro con rizos rebeldes que, por mucho que intentara alisárselos, no desaparecían.

De mayor se parecería a Severus, pero todavía era joven y fuerte. ¡Y no tenía joroba! Sí, era bastante atractivo.

Nunca me había fijado en él, hasta que vi a Hermione pajareando a su alrededor. Aquello me dio una idea maravillosa.

Theodore no me visitó en una semana. Fueron unos días aburridísimos. Los esclavos me ponían de los nervios, y las tiendas estaban cerradas debido a una deprimente festividad local. Los cielos se nublaron con los primeros avisos del otoño, convirtiendo el famoso puerto azul en una losa gris. Sabina estaba deprimida, corriendo a la ventana cada vez que oía los cascos de un caballo.

—Theodore me prometió que jugaría conmigo —suspiraba.

—Ahora prefiere jugar conmigo —le expliqué—. Los hombres mayores como Theodore no juegan con niñitas.

—Pero me lo prometió.

—Los hombres mienten, Sabina. Ahora, vete.

Le pellizqué en la oreja, y gimoteó. Los niños son agotadores.

Fueron días aburridos, pero sobreviví. Todo formaba parte del plan. Conté cuatro días, y luego me encargué de cruzarme con Theodore justo cuando salía de su cuartel. Iba con el pecho desnudo, con su falda de entrenamiento. Estaba sudoroso de los ejercicios. Al verme, se detuvo como si se hubiera chocado con una pared.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¡Qué grosero! Pero no te lo tendré en cuenta. Mañana voy al banquete del senador Halco. Será la última fiesta de la temporada. Necesito un acompañante. Recógeme esta noche.

—Pero…

Me acerqué a él, le sequé la frente con la mano y contemplé la película de sudor en mis dedos.

—Por los dioses, estás todo sudado.

Lo dejé allí, mirándome atónito y preguntándose cómo había sucedido todo.

—¡Vaya, cómo te has arreglado! —Comentó Vero, que silbó cuando Theodore apareció con una toga blanca de lino y el sello familiar adornando su dedo anular—. ¿Quién es la afortunada? ¿Mione?

—Pansy —salió de su boca antes de poder retenerlo—. Es decir, mi madrastra me ha pedido que, esto…, la acompañe a un banquete esta noche. Eso me ha pedido.

Cuando salió por la puerta, tuvo la sensación de que Vero lo miraba sorprendido.

—Theodore —lo saludó Pansy mientras cruzaba el suelo de mármol.

Cada curva de su cuerpo iba envuelta en seda de color escarlata y un enorme rubí brillaba en su garganta. Llevaba los ojos alcoholados y los labios pintados con carmín. Theodore se preguntó cómo podía haberla considerado una niña.

El banquete era un cúmulo de luces brillantes, vestidos relucientes, voces altas, música

atronadora, bailarinas y acróbatas, todo mezclado ante sus ojos. Flamenco asado y lirón a la miel envuelto en semillas de amapola, manjares que se deshacían en su boca. Pansy compartió con él el triclinio, sonriendo, flirteando y hablando con todo el mundo menos con él. Pero, cubierto por su _stola _y su conversación, lo acariciaba con el pie.

—¡Senador! Es precioso. Déjeme ver.

Pansy se estiró rozando la espalda de Theodore para examinar el anillo de zafiros del senador Halco y su respiración le hizo cosquillas en la nuca.

—¡Señora Cornelia! ¡Qué pelo más bonito! ¿Cómo consigue hacerse esos rizos?

Se giró para ver mejor, y sus pechos rozaron su hombro. Theodore no recordaba nada del banquete.

Solo a la esposa de su padre haciéndole el amor de mil modos diferentes.

—Una fiesta preciosa —comentaba Pansy entusiasmada cuando abandonaban la mansión junto al resto de invitados. El amanecer estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, pero ella todavía tenía los ojos muy despiertos—. Y pensar que Brundisium me parecía una ciudad aburrida. Hace años que no me divertía tanto.

Pansy acarició con sus dedos el brazo de Theodore, que la ayudó a montarse a la litera. Luego se arregló las arrugas de la _stola, _dejándole ver su blanco tobillo. Theodore tuvo la certeza de que no llevaba nada debajo de la seda que envolvía su cuerpo.

—Supongo que me acompañarás a casa —dijo, lanzándole una mirada cautivadora tras sus

pestañas negras.

—Mi guardia comienza dentro de dos horas.

—Pues sáltatela.

—No puedo, mi centurión…

—¿Me vas a dejar sola a estas horas de la noche, solo para evitar una bronca de tu centurión? —exclamó con cara de inocente—. ¿Qué dirá tu padre?

¡Su padre!

Su padre, con la espalda encorvada, tranquilo y de mirada amable. «Pansy parece una adorable mujer de mundo, Theodore, pero es demasiado joven… Cuida de ella.»

Theodore quería morirse.

—Sube —le ordenó Pansy mientras ella se recostaba en los cojines—. Tengo frío.

Se montó en la litera, que comenzó a mecerse como un barco cuando los porteadores la levantaron y echaron a caminar por la calle. Pansy cerró las cortinas verdes de seda, bloqueando la luz de las lámparas de la calle y convirtiendo la litera en una caja en penumbra. Theodore se refugió en un rincón, con el corazón acelerado.

—Estás muy silencioso, Theodore. —Su voz tenía más efecto en la oscuridad—. ¿Te has pasado con el vino?

—No —consiguió responder—. Va contra las normas beber antes de una guardia.

—¿Siempre respetas las normas? —dijo, y acarició su brazo con una mano de uñas afiladas.

—Sí —respondió—. Es más seguro.

—Pero las cosas seguras son aburridas. Tan… seguras.

Sus labios pintados se encontraron con los suyos. Los brazos de Pansy se enroscaron alrededor de su cuello como serpientes. Sus dientes le hicieron heridas en los labios. Cuando se inclinó sobre ella, Pansy se recostó, jugueteando con la lengua en su boca y presionando el vientre contra él. Theodore la besó soltando un gemido, apartando la seda de sus pechos con dedos temblorosos. Ella le subió la túnica y enroscó las piernas en su cadera mientras su perfume a almizcle invadía la mente de él. Al caer sobre ella, Theodore sintió que sonreía.

Cuando terminaron, Theodore se dio la vuelta; _deseaba morirse_.

—Creo que hemos llegado —dijo Pansy, que envolvió su cuerpo desnudo con la _stola _roja y se bajó de la litera—. ¿Vienes, Theodore?

—No —respondió con voz débil—. No.

—¿Vienes?

La miró. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y sus ojos brillaban. La garganta blanquecina emergía de la _stola _arrugada como el tallo de una flor. Sonrió, mostrando la lengua entre los labios, y Theodore sintió que le dolían los hombros justo donde ella lo había mordido.

—Sí. —La palabra pesaba en su boca como si fuera plomo—. Voy.

Y la siguió al interior de la casa como un perrito obediente.

**_XI_**

Theodore sabía que existía una barca que transportaba las almas de los muertos al otro mundo. Una embarcación oscura cuyos remos manejaba un barquero sonriente con una calavera por rostro. Pero la barca de Theodore era una cama, blanca, aireada y hermosa como una nube, y la preciosa muchacha de pelo negro que llevaba los remos lo conducía al infierno mucho más rápido que cualquier barquero esquelético.

—¿Sabes con cuántos hombres he estado? —le contó Pansy, recostando la espalda en los brazos de Theodore—. El primero fue un gladiador, cuando tenía quince años. Tu padre no me esposó virgen. Le dije que las marcas que tenía en el cuerpo me las habían hecho al caerme en las escaleras de los baños, y me creyó. ¡Qué bobo!

—No digas eso —susurró Theodore—. No es un bobo, es brillante, y honrado. Es todo lo que siempre he deseado ser, así que no…

—¿Quieres ser un feo con joroba?

—No le insultes. —Theodore temblaba de rabia— No te atrevas…

—Vaya, el hijo obediente defendiendo al deforme de su padre. Muy bien, hijo obediente. Si tanto quieres a tu padre, ¿qué haces en mi cama?

Estaba tumbada de costado, con las sábanas a la altura de la cintura. Su cabello dejaba entrever sus senos. Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa. Theodore era incapaz de moverse.

—Perdón, no lo decía en serio —se giró y lo atrajo con el dedo—. Ven.

Y él fue.

**_PANSY_**

Podía conseguir que Theodore viniera a mí solo con mover una ceja. Podía clavar mis uñas en su espalda y ver cómo se arqueaba de agonía y éxtasis. Podía morderlo y acariciarlo.

Daba igual que fuera placer o dolor, siempre volvía a por más. El bueno de Theodore, el intachable, el soldado, el santo. Mi hijastro, atrapado, esclavizado y sometido a mis encantos.

¡Qué maravilla!

Era divertido tenerlo bailando a mi son. Le hacía cepillarme el pelo y ponerme aceite en la espalda.

Lo obligaba a salir a por mis recados y llevarme los paquetes. Lo tenía esperándome en lugares incómodos, lo hacía venir y lo despedía al instante, poniendo pucheros cuando me gritaba y sonriendo cuando lloraba. Me cité con un amigo suyo del cuartel de la Guardia Pretoriana y avisé a Theodore para que nos pillara in fraganti. Sentí su mirada por el rabillo de la puerta, odiándome mientras gemía y me retorcía bajo otro hombre. Sin embargo, aquella misma noche regresó a mí arrastrándose. ¿Quién iba a decirme que un hombre torturado por el remordimiento podía ser tan divertido?

—Sáltate la guardia de boy —le ordenaba cuando se levantaba para enfundarse la coraza.

—No puedo.

—Te lo repito: sáltate la guardia de hoy.

Recorría su espalda con mis dedos y me reía cuando volvía a la cama soltando un gruñido. Gracias a mí, faltó a bastantes de sus obligaciones en la Guardia Pretoriana, y no se libró de los castigos preceptivos.

—Esto tiene que acabarse —murmuraba serio—. Está mal… es una vergüenza.

—Pero si eso es lo divertido. Si quieres a alguien soso, vuelve con esa cantante larguirucha, a ver si puede hacerte un hueco en su apretada agenda.

Me miraba enfadado, pero no volvía con Hermione. No, yo era mejor que ella. Por fin uno que se daba cuenta.

—¡Aquí no! —masculló Theodore, apartándome de un empujón cuando lo besé tras una estatua en medio de una fiesta en un jardín.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunté, y recorrí su pecho con mis dedos.

—Nos… ¡Nos van a ver! —Muy cerca se oían animadas risas y bromas, ruido de pasos y tintineo de ropa—. Si nos descubren…

—¿Pero no es eso lo divertido? ¿No te excita?

Abrió la boca, aterrorizado, pero lo besé, cogí su mano y la metí bajo mi _stola, _y se acabó la discusión.

No nos descubrieron, pero podría haber sucedido y, ¡menudo escándalo se habría montado! ¡La esposa de un senador con su hijastro! Las risas perseguirían a Severus hasta el Senado. «¿Has oído lo de la mujer de Norbano? El muy tonto la dejó sola en Brundisium y su hijo está haciendo el trabajo de su padre.» Sí, eso dirían. No dudé en contárselo a Theodore.

—Vas a hundirlo, y lo sabes —le dije, apoyada en los codos y haciéndole cosquillas en la espalda con los pies mientras intentaba apartarse de mí—. Su carrera, sus textos, su posición en Roma… Todo se irá al traste. La mujer de Severus Norbano le engaña con su propio hijo. Lo destruirás.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —protestaba con voz apagada.

—Supongo que sí. Es fascinante, ¿verdad? Pero no me dejarás por tu padre —le dije, y me abracé a su espalda, rodeando su pecho con mis brazos—. ¿Y si se presentara ahora mismo? ¿Si nos viera abrazados así?

—¡Para!

—Imagínate qué cara pondría. —Acerqué mis labios a la oreja de Theodore—. Entra, cansado tras un duro día de trabajo. Solo quiere besar a su amada esposa e invitar a su querido hijo a cenar y… ¿qué se encuentra? A su hijo montando a su mujer, tirándosela en su propia cama, tan cerca que puede escuchar sus gemidos —Theodore se apartó, lanzándome contra las sábanas, y empezó a dar vueltas a la cama con el puño en alto.

—¿Vas a pegarme? —le pregunté—. Venga, hazlo… Igual me gusta.

Titubeó y me eché a reír. Cayó sobre mí soltando una maldición ahogada. Enrosqué mi cuerpo en él y lo marqué con los dientes.

_Theodore la odiaba._

Odiaba ese brillo triunfal que asomaba a sus ojos cada vez que los pies lo arrastraban hacia su cama en contra de su voluntad. Odiaba su lengua rosada que lamía sus labios como un gatito. Odiaba las palabras crueles que salían con tanta facilidad e indiferencia de su preciosa boca. _Pero no podía apartarse de ella._

—¿Te encuentras bien, Norbano? —le preguntó Vero una tarde en el cuartel—. Llevas unos días fuera de ti. ¿Esa cantante te está tratando mal? —¡Mione! Llevaba un mes sin verla.

Ahora le parecía una mujer fría y descolorida, en comparación con el fulgor salvaje e insolente de Pansy.

—Ya no juegas conmigo —le decía Sabina con tristeza.

El centurión Denso fue más tajante: «O lo dejas, Norbano, o te tengo en el pelotón de castigo hasta las Saturnales». Denso era toda una leyenda entre los pretorianos. Aunque ya rondaba los cincuenta, conservaba todo su vigor. Era un héroe que había combatido a una turba en el terrible añode los cuatro emperadores, salvando la vida de una futura emperatriz. Theodore lo consideraba un dios.

Ahora no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

En sus sueños, Theodore oía los maliciosos susurros de Pansy. La veía el día de su boda, tímida y recatada tras el velo rojo, y después se la imaginaba desbocada y tentadora en la cama de su padre.

Pansy se le había metido debajo de la piel, como una espina.

—Me odias, ¿verdad? —le preguntó ella de repente una tarde, nada más terminar de hacer el amor.

Theodore, sudoroso y agónico, apartó la mirada.

—Sí, sé que me odias. ¿Por qué? —Insistió, con la mano apoyada en la barbilla—. ¿Porque manchotu honor? ¡Qué aburrido! ¿Por qué siempre tenemos las mujeres la culpa de que un hombre pierda su honra?

—¡No! —protestó Theodore—. La culpa es mía.

—Bueno, por lo menos eres honesto —dijo ella, acariciando su oreja—. Entonces, y aunque suene mal, si es culpa tuya que hayas perdido el honor, ¿por qué me odias?

—Porque no te importa.

—Tampoco a ti, cariño —se burló Pansy, y pellizcó su lóbulo—. De lo contrario te marcharías ahora mismo. Pero no puedes, ¿verdad?

Theodore abrió la boca, pero no fue capaz de decir nada. El silencio duró varios minutos.

—Creo que no puedes.

Pansy acercó su tierno y blanco tobillo a la barbilla de su hijastro.

—Bésame el pie, Theodore.

Theodore se agachó, posó los labios en la planta de sus pies, y vio los ojos de su padre. Su piel sabía a miel y a traición.

La carta se cayó de su mano y se le revolvió el estómago. Casi no le dio tiempo a llegar al

_lavatorium, _donde vomitó sin parar.

«Querido Theodore —rezaba la letra firme de su padre—, el Senado ha concluido sus discusiones sobre el problema del alcantarillado, el nuevo acueducto y el menor número de nacimientos, al menos de momento, así que vuelvo a casa. Esperad mi llegada…»

—Pensaba que ya nos habíamos visto esta mañana —bostezó Pansy, todavía envuelta en su camisón blanco cuando Theodore apareció en el atrio—. He recibido uno de estos, ¿y tú?

Le enseñó un rollo de pergamino que tenía en la mano.

—Mi padre va a volver.

—Eso he leído. ¿Quieres agua de cebada?

—¡No!—exclamó mientras sus pies lo llevaban de una punta a otra de la habitación—. ¡Va a volver!

—¿Quieres dejar de repetirlo? —protestó Pansy, recostándose en los cojines de su lecho.

—Pansy, tenemos que parar, ya mismo.

Theodore podía ver a los esclavos reunidos en la antesala del atrio, murmurando mientras se tapaban la boca con la mano.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Pansy, levantándose y agarrándolo por la cintura—. ¿No me vas a echar de menos?

Theodore sintió que una mano se deslizaba por su rodilla.

—No —murmuró—, no me hagas esto.

—¿El qué? —susurró Pansy, mientras sus dedos ascendían por el muslo de su amante—. ¿Esto?

Theodore cerró los ojos y gimió, escuchando cómo los esclavos se dispersaban.

—¡Theodore! —gritó Severus, asomando una mano desde su litera—. Échame una mano, hijo, llevo desde la madrugada en este cacharro y estoy entumecido.

Theodore ayudó a su padre a bajar ante la puerta y lo abrazó. Lo envolvió el aroma familiar a lino sin planchar y a tinta. Enterró sus ojos atormentados en el hombro contrahecho. La mañana era gris y fría, pero su rostro estaba caliente.

—Qué alegría verte, hijo. —Cubierto por el polvo y sonriente, su padre lo miró de arriba abajo—. Pareces cansado. ¿Os hacen trabajar demasiado en el cuartel?

Theodore sentía que le ardían las orejas. Se disponía a responder cuando un montón de pergaminos se cayó de la litera.

—¿Te has traído una biblioteca entera, padre?

—¡Qué va! Solo los diálogos de Séneca, algo de Catón, un poco de Plinio y unas sátiras de Marcial.

Dioses, son las que se han caído. Toma, cógelas. No, espera. Llévalo todo adentro mientras yo le doy un beso a mi hija.

Sabina asomó por la puerta de casa como un pajarillo.

—¡Padre! ¡padre! —exclamó, lanzándose a sus brazos.

—¿Me has echado de menos, pequeña? —Preguntó Severus, y le dio un beso—. Yo también. Tengo un regalo que lleva tu nombre.

—¿Un poni? —preguntó emocionada la pequeña.

—No, no me cabía en la litera. Es un bonito juego de corales, para que estés tan bonita como tu madre.

—¡Severus! —Pansy apareció bajando las escaleras con su seda verde y las perlas de su boda—. ¡Por fin en casa!

A Theodore se le cayeron los pergaminos y se agachó para recogerlos. Vio como Pansy susurraba palabras afectuosas al oído de su padre sin perder su arrebatadora sonrisa. ¿Cómo lo conseguía? Solo una hora antes estaba gimiendo bajo su cuerpo, con las piernas enroscadas en su cadera y clavándole las uñas en la espalda. ¿Cómo era capaz de hacer eso y luego mirar a los ojos a su padre y darle la bienvenida?

—Bienvenido a casa —dijo Pansy, y besó a su esposo en la mejilla. Por encima de su hombro, sus ojos se posaron en Theodore.

Pensó que no podría volver a mirar a su padre a la cara.

Por lo menos, ya se había acabado todo, y su padre nunca lo descubriría. Pansy no se atrevería a hacer nada con su padre bajo el mismo techo.

Aquella noche, Pansy lo miró fijamente con sus ojos azules mientras relamía el borde de una copa de vino. Theodore volcó un plato de uvas.

—¡Cuidado! —exclamó Severus. Alcanzó el plato al vuelo antes de que se cayera de la mesa—.¿Qué te pasa, hijo? Tienes mala cara.

—Le tienen muy ocupado en el cuartel, cariño —dijo Pansy mientras rellenaba la copa de su esposo—. Apenas le he visto el pelo estos dos meses. Sabina está muy triste porque ya no le hace caso.

—Voy… voy a pedir un traslado —soltó Theodore—. Hay una compañía de la Guardia Pretoriana acompañando al emperador en Dacia.

—¿Justo ahora que he vuelto? —protestó Severus.

—Seguro que no hay tanta prisa —intervino Pansy con una calculada sonrisa.

Theodore se levantó, a punto de tirar de nuevo las uvas.

—Debo regresar al cuartel —dijo, sujetando el plato justo a tiempo.

—¡Quédate, hijo! —insistió Severus, incorporándose—. Voy a llevar a Sabina a la cama y a ordenar estos pergaminos. Puedes quedarte a entretener a Pansy con tus batallitas de soldado.

El corazón de Theodore se detuvo y sintió un pinchazo en la boca del estómago.

—¿Vas a ponerte a ordenar esos papeles ahora, Severus? —dijo Pansy, sin apartar su mirada de Theodore—. ¡Tardarás toda la noche!

—Mejor hacerlo cuanto antes. Si los dejo por ahí, los esclavos intentarán ordenarlos y luego no encontraré nada.

—Tengo que irme —dijo Theodore, con tono suplicante.

—Quédate —insistió Pansy, posando la mano en su brazo.

Vete, vete antes de que desees morirte. _Pero se quedó_.

Severus solo quería organizar sus pergaminos un momento. Era su primera noche en casa y debía pasarla con su esposa y su hijo. Pero se sentó un momento a echar un vistazo a su nueva copia de los versos de Marcial y se acordó de una cita que había leído en Catulo, así que siguió rebuscando hasta dar con…

—¿Padre? —lo llamó una vocecita desde la puerta.

Severus sonrió al ver a su hija, ya vestida para acostarse con su camisón blanco.

—No te preocupes, Vibia Sabina, ahora mismo voy a darte un beso de buenas noches.

—No, me envía madre. Me dijo que tenía una sorpresa para ti después de la cena. —Severus

adivinó la voz de Pansy en la de su hija—. Así que me encargó que viniera a buscarte si no salías de tu biblioteca una hora después de cenar, y que te llevara inmediatamente a su dormitorio.

Severus se rio y dijo:

—¡Vaya! Tendré que abandonar a Catulo y rendirme a las señoras de la casa.

Sabina lo cogió de la mano y salieron de la biblioteca. Sus piececitos descalzos pisaban los mosaicos mientras lo conducía escaleras arriba hacia los aposentos de su madre.

—Me gusta el dormitorio de mamá. Es azul y plateado, y su cama tiene forma de concha. Hoy me dejó jugar con sus joyas en su cama, cuando me pidió que te fuera a buscar.

—¡Vaya! ¿Eso hizo?

Severus pensó que había hecho bien en traerlas a Brundisium. Nunca había visto a su esposa jugando tanto tiempo con su hija. Cuando nació Sabina, Pansy todavía era una niña, pero ya estaba madurando.

Se detuvieron ante la puerta del dormitorio de Pansy.

—Ahora, pequeña, a dormir —dijo Severus—. Luego vengo a contarte un cuento.

Sonrió, contemplando como la niñera de Sabina se la llevaba por el pasillo, y abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Pansy. Era verdad que su cama parecía una concha, envuelta en velos blancos y plateados. Siempre tenía la impresión de que su esposa era una hermosa sirena en su interior, enroscada en su pelo.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó un gemido. Luego, unos jadeos apagados y un gritito tras las cortinas de la cama.

Por un momento pensó en asaltantes o ladrones que hubieran entrado por la ventana. Avanzó con paso renqueante, tomando aire para dar la voz de alarma, y entonces lo vio: un cuerpo suave y blanco, y otro más moreno; miembros enroscados; un manto de pelo negro sobre la almohada; un perfil romano arqueado sobre el lecho, con la boca abierta en un rictus de agonía y éxtasis; unas manos blancas aferradas a una espalda fuerte y joven. El colchón vibraba bajo los cuerpos balanceándose.

**_Theodore._**

**_Pansy._**

Mientras los observaba atónito, los cuerpos giraron y su esposa se puso encima, clavando sus uñas en él pecho de su hijo, apartándose el pelo de los ojos y mirando hacia la puerta con calma.

**_Pansy._**

**_Theodore._**

En ese momento, Theodore abrió los ojos. Unos ojos oscuros, dignos de un César, ciegos y embobados por el deseo. Su mirada se clavó en la puerta y su rostro se contrajo en un gesto casi cómico.

—¡Padre!

Soltándose de Pansy, bajó de la cama al suelo de mármol, agarrando una sábana para cubrir su desnudez. Pansy ni se movió. Se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en los codos, con una sonrisa de gatita.

—Padre, yo…

Severus cerró la puerta con calma. No estaba furioso ni se sentía traicionado… Solo le parecía ser una piedra deshaciéndose hasta quedar reducida a arena.

**_XII_**

—¡Padre, por favor! —Gritó Theodore mientras salía a trompicones al recibidor y trataba de anudarse la túnica—. Déjame que te explique…

Severus mostraba un semblante imperturbable, como si llevara puesta una máscara de mármol. Los esclavos hicieron su aparición, pero para Theodore no eran más que sombras borrosas. Sin embargo, la figura de su padre la veía con total nitidez.

—Déjame que te…

—En otro momento. Le prometí a tu hermana que iba a contarle un cuento.

Theodore sintió la mirada severa de su padre, aunque no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Padre, tienes que creerme —suplicó a punto de gritar, incapaz de controlar el volumen de su voz—. No fue mi intención… Yo no quería.

—Te creo.

Severus chasqueó los dedos y los esclavos se dispersaron. A sus espaldas, todavía visible a través de la puerta medio abierta, Pansy se había puesto el camisón y, sentada ante su vestidor, silbaba mientras se peinaba. Severus la ignoró por completo.

—No quiero que pienses que… —dijo Theodore, y se atusó el pelo empapado en sudor—. No digo que no sea culpa mía, pero…

—Por favor.

—Por favor, lo que…

—No quiero conocer los detalles.

—Pero tengo que…

—No.

Theodore conocía ese «no». La última vez que lo escuchó tenía catorce años y le había suplicado a su padre que le dejara ir a Baiae a un festival. Su padre lo pronunciaba con su voz de senador, que cortaba como un filo de acero. Theodore se calló al instante y las palabras se quedaron atragantadas en su garganta.

—Tu primo Lappio está en Agrippinensis, en Germania —dijo Severus con voz baja y pausada.

Estaba de pie, con el mismo aspecto de siempre, con su túnica y sus sandalias, pero había algo en la comisura de sus labios—. Un cambio de aires te vendrá bien. Lappio piensa que soy un viejo loco, pero te aprecia. Le encantará tenerte por allí un par de meses.

—Partiré mañana mismo —dijo Theodore, presa de un tormentoso ataque de angustia—, en cuanto hable con el centurión Denso.

—Yo lo arreglaré todo.

—Bien, entonces… Me marcho.

—Es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

—Por los dioses, padre…

La voz de Theodore se quebró y fue incapaz de terminar la frase. Intentó pronunciar las palabras «lo siento», pero le pareció que resultaban inapropiadas. Contempló a su padre, ceniciento y encorvado en el recibidor, y luchó por contener las lágrimas.

**_PANSY_**

Pasó una hora larga antes de que escuchara los pasos vacilantes de mi esposo acercándose a mi puerta.

—Pasa, Severus —le conminé mientras picaba de un plato de dulces—. Cuanto antes solucionemos esto, antes podré irme a dormir.

Entró, viejo, miserable y descompuesto, como una de las antiguas muñecas de Sabina. Consiguiómirarme a los ojos, pero se adivinaban las arrugas alrededor de su boca.

—Has tardado —le dije.

—Estaba acostando a mi hija.

Sonreí con dulzura, llevándome tres caramelos a la boca y esperando a que él sacara el tema.

—¿Estás enamorada de mi hijo, Pansy?

—¿Qué?

Me quedé de piedra. No me esperaba que empezara así la conversación.

—Fedra se enamoró de Hipólito —dijo Severus, y se sentó lentamente en mi sillón de seda azul—. No creo que sea tu caso, pero es mejor ir descartando todas las posibilidades.

—Eres un romántico, cariño. ¿Enamorada yo de Theodore? No seas absurdo. ¿Quién es Fedra?

—Nadie que tú conozcas.

—Tu Theodore resulta muy entretenido, pero se parece demasiado a ti. Por lo menos en algunas cosas.

Me recogí el pelo para que Severus pudiera ver las marcas que los labios de su hijo me habían dejado en el cuello.

—¿Me permites una sencilla pregunta, Pansy? —Dijo y cerró los ojos—. Me temo que no es muy original, pero… ¿por qué?

—¿No es obvio? Si no te hubieras empeñado en impedirme regresar a Roma.

—¡Vaya! —Comentó, frotándose la nariz—. Debería haberlo imaginado. Supongo que ahora

Querrás el divorcio, ¿me equivoco?

—¿Y por qué iba a querer yo eso?

—Entonces, ¿para qué has montado todo este espectáculo?

—Para darte una lección, Severus. Te lo merecías. Me sacaste de Roma justo cuando conseguí llamar la atención del emperador.

—¡El emperador! —Soltó una carcajada—. Es todo tuyo, Pansy, cuentas con mi aprobación.

—Lo conseguiré, pero para echarme un amante necesito primero un marido, ¿no? A los hombres no les gustan las mujeres sin ataduras.

—Pues búscate a otro. Te devolveré tu dote y podrás casarte con quien quieras.

—¿Estás de broma? Siendo una chica de clase media adinerada, tú fuiste lo único que pudo

encontrar mi padre para mí. Y eso que en aquel entonces era virgen.

—Ese es tu problema, Pansy —dijo, mirándome con frialdad—. No pienso tenerte bajo el mismo techo que a mi hija.

—¿Tu hija? ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que es tuya, si me he acostado con todos los ricos de Roma a tus espaldas?

—Sabina es mía, Pansy. Sabes muy bien que las reglas de esa vida social que llevas dicen que el puterío no empieza hasta después de tener hijos.

Su tono indiferente me cogió por sorpresa, igual que su forma de expresarse, como si estuviera analizando un concepto jurídico interesante en lugar de a su propia esposa. Incliné la cabeza y dije:

—Bueno, pues tendrás que aguantarme, Severus, porque no pienso irme a ninguna parte.

—¿Crees que vas a abrirme los ojos, Pansy? Ya lo están, y no me gusta nada lo que veo. ¿Te sorprende? Así que voy a divorciarme de ti. ¿Sabes cómo funciona el divorcio romano, querida? Solo tengo que pronunciar la fórmula jurídica y tendrás que abandonar mi casa. Pero no te preocupes, te quedarás con tu dote. Has realizado un buen papel, te mereces unos cuantos miles de sestercios, aunque hayas conseguido corromper a mi hijo.

Me lanzó una mirada fría, con los ojos entrecerrados por el enfado. Su voz sonaba con un pausado deje patricio. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mirarme como si fuera un emperador y yo un insecto? Borré la sonrisa de mi rostro y dije:

—No, Severus, nada de divorcio. Volverás a Roma y me llevarás contigo. Pagarás todos mis Caprichos y no harás preguntas cuando vuelva a casa al amanecer oliendo al emperador. O haces eso, o te hundo.

—Inténtalo —dijo con calma—, y te hundirás conmigo.

—¿Sabes cómo funcionan los tribunales, querido? —le pregunté, mirándole directamente a los ojos—. Están formados por hombres, volubles y receptivos. Conozco a los hombres, Severus. Caíste en mi red, ¿verdad? Y mira lo que hice con Theodore, el soldado recto y noble. Los hombres de esos tribunales no son distintos de los demás. Sé qué hacer para que me crean.

—¿Que crean el qué? —Exclamó fulminándome con la mirada—. ¿A una esposa infiel? ¿Sabes cuantos casos como este ven todas las semanas?

—Y esto, ¿lo ven todas las semanas?

Me incorporé, llevé las manos a la cara, fingí que temblaba y comencé a decir:

—Theodore me obligó… Yo no quería. ¡Jamás! Es mi hijastro. Pero me violó, y cuando fui a contárselo a Severus, se rio. Dijo que era parte de mis obligaciones como esposa. Sabía que las cosas que Theodore me forzaba a hacer eran algo contra natura, pero tenía tanto miedo.

Alcé la cabeza y, tras una pausa, le pregunté:

—¿Qué te parece? Ay, Severus, me miras como si tuviera serpientes en la cabeza.

—Ojala fuera así —dijo, con un tono precavido—, habría sido mejor casarme con Medusa.

—Si pides el divorcio, haré que condenen a Theodore por violación. Los jueces me creerán, Severus; me creerán cuando les diga que me violaba con tu consentimiento; me creerán cuando cuente que buscaba refugio en otros hombres debido al maltrato que me dabas; me creerán cuando les diga que Sabina no es hija tuya, sino de Theodore… Cuando termine de hablar, no serás más que un hombre mayor que solo deseaba poner sus manos en una chica de quince años y en su dinero. Theodore será un violador y la Guardia Pretoriana se deshará de él. Sabina será una bastarda fruto del incesto. —Me recliné, sonriendo—. Pero yo estaré divorciada y seré libre y rica. Mi padre deseará matarte por haberte atrevido a hacer daño a su pobre hija, y no tardaré en casarme de nuevo. Porque me encargaré de hacerme con todo tu dinero, además de mi dote, querido. Y seguro que el emperador no se opone. Nunca has contado con su aprecio. Así que, como ves, te conviene tenerme a tu lado.

No se preocupó en suplicar. Se limitó a mirarme con ojos preocupados.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas?

—Tu colaboración, tu complicidad y tu silencio. Nada más. No tenemos que vivir juntos. Solo guardar las apariencias. —Me levanté y bostecé—. Por los dioses, es muy tarde Creo que ya está todo dicho, ¿verdad? Esta semana vamos a Roma, y tengo mucho equipaje que preparar.

Severus permaneció sentado, en silencio, como una catacumba, con la mirada perdida. Sí, así eran las cosas. Yo era la emperatriz, y él, el insecto. Me hizo sentir un poco de compasión, así que agaché y posé mis labios en su mejilla.

—No desesperes, cariño. Si no te pones muy pesado, igual me paso por tu habitación de vez en cuando. Te gustaría, ¿verdad?

Cuando pasé un dedo por su cara, me agarró con fuerza de la muñeca.

—Señora —dijo, formalmente—, antes me acostaría con una serpiente.

Mi sonrisa se borró y él se marchó.

La media luna iluminaba lo suficiente para que Severus viera a su hijo partir a caballo por la puerta de las cuadras. Cabalgaría en dirección norte hacia Agrippinensis, en Germania. Su aliento formaba nubes de vaho en el fresco aire de la noche, y sus hombros caídos se podían adivinar desde la ventana.

Lappio lo acogerá, pensó Severus. Llenará sus días de fiestas y sus noches con cortesanas alquiladas.

Las matronas de Agrippinensis pondrán a sus hijas en su camino, y puede que se case a toda prisa para olvidar lo sucedido. Pero no lo conseguirá. Abrirá la ventana en esas gélidas noches de Germania y se sentará temblando hasta el amanecer, pensando en Pansy y deseando clavarse una espada. _Oh, Theodore._

La calzada, iluminada por la luna, estaba vacía. La noche era fría, y Severus cerró la ventana.

—¿Desea alguna cosa, _dominus__? _—le preguntó el mayordomo de la casa.

—Quiero la verdad —dijo Severus, girándose—. ¿Desde hace cuánto?

—Unos meses —respondió el mayordomo, dubitativo.

Aquel hombre llevaba años dirigiendo la casa de Norbano, y Severus conocía a la perfección las expresiones de su rostro. Le indicó que continuara.

—Iba a escribirle, _dominus, _pero la señora Pansy me amenazó… los esclavos le tienen miedo. La señora no es… una buena ama.

Algo más que desconocía sobre su esposa.

—Ha sido buena idea mandar al joven amo a Germania, _dominus. _Allí olvidará pronto.

¿Seguro?, pensó Severus.

—Gracias, puedes retirarte.

Sobre el escritorio estaba el borrador del nuevo tratado de Severus, que había terminado una semana antes de regresar a casa. Una propuesta de mejoras en las leyes de sucesión. Severus desenrolló los pergaminos hasta que llegó a las palabras que había escrito con orgullo la noche anterior: «Dedicado a mi esposa». Una sorpresa que tenía reservada para Pansy que, al igual que Theodore, no comprendía sus textos, pero había sabido fingir muy bien que le interesaban.

Severus buscó un cálamo, afiló su punta, descorchó la tinta y suprimió la dedicatoria con dos firmes líneas. No hizo un tachón, pues los sabios no emborronan y los senadores no lloran. Dejó el pergamino a secar y se cruzó de brazos.

**_PANSY_**

«¡Pansy!» «¡Señora Pansy!» «¡Has vuelto!» Extendí mis brazos. Era la invitada de honor en una de las sensacionales fiestas de Lolia Cornelia.

—Cariño, qué aburridos hemos estado sin tu presencia.

Todos me decían lo insulsa que estaba Roma sin mí, y me dejé llevar por una ola de halagos.

¡Cómo echaba de menos todo aquello! Fiestas, pretendientes, joyas, cotilleos… Aquella misma noche me propusieron tres citas. Quedé con dos y dejé esperar al tercero. Sería más divertido seducirle otra vez, cuando estuviera de buen humor.

—El emperador ha regresado a Dacia —me comentó un día Severus, sin levantar la vista de sus textos—. Me temo que estará una buena temporada fuera.

—No te preocupes, ya encontraré cosas que hacer hasta que regrese.

Salí justo a tiempo de ver a Sabina esconderse detrás de una columna. Ultimamente, mi hija me evitaba. Si le decía algo, me miraba sin responder. ¿Cómo podía haber dado a luz a una cría tan rara?

—Es una completa estúpida —le conté a Walden McNair mientras tomábamos un vino en la cama—. Igual que su padre. ¡Vaya par!

Solté una carcajada cuando Walden improvisó unos maliciosos versos sobre la estupidez de mi marido y mi hija. A finales de esa misma semana, toda Roma los recitaba entre risas.

—Puedes burlarte de mí —me dijo Severus con tono amable—, pero no de Sabina. Si vuelvo a escuchar un verso sobre mi hija, te llevo a los tribunales. Me dejan indiferentes las historias que les cuentes a los jueces. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, sí —me burlé.

Pero después de aquello no dejé que Walden volviera a componer sátiras sobre mi hija.

Mejor no forzar demasiado a Severus.

En otoño cenaba todas las semanas en palacio, pero sin la presencia de Tom no era lo mismo. La emperatriz era una anfitriona demasiado detallista para ser divertida. Aun así, me entraban escalofríos de envidia cada vez que veía sus esmeraldas. Luna seguía callada y tensa, como Sabina.

También era fea. Se había convertido en un palillo. ¿No había pedido permiso una vez a su tío para unirse a las vestales? No estaría mal junto a las vírgenes. ¿Qué hombre iba a desearla? Pero las vestales no aceptan viudas, por mucho que pertenezcan a la familia imperial. Una pena.

Tenía cientos de planes. Estaba de regreso en Roma, la vida era hermosa y todo estaba sucediendo tal y como lo esperaba. ¡Había nacido para aquello!

**_HERMIONE_**

Theodore se marchó de Brundisium a finales de octubre sin decirme ni una palabra. No era su forma de actuar, pero me lo tomé con filosofía. Supuse que habría alguna crisis en los cuarteles de la Guardia Pretoriana. Llevaba un tiempo distante y preocupado, y apenas nos veíamos. Igual tenía problemas en su familia; teniendo de pariente a Pansy Parkinson, era algo muy probable. O puede que se hubiera cansado de mí. Era otra posibilidad. Me gustaba, pero ya había un par de tribunos pujando por mi compañía e importunando a mi amo.

—Eres una música, niña —me decía el pretor Ron—. Una artista. Deberías tener una audiencia, no clientes.

—Prefiero considerarlos pretendientes, _dominus._

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que me dedicara a la prostitución, y conocía perfectamente la diferencia entre un pretendiente y un cliente. Además, a la audiencia no podía elegirla, pero sí a los hombres que me cortejaban, y eso ya era algo. Los esclavos tenemos que aprovechar las pocas posibilidades de elegir que nos da la vida.

—¿Qué hay de malo en entretener a un joven oficial de vez en cuando?

—Nada, pero solo lo haces cuando te ofrecen regalos caros.

—Tengo un hijo que mantener —respondí, y me encogí de hombros.

—Pero por esas cosas puedes ganarte una mala reputación —suspiró—. Eres esclava, pero eso no significa que no puedas casarte algún día.

—No tengo intención de casarme.

La ley no daba mucho valor a los matrimonios entre esclavos. Se podía llegar a separar a unos esposos cuando moría su amo, y que no volvieran a verse.

—¡Qué cínica eres, hija! —dijo Ron mientras me analizaba con sus ojos brillantes.

—Lo soy, _dominus._

Besé su mano, arrepintiéndome de mi ataque de rencor. A veces no me apetecía cantar para sus amigos, solo quería tumbarme a leer un libro o dar un paseo con mi hijo como cualquier mujer. Pero yo no era una mujer normal. Era una esclava, aunque afortunada por tener un amo tan bueno.

—Bueno, igual es mejor que no quieras casarte —comentó Ron—. No me imagino qué hombre querría tomarte como esposa con ese niño tan salvaje que tienes.

—¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?

Mi hijo ya tenía cinco años y era un horror, un tremendo horror. Exactamente igual que…

Dejémoslo.

Demasiado tarde.

Pensar en Draco era un error, aunque ya no me resultaba tan doloroso como antes. Ya no sentía que me partían en dos con unas tenazas al rojo vivo. Ahora eran unas pinzas frías que, en lugar de desgarrarme, solo me pellizcaban.

Todo por culpa de los recuerdos, pensé, molesta, apartando la mirada de Ron. No se borraban ni un poquito. Todavía recordaba el tacto áspero de su mandíbula; todas sus cicatrices; aún era capaz de repasar con los dedos cada marca de su cuerpo. Draco besándome; Draco cubierto de sangre y tembloroso en la arena; Draco sorprendiéndome con su risa profunda y breve; Draco, aplastando mis huesos con su peso.

Durante los primeros días que pasé en la costa, mi única obsesión era hacerle llegar un mensaje a Roma. «Estoy en Brundisium. Ven a sacarme de aquí.» Pero en aquella época no tenía dinero ni para escribir una carta. Más tarde, cuando reuní unas monedas y pude enviarle una misiva apasionada por la Vía Appia, no recibí respuesta. Tras semanas de espera y desaliento, no llegó nada. ¿De qué me sorprendía? Draco no sabía leer. Blaise controlaba toda su correspondencia, y el _lanista _no tenía motivos para pasarle una carta mía. Yo era la culpable de que su mejor gladiador se hubiera vuelto vulnerable.

Lo había hecho humano, y eso lo volvía más propenso a morir. Seguramente Blaise habría visto mi carta y la habría roto.

No volví a escribir. ¿De qué serviría? Aunque alguna carta llegara a Draco, no podría venir hasta aquí. Yo jamas iría a Roma, porque Ron odiaba la ciudad y a esa esposa engreída que se gastaba su dinero y vivía en una mansión en el monte Aventino. Mi amo tenía su nido en Brundisium, y allí me quedaría, cantando y sonriendo. Entretendría de vez en cuando a algún joven patricio y recibiría noticias retrasadas de los combates de mi amado, respirando aliviada cada vez que rompía los pronósticos.

Olvídalo, rezaba todas las noches, hasta hoy en día. Dios, ayúdame a olvidarlo. Déjame olvidarlo.

Así será todo más fácil. Es mejor olvidar y acabar con el sufrimiento.

Pero Dios, en uno de sus caprichos divinos, había dicho: «No». No lo olvidarás nunca. Lo sabrás todo de él, hasta lo más profundo de su alma. No podrás tenerlo, pero lo recordarás. Tendrás los recuerdos, tendrás un hijo con su misma sonrisa, pero no podrás tener a Draco.

Y Dios estaba siendo justo, porque siempre supe que amar a un hombre más que a Dios es jugar con fuego.

—¡Qué sitio más deprimente, ¿verdad?

Draco se encogió de hombros mientras Blaise cerraba las cortinas del palanquín tirado por bueyes.

Ya había estado antes en Germania, durante su primera gira por provincias, cuando tras arrancarle el pelo a Pansy Parkinson, Blaise pensó que lo más inteligente era abandonar por un tiempo la ciudad. Cinco años después, tenía el mismo aspecto: frío, crudo y nuevo.

Cabañas azotadas por el viento se aferraban a laderas yermas, mientras que en los valles las ciudades romanas parecían brillantes hervideros. Nativos encadenados trabajaban en campos llenos de barro helado, y dirigían miradas acusadoras al paso de la caravana de Draco.

—Son un pueblo huraño, estos germanos —comentó Blaise y se envolvió en sus pieles.

Había ganado tanto en su anterior gira por las provincias que juzgó que había llegado el momento de emprender otra.

—Unos auténticos bárbaros, como tú, muchacho. No intentes volver a escapar, ¿vale? Si es necesario, te pondré grilletes.

Draco intentó fugarse durante la primera gira. Su rostro y su tatuaje de gladiador lo delataron a las cinco millas. Después de aquello, Blaise lo vigilaba constantemente siempre que salían de Italia. No volvió a intentarlo. No merecía la pena.

Peleó en cuatro combates aquel invierno en los anfiteatros de Germania, y tuvo que enfrentarse a campeones enfundados en pieles de lobo y con cascos de cuernos, y los mató a todos. Tras los combates, Blaise lo alquilaba para asistir a fiestas y cenas en las que conoció a gobernadores, legados, aurigas y senadores, mujeres patricias emperifolladas que se lo llevaban a la cama y tribunos de ojos afeminados que deseaban hacer lo mismo. Le gustaba escabullirse del bullicio de los banquetes y refugiarse en la oscuridad de los gélidos jardines para contemplar el cielo estrellado, que parecía mucho mayor y más brillante que bajo la bruma y el humo de Roma. ¡Germania! Galia quedaba a la izquierda, y Britania un poco más allá.

Agrippinensis, una ciudad de tres al cuarto. Un combate con un germano, y luego un banquete en el frío palacio del gobernador Lappio Norbano. Las paredes eran de madera en lugar de mármol, y las lámparas desprendían humo debido al basto aceite germano, pero habría ostras en salsa de vino, lenguas de alondra estofadas con mantequilla de hierbas, pasteles rellenos de aceitunas y queso… e hidromiel de Britania, fría, espumosa y letal. Draco se la tomaba de un trago, recordando cómo sus hermanos se ponían como cubas con ella. En el banquete del gobernador vio a un montón de jóvenes tribunos emborrachándose con hidromiel. El primo del gobernador, observó con disgusto, parecía el más borracho de todos. Era un pretoriano. Esos guardias de palacio no sabían beber.

—Te vi luchar hoy —le retó el pretoriano, con el rostro colorado, la túnica blanca manchada de vino y los ojos brillantes de hostilidad—. Te costó un poco, ¿verdad?

—Pero gané —dijo Draco, sin levantar la vista de su plato.

—Aposté cien dinares por ti. Si llegas a perder…

—Por Júpiter, Theodore —exclamó el gobernador Lappio, todas sonrisas y tirabuzones, acercándose a su joven primo—. No te metas con nuestro invitado. Te haría trizas con sus propias manos y nadie podría impedírselo. —Guiñó un ojo a Draco—. No hagas caso a mi primo, Bárbaro. Un desengaño amoroso, ya sabes…

—Podía escribirme alguna vez —masculló Theodore, tambaleándose mientras los esclavos lo ayudaban a regresar a su triclinio—. Pero nada, ni una palabra. ¡Maldita vaca!

—Pobre Theodore —comentó el gobernador, entretenido—. Mejor que lo envíe a la cama antes de que Saturnino se le eche encima. Ahí está, Saturnino. Es gobernador de la Germania Superior, ya sabes, Le gustan los chicos, sobre todo los jóvenes guapos y borrachos como Theodore. En fin, dentro de un año Saturnino ya no estará aquí.

Lappio se ajustó la peluca, sacando pecho mientras sus nobles invitados lo observaban conversar tan amigablemente con el gladiador más famoso de Roma.

—Es un chisme que no escucharás en Roma, Bárbaro. Saturnino dejará de ser gobernador a finales de año. A Tom Riddle no le gustan los políticos que tienen debilidad por los jovencitos, ya ves. ¿Qué te parece? Todo el mundo sabe que un muchacho hermoso es mucho mejor para follar que cualquier mujer. Te costará encontrar gente en Roma que no esté de acuerdo conmigo, pero resulta que nuestro emperador es uno de ellos. Ay, cuando me acuerdo de Nerón y sus chicos. Bueno, son otros tiempos, y hombres como Saturnino lo van a pasar mal.

Lappio señaló a un patricio alto y con entradas, de espalda erguida como un militar, que bebía vino sentado con cara de pocos amigos.

—Lo único que le queda para ahogar sus penas son jovencitos borrachos como Theodore. Cuando llegue la noticia de su destitución a Roma, Bárbaro, diles que ya lo sabías gracias a mí.

—¿Piensas que me importa quién gobierne vuestras malditas provincias? —le espetó Draco.

La sonrisa de Lappio desapareció durante un instante, pero la recuperó.

—¡Oh, qué bien! —exclamó alegre—. Las bailarinas están listas. Son preciosas, ¿verdad? Si quieres una, son todas tuyas.

Draco se concentró en su hidromiel, observando indiferente los flexibles cuerpos morenos que se contoneaban desnudos sobre los mosaicos. Al día siguiente irían de Agrippinensis a Tanus. El campeón de Dumnonia lo esperaba, y había jurado en público que mandaría al Bárbaro a descansar con sus dioses. Draco deseaba que cumpliera su promesa.

Diciembre pasó y llegó enero, en lo que fue un invierno etílico y miserable para Theodore. Pero el alcohol y la tristeza se desvanecieron cuando al palacio de su primo llegó la noticia de que Saturnino, el gobernador de la Germania Superior, había lanzado una revuelta. Se había proclamado emperador y, al frente de un ejército de legionarios y nativos, se dirigía hacia Agrippinensis.

**_XIII_**

—¡Ahora la Germania Superior! —farfulló el senador Escauro—. ¿Qué será lo próximo?

¿Galia?, ¿Hispania? Se desató un murmullo. La sesión del Senado se había desarrollado como de costumbre. Apenas se había mentado el asunto de la rebelión. Saturnino era tenido por un advenedizo, un viejo soldado amargado con un puñado de nativos con los rostros pintados de azul siguiendo su estela. Pero más senadores de lo habitual se habían quedado al concluir la sesión, formando grupos sobre las gradas de mármol, jugueteando nerviosos con los bordes de sus togas.

—Si Egipto se une, estaremos bloqueados…

—Y mientras tanto, el emperador en Dacia…

De nuevo se escuchó la voz de Escauro, baja y asustada:

—Propongo que negociemos cuanto antes con Saturnino, que lo calmemos. ¿Quién sabe lo que puede suceder? ¿Queremos otro año como el de los cuatro emperadores, con los senadores cayendo porque se aliaron con el pretendiente equivocado? ¿Queremos…?

—¡El año de los cuatro emperadores! —La voz del nieto del dios Augusto cortó la conmoción como un cuchillo. Las miradas se dirigieron hacia la figura canosa que se sentaba apartada y trazaba círculos sobre la balaustrada de mármol con un cálamo—. Me preguntaba cuánto tardaríais en sacar el tema.

Han pasado ya veinte años, y todavía no podéis hablar de ello sin echaros a temblar.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo, Theodore —protestó Escauro—. Tú no tienes que preocuparte por tu vida cuando empiezan a rodar las cabezas. ¿Qué sabrás sobre echarse a temblar?

—Solo sé que, mientras hablamos, mi hijo está en Germania Inferior —dijo Severus, sin alzar la vista del cálamo—. Sé que lleva sangre imperial en sus venas, como yo, y que el gobernador Lappio le ha nombrado comandante de las legiones de Germania Inferior, en deferencia a su apellido. Eso significa que cuando Saturnino repase sus principales amenazas, Theodore encabezará la lista.

Se hizo el silencio. Severus Norbano se incorporó con dificultad, anciano y cansado bajo su toga de senador. Su rostro estaba surcado por profundas arrugas y su espalda más torcida que nunca. Pero su voz todavía retumbaba en el Senado y todos los grupos de hombres asustados se giraron para mirarlo.

—El año de los cuatro emperadores, el año siguiente a Nerón, el año de Galba, Otón, Vitelio y Vespasiano. Muchos lo recordamos perfectamente. Yo, por lo menos. Galba confiscó las propiedades de mi familia, Otón envió a mi padre una amable invitación para suicidarse, Vitelio me encerró en una celda en la que pasé tres meses leyendo los pocos libros que me traían los amigos que me quedaban, y preguntándome si me asesinarían en cualquier momento. Tres meses en los que mi espalda se deformó para siempre. Cuando Vespasiano tomó el poder y decidió dejarme salir porque era inofensivo, me encontré enfermo, huérfano, pobre, tullido y solo, ya que casi toda mi familia había decidido deshacerse de la «protección» que les proporcionaba nuestro apellido imperial.

Severus bajó el tono de su voz, y sonrió abiertamente antes de continuar:

—Así que, sí, recuerdo bien aquel año. Un año de usurpadores ambiciosos que asesinaron, se amotinaron y convirtieron Roma en un infierno. Miramos a Saturnino preguntándonos si será un nuevo Otón u otro Vitelio. Miramos a Egipto o a Hispania preguntándonos si habrá allí otros Otones y Vitelios esperando a saltar. Algunos se preguntan cuánto tardarán en echarnos de Roma. Otros se preguntan si se podrá jugar con ambos bandos y salir indemne gane quien gane. Pero yo os aseguro —sus ojos recorrieron las filas de senadores— que algunos nos preguntamos si no podríamos dejar que Domiciano y Saturnino se mataran el uno al otro y hacernos con el poder una vez muertos los dos.

Más de uno pestañeó incrédulo.

—Pero, dejando a un lado tanta especulación, nadie quiere otro año de los cuatro emperadores, ¿verdad? No. Yo podría perder a un hijo, y tengo una hija que cuidar. Y si una celda a los treinta y tres consiguió que me salieran canas y joroba, imaginaos lo que sería de mí a los cincuenta y tres.

Hubo una nueva ola de risas contenidas.

—Incluso aquellos de entre vosotros que pensáis que seríais mejores emperadores que Domiciano o Saturnino, ¿queréis otra guerra? No lo creo. No, si os paráis a pensar en los costes.

De pronto, Severus alzó la voz, que alcanzó los rincones más alejados de la sala.

—Pero eso es lo que vais a traer, la guerra, si seguís reuniéndonos en corrillos asustados para cuchichear sobre la conveniencia de dejar vía libre al rebelde. Estáis pavimentando la calzada para la guerra, y no pienso participar en ello, ¡porque odio dejar vía libre a nadie!

Su mirada, semejante a la del dios Augusto, los atravesó a todos.

—Y mucho menos a un ser tan ambicioso como Saturnino. Por eso, hasta que no estéis dispuestos a dar vuestro apoyo incondicional, porque el apoyo incondicional es lo único que detiene a ambiciosos con ejércitos, hasta entonces, queridos senadores, me voy a mi casa. Me marcho a ver a mi hija, preocupado porque vuestras disputas pueden condenarla a acabar ensartada en una lanza germana.

En completo silencio, el senador Severus Vibio Augusto Norbano abandonó el Senado.

—¿Padre? —dijo Sabina, tirando de la mano de Severus.

—¿Qué?

La _palla _de la niña se había caído y la pasó por encima de su pelo. Aunque los vientos del invierno no les golpeaban en el rostro, el altar de Minerva era un adusto lugar de mármol y nadie se acercaba con la cabeza descubierta.

—¿Por qué los dioses prefieren a los toros blancos?

El pontífice les lanzó una mirada reprobadora mientras hacía avanzar a la bestia, y Severus puso un dedo en los labios de su hija. En su interior, le entró la risa. Toros blancos, cisnes blancos, cerdos blancos… ¿por qué los dioses gustaban de sacrificios blancos? Con tantas madres pidiendo por sus hijos en Germania, en un bando o en otro de la rebelión, casi no quedaban animales blancos en Roma.

Nada más abandonar el Senado, fue al mercado a buscar una bestia para sacrificar y pagó una suma desorbitada por un novillo escuálido cuyas carnes no habrían servido para dar de comer a una familia de cinco miembros.

—Los dioses solo quieren sangre, Sabina.

El pontífice condujo al animal a las escaleras del templo. Dos sacerdotes murmuraron oraciones mientras el toro alzaba el hocico, asqueado. Las escaleras estaban cubiertas de sangre, pegajosas.

Sabina estaba nerviosa, pero había insistido en acompañarlo. «Yo también quiero rezar por Theodore.» Le dejó esconder el rostro entre los pliegues de su toga cuando bajó el cuchillo. El novillo cayó de rodillas y Severus se adelantó para lavar sus manos en el chorro de sangre.

—Minerva, protege a mi hijo —pidió.

Por su mente desfilaron imágenes confusas del robusto niño de cuatro años que confesaba haber puesto un escarabajo en la copa de su madre; el adolescente que lucía orgulloso su primera coraza de la Guardia Pretoriana; el hombre que gemía agónico bajo las uñas de Pansy.

—Minerva, diosa de los soldados, te prometo mil vacas, blancas o del color que sea, si mi hijo vuelve sano y salvo a casa.

Entrelazando sus dedos enguantados, mientras los sacerdotes rezaban y el animal moría, añadió:

—Sangre por sangre.

—Hemos hecho lo que hemos podido —dijo el comandante Trajano, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ahora solo queda esperar.

Theodore miró de soslayo a su segundo: bajito y fornido, de espaldas cuadradas y doce o trece años mayor que él. La coraza era como su segunda piel. Trajano dirigía a los legionarios más robustos y aguerridos de la Germania Inferior. Por méritos, tendría que haber sido él quien estuviera al mando de la ofensiva contra Saturnino, pero el gobernador Lappio había insistido histéricamente en nombrar a su primo Theodore comandante de ambas legiones, contraviniendo todas las leyes del rango militar.

Theodore, de repente sobrio tras un borroso mes de vino y remordimientos, no se había negado. No podía alegrarse, consciente de que la guerra civil estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, pero tampoco podía evitar que una voz cantase feliz en su interior: «¡Comandante de dos legiones! ¡Comandante de dos legiones!». Trajano tampoco estaba muy contento con ello.

—Te necesito —le había dicho Theodore sin rodeos—. No conozco este país, no conozco a tus soldados, no conozco el terreno. Serás mi segundo.

—Sí, comandante —respondió Trajano con frialdad—. Estaré encantado de servir a sus órdenes.

—No hace falta que digas tonterías —le dijo Theodore—. ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

Los ojos sinceros de Trajano no se apartaron de él.

—¿Eres un afeminado como tu primo? —preguntó con desprecio, y desde aquel instante hicieron buenas migas.

Trajano se encargó de organizar la apresurada defensa de la ciudad, aconsejando a Theodore dónde estarían mejor ubicadas las cohortes. La principal aportación de Theodore fue evitar que Trajano estrangulara a Lappio, que seguía encogido en su basto palacio con murallas de madera, lloriqueando.

Montados en sus caballos, uno al lado del otro, esperaban envueltos en pesadas capas, exhalando vaho en el aire gélido. Ante ellos tenían las perfectas filas de legionarios, apoyados en sus escudos y conversando.

—Y dime, ¿qué haces en Germania, en lugar de estar sirviendo en tu cómodo destino de palacio? —le preguntó divertido Trajano—. ¿Cuál es tu pecado, Norbano? ¿Mujeres, familia o deudas?

Theodore dudó antes de responder:

—Las mujeres, aunque, bien mirado, también es una cuestión de familia.

—Algún día me haré con una provincia rebelde al mando de una horda de germanos chillones.

—Yo también.

Theodore pasó un mechón de la crin de su caballo al otro lado del cuello. En cierto modo, a punto de comenzar la batalla, Pansy parecía estar muy lejos. No podía recordarla bien, no con el olor a nieve, barro y acero en su nariz, y el crujido de los escudos en sus oídos. Era un olor masculino, ella no tenía cabida allí.

Trajano observó el cielo y comentó:

—Va a asomar el sol.

—Bien.

Un día soleado, una batalla, un intento de salvar al Imperio de la guerra civil… Si moría, su padre estaría orgulloso de él.

Un caballo se detuvo en seco ante ellos. Sus pezuñas desprendieron barro helado al patinar sobre el suelo. El explorador se bajó y saludó militarmente a Theodore.

—Comandante, hemos visto a Saturnino. Las legiones once y la catorce vienen por el noroeste.

—¿Trae refuerzos? —preguntó Trajano.

—No hay rastro, señor.

—Bien —dijo Theodore mientras palpaba la funda de su espada—. Despliega la primera división.

Sí, un día hermoso para morir.

—¡Adelante!

Rota la formación en _testudo, _los hombres de Saturnino abandonaron sus disciplinadas filas para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. La nieve se tiñó de rojo debido la dureza de la batalla. Theodore, tenso y con los ojos entrecerrados, intentaba seguirlo todo.

—¿Hay avances en el flanco sur? —gritó cuando Trajano detuvo a su relinchante caballo, cuyos cascos patinaron sobre la nieve.

—Mantenemos la posición.

Con las riendas recogidas en una mano y la espada en la otra, Trajano parecía la reencarnación de Marte en la tierra. Tenían que hablar a gritos para escucharse entre los aullidos de los heridos, los gritos de los legionarios victoriosos, los golpes de los cascos y los choques metálicos de los escudos.

—Ni rastro de Saturnino.

—Está allí arriba—dijo Theodore, y señaló una loma a la orilla del río. Le costaba quedarse quieto sobre la silla de su montura. Chorreaba sudor dentro de su armadura, deseando tener la calma de Trajano, a la espera de salir a la carga y pelear como los legionarios.

—A resguardo en la retaguardia.

Trajano añadió una retahíla de comentarios despectivos acerca de la apariencia de su enemigo, sus ascendientes y sus gustos sexuales. Theodore forzó una sonrisa. Los edecanes se revolvían inquietos, esperando ser enviados, pero no había órdenes que transmitir por el momento. Solo un duro combate a puñetazos.

El sol apareció entre las nubes y envió sobre el campo de batalla sus rayos relucientes. La nieve se fue convirtiendo en fango debido a las pisadas, al calor del sol y al aliento de los combatientes, que se enzarzaban en un amasijo de armaduras. Un legionario —de Theodore, de Trajano o de Saturnino, quién sabe— resbaló en un charco y murió atravesado por el _gladius _de otro hombre.

—¿Crees que deberíamos…?

Un largo y burbujeante aullido lo cortó. Ambos se giraron y miraron los bosques.

—¡Salvajes! —dijo Trajano, a lo que siguió una cadena de juramentos—. ¡Ojalá se pudran en el Hades!

Theodore lanzó su caballo por un empinado terraplén, pisando el cadáver de un legionario que había caído con una lanza clavada en el ojo al comienzo de la batalla.

—¡Por Hades! —exclamó.

—¿Qué parecen? —gritó Trajano desde abajo.

—Catos, seguramente. Unos ochocientos, con garrotes, pieles de lobo y tatuajes —Theodore gritó a su edecán—: Haz sonar la señal.

Unos toques breves de las trompetas, y los legionarios se prepararon en sus filas. Los catos salían de los bosques como lobos, aullando a sus dioses extraños. Al frente, un paladín que llevaba un escudo romano sobre el que descansaba la cabeza de un pobre legionario, arengaba a gritos a cualquiera que se le acercaba. Tras él, los demás aullaron, pidiendo sangre como una manada de animales salvajes sueltos en una arena infernal. En la distancia, se escucharon los gritos de alegría de los hombres de Saturnino. Theodo estaban más cerca. Corrían hacía el curso helado del Rin. Theodore estaba harto de esperar, quería cargar contra la masa y ensartar al paladín, cortarle la cabeza, ponerla en su escudo y enviarlo directamente a su maldito infierno…

—Minerva —susurró a la diosa de la estrategia militar—, ayúdanos.

Agarró con más fuerza la empuñadura mientras los gritos asaltaban sus oídos y el oscuro enjambre se lanzaba sobre el río helado.

El río…

—¡Por los dioses! —murmuró—. ¡Por los dioses!

No fue Minerva, sino Fortuna, la diosa de la suerte, quien pasó sobre su cabeza agitando sus alas de oro.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Trajano, y detuvo su caballo, que ya se lanzaba a la batalla.

La segunda oleada de germanos apareció sobre el río congelado justo cuando Trajano ascendió el terraplén. Theodore casi pudo escuchar cómo se rajaba el hielo y se hundían.

Un grupo de germanos gritó asustado al caer en las aguas heladas.

— El sol —comprendió Trajano, incrédulo—. Este maldito sol.

Los gritos cesaron y los germanos comenzaron a retroceder y a reagruparse. Intentaron un nuevo avance y una placa entera de hielo se hundió. La primera fila de salvajes desapareció en las aguas del Rin. A pesar del fragor de la batalla, pudieron oír sus gritos y sus chapoteos mientras se ahogaban. La cabeza que reposaba en el escudo del paladín se balanceaba sonriendo al sol mientras su porteador se hundía, atragantándose envuelto en su piel de oso.

Theodore silbó, llamando a su edecán:

—Toque de ataque. Hay que presionar a Saturnino contra la colina.

Los edecanes se dispersaron sonrientes y las trompetas volvieron a sonar. Trajano soltó un grito alegre. Theodore se agachó, tomó una lanza y la sostuvo entre sus manos.

—¿Adelante? —preguntó Trajano con una sonrisa.

—¡Estás vivo! —exclamó Lappio, y se llevó las manos a sus rechonchas mejillas. Parecía haber envejecido diez años. A su alrededor revoloteaban esclavos y mujeres, que abrieron los ojos como platos al ver a los dos sucios soldados ante ellos—. Por Júpiter, si hubieras muerto en esta rebelión…

¿Theodore?

—Todavía está un poco aturdido —dijo Trajano a sus espaldas—. Se ha convertido en un héroe.

Theodore parpadeó. Estaba vivo. Casi no se lo creía.

— El sólito se ha abierto paso colina arriba hasta dar con Saturnino.

Un grupo de jóvenes cortesanos sonrió a Theodore, dándole palmaditas en el hombro y felicitándolo. Theodore los veía borrosos, solo podía pensar en Saturnino. Era un soldado y quería trabajo de verdad, en lugar de ferias de ganado y nativos huraños. Iba con la idea de dar muerte a Saturnino, pero cuando llegó a lo alto de la colina descubrió que el hombre se había abierto las tripas con un puñal. Contempló a Theodore con los ojos inyectados en sangre, muriendo lentamente. Theodore puso fin a su agonía atravesándole el corazón con su _gladius. _Cuando llegó Trajano, vio a Theodore apoyado contra un árbol y con la cabeza cortada de Saturnino a su lado.

—… la catorce ha sido masacrada, y la once huye en desbandada. Tendrán suerte si escapan con vida.

Theodore pensó que habría deseado que Saturnino lo hubiera matado. Ahora tenía que enfrentarse de nuevo a Pansy y a su padre. La batalla no había cambiado nada. Todo volvía a ser como antes. En el fragor del combate las cosas eran más sencillas.

—… detrás de los bárbaros, pero apuesto a que solo uno de cada diez habrá logrado salir del Rin con vida.

Una mujer gorda con una _stola _rosa suspiró aliviada y se desmayó. Los esclavos la rodearon atolondrados. Theodore contempló sus piernas fofas y blancas hasta que Trajano lo cogió por el brazo y lo sacó de allí. El resto de la jornada —y de la semana— pasó alocadamente. Trajano persiguió a los legionarios rebeldes con placer. El cuerpo decapitado de Saturnino fue expuesto públicamente frente al palacio del gobernador, donde dejaron que se pudriese como advertencia para futuros usurpadores.

Allá adonde fueran Theodore y Trajano, eran recibidos con aplausos por los ciudadanos y con choques de escudos de los soldados.

—Deja de poner mala cara —le dijo Trajano—. Somos héroes.

—¿Quieres dejar de repetirlo? —gruñó Theodore.

—Eres un tipo raro, Norbano. Todo el mundo sueña con ser un héroe.

—Tú eres el héroe aquí. Te conseguiré un buen puesto, aunque sea lo último que haga.

—¿Yo, un chupatintas? —se burló Trajano—. Soy un soldado, ni más ni menos. Vamos a emborracharnos y a irnos de putas. ¿Qué prefieres, chicos o chicas?

—Chicas —respondió Theodore, con pocas ganas.

—Escucha esto —dijo Trajano con una sonrisa—, las chicas pueden ser más guapas, pero los chicos dan menos problemas. No tienes que…

—No, eso no me va.

Theodore ya estaba acostumbrado a esas proposiciones. La mitad de sus amigos y casi todos sus superiores preferían a jóvenes efebos antes que a sus esposas.

—Una lástima. ¿Quieres emborracharte?

—Sí, por los dioses.

Theodore recibió una carta de su padre, que llegó con un correo rápido. Una hoja de pergamino, con una sola línea: «Bien hecho, hijo. Severus».

—¡Me odia! —Exclamó Theodore al leer la carta—. Reniega de mí. Ni siquiera me felicita.

Arrugó la misiva y la tiró al suelo. Luego se pasó la siguiente hora intentando alisarla. Pansy no le escribió nada.

Al cabo de una semana, apareció el emperador.

—Eres Norbano, ¿verdad?

A Theodore le temblaron las rodillas ante aquellos famosos ojos azules. Fijó la mirada en la pared detrás de la cabeza del emperador.

—Conozco a tu padre. Dentro de dos horas, ven a cenar conmigo —le ordenó el emperador.

Después, se giró hacia Lappio y añadió—: Trae a los traidores, vamos a encargarnos de ellos.

—¿A todos, señor y Dios?

—Solo a los oficiales, los legionarios pueden esperar a mañana. Prepara su ejecución.

La capa púrpura del emperador ondeó mientras cruzaba el patio con brío. Doce guardias pretorianos, seis secretarios, un puñado de generales, unos cuantos esclavos y Lappio Sape lo siguieron al trote.

—Vaya, así es como castiga el César la traición —dijo Trajano tras soltar un silbido—. Me gusta su estilo.

— Ni siquiera los ha juzgado —comentó Theodore en voz baja.

—¿Para qué? Ya sabemos que son culpables —dijo Trajano mientras limpiaba una mota de polvo del hombro de Theodore—. Más te vale ponerte guapo, muchacho. Vas a cenar con el hombre más poderoso del mundo.

El hombre más poderoso del mundo apenas alzó la vista cuando Theodore se presentó ante su presencia imperial, y lo saludó fríamente.

—Nott —le dijo, cortante—, siéntate y come. Es rancho de cuartel, cuando estoy en campaña no me gusta comer cosas suaves.

Theodore se sentó, recogiendo su capa entre las patas del taburete, y se sirvió con modestia. Comió durante diez minutos en silencio, observando cómo el emperador engullía su comida mientras dictaba una carta a un par de secretarios entre mordiscos y ojeaba rápidamente una pila de correspondencia.

El pan duro del ejército y el guiso sencillo resultaban muy extraños en los platos de oro de Lappio. Igual que el propio Tom, sentado sobre cojines de seda con la pechera de cuero y una basta túnica de legionario mientras ojeaba una docena de raídas carpetas llenas de papeles. Theodore lo miraba de soslayo: el hombre a quien su padre consideraba un buen general y un gran administrador; el hombre capaz de degollar a legiones enteras y de mostrarse tierno con su sobrina demente; el hombre cuya depravación era conocida y que había puesto los ojos en Pansy estaba ahora sentado ante él, en una sencilla tienda, con menos seda y oro que sus secretarios.

En ese momento, el emperador alzó su mirada. Theodore se sonrojó y se concentró en la comida, pero era demasiado tarde.

—Dime, Nott —la voz imperial hizo que alzara la vista al instante—. Eres un tribuno de mí

Guardia Pretoriana.

—Sí, César. Estaba destinado en Brundisium.

—Aja… —Tom llamó a un secretario y le redactó una postdata—. ¿A las órdenes del centurión Denso?

—Sí, César —respondió Theodore, preguntándose cómo lo habría sabido el emperador.

—Conozco a todos los comandantes de mi guardia —dijo Tom Riddle, leyéndole la mente.

El emperador tenía un rosto cincelado y de color niveo, como la de una afable nevada, pero Theodore suponía que aquellos ojos azules no se perdían detalle de nada.

—Eres hijo del senador Severus Dumbledore Snape.

—Sí, César.

—¿Hijo único?

—Tengo una hermana, de cuatro años. Le encantan los albaricoques. —Theodore cerró los ojos—. ¿Por qué he dicho eso?

—Porque estás nervioso —respondió el emperador, divertido—. Los cesares producimos eseefecto en la gente. Toma un poco de vino.

Theodore bebió aliviado.

—Entonces, ¿no estabas destinado aquí en Germania? —preguntó el emperador mientras estampaba su firma en varios documentos.

—No, César. Estaba de permiso. Mi primo Lappio me nombró comandante de las legiones contra mi voluntad.

—¿En contra de tu voluntad?

Los ojos azules se clavaron en él.

—No me pareció una elección acertada. No conocía Germania, ni a Saturnino y sus legiones, No habría conseguido nada sin la ayuda del legado Trajano. Le recomiendo que lo ascienda al más alto rango.

—Recibirá su merecida recompensa, pero tú estabas al mando.

—No fue una gran batalla. Si el Rin no se hubiera descongelado…

—No me gusta la palabra «si» —dijo el emperador a la vez que fundía un trozo de lacre con la llama de una vela—. Si el Rin no se hubiera descongelado, ¿qué? Fortuna estuvo de tu lado, ganaste, y punto.

—No espere que vuelva a suceder —dijo Theodore, sin pensárselo—. Esto… quiero decir…

Tom se echó a reír.

—¿Estás intentando que te castigue en lugar de recompensarte?

—No, César.

—He oído que mataste a Saturnino con tus propias manos.

Los secretarios se apresuraron a recoger un taco de cartas y pergaminos que había tirado

Tom.

—En realidad se suicidó.

—Podías haberte atribuido el mérito, nadie se habría enterado.

Theodore se encogió de hombros.

—Vamos a pelear un poco —dijo de repente el emperador—. Necesito practicar.

—¿Perdón, César?

—Aunque no lo creas, sé manejar la espada. —Realizó una filigrana con el cálamo antes de bajarlo para firmar un despacho—. Por desgracia, he perdido práctica porque mis compañeros tienen la irritante costumbre de dejarse ganar. ¿Tú también te dejarás ganar, tribuno Nott?

—Esto… no.

—Eso pensaba yo —dijo Riddle mientras arrancaba un sello con el pulgar y leía por encima otra carta—. Bueno, me has librado del problema de acabar con Saturnino y su legión, por lo que te estoy agradecido.

—Gracias… quiero decir, de nada, César.

—No era una gran rebelión y dudo que hubiesen llegado lejos, pero me has librado del problema de tener que someter a una provincia rebelde. Sin embargo, no puedo otorgarte un triunfo. No se puede sacar mucho de los motines, por mucho que se venza —dijo, sin apartar la vista de la carta—. Así que me encuentro en deuda con un hombre a quien no puedo recompensar. Interesante…

Otra pausa. Tom alzó la vista de la carta y miró fijamente a Theodore, que sostuvo su mirada sin saber qué hacer con sus manos. El emperador hizo un gesto a sus sirvientes, los guardias y los correosos secretarios. —Dejadnos solos. - Se marcharon entre murmullos.

—El año que viene, voy a ascender a tu primo Lappio al cargo de cónsul. Es un tonto, pero poco daño puede hacer de cónsul.

Las manos de Tom se detuvieron por primera vez, dejando caer el cálamo. Tamborileó sobre la mesa.

—El comandante Trajano tendrá un cargo militar que promete mucha acción. Sé recompensar a los hombres fieles, y los necesito a mí alrededor para cuando algún asesino intente acabar con mi vida.

Theodore recordó los rumores que había oído en el comedor del cuartel: «El emperador tiene miedo hasta de su propia sombra…».

—Sé que dicen que tengo miedo de mi propia sombra. —Tom volvía a leerle el pensamiento, y Theodore dio un respingo—. Pero teniendo en cuenta que de los diez últimos emperadores, cinco murieron pasados a cuchillo, sería una imprudencia no temer a los asesinos. El trabajo de emperador tiene sus riesgos. No quiero que la gente se compadezca de mí, pero uno… se cansa.

Theodore sintió un repentino ataque de simpatía por el emperador.

—No le envidio, César —dijo con franqueza—. La gente pensará que ansio ocupar su lugar porque mi bisabuelo fue emperador, pero no lo querría por nada del mundo.

Tom lo miró con gravedad, abrió la boca para replicar, pero la cerró de nuevo y su gesto serio se tornó pensativo.

—¿Sabes? —dijo, cavilando—. Me parece que te creo.

Sus miradas, curiosas, se cruzaron de nuevo.

Tom Riddle asintió y cogió un rollo de pergamino. Escribió con rapidez, estampó el sello imperial y dejó el documento, con la tinta todavía fresca, sobre la mesa ante Theodore.

Theodore ojeó las formales frases: «… Por la presente… Reconocemos la lealtad y devoción del tribuno Theodore Nott Snape Dumbledore… a modo de recompensa… le concedemos el título y la responsabilidad de…».

Parpadeó y dio un respingo. Volvió a leer: «Le concedemos el cargo y la responsabilidad de…».

Alzó la vista, atónito.

—César, es demasiado para mí.

—Eso seré yo quien lo juzgue.

—Seguro que hay muchos otros hombres mejor cualificados.

—Pues claro, y todos te odiarán por saltar por encima de ellos, e intentarán hacerte la vida imposible. Si aceptas este cargo, te ganarás cientos de enemigos mortales… ¿Lo quieres?

—Bueno, claro que sí, pero…

—Entonces, ¿por qué intentas hacer que cambie de idea?

—No es esa mi intención, César, solo creo que…

—¿No te han enseñado que no se contradice a un emperador? —bromeó Tom, con una mirada entretenida.

Theodore sintió que abría y cerraba la boca como un pez. Le ardían las orejas.

—No pretendía contradecirle, César… Solo…

—Muy bien —dijo, y le ofreció su mano imperial—. Mi enhorabuena, prefecto.

**_PANSY_**

Me alegré de que aplastaran la pequeña rebelión de Saturnino en Germania. No habría sido un buen emperador. Todo el mundo sabía que le gustaban los hombres, ¿qué habría hecho yo entonces? Por eso, igual que el resto de Roma, sentí cierto alivio cuando su rebelión fue sofocada. Además, había algo más para mí: Tomm Riddle, por fin, debía regresar a la ciudad.

Ya tenía lista una nueva _stola _naranja con incrustaciones de oro que encandilaría al emperador.

—¡Y pensar que tu hijo es el héroe del momento! —dije con tono jocoso a Severus en una de nuestras poco usuales cenas juntos.

Últimamente apenas nos veíamos, cada uno tenía su ala de la casa y solo nos juntábamos para guardar las apariencias. Estaba pensando en comprarme una casa para mí sola, en algún barrio más de moda que la colina Capitolina.

—Theodore es un héroe —comentó feliz Sabina.

—No, no lo es, cariño. Theodore es una lombriz disfrazada de persona —dije y, con una sonrisa dirigida a Severus, añadí—: De tal palo, tal astilla.

Me ignoró, como si fuera invisible, y no me contó las noticias. Tuve que enterarme por Cneo

Apicio, mi último amante.

—¿Prefecto del pretorio? —Me incorporé de un salto en la cama—. ¿Que el emperador a nombrado a Theodore prefecto del pretorio?

—Sorprendente, ¿verdad? Ese chico tendrá tu edad —dijo Barty Crounch, pellizcándome un pecho—, y solo ha servido de tribuno. Un gran salto para alguien tan joven.

¡Prefecto del pretorio! Uno de los cargos más importantes del Imperio. Los ojos y oídos del

emperador. Perro guardián, jefe de los espías, comandante de la guardia privada del emperador…

Theodore, de repente, se convertía en uno de los hombres más poderosos de Roma.

—Severus, ¿por qué no me lo has contado? —le dije, indignada, al regresar a casa.

Sin levantar la vista del texto que estaba leyendo, respondió:

—Estaba seguro de que alguno de tus amantes te lo contaría.

Torcí el gesto y me marché. ¿Cómo osaba privarme de saber algo así? Una noticia de ese tipo era algo inconmensurable. No tenía pensado mantener a Theodore en mis redes a su regreso a Roma, pero aquello cambiaba las cosas. ¡Era el brazo derecho del emperador! Podría conseguirme una invitación a palacio todas las noches. A menos que se hubiera olvidado de mí, pero no lo creía. Y si lo había hecho, conseguiría que se acordara rápido. Mejor escribirle cuanto antes, para refrescarle la memoria.

Igual debería casarme con él. ¿Sería legalmente posible? Roma tenía unas leyes tan aburridas respecto al incesto.

«Querido Theodore…»

**...CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**NOTA.- **Nenas... Nenes... a todo aquel que guste leer la Novela Original y gusten que se las pase, les tengo una mala noticia, ¡PERDI LA CONTRASEÑA DE MI CORREO! :( y no puedo dar con ella, pero igualo manera les dejo el Link del Face que ando manejando en estos momentos, solo me mandan un Inbox pidiendome la Novela y yo se las mando con Gusto... Saludos...

** ?id= 100005426858581**

**(**Todo va junto recuerden** )**

**NOTA 2.- ¡ESPERO MUCHOS REVIEWS, QUE ME ANIMAN CADA VEZ MAS A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO! XD **


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLAAAA...! **

_¿Que tal estamos el día de hoy? ¿Listas Ya para leer un capítulo más de esta Adaptación? Pues bien, precisamente la actualización esta recién salida del horno... pues bien, les dejo encantada de la vida para que lean._

_**Person P.- **Hello Person P, is as always an honor to continue reading your comments, I'm glad you like history, do not worry use me to practice writing in Spanish, however I only understand very little English, I can hardly hear it and definitely I do not speak, I use the Google translator and well that did not translate well at all, it is important that at least the message, hanks for the comment to be understood, I leave you many greetings and thanks._

**_Bliu Liz.- _**_Sorpresa la que te vas a llevar con este capítulo, ja ja ja ja ja ja ja sobre todo por cierto encuentro entre Hermione y Pansy, gracias por el comentario, espero leerte la próxima semana. saludos._

_**FlorFleur.-** Gracias...!_

**_TTaticarri.-_**_ Caray...! Lamentablemente el destino de Pansy-bitch no puedo contártelo ya que perdería el encanto, pero le tengo mucha fe al Karma ja ja ja ja ja ja, respecto a Theodore... mmmm ijole, te quedaré muy mal, sobre todo por que Theo y Herms serán más que nada amigos... esto es un DRAMIONE de pies a cabeza ja ja ja ja pues bien cariño, te dejo leer, disfruta la lectura... saludos...! XD_

* * *

**_SEXTA_**

**_LUNA_**

**_En el templo de Vesta_**

La llama del altar se convierte en dos. Veo doble. El hambre me debilita. Me siento mareada y distante, a miles de millas de este cuerpo que odio.

«Estás demasiado delgada, Luna», me reprocha a veces. Bueno, hasta un César no puede tenerlo todo. Cuando me lo ordena, como, y cuando se marcha voy al _lavatorium _y lo vomito todo. Llevo una semana sin probar alimento. Mi cuerpo va a consumirse.

Mi hermanastra Ginny me escribe. Aunque está muy lejos, en Siria, donde su esposo es

Gobernador, se ha enterado de suficiente como para estar preocupada. «Me han llegado extraños rumores, querida», escribió con su descuidada letra. «A la gente le encanta cotillear, ¿verdad? Nuestro tío debe de haber subido los impuestos para que se inventen esas cosas. Pero ya vale de charla. ¿Estás bien, Lunática? Pareces diferente.»

Lunática, el apodo que me puso mi padre de pequeñita. Lunática, porque era tan seria como un juez.

Ya nadie me llama así, solo Ginny, que está a mil millas de distancia y no tendría que preocuparse tanto por mí.

Severus también parece preocupado. Hay algo que lo hace infeliz, pero aun así tiene tiempo para interesarse por mí. «Come algo, Luna, para tener fuerzas.» Piensa que me he vuelto loca.

«Por los dioses, chica, estás escuálida», me dijo la emperatriz la semana pasada. Su actitud hacia mi no ha cambiado: tranquila, regia, educada. Como mucho, me mira con una ligera compasión.

¿Será debido a mi tío? ¿O porque estoy loca?

Comí un poco cuando el emperador estuvo fuera, en Germania. Pero ahora va a volver… Recibí una carta tras la muerte de Saturnino, y lo que ponía en ella hizo que mi cuerpo se derritiera en un instante. Pero luego la leí otra vez y solo me parecieron piropos exagerados.

¿Me lo imagino todo? Las imágenes son inconexas. Cierro los ojos y lo único que sigue ahí es la llama.

Vesta, diosa de la tierra y el hogar, pide a los hados que acorten mi vida. Me está costando demasiado morir de hambre.

**_XIV _**

**_MIONE_**

**_Brundisium, año 90 d.C._**

Mi amo era delgado, cabello abundante, sonriente y sobre todo muy pelirrojo, pero cuando se enfadaba se formaban dos profundas arrugas en las comisuras de sus labios y dejaba de ser un pretor inofensivo para convertirse en un juez furioso. Hoy, cuando acudí a su presencia en el soleado atrio, las dos arrugas estaban muy marcadas. Esto no iba a resultar fácil.

En pocas palabras me resumió lo sucedido.

—Lo siento, _dominus _—me excusé—. No volverá a pasar.

—Siempre dices lo mismo, Mione, y siempre vuelve a pasar.

—Pondré más cuidado esta vez, _dominus, _lo prometo.

—He perdido mucho dinero, y algo más.

—Lo sé.

Nunca lo había visto tan enfadado. Me estremecí.

—¿Sabes lo raras que son las pipas dobles asirías? —Ron me miró enfadado—. Me las traen expresamente de Tebas. Las compro del mercader árabe más tacaño que ha pisado la tierra. ¿Y dónde están mis flautas dobles asirías? ¡Hechas añicos por culpa de ese salvaje que tienes por hijo!

—Estaba jugando a gladiadores —dije, con voz tenue.

—Está poniendo mi casa patas arriba —comentó Ron con amargura—. No son solo las flautas, ayer rompió la nariz de un chico del coro.

—Solo era una pelea de niños. Es que es un poco bruto…

«Me hace el amor a lo bruto…» Aparté aquel recuerdo de mi mente y añadí:

—Quiere pedirle disculpas, _dominus. _Lo siente mucho.

Mi hijo apareció justo en ese momento. Llevaba el pelo mojado, olía a jabón y vestía su túnica menos rota. No parecía sumiso, como yo hubiera deseado, pero había conseguido que guardara un cierto silencio premonitorio.

—Scorpius —dije, y le indiqué que se acercara a Ron—. Tienes algo que decir a nuestro amo.

Scorpius dio un paso con sus pies desnudos sobre el suelo de mosaicos y dijo:

—Lo siento.

—¿Qué sientes? —insistí, y le di un codazo.

—No lo sé.

—¡Lo de las flautas!

—Ya he dicho que lo siento.

—¿Y la pelea con el chico del coro? —añadí.

—¡Maldito niñato llorica! —exclamó, burlón—. No pienso pedir perdón por eso.

—¡Scorpius! —le susurré.

—Ya veo —comentó Ron—. Vete, niño salvaje, e intenta no romper nada más por hoy.

Mi hijo se marchó refunfuñando.

—Lo siento, _dominus _—dije—. Prometo que lo azotaré.

—No me parece que sirva de mucho, pero adelante. Está reduciendo tu parte de la herencia,

¿sabes?

—¿Mi parte de la herencia?

Una sonrisa asomó al rostro enfadado de Ron, y me indicó que me sentara en un taburete ante su sillón.

—Ese es el otro motivo por el que quería verte, hija. He cambiado mi testamento para incluirte en él.

—¿Qué?

—Recibirás algo de dinero cuando muera. A fin de cuentas, eres tú la que lo gana. ¿Pensabas que iba a quedarme todas tus ganancias? Las invierto para ti. Excepto la cantidad que deduzco de los destrozos que causa tu Scorpius. Por cierto, él también recibirá su libertad, como tú. —Tras una pequeña pausa, Ron añadió—: Cuando me muera. Me alegro de no vivir lo suficiente para ver el caos que ese chiquillo sembrará en el mundo civilizado.

Sonrió mientras yo caía de rodillas a sus pies y plantaba mi mejilla en su mano regordeta.

—Gracias… Gracias, gracias, gracias. Es el mejor amo, _dominus._

—Vale, vale… Ve a zurrar a ese niño y luego practica tus escalas. Quiero que bajes un poco el tono en el último verso de _Mar de plata._

—Sí, sí. Practicaré.

Hice una reverencia y salí del atrio casi levitando. ¡Sería libre tras su muerte! Ron, así lo quiera Dios, aún viviría bastante. Pero un día, cuando Scorpius sea mayor, ambos seremos libres. Y dispondremos de algo de dinero para comenzar una nueva vida. Podré trabajar por mi cuenta, cantar lo que me plazca, rechazar a los clientes que no me gusten, quedarme en casa si no me apetece actuar…

La casa de Ron era un ir y venir constante y alegre de gente: los esclavos, sus famosos coristas, los flautistas, los tañedores de lira. La encargada de poner algo de orden era Lavender, la liberta que amaba a Ron como una esposa. Me agarró del brazo al verme pasar, con sus rizos agitados por la desesperación:

—Mione, han vuelto a pillar a Scorpius jugando a los dados en el patio con mendigos.

Scorpius gritó cuando me lo llevé de la oreja a mi cuarto del primer piso.

—¡Ay! ¡No hacía nada! Solo era un viejo legionario. Me dijo que si ganaba una partida me enseñaría su espada. Era una _gladius, _¿la conoces? ¿Puedo…?

—No, no puedes tener una _gladius._

Le di un bofetón, y salió a zancadas, dando estocadas y fintas imaginarías a las estatuas.

—¡No me gustó nada cómo pediste disculpas a Ron! —volví a gritarle—. Recuerda que está en su derecho de venderte.

—¿Crees que me vendería a una escuela de gladiadores? —Exclamó Scorpius, chocando ambos puños— Allí me enseñarían a cortar a los rivales, a machacarlos, a…

—Vas a ir a mi cuarto, no a una escuela de gladiadores.

Lo agarré por el pelo rubio y tiré de él por el pasillo. Intentó soltar algunos juramentos que había aprendido en el puerto y volví a abofetearlo, cansada, mientras lo encerraba en mi habitación. Este año había decidido que ya era demasiado mayor para dormir con su madre y se había trasladado al dormitorio de los coristas. Creo que a los cantantes no les pareció muy buena idea. Mi hijo era muy grande para sus siete años y su cuerpo, tostado por el sol, ya estaba cubierto de cicatrices: de una pelea con un gamberro del barrio, de jugar a Julio César y los galos, de un tabernero que le pegó por robar una cerveza… Mi hijo Scor, diminutivo de Scorpius. En un principio pensé en llamarle… otro nombre, pero cada vez que intentaba pronunciarlo me dolía el pecho. Así que se llamó Scorpius.

No seguiría a mi lado si Ron no me hubiera sacado del lupanar del puerto. Las prostitutas no podían quedarse con sus hijos. Mi dueño lo habría abandonado en las colinas a morir de hambre, como los demás niños no deseados. Yo no habría podido protestar al ver como abandonaban a mi hijo en una colina con apenas unos días de vida. Solo de pensarlo, me entraban escalofríos.

—¿Vas a azotarme? —me preguntó Scorpius, consciente del momentáneo ataque de ternura que había tenido.

—No por hoy. Pero no saldrás de esta habitación en todo el día. ¡Y te has quedado sin cena!

Se lanzó sobre la cama, sonriente. Por supuesto, no conocía a su padre. Muy pocos hijos de esclavas tenían padres legítimos. Scorpius no podía imaginarse que era hijo del mayor gladiador de toda Roma. Le habría encantado, a él, que se pasaba el día soñando con la gloria de la arena e iba detrás de las armas como las moscas a la miel… Gracias a Dios, en Brundisium no había anfiteatro, algo que lo apenaba. Si le contara que su padre era Draco el Bárbaro, iría al Coliseo aunque tuviera que hacer el camino de rodillas. Pero no podía hacerle eso a Draco. Mejor que siguiera pensando que las cosas acabaron como estaban y que no supiera que, a doscientas millas, tenía un hijo de siete años que era una copia de él. Mejor que no lo supiera, porque el conocimiento hace daño.

**_ROMA_**

—¡Una naumaquia! —Comentó Blaise mientras anotaba cifras en sus tablillas de cuentas—. ¡Una batalla naval para los juegos seculares! Eso sí que atraería a las masas. ¿Has visto una naumaquia alguna vez, muchacho? Inundan el Coliseo con agua bombeada del Tíber y meten barcos cargados de gladiadores. ¿Sabes nadar?

Draco se bebió hasta la última gota de vino de su jarra y respondió:

—Sí.

—Bien, bien. He visto a buenos gladiadores caerse al agua y morir ahogados. Sería una pena que te sucediera.

Draco soltó una obscenidad y se marchó.

—Más vale que te entrenes un poco —le llegó la voz de Blaise por el pasillo—. Ya no eres tan joven, no puedes permitirte tanta dejadez.

En el nuevo patio de entrenamiento que se había construido con las ganancias de sus premios, Draco realizó cuatro combates de práctica. Acabó agotado y sin aliento. Es cierto, ya no era tan joven.

¿Treinta y tres? ¿Treinta y cinco? Se estaba haciendo viejo. Se levantaba cansado, con los huesos machacados, y le costaba salir de la cama. Tenía treinta y muchos años, y había pasado los últimos ocho en la arena. Una carrera larga. Tres veces más duradera que la de la mayoría de los gladiadores.

Sus combates se reservaban con meses de antelación. Su fortuna (o, más bien, la de Blaise) seguía creciendo. Era agasajado y alabado allá donde fuera. Cenaba en las mansiones de los patricios. Su nombre estaba permanentemente en las bocas de los luchadores y del público. Decían que era el mejor gladiador que había conocido Roma.

Ocho años, pensó agotado, ocho años.

—¿Otra pelea? —le preguntó, con respeto, el entrenador.

—No.

—No aguantarías un combate más, salvaje blandengue —dijo una vocecita a sus espaldas—. Te estás haciendo viejo, Bárbaro.

—Todavía tengo fuerzas para tirarte por la ventana, enano.

—Mejor ser un enano que un cenutrio —respondió Hércules, haciéndole un gesto obsceno.

Descarado, barbudo y de ojos azules, Hércules apenas levantaba un metro del suelo y hacía peleas cómicas que servían de preludio a los combates del Bárbaro.

Draco agarró una toalla y se secó la frente. Hércules lo miró con cara de reproche y comentó:

—¡Te cuesta respirar!

—Porque estoy borracho.

—Siempre lo estás. Bebes como una esponja. Toma, ten un poco más. Sabe a pis, pero se sube a la cabeza.

Bebieron vino agriado compartiendo un amigable silencio. Draco se apoyó en la pared, con los ojos cerrados para que no lo cegara el sol. Hércules llevaba un absurdo parasol sobre la cabeza y se sentó en el borde del muro con los pies colgando. Formaban una extraña pareja, pero ya no atraían las miradas de la gente, pues todo el mundo sabía que el Bárbaro y el enano eran uña y carne.

—Hola, ahí arriba —se había presentado Hércules un año atrás, con su voz ronca—. Soy nuevo. Tú debes de ser el chuletón.

—¿El qué? —dijo Draco, sin comprender.

—El chuletón, el plato principal. Yo soy el entrante.

—Cuidado con a quién llamas chuletón, enano —le advirtieron desde la mesa vecina.

—¡Pero si este mastodonte es todo carne! —comentó Hércules.

—Eres un bocazas —masculló Draco.

—Trabajo en circos, arenas y ferias —dijo el enano—. Los números son siempre iguales: haces reír a la gente e intentas que no te rompan los dientes. Lo primero se me da bien, lo segundo, no tanto.

Como has dicho, soy un bocazas. Así que, si me van a pegar —hizo una reverencia ante Draco—, que lo haga el mejor.

Draco sonrió. A regañadientes, pero una sonrisa asomó a su rostro. Pasó su jarra de vino al enano.

—¿Te apetece emborracharte?

Y se emborracharon.

Hércules asomó de su parasol y dijo:

—¿Qué es esa historia de una batalla naval? Supongo que tú harás del poderoso Neptuno y yo haré de ti. Últimamente siempre me encargan hacer de ti. Aunque tengamos la misma cara de amargados, soy mucho más guapo que tú. Además, mi polla es mucho más grande que la tuya.

—¿Tú? ¿Un enano?

—Los dioses nos dan a los enanos unos centímetros de más aquí abajo para compensar los que nos quitan de altura.

Draco se rio y le preguntó:

—Entonces, si voy a ser Neptuno en la batalla naval, ¿qué vas a ser tú?

—Un renacuajo. Y, amigo salvaje, los renacuajos sobreviven cuando el resto de los peces han sido pescados.

—Vaya, vaya.

—Igual ha llegado la hora de que te pesquen —bromeó el enano—. Las masas lo están esperando.

Lo único que te falta por hacer es morir.

—Ajá.

La gata de Draco apareció dando saltitos, se enroscó a los pies de su amo y mordisqueó los lazos de sus sandalias.

—¡Bicho inútil! —Comentó Hércules—. Anoche se cargó mis mejores guantes. ¿Puedo darle una patada?

—¿El Hércules de la leyenda pegaba a los Gatos?

—Yo no soy ese, y menos mal. Era un imbécil en toda regla. Pero es un buen nombre artístico, ¿verdad? Oye, ¿cómo te llamabas antes de ser Draco el Bárbaro?

—Abraxas —contestó Draco, sonriendo.

—¿Abraxas?

—Sí, Abraxas.

—Draco suena mejor —dijo Hércules— ¡Abraxas! Dioses, qué mal suena.

—Ya casi ni me acuerdo.

—Pues mejor, Abraxas —dijo Hércules entre risas, apurando las últimas gotas del vino—. Este vino es asqueroso. Vamos a la Sirena Azul a emborracharnos.

—Igual encuentras alguna puta que se crea la historia de los enanos y los centímetros de sobra.

—¿Quieres que las comparemos, Bárbaro? Saca tu espada, y yo saco la mía…

**_XV_**

**_Pansy_**

¡Qué aburrimiento! No me apetecía ver al Bárbaro hacer de estrella en la naumaquia, pero los juegos seculares eran el acontecimiento de la temporada, así que allí fui, envuelta en sedas blancas, con un fabuloso collar de oro labrado de Egipto alrededor del cuello y un cuarteto de esclavos mauritanos a mis espaldas portando un abanico de plumas de pavo real. El día había amanecido claro y caluroso, y el Coliseo estaba a reventar. La plebe jaleaba a los legionarios victoriosos, increpaba a los prisioneros germanos, gritó entusiasmada cuando sacrificaron los toros blancos a Júpiter y los negros a los dioses del inframundo. El emperador, con su nuevo y reluciente prefecto del pretorio a su derecha, recibió una gran ovación.

Theodore ocupaba un lugar de honor, a la derecha de Tom Riddle, en el palco imperial. Lo observé con atención. Había pasado casi un año y medio desde la última vez que lo vi. Había estado ocupado en Germania, arreglando las cosas tras la rebelión de Saturnino. Más de un año, pero no me había olvidado, a juzgar por el torrente de cartas que me envió, en las que se mostraba desde sumiso ha enrabietado. Hoy me tocaba ver los juegos desde el palco de los Black (tres o cuatro miembros de esa familia habían sido mis amantes), pero, para el próximo festival, estaría sentada junto a Theodore en el palco imperial.

Los vítores que recibieron al emperador habían estado llenos de emoción. Pero nada, nada, igualaba la locura con la que las masas recibieron al Bárbaro cuando apareció en las galeras, ofreciéndoles la carnaza que esperaban.

—¡Húndelo! ¡Húndelo! —gritaba la plebe, y Draco los complacía.

Cuatro galeras comenzaron la naumaquia, dos con velas azules, de los espartanos, y dos con velas rojas, de los atenienses. Uno de los barcos atenienses, de mástil rojo, comenzó a arder. El Bárbaro emergió del fuego, contemplando cómo sus enemigos, abajo, se afanaban con cubos.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Sirius Black a mi lado, olvidándose de mi presencia cuando la galera ateniense se escoró a un lado, pero Draco recuperó el equilibrio sobre el mástil y bajó por el palo, con las cuerdas enroscadas en una mano y la espada presta en la otra.

—¡Así se hace!

Era bueno, por los dioses. Últimamente iba más al circo que al Coliseo, pues no me gustaba ver cómo animaban a un hombre que había salido con vida después de raparme.

—No entiendo por qué os gusta tanto —comenté mientras el Bárbaro se lanzaba de cabeza al mar artificial desde el barco hundiéndose.

Nadie me prestó atención. Y, de todos modos, comprendía por qué les gustaba tanto. Draco emergió al otro lado de la galera ateniense con la espada entre los dientes, como un pirata.

Se agarró a un remo y trepó a cubierta, escupiendo la espada a la mano y lanzándose al ataque. Mucho antes de que sus compañeros gladiadores remaran en su galera para compartir su gloria, los atenienses ya estaban corriendo en círculos asustados y sus barcos rojos ardían. Contuve el aliento cuando Draco emergió de la masacre. Tenía una flecha clavada en un hombro y la mitad del pelo quemado, pero con el fondo de barcos en llamas y cadáveres amontonados, parecía la reencarnación de Marte en la tierra.

Sin darse la vuelta para mirar a sus compañeros, se lanzó a rematar su victoria. Se sumergió en las aguas y resurgió con energía, desabrochándose su manga de malla y dejando que se hundiera. Luego se limpió la ceniza y la sangre del rostro. Ignorando los gritos, los lamentos y el crepitar de la madera en llamas, se tumbó de espaldas como un niño chapoteando en una piscina y flotó, con los ojos cerrados bajo el cielo azul.

Sentí que me picaban los ojos y me di cuenta de que tenía ganas de llorar. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago y me temblaron las manos. Los aplausos, los gritos, la lluvia de monedas de plata y pétalos de rosa duraron una hora entera, mientras el Bárbaro seguía flotando en medio de la batalla naval, con los ojos cerrados, en paz. Nunca había deseado tanto a un hombre. ¿Por qué no me había aceptado?

¿Por qué había preferido a Hermione, a pesar de sus manos ásperas y su cara morena? ¿Por qué no a mí? Algún día, mientras agonizase con las tripas colgando, me daría la respuesta.

—El _rudius _—murmuró uno de los pajes de los Black.

De repente, todo el mundo repetía aquella palabra por las gradas del Coliseo.

—¡El _rudius! _Van a darle el _rudius… _El emperador va a dárselo.

El Bárbaro abrió un ojo y meneó la cabeza para sacarse el agua de los oídos. Miró de reojo hacia el palco imperial. El emperador se había levantado y bajaba las escaleras.

Draco oyó cómo chapoteaban sus sandalias mientras un miembro de la Guardia Pretoriana lo acompañaba escaleras arriba. Algunas mujeres se acercaron chillando a mojar sus pañuelos en los charquitos que iba dejando. Oía por todas partes la palabra _rudius. _¡La espada de madera! Llevaba años soñando con ella.

—Inclínate ante el emperador—le ordenó el guardia, clavándole el mango de la lanza en la espalda. Draco agachó levemente la cabeza ante el hombre más poderoso del mundo.

—Así que este es el Bárbaro —comentó Tom Riddle, y lo miró de arriba abajo.

—Sí, César.

El emperador frunció el ceño.

—Señor y Dios —susurró el guardia.

—Señor y Dios —repitió Draco.

—Has combatido muy bien, Bárbaro. Llevo ocho años viéndote… Mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué no has decidido colgar tu espada todavía?

—Soy un esclavo, señor y Dios.

—Dicen que los esclavos son criaturas cobardes.

El emperador alzó el brazo y chasqueó los dedos. Un esclavo se acercó con una bandeja de plata sobre la que había… A Draco se le cortó la respiración.

—Un _rudius _—dijo el emperador, a la vez que palpaba la espada de madera—. Puede ser para ti, ya veremos.

Chasqueó de nuevo los dedos y un hombrecillo avanzó. Un flequillo de tirabuzones caía sobre su frente y vestía la túnica de un liberto griego.

—Remus —le dijo el emperador—, tú, que lees el futuro igual que el resto de los mortales leemos el alfabeto, ¿qué le deparan los astros a este hombre?

Draco miró al astrólogo, luego al _rudius _y finalmente al emperador. Remus extendió una mano imperiosa.

—Tu palma, por favor.

Estudió las líneas de su mano, recitó un par de tonterías místicas, palpando los callos de la espada y las cicatrices. Luego, miró el rostro de Draco y comentó:

—Qué interesante.

—¿Interesante? —repitió el emperador, acercándose—. ¿Qué has visto?

—Veo… bueno, señor y Dios, es una mano muy extraña. Veo tres muertes.

—¿Tres? —exclamaron al unísono el emperador y el gladiador.

—Tres. Muy extraño, la verdad. La mayoría de las personas solo morimos una vez. Pero este

hombre morirá una vez por el fuego, otra por la espada y otra de viejo.

—¿No ves un _rudius? _—preguntó el emperador, con su rostro rosado e inescrutable.

—Pues —dijo Remus, y le lanzó una mirada nerviosa a Draco—, la verdad es que no.

Draco sintió una sacudida. Tuvo la sensación de que los pétalos de rosa llevados por el viento se quedaban suspendidos por un instante.

—Una pena —dijo el emperador mientras regresaba a su trono de oro—. Hubiera jurado que ya se lo merecía. Puedes llevarte el _rudius, _esclavo.

Draco contempló perplejo cómo se alejaba su libertad.

—Por fuego, por espada y de viejo —musitó Tom Riddle—. Interesante. Es una profecía que merece ser estudiada, ¿verdad?

Por un instante sus miradas permanecieron fijas la una en la otra, y se produjo un intercambio silencioso de palabras.

Te gustaría matarme, ¿verdad'?, decía el emperador.

'Te arrancaré las entrañas'.

El prefecto Theodore Norbano miró a ambos antes de decir:

—César.

Tom Riddle hizo un gesto con la mano y dijo:

—Que se lleven al Bárbaro a sus barracones y que envíen al médico imperial a atender sus heridas.

No vamos a privar a los dioses de su primera muerte. La muerte en la arena.

—Te ha sacado de tus casillas, ¿eh? —Dijo Hércules, apartando la cabeza justo antes de que una jarra se estrellara contra la pared—. No sé por qué te lo tomas tan mal. Tú querías morir. Llevas ocho años intentando conseguirlo. Ahora no tardará en llegar tu hora, pues el emperador la tiene tomada contigo.

Hércules esquivó un tazón.

—Deja de lanzar la vajilla, bruto. Estás asustando a la tonta de tu gata.

Draco gruñó, aupó al animal con una mano y desapareció en su habitación. Cerró de un portazo, pero seguía escuchando las voces fuera.

—Ya no nos podremos librar de él —dijo Blaise, todavía con la voz débil después de que Draco estuviera a punto de estrangularlo por reírse de la situación—. Si no fuera por el dinero que produce…

Bueno, que los dioses bendigan al emperador. Soy rico de por vida.

—¡Aléjate de mi puerta, Blaise! —Bramó Draco por la cerradura—, o te arranco la cabeza.

—Siempre pensé que todo ese fatalismo era una farsa —comentó Hércules.

En los meses siguientes hubo combates que pusieron los pelos de punta. Hacía mucho que las actuaciones de Draco se organizaban con mucho tiempo de antelación y, después de sus comienzos, ya no realizaba más de cuatro combates por año. Sin embargo, ahora todas esas normas habían desaparecido, y solo quedaba una: pelearía siempre que le apeteciese al emperador, y como él dispusiese. Así, luchó con el brazo izquierdo atado a la espalda; combatió sobre un lecho de brasas con solo un par de sandalias para no quemarse; luchó con las heridas todavía abiertas, mareado del dolor; se enfrentó, desnudo y sin armadura, a un carro lleno de arqueros; peleó armado únicamente con un pequeño cuchillo contra un león de negras melenas, y a caballo contra dos toros salvajes.

Y sobrevivió.

¿Cuántas veces se quedó helada la multitud, conteniendo el aliento al unísono, antes de que Draco apareciera de debajo del cadáver de un león o un carro volcado? ¿En cuántas ocasiones su mirada se cruzó con la del emperador en un duelo que, una y otra vez, terminaba en tablas?

Draco perdió la cuenta.

—¿Quieres que te maten? —Le preguntó Hércules—. Estas artimañas del emperador ya son bastante malas de por sí, no tienes que quedarte mirándolo al terminar. ¡Piensa un poco en mí! Mientras sigas vivo, estoy a salvo, como tu gata. Pero si mueres, los dos nos dedicaremos a suplicar restos de comida y tendremos que esquivar las patadas.

—El que viva o muera no depende de mí —respondió Draco, aunque a veces no lo tenía muy claro.

—¿Usas magia? —Le preguntó Blaise con indiferencia un día que Draco estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados en un banco del patio tras un salvaje combate contra un cretense—. ¿Te tomaste una poción de algún druida en Britania que te hizo invencible? He oído hablar de esas cosas.

—Nada de eso —intervino Hércules antes de que Draco pudiera responder—. Es inmortal. Le han concedido la inmortalidad.

—¿Quién?

—Tú, las masas, el emperador… Todos le habéis hecho inmortal… Un dios entre los hombres.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y dio un trago de vino.

—Tonterías —exclamó Blaise.

—No son tonterías. Sois los únicos culpables. Luego, no me vengáis llorando cuando acabe lanzando su ira contra vosotros —dijo el enano, riéndose como un maniaco—. Pero no irá a por ti el primero, no. Irá a por el emperador. Señor y Dios… ¡Ja! Tom Riddle solo es dios porque se hace llamar así. Ya verás como se le caen sus sandalias imperiales cuando descubra que ha estado jugando al gato y al ratón con la realidad. Sí, nuestro Bárbaro se encargará primero del emperador. Después vendrá a por ti en medio de la noche.

—Te mandaré azotar, enano —exclamó Blaise, marchándose envuelto en su toga de lino perfumado.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —dijo Hércules, mirando a Draco con gesto irónico—. A veces pienso de verdad que eres inmortal. Imagínatelo.

Draco dibujó con el pie un círculo en la arena del patio. Le dolía mucho el hombro de un zarpazo de leopardo de su último combate que le había llegado al hueso.

—Draco, el dios —dijo Hércules, sonriendo a la gata sin nombre—. ¿Gracioso, eh, pequeña?

La Gata maulló y mordió su guante de cuero.

**_XVI_**

**_MIONE_**

**_Brundisium, año 91 d.C._**

—¿Luna ha muerto? —Todo empezó a darme vueltas—. ¿Luna ha muerto?

—Eso he oído —respondió Lavender y arrugó la nariz—. Ha tomado el último barco.

—Pero… ¿cómo? —pregunté—. Si solo tenía veintitrés o veinticuatro años. No era tan mayor.

¿Qué le pasó?

Dos lavanderas y un músico de Corinto se acercaron al atrio para escuchar.

—Pues —explicó Lavender— dicen que murió de unas fiebres. Pero también he oído que se suicidó clavándose una daga en el estómago.

—Sí, sí… Se clavó una daga en el estómago, pero no con intención de suicidarse —le susurró una lavandera a la otra—. Tendría algún problemilla ahí dentro, ya sabes, e intentó cortarlo de raíz.

Escuché un murmullo de rumores entre los esclavos. Me di la vuelta y caminé hasta el centro del atrio. La fuerte lluvia invernal caía por los canalones del tejado y se recogía en la piscinita de losas azules. _¡Domina _Luna, muerta! Apoyé la frente en una columna de mármol, aspirando el olor a pescado y brea que la lluvia traía del puerto. No había llegado a conocer a la sobrina del emperador, pero una vez nuestras miradas se cruzaron en una reluciente mañana en el templo de Juno, el día de su boda.

Por extraño que parezca, sentía lástima por ella, a pesar de su vestido con bordados de oro, su velo de seda y sus brazos envueltos en plata. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que giró su rostro anguloso y me miró, y pude sentir que me envidiaba. A mí, a una esclava de piel bronceada que llevaba abanicos y fregaba suelos. Me envidiaba. ¿Por qué?

Bueno, todos lo sabíamos, o al menos eso pensábamos. Incluso a Brundisium nos llegaban los rumores. La recuerdo, pálida y seca, oculta por el velo rojo, caminando hacia los brazos de su tío para el ritual del rapto de la novia. Vi cómo el novio tuvo que hacer fuerza con ambos brazos para soltarla.

—Así que murió intentando abortar —dije, tranquila—. ¿De quién sería el hijo? ¿Del emperador?

—Vaya —comentó un músico con un gesto de extrañeza—. ¿De su propio tío?

—No deberías andar repitiendo esos rumores —me reprendió Lavender, muy seria—. El emperador está desolado, o eso dicen. Pero eso no significa que haya que dar crédito a esas groserías.

Se retiró muy indignada.

—Desolado —me pregunté en voz alta—, ¿por su sobrina… o por su amante?

—Dicen que era su amante —comentó una de las lavanderas—. Y que lo atormentan los remordimientos, porque la obligó a deshacerse del bebé.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté, y estiré el brazo fuera del pórtico del atrio para ver si seguía lloviendo.

Las tormentas de estos meses habían obligado a cancelar las fiestas lupercales—. Tom Riddle necesita un heredero. ¿Por qué iba a mandarle que se deshiciera de su hijo? Era su sobrina, pero no sería el primer emperador casado con una sobrina. Habría conseguido que el Senado la aceptara y reconociera como legítimo a su hijo, si hubiera querido.

—Pero no quiso —comentó el músico—. Los emperadores son así de impredecibles. Cierto.

**_ROMA_**

—Perderás algo de movilidad —comentó el médico al retirar los vendajes de la mano de Draco—. Sobre todo en estos dos dedos. Demasiado esfuerzo a lo largo de los años.

¿Cuántas veces te has fracturado los dedos?

—No lo recuerdo —respondió Draco mientras trataba de flexionar la mano.

—¿Con qué ha sido esta vez? ¿La empuñadura de la espada?

—No, con un escudo.

—Te compadezco —dijo el doctor—. Tendrás que reposar unas semanas, o volverán a partirse como palos secos.

—No pasa nada —comentó Draco, doblando la mano herida dentro de la sana—. Estoy de

descanso.

—Es verdad. El emperador ha pospuesto todos los festivales y juegos, ¿verdad?

—Aja.

—Por su sobrina. Estaba en Cremona, ya sabes. Con el calor que hace allí, hubo que hacer los funerales rápidamente. El emperador se puso como una fiera cuando su sobrina regresó a Roma en una urna.

Draco se imaginó a Tom Riddle derribando la urna funeraria de un manotazo, con la boca abierta en un grito ahogado, cayendo de rodillas para recoger las grasientas cenizas con manos frenéticas.

Parpadeó para apartar la imagen de su mente.

—¿Ya ha terminado?

—Sí, ya hemos acabado. Bueno, tengo que irme. —El médico guardó silencio unos instantes y, sonrojado, añadió—: Mi esposa es una admiradora tuya… ¿Sería posible…?

—Habla con mi _lanista._

Blaise cobraba enormes cantidades por un medallón de madera con el retrato de Draco en un lado y un mechón de su cabello en el otro. Por supuesto, no era su pelo, sino el del barbero, un paje o el de Hércules, teñido de rubio. «Alguien dispuesto a pagar dinero por un recuerdo tuyo, hijo, se merece que lo desplumen.» Por una vez Draco estaba completamente de acuerdo.

—Le hará mucha ilusión —comentó entusiasmado el médico—. Cada vez que me llaman para curarte, se pone como loca. Se pasa semanas hablando de ello. Bueno, a recuperar esa mano. Tienes que estar en forma para los próximos juegos, cuando al emperador se le pase ese mal humor.

Draco se dio la vuelta cuando el médico se marchó, y dobló los dedos. No, ya no eran como antes, no era capaz de estirarlos del todo. Pero todavía podía agarrar la empuñadura de una espada, y eso era lo que contaba. Podría empuñar una al día siguiente, si hiciera falta. No necesitaba descanso para ganar.

No necesito nada para ganar, hijo de perra. No era al médico a quien iba dirigido aquel pensamiento.

El recuerdo del emperador volvió a deslizarse en su mente. Su rostro frío durante el último combate, cuando ordenó a sus guardias atar el brazo izquierdo de Draco a su espalda.

«Un reto.»

¿Había algo en la mirada de Tom Riddle esos días? ¿Algo que iba más allá de los retos que le proponía? ¿Algo semejante al… miedo?

—¿Miedo? —se burló Hércules cuando Draco se atrevió a contárselo—. ¿Por qué iba a tenerte miedo el emperador de Roma?

—La tiene tomada conmigo —dijo Draco, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ah, claro. Tiene millones de personas a las que atormentar, y gasta todo su tiempo y energías en torturarte a ti. Con la edad te estás volviendo vanidoso, Bárbaro.

Draco supuso que el enano tenía razón. No creía que el emperador se despertara por las noches soñando con él, como le pasaba a Draco. Tenía pesadillas con la cara sonrosada y enigmática de Tom Riddle y sus retos invisibles.

Pero ¿acaso eran imaginaciones suyas ese gesto del emperador cada vez que Draco alzaba los brazos en la arena junto al cadáver de su último contrincante y miraba hacia el palco imperial?

«¿Por qué sigues vivo?», se imaginaba que decía Tom Riddle.

«Porque quieres verme muerto», respondía.

«¿Qué eres?»

—Nadie —dijo Draco en voz alta—. No soy nadie, señor y Dios.

Draco apretó los dientes.

**_MIONE_**

—Estás llegando a lo más alto, pequeña —dijo Ron, yendo y viniendo por el atrio, donde yo estaba sentada practicando una nueva tonada en mi lira—. El chambelán del emperador se ha puesto en contacto conmigo. Vas a cantar en un banquete que se celebrará en palacio en honor a Tom Riddle cuando venga de visita a Brundisium la semana que viene. Por supuesto, no estarás tú sola. Habrá tragafuegos de Creta, un orador de Tebas y, cómo no, actuará Cleopatra.

—Si está ella, nadie se fijará en mí.

Cleopatra era una bailarina rubia, la sensación de Brundisium, que cobraba altas sumas por sus actuaciones, y mucho más por otros favores más íntimos.

—Te van a poner entre el pescado y los quesos —añadió Ron—. Pero quien tenga oído musical, se dará cuenta de que está escuchando música de verdad. ¿Qué vas a cantar, pequeña? _Ojos de Cythera _me parece un poco sensiblera para el emperador. ¿Qué tal _Diosa justicia?_

—Demasiado intelectual —respondí con una sonrisa—. Es un soldado, seguramente le gusten las canciones alegres y directas.

—Entonces algo con estribillo, que puedan cantar juntos si están bastante bebidos. Pequeña, es un desperdicio ponerte a cantar para los militares.

Dejé que Ron seleccionara mi música. Cuando llegó el día, ya había cambiado la lista entera dos veces. Finalmente, Lavender lo obligó a que se marchara y me dejó arreglarme. Para tan distinguida ocasión, prescindí de mi típico atuendo gris y escogí un vestido de seda negra de la India con bordados de oro en el dobladillo. Me hice un moño recogido con cintas doradas, me puse brazaletes de oro por encima y por debajo del codo y perfilé mis párpados con alcohol. Esa era la armadura que trasformaba a Mione en la artista fría, seria e intelectual como lo era la Diosa Athena. A veces me miraba en el espejo y no me reconocía.

Aquella chica de tez oscura enamorada de un gladiador hacía tiempo que había desaparecido.

—¡Madre!

Los botes de colorete y los frascos de perfume se tambalearon peligrosamente en la mesa cuando Scorpius entró en tromba en la habitación. Se abrió paso entre los coristas, los tañedores de laúd y el resto de miembros de la granja de Ron que se preparaban para sus compromisos de la tarde.

—¡Madre! ¿Puedo ir a las peleas de perros? En la última un lebrel abrió la garganta de un mastín, Había sangre y tripas por todas partes, y…

—No vas a ir a las peleas de perros.

—Pero…

—¡No hay más que hablar!

Scorpius se tiró al suelo, enfadado, junto a mi vestidor, y un frasco de agua de rosas se cayó y se rompió.

—¿Vas a ver al emperador? —me preguntó.

—Sí. Cuando vuelva te lo contaré todo.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros, indiferente. Le interesaban los gladiadores, no los emperadores.

—¿Volverás tarde? —me preguntó, esperanzado.

—No muy tarde —respondí mientras le atusaba el pelo—. Más te vale estar en la cama cuando regrese, o te pegaré hasta que chilles de dolor.

—¿Por qué eres tan mala conmigo? —se quejó—. A los demás no les pegan tanto.

—Los demás niños no son ni la mitad de traviesos que tú, Scorpius.

—Ya verás cuando sea mayor. Ya no podrás echarme la bronca. Seré un gladiador enorme y tendrás que portarte bien conmigo.

Se puso a corretear alrededor del vestidor, blandiendo una espada imaginaria. Se me humedecieron los ojos, al recordar una espada de madera, en una polvorienta arena de entrenamiento, un par de ojos grises y una leve sonrisa… Lo atraje a mis brazos y percibí un olor a sal n su pelo, lo que quería decir que, desobedeciéndome, había estado nadando en el puerto de Brundisium, exponiéndose a coger la mitad de las enfermedades de Italia.

Se soltó, estropeándome el peinado.

—Deja de besarme.

—Solo si te portas bien.

—Seré bueno, seré bueno.

—Eso no se lo cree nadie —se burló una esclava.

Una litera de alquiler me llevó al palacio de Brundisium, al que había llegado el emperador la víspera. Nunca antes había cantado en palacio. Abrí bien los ojos mientras me apeaba.

Pero, como suele suceder con los mitos, me llevé una desilusión. El dolor de Tom Riddle por la muerte de su sobrina no casaba bien con el lujo: los mosaicos estaban descuidados, las estatuas cubiertas de polvo, la mitad de las estancias sin iluminar. Seguí al mayordomo imperial tropezándome con mis propios pies en la oscuridad. Me condujeron a una antesala separada del salón del banquete por cortinas y me hicieron esperar. Los tragafuegos estaban actuando, lanzándose mazas ardientes de una mano a otra.

Después se serviría el siguiente plato.

—Mione —me saludó Cleopatra, la bailarina.

Los rizos dorados caían por sus hombros y su cuerpo sinuoso estaba envuelto en gasas y lentejuelas de un rosa claro.

—¿Puedes prestarme tus pendientes? Se me ha roto uno, y no puedo presentarme delante del emperador con las orejas desnudas.

—Pero si vas medio desnuda, ¿qué más darán las orejas? —respondí, pero le entregué mis aros de oro con una sonrisa.

Cleopatra y yo coincidíamos con frecuencia en banquetes y cenas, y era bastante simpática.

—No te los olvides en la cama de algún hombre.

—Si lo hago, el emperador me comprará unos nuevos —comentó, sonriente—. Mi ama ha sobornado al chambelán para que le cuente al emperador que me parezco a la señora Luna.

Me llamará después del banquete, ya lo verás.

—Seguro —contesté.

—Vamos a echar un vistazo —dijo, y me guiñó el ojo.

Cuando me asomé al triclinio a través de la cortina, pensé que no veía bien, pues solo aparecía ante mí un agujero oscuro. Parpadeé, y comprendí que todo era negro: paredes de mármol negro, cojines color ébano, esclavos africanos de piel oscura con túnicas negras llevando y trayendo platos en un silencio sepulcral.

—¡Qué alegría! —comenté burlona.

El murmullo de las conversaciones era tenue, las lámparas apenas iluminaban e incluso las brillantes sedas y las joyas de los invitados parecían adaptarse a la negra tristeza.

—Tú, por lo menos, vas a juego —dijo Cleopatra mientras palpaba mi vestido negro. Estiró el cuello por los pliegues de la cortina y preguntó—: ¿Es ese el emperador? El del primer cojín, el que lleva una coraza en el pecho.

—No, ese es el prefecto Severus Nott.

Theodore tenía un aspecto sano y saludable, y portaba el anillo y la cadena de su nuevo cargo con soltura. El poder le sentaba bien. No hubiera podido imaginarme que su nueva responsabilidad transformaría al muchacho dulce que yo conocía. No lo veía desde que se marchó de repente a Germania, durante aquella campaña que cambió su carrera.

—Entonces, ¿el emperador es el que está a su lado? ¿El de la túnica negra? —Preguntó Cleopatra, arreglándose los rizos—. Conseguiré que levante los ojos de esa copa de vino.

Cuando llegó su turno, saltó al triclinio como un ave fénix de color y música en medio de tanta negrura, arqueándose, contoneándose y retorciéndose. Los ojos del emperador apenas mostraron un ápice de interés cuando, con una grácil pirueta, cayó de rodillas ante él, pero nada más.

—Eres la siguiente —me avisó el mayordomo.

Iba a parecer un palillo soso tras el numerito de Cleopatra. El emperador ni siquiera alzó la vista cuando hice mi aparición con la lira. Theodore, sin embargo, me ofreció una amistosa sonrisa de aprecio que me hizo recordar su agradable compañía. Hice una reverencia de más ante él y subí al estrado a esperar a que los esclavos terminaran de servir el siguiente plato. Hasta la comida era negra: ostras de Britania de color azul oscuro, pan negro relleno de aceitunas, ciruelas pasas servidas en cuencos de ónix.

Recibí un breve aplauso y comencé la primera canción. Música alegre y despreocupada de la que odiaba Ron, pero aquella oscura fiesta necesitaba algo de animación. Cantaba para Theodore, pues sabía que le gustaban esas melodías, pero solo me miró de vez en cuando, con el ceño fruncido, centraba su atención en Tom Riddle con quien hablaba en susurros persuasivos. ¿Se llevarían bien? Los emperadores no tenían muchos amigos, sobre todo Tom Riddle.

Hasta Brundisium llegaban noticias del aumento de las redadas contra conspiradores y los frecuentes juicios por traición. Por supuesto, cualquier gobernante inteligente de Roma temía ser asesinado. La mitad de los diez emperadores anteriores había muerto de ese modo.

El emperador estaba más delgado que la primera vez que lo vi, en la boda de su sobrina Luna. Estaba perdiendo peso, pero sus mejillas seguían sonrosadas. Su toga negra no llevaba ningún adorno. Como única joya, llevaba el anillo con el sello imperial. No había tocado su plato negro, y su copa estaba casi llena. No solo era un hombre atractivo, también era lúgubre. Pero un comentario de Theodore consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa, y su sonrisa tenía cierto encanto maqueavelico.

Terminé la canción y recibí unos aplausos poco entusiastas. No era un público muy animado, pero no podía culparlos. Afiné un poco la lira mientras un senador avanzó con arrojo entre las mesas oscuras hacia el emperador.

—Señor y Dios, llegan muchos rumores desde Judea. ¿Hay más rebeldes en Jerusalén?

—Fáciles de aplastar, si son ciertos los rumores —respondió el emperador, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia—. Los judíos son un pueblo pobre de espíritu.

Había oído cosas peores en mi vida, pero un demonio se apoderó de mí.

—La siguiente canción en su honor, señor y Dios —dije con tono dulce, haciendo una reverencia.

Comencé a tocar los acordes de una canción hebrea que había aprendido en la infancia. Por el rabillo del ojo, vi cómo la mandíbula del emperador se movía nerviosa, pero seguí cantando. Paladeé cada palabra en hebreo, dejando que los ricos tonos se extendieran por la calurosa estancia negra igual que en el pasado recorrían las piedras de Masada.

Los aplausos estallaron en cuanto canté la última nota. Sonreí mirando directamente al emperador.

—¡Cantante! — Su voz cortó de repente los aplausos.

—¿Sí, señor y Dios? —dije, agachando la cabeza.

—¿Tu nombre?

—Mione, César.

Me observó durante largo rato, con firmeza, como hacen los hombres poderosos con los esclavos.

Pasó tanto tiempo mirándome que los presentes comenzaron a murmurar.

Me pregunté si acababa de firmar mi sentencia de muerte.

—Acércate —dijo, extendiendo la mano.

Me acerqué.

—Siéntate.

Me senté en el cojín de honor, a su lado. Los susurros se convirtieron en murmullos.

—Habla.

Hablé.

—Cantas bien.

—Gracias, César.

—No te estoy alabando a ti, sino a la voz que pusieron los dioses en tu garganta, Mione. Por cierto, ¿por qué una judía lleva un nombre griego?

—Mi dueño pensó que Mione me iba bien. Un nombre serio, digno.

—Pues sí, como _tú._

—Gracias.

—No me gustan los judíos.

—Es natural, César. A casi nadie le gustan.

—A mi hermano Gellert, sí. Tuvo una amante judía, la reina Ariadna de Judea.

—Conozco la historia. «Gellert el Rubio y la ramera judía.» O, como dicen los judíos, «la reina Ariana y su esclavo y amante extranjero». Siempre le recriminamos esa relación.

—¿Los judíos le recriminaron que se acostara con Gellert?

—Pues claro. A fin de cuentas, somos el pueblo elegido, y Gellert no era más que un emperador.

—Siempre se lo conoció como «el Dorado».

—¿Siente celos de él?

—Presupones demasiado. ¿Vino? —dijo, a la vez que me ofrecía su propia copa.

—Gracias, César.

A medianoche, los invitados nos miraban sin reparos. El emperador llevaba una hora sin dirigir la palabra a nadie, excepto a mí. Su voz era anodina e insondable. La mía, por el contrario, sonaba fresca.

No era consciente de lo que le decía. Por encima de la conversación, nuestros ojos se miraban, sin parpadear.

—Mione, la Minerva griega. Minerva es la diosa de mi hogar.

—¿La diosa de la sabiduría? Una elección inteligente. La guerra siempre está presente en la vida de un emperador, pero resulta más difícil encontrar la sabiduría, César.

—Deberías dirigirte a mí como «señor y Dios».

—¿Todo el mundo le llama así?

—Mi sobrina Luna no lo hacía, pero era una excepción. Tú, no.

—Le llamaré «señor y Dios» si así lo desea. Pero ¿no le parece que ralentiza la conversación?

—Un emperador nunca tiene prisa.

—Como desee, señor y Dios.

—¿Te burlas de mí?

—Oh, no, señor y Dios.

—No voy a tolerar que una esclava judía se ría de mí. Te permito que te dirijas a mí como «César».

¿Podrás hacerlo sin risitas?

—Sí, César.

Las dos de la madrugada. Un grupo de agotados malabaristas volvieron a salir para entretenernos.

Los esclavos sacaron un plato improvisado con prisas: pastelitos cubiertos de azúcar moreno. En la antesala, ocultos tras una columna, vi a los esclavos con cara de cansancio.

Los invitados se revolvían, incómodos, sin saber si debían interrumpimos o no. No sabía si me apetecía que lo hicieran.

—Esta sala… ¿por qué está decorada entera de negro, César?

—Para asustar a mis invitados.

—¿Quiere asustarlos?

—Es práctico. Juzgo a las personas por cómo se comportan cuando tienen miedo.

—Pero todo el mundo teme a un emperador.

—Tú, no.

—Entonces, ¿he pasado su prueba?

—De momento, sí. ¿Debo recompensarte?

—Mi amiga Cleopatra me aconsejaría que le pidiera joyas.

—No doy joyas a mujeres.

—Tampoco las quiero.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres?

—Cuerdas para mi lira. Importadas, fabricadas con tripa de toro de Creta. Son las mejores.

—Mañana las tendrás.

—Gracias, César.

—Es la primera vez que una mujer me pide tripas de toro.

—Bueno, por lo menos es original.

Las cuatro de la madrugada. El banquete debería haber terminado hace tiempo. Todo el mundo bostezaba y se amodorraba en los cojines. Los esclavos apoyaban la espalda en la pared, intentando mantener los ojos abiertos. Los músicos tocaban con parsimonia canciones que ya habían sonado al principio de la velada. En la antesala, tras las cortinas negras, se iba reuniendo más gente. Me fijé en que había llegado Ron, acompañado de una preocupada Lavender. Pero nadie se atrevía a marcharse.

—Supongo que te habrás enterado de la muerte de mi sobrina Luna.

—Una triste pérdida para Roma, César.

—No me vengas con tópicos.

—No, lo digo en serio. La vi una vez, y parecía buena persona.

—¿Cuándo la viste?

—En su boda. Yo tenía diecisiete años.

—No recuerdo su boda.

—Bueno, fue un matrimonio muy breve.

—Era muy… tenía una sonrisa encantadora. Cuando sonreía, lo cual no sucedía muy a menudo. No debería haber muerto. Mi astrólogo, Remus, predijo que no fallecería tan joven. Nunca antes me había fallado.

—Oí que quería entrar en las vestales.

—¡Malditas sean esas sacerdotisas viejas y resecas! Se habría echado a perder con ellas.

—Quizá.

—Era… un gran consuelo para mí. Ahora todo el mundo se empeña en presentarme a mujeres rubias, como si Luna hubiera sido mi amante. Estúpidos pervertidos.

—A la gente le gustan las habladurías, César. ¿De qué sirve tener un emperador si no puedes inventar rumores indecentes sobre él?

—¿Nunca te ha vendido algún dueño por impertinente?

—No. Por lo general, tengo tacto. Pero usted me pidió que hablara.

—Es cierto. No sé lo que me pasó por la cabeza. Por lo general, no me gusta el parloteo. Pero si alguien se atreve a deshonrar la memoria de mi sobrina, lo haré colgar.

—Entonces tendrá que ejecutar a un montón de pobres chismosos.

—Traidores.

—Pero inocentes.

—Todo el mundo es inocente una vez muerto.

—No sirve de nada discutir con el César, ¿verdad?

—Correcto.

Amaneció. La mayoría de los invitados dormían en sus triclinios. Los demás, con los ojos vidriosos y encogidos, picaban ostras secas en salsas agriadas. Un paje con túnica negra dormitaba de pie, con la cabeza apoyada en un ánfora de vino. Hasta Ron daba cabezadas en la antesala.

El emperador se levantó y sus invitados se despertaron, sobresaltados. En cuanto apartó su mirada de mí, fui consciente de lo agotada que estaba.

—Una velada encantadora —dijo Tom Riddle, indiferente a los invitados.

Me lanzó una mirada furtiva, y se marchó.

Todos los ojos se dirigieron entonces hacia donde yo estaba, preguntándose qué podía haber visto el emperador en mí. No era extraño que el emperador se divirtiese con una cantante en una fiesta, lo raro era que me hubiera llamado solamente para hablar. No era habitual en Tom Riddle no atender a invitados importantes para charlar con una esclava. De hecho, no tenía la costumbre de hablar durante tanto tiempo con una mujer. Aparte de para la cama, no le encontraba mucho más uso a las mujeres, era algo sabido por todos.

Pero había estado hablando conmigo media noche, como si no existiera nadie más, y de pronto me encontré con una multitud rodeándome con ojos adormecidos pero curiosos.

«Amiga Mione…»

«¡Una actuación maravillosa!» «Eres la mejor artista de la ciudad».

—¡Ya está bien! —Exclamó Ron, abriéndose pazo hacia mí—. Ha sido una noche muy larga a casa ahora mismo, pequeña.

Una mano con las uñas bien cortadas me dio unos toques en el hombro y me giré. Un liberto imperial que llevaba la insignia púrpura oficial me dijo con un tono muy educado:

—¿Señora Mione?

La estancia guardó silencio. Ahora yo era la «señora» Mione.

Se acercó a mí y me susurró algo al oído. Asentí. Hizo una reverencia muy larga, de las reservadas a los emperadores, o a las personas más cercanas a ellos.

**_XVII_**

**_MIONE_**

—¡Ríes sí! Ya ha pasado un mes y no parece que se canse de ella —susurró una esclava fuera de mi habitación.

Acababa de salir con una pila de vestidos y se cruzó con otras dos lavanderas. Al instante, se pararon a cotillear. Durante el último mes, en casa del pretor Ron solo se hablaba de mí.

—Me contaron que se acostó con una cortesana de la familia de los Jante —comentó una esclava.

—Sí, y que la mandó de vuelta a su casa pasada una hora. Pero con Mione se pasa la noche entera.

—No es tan guapa como esas cortesanas. ¿Qué tendrá para que no se canse de ella?

Yo tampoco lo sabía. Se lo pregunté una vez, pero Tom Riddle se encogió de hombros. Me hacía acudir a su presencia un mínimo de cinco veces por semana. Pasaba la noche con él y regresaba a casa de Ron al amanecer, arrastrando los pies entre bostezos.

—¡Shhh! Nos va a oír —advirtió la lavandera.

—No creo, ha pasado muchas horas despierta haciendo Dios sabe qué, así que dormirá hasta mediodía.

De hecho, estaba sentada en mi cama, con el pelo suelto cayendo por la espalda del ancho quitón griego que me ponía para dormir, mordiendo un estilo mientras intentaba escribir una canción. A Tom Riddle no le gustaba demasiado mi música. «Algún día podrías componer algo bonito», me decía.

—¿Sabéis que solo hablan? ¿Pensáis que le da consejos, como la voz detrás del trono o algo así?

Sonreí en silencio. No ejercía ninguna influencia sobre Tom Riddle, me lo había dejado bien claro.

«Ni se te ocurra entrometerte en los asuntos del Imperio —me dijo con seriedad la primera noche que pasé en palacio—. Nunca pido consejo a mis mujeres. Es una regla que siempre cumplo, igual que no enfadar a los dioses y no apostar por gladiadores.»

Esa última ya la conocía.

De nuevo habló la esclava:

—¿Creéis que se cansará pronto de ella?

Aunque así fuera, mi futuro estaba asegurado. A partir de ahora muchos hombres en Brundisium estarían deseando escuchar esa voz que había fascinado al dueño del mundo.

Allá adónde iba me agasajaban y me felicitaban. Solo Ron mostraba su preocupación.

—Odio tener que decirte esto, pequeña —me comentó, apurado—. Eres una cantante, una artista, No una dama de compañía.

—El emperador lo sabe. Me ha regalado suficientes cuerdas para la lira como para seguir tocando hasta los cincuenta.

—No te burles, pequeña. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Sonreí con un toque de insolencia que había aprendido de mi hijo. No pude evitarlo. Ron suspiró y añadió:

—Bueno, espero que sepas lo que haces. Te estás perdiendo bastantes compromisos. El centurión Rebastan y Cornelia Lestrante me pidieron que cantaras en la boda de su hija, y siempre han sido nuestros mejores mecenas.

—Diles que no.

A mi imperial amante no le gustaba compartirme. En cierto modo, resultaba reconfortante.

El emperador me había elegido, y por lo tanto no tenía que servir a nadie más. Solo a él.

La melodía que estaba intentando componer tomó forma en mi cabeza y la anoté con el estilo. Estaba bastante bien. Pegaría con el texto de un antiguo poema griego que conocía.

Igual conseguía sacar alguna reticente palabra de elogio del emperador, algo así como «No está mal, aunque tampoco bien».

—¡Mione! —gritó Lavender, y entró en mi cuarto.

Su cabello de rizos canosos temblaba de rabia.

—Mione, tu pequeña bestia está pegando otra vez al hijo de Cloe.

Cuando bajé en camisón al recibidor, los gritos de Scorpius se podían oír desde toda la casa.

—¡¿Qué mi madre es una puta barata?!

Scorpius y el hijo de Cloe se revolcaban enzarzados por el suelo del atrio.

—¡No es barata! ¡Es muy cara! Mejor que tu madre, que se deja follar gratis.

Cayeron en la piscina del atrio. Scorpius se levantó, escupiendo agua y soltando juramentos. Lo agarré por los puños y lo saqué de la piscina. Pedí las disculpas apropiadas y me lo llevé de allí.

—No puedes seguir montando estas peleas. ¿Qué te dijo el hijo de Cloe?

—Que eras la puta del emperador.

—¡Soy la puta del emperador, Scorpius! —le grité, y lo metí en mi habitación.

—Sí, pero dijo que no eras una buena cantante, que hacías cualquier cosa por dinero. Dijo…

—No hay excusa que valga. Ven aquí.

Saqué la vara de abedul y Scorpius lanzó un grito espeluznante.

—Scorpius, por Dios, que todavía no te he pegado.

—Para que te vayas dando prisa —dijo con una sonrisa.

Le di una docena de varazos en su trasero mojado. Chilló como si le estuviera arrancando las mollejas con un tenedor. No le hacía tanto daño, solo gritaba por costumbre. Yo tampoco estaba enfadada, en realidad le pegaba por rutina. Tenía que hacer algo para demostrar que no era un fracaso como madre.

—Entonces, si eres la puta del emperador, ¿eso es bueno para mí? —preguntó Scorpius cuando terminé y mientras se frotaba el trasero dolorido—. ¿Te llevará a los juegos? ¡Igual puedo ir con vosotros!

Sentarme en el palco imperial junto a…

—No vas a ir a los juegos.

—Sí que voy a ir. Un día, seré gladiador.

—¡No vas a ser gladiador!

Un proverbio de mi pueblo dice que los pecados de los padres reaparecen en los hijos. Pensaba que no tenía sentido, hasta ahora.

—No está mal la canción —dijo el emperador—, menos sosa que de costumbre.

—Sabía que dirías eso —comenté y dejé mi lira a un lado.

—¿Te importa mi opinión?

Era muy tarde. Las lámparas ardían con luz débil, formando sombras en el dormitorio imperial.

Una estancia austera, reflejo de los gustos de Tom Riddle, sin sedas colgando de la pared, ni cojines de terciopelo en la cama, ni joyas incrustadas en la pequeña estatua de Minerva que había en una esquina.

Cogí el camisón y me lo puse por la cabeza, sin salir de debajo de las mantas hasta que estuve vestida. No le gustaba tenerme desnuda en su habitación. «No pienso permitir que una mujer ande por mis aposentos como le venga en gana, igual que Cleopatra —me dijo una vez—. A menos que te ordene lo contrario, irás vestida como una mujer decente.»

Se encontraba ocupado con su carpeta de documentos. La luz brillaba sobre su abundante cabello pétreo.

Ojeaba un pergamino con cara de seriedad, pero con gesto distraído. Esta noche estaba accesible.

—¿Planes para el puerto? —le pregunté—. ¿O para un nuevo arco?

Allá adónde iba Tom Riddle, construía algo: puertos, arcos, calzadas, acueductos, templos…

Erigidos todos para mayor gloria de la dinastía Riddle.

—El puerto.

—Va demasiado lento, ¿verdad?

—Los ingenieros dicen que necesitarán otro año. Yo calculé que tres.

—Yo diría que cuatro mejor. Hay auspicios de que vendrá otra inundación.

—¿Sabes más de puertos que yo?

—No, pero llevo mucho tiempo viviendo en Brundisium.

—Nunca pido consejos a una mujer.

Me encogí de hombros, dispuesta a esperar en silencio, pero pasados unos instantes me indicó que siguiera hablando.

—No sé muy bien de qué quieres que hable, César. ¿Por qué no me cuentas tú algo? Tu emocionante victoria sobre los germanos en Tapae, por ejemplo.

—No me gusta contar historias.

—Es curioso. A casi todos los hombres que he conocido les encanta aburrirme con sus aventuras.

En cuanto salieron de mi boca esas palabras, fui consciente de mi error. No le gustaba que le recordara los otros hombres a los que había entretenido en el pasado. Por ese motivo, nunca le hablaba de Scorpius.

Sus ojos azules me escrutaron, como si mi cráneo fuera de cristal y pudiera ver a través de él a mi hijo rubio. Una mosca revoloteó entre nosotros y, con un movimiento raudo de su muñeca, la atrapó con la punta de su estilo. Nunca fallaba. Los cortesanos solían apostar entre risas a ver cuántas moscas era capaz de matar en las tardes de verano… Pero esas bromas no estaban exentas de temor.

Quizá porque era el emperador, o puede que hubiera algo más. Nunca me sentía del todo cómoda con él, a pesar de mi soltura a la hora de hablar. Y no le había contado lo de Scorpius…

—¿Vas a volver a Roma pronto, César? —le pregunté para cambiar de tema.

—No. En verano iré a Tívoli.

—¿Cuándo partirás?

—¿Por qué te interesa? —Dijo, y afiló su lápiz—. ¿Quieres librarte de mí?

—Lo que quiero es librarme de todos esos sicofantes que se presentan a mi puerta.

Todas las mañanas tenía a un puñado de interesados que querían hablar conmigo: senadores que venían a hablarme de gobiernos provinciales y cargos para sus hijos, poetas que me escribían versos esperando que los recomendase, viejos soldados que deseaban un puesto en la guardia imperial…

Incluso jóvenes tan estúpidos como para creerse capaces de robarle la amante al emperador. Ser el centro de toda esa atención podría parecer excitante, pero en el fondo resultaba aburrido e incluso un poco triste ver todos esos ojos codiciosos.

—No te preocupes —dijo Tom Riddle, como si hubiera leído mi mente—. En cuanto me canse de ti, todos esos pesados se marcharán. Supongo que ese día los echarás de menos.

—No creo.

—Antes tenía en gran estima la honestidad en la mujer, pero estoy empezando a reconsiderar ese concepto.

—¿Puedo retirarme, César?

—No —dijo, y acarició mi frente, mi nariz y mis labios con la punta de su estilo —. Ven aquí.

Como amante, era rudo y muy apasionado. Hasta el momento, no me había pedido nada extraño.

De hecho, su única demanda fue que me abstuviera de fingir orgasmos, pues le disgustaba. Su cuerpo era fuerte, pero muy ágil. Tenía una mata de vello rizado en el pecho. A sus cuarenta años, conservaba toda su virilidad. Casi todos los hombres me parecían unos patosos en la cama, pero con Tom Riddle no tenía esa sensación.

Cuando terminó, me puse el camisón y dije:

—Ya casi es de día. Debo marcharme.

Apoyado en la almohada, con una mirada indescifrable, me contestó:

—Deberías.

Como buena cantante, sabía leer a mi público. Como buena prostituta, también sabía leer a los hombres. Pero cuando miraba a Tom Riddle no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pensando. Le había visto firmando sentencias de muerte con total naturalidad, había escuchado sus carcajadas ante una broma inesperada, había mirado de cerca sus ojos negros en la cama… pero no lo conocía.

Me até las sandalias, recogí mi lira y salí al recibidor. Detrás de mí, la luz de la lámpara perfilaba la nariz afilada del emperador y sus párpados entrecerrados, que ocultaban su aguda mirada.

La «lucha de cama», como solía llamarla cuando estaba de buen humor, había terminado y ya se encontraba ocupado con sus pergaminos.

¿Un hombre fácil? No. ¿Un hombre atractivo? Tampoco, el era Hermoso como un demonio.

Pero había que reconocer que no era un hombre aburrido.

Por lo general, el emperador no me hacía acudir a su presencia por las mañanas, pero cuando el liberto de palacio llamó a mi puerta después del desayuno no discutí. Para mi sorpresa, no me condujeron al dormitorio, sino al _tablinum, _donde encontré a mi amante medio oculto tras una montaña de papeles.

—Pasa —me ordenó, estampando el sello de su anillo en un documento—. Cierra la puerta.

El encuentro, durante el cual me llevé la primera sorpresa del día, fue breve y formal. Una sonrisita se dibujó en el rostro del liberto mientras me conducía hacia la salida. Supuse que pronto todo Brundisium estaría susurrando que por fin el emperador había mandado a paseo a su ramera.

¿Qué se podía esperar de una simple cantante judía? Me cubrí el pelo con un velo y crucé el atrio de palacio, abriéndome paso entre una turba de esclavos y advenedizos. Entonces, me choqué con la segunda sorpresa del día, que vestía una _stola _rojo rubí y olía a almizcle.

—¡Mira por dónde andas! —exclamó, y me apartó de un empujón.

—¿Señora Pansy? —pregunté.

—Sí. ¿Qué quieres?

Se giró y me miró a la cara por primera vez. Retiré el velo de mi rostro y su piel se puso colorada.

Sentí una alegría oculta, pues aquella mañana me había puesto mi vestido nuevo de seda color ámbar con lentejuelas y bordados dorados en el dobladillo.

—¡¿Hermione?!

Sus ojos se clavaron en las cuentas de ámbar que había alrededor de mi cuello, en los topacios que colgaban de mis orejas, en el pasador con incrustaciones de oro que recogía mi pelo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Podía sentir su cerebro dando vueltas, tan rápido como las ruedas de los carruajes en el circo.

—Estoy trabajando —contesté, e hice un vago ademán para dejar ver mis anillos de oro—. Y usted, ¿qué hace en Brundisium?

—Visitando a mi hijastro, que acaba de regresar de Germania… Pero eso no es asunto tuyo.

—Vaya, pues Theodore ahora mismo no está —dije. Incliné un poco la cabeza para que se movieran mis pendientes y sentí una salvaje ola de satisfacción en mi interior—. Debe de estar ocupado en el cuartel de la Guardia Pretoriana. ¿Por qué no vuelve mañana?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Y… ¿qué haces tú en palacio, Hermione? —me preguntó Pansy, enfadada e intentando controlarse. A nuestro alrededor, la gente empezó a mirarnos, así que bajó la voz—. El prefecto Severus Nott es amigo personal del emperador, y si se entera de cómo me has hablado…

—Bueno, Theodore también es íntimo amigo mío, así que supongo que sabrá perdonarme.

Aproveché que era más alta que ella para mirarla con superioridad, un truco que seguía funcionando igual de bien que siempre. Quizá incluso mejor que antes, porque ahora mi vestido era tan bueno como el suyo, y mis joyas, mejores.

—Y el emperador, bueno, últimamente me lo perdona todo. ¿No habrá venido con intención de ver a Tom Riddle? Está muy ocupado con los planes del puerto. Las obligaciones de su cargo son infinitas.

Suspiré, disfrutando del momento. Una rechoncha matrona vestida con una _stola _de seda color ciruela nos miró, susurrando algo a su marido y tapándose la boca con una mano llena de anillos.

—Está sometido a mucha presión, mi pobre Tom Riddle, pero lo lleva bastante bien. Es maravilloso, Bueno, que tenga más suerte mañana.

Adelanté mis pies envueltos en sandalias con tiras doradas, dispuesta a marcharme, pero me agarró del brazo clavándome sus afiladas uñas.

—Pero ¿qué estás diciendo? ¡Si no conoces al emperador!

—Oh, sí que lo conozco, querida. Está loco por mí —dije con una sonrisa, y cargué cada palabra como si fuera un dardo que mi voz le disparaba Un grupo de lictores nos miraba abiertamente—. ¿No te has enterado? ¿No has oído hablar de Mione, el nuevo ruiseñor del emperador? ¿Su nueva amante? —Di una vuelta e hice girar mis velos dorados— ¡Soy yo!

Su rostro se volvió verde. Nunca había visto algo así, por lo que la contemplé con interés. Se puso como un queso mohoso. Pansy abrió la boca, la cerró y la abrió de nuevo, pero la corté lanzando mi último dardo, el más afilado. Todo el mundo en el atrio nos estaba mirando.

—De hecho, cuando el emperador se retire a descansar a su villa de Tívoli este verano, me llevará con él, para que estemos a solas.

De nuevo, sonreí a gusto ante su rostro boquiabierto.

—Pásese a verme antes de que parta para Tívoli. Tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos, Oh, y no se sienta avergonzada por visitar a una simple cantante. Ahora recibo visitas muy distinguidas. Que pase un buen día, Pansy Parkinson.

Qué momento más hermoso. Fue algo perfecto, maravilloso. Pero, al salir de palacio y sumergirme en las calles, el júbilo fue dando paso a la sorpresa. El emperador me iba a llevar a Tívoli, adonde no llevaba a nadie.

¿Por qué?

—¿Llego la hora de deshacerse de mí? —le pregunté, de manera concisa, abriéndome paso entre el habitual ajetreo de esclavos, pajes y secretarios de su _tablinum. _Quizá si su regalo de despedida era lo bastante generoso, podría comprar mi libertad a Ron.

—No, todavía no —contestó ausente, sellando un pergamino y entregándoselo a un esclavo—. Voy a llevarte a Tívoli a pasar el verano conmigo. Salimos en cinco días.

Supongo que debía de resultar muy graciosa, plantada allí con la boca abierta. Me miró algo irritado, pero se levantó de su escritorio, se acercó a mí con una de sus siniestras y encantadoras sonrisas, y me dijo:

—No, Mione, sabes que no me gusta bromear.

Me cogió de la mano, sorprendiéndome de nuevo. Aparte de durante la «lucha de cama», casi nunca me tocaba. Se llevó mis dedos a los labios como para besarme, pero en lugar de eso se agachó y me mordió la palma.

—No hagas mucho equipaje —me dijo, y sin perder un instante más, siguió dictando una carta a un secretario, que me miró extrañado mientras salía de la estancia aturdida y me chocaba con Pansy.

Aparté aquellas imágenes de mi mente y contemplé las marcas rosadas del mordisco, en forma de media luna, apenas visibles a la luz del sol. Bueno, mejor llegar a casa cuanto antes. Si me iba de viaje a Tívoli dentro de cinco días, tenía muchas cosas que preparar.

**_CONTINUARA..._**

* * *

**_O_O_**

_¿Y, que les pareció? ¡A MI ME ENCANTO! ¡AL FIN TOM-PAPASITO-RIDDLE Y HERMIONE SE HAN CRUZADO EN SUS CAMINOS! ¡Y EL ENCONTRONAZO CON DRACO! ¿Pero que pasará? _

_Definitivamente este es uno de los mejores capítulos de la Historia, pero no se preocupen, hay más.. ¡MUUUUUUCHOOOOOOO MAS!_

**_EY, DEFINITIVAMENTE ME HACE FALTA MI DOSIS DE REVIEW XD_**

**_me va a matar esta dieta de Review's no cabe duda... :p_**

**_Saludos, nos leemos la próxima semana._**

**_.B_**_lack_**_A_**_t__hena**.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA...!**

Pues bien, antes que nada soy consciente que esta vez me eh tardado un poco, pero finalmente aquí esta la actualización, sin más agradesco su comprensión, SALUDOS, nos leemos el otro fin de semana...

**NOTA.-** No quiero asustarlas pero en este Capítulo muere alguien... :'(

* * *

**Person P .-** Hello, here again updating the story, I really hope you like you agradesco your comment, always welcome your comments even if they are in another language, in fact I am very pleased that people from other languages the time to read are taken, translate ... history, a greeting, we read next week ... :)

**HojaDePapel** .- Esta Novela es una historia bastante completa, hay romance, tragedia, comedia en algunas partes, por eso me atreví a adaptarla a los personajes de Harry Potter... me alegra que te este gustando, no puedo contarte mucho sobre la Historia pero ya están a punto de reencontrarse de hecho... :) saludos y gracias por comentar.

**MartaEugenia** .- Gracias por el comentario, pero la Historia NO ME PERTENECE es una adaptaci´`on de la Novela de Kate Queen "La Concubina de Roma" y de hecho en este capítulo Scorpius conoce a Sabina... :) Saludos espero leerte la próxima semana.

* * *

**_SEPTIMA_**

**_XVIII_**

—¿Por qué un oficial con tantos poderes como Norbano, prefecto del pretorio, es el encargado de acompañar a la amante de su superior a una cita? —Se burló Mione—. Espero que no se deba a que te han rebajado de categoría.

Theodore soltó una carcajada y respondió:

—Creo que soy la única persona en la que confía el emperador para llevarte hasta allí sin intentar seducirte.

Con una _stola _azul oscuro y peinetas de lapislázuli recogiendo su cabello negro, recostada en una litera imperial de cortinas de seda color ciruela llevada por seis imperturbables nubios, Mione tenía todo el aspecto de una dama imperial. Por un momento, Theodore sintió cierta envidia. En cierto modo, él había disfrutado de su compañía mucho antes que el emperador… Aunque eso Tom no lo sabía. Apartó esa idea de su cabeza, acercando su caballo a la altura de la litera. La calzada había sido despejada antes de su paso y el rocío todavía mojaba las plantas. Sus cohortes pretorianas charlaban amistosamente tras él, con las lanzas al hombro y lanzando juramentos al barro a sus pies, alegres como Theodore de aquel agradable paseo en una mañana clara.

—Dado que ahora estoy fuera de tu alcance, podrías llamarme Hermione —dijo ella, quitándose el polvo del rostro—. A fin de cuentas, es mi verdadero nombre.

—No lo sabía —reconoció Theodore, sorprendido.

—Claro que no. Los hombres no habláis con vuestras amantes, solo con vuestras amigas.

—Entonces, ¿el emperador no habla contigo?

—Bueno, sí —dijo Mione pensativa—. Pero él es distinto, ¿verdad?

—Cierto —convino Theodore.

—Y te tiene en la más alta estima —dijo Mione, apoyando el codo en los cojines de seda—. Estos años no has tenido mucho descanso en Dacia, ¿verdad?

Theodore se encogió de hombros, sintiendo las plumas rojas de su casco moverse.

—Solo soy su lugarteniente.

Mione sonrió y sus pendientes de lapislázuli bailaban junto a su cuello.

—Te exige demasiado, ¿verdad?

—Sí —respondió Theodore, muy serio—. Confía en mí.

—Lo supongo. Te confía sus guerras y sus mujeres. Dicen que los emperadores no tienen amigos, pero contigo hace una excepción.

—No —contestó Theodore, bajando la vista al cuello pinto de su caballo—. No se puede ser amigo de un hombre así.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Mione con curiosidad.

—Porque es… —Theodore buscó las palabras adecuadas—. Si pudieras verlo en el frente, lo entenderías. No es como esos generales que se las dan de héroes pero nunca se acercan lo suficiente para oler el peligro. El siempre está en la brecha. Los legionarios harían cualquier cosa por él, porque es uno de ellos, un soldado más.

—Dicen que es un dios —comentó Mione, y ladeó la cabeza.

—Puede ser. Si hay algún dios en este mundo, tiene que ser él —dijo Theodore, mirándola de reojo—. Tú, ¿qué piensas?

—Bueno, yo soy judía —respondió Mione, abanicándose—. Solo creemos en un Dios. De todos modos, resulta raro compartir tu cama con un dios, como Leda o Europa.

—Yo… bueno, puede que no sea asunto mío, pero… —Theodore se sonrojó y bajó la vista a la crin de su caballo.

—Theodore —dijo Mione con voz entretenida—, jamás le contaré al emperador que venías a visitarme para algo más que para oír mi música.

—Bueno, no era eso lo que estaba pensando. —Aunque no cabía duda de que era un gran alivio—. Era sobre los rumores que circulan sobre él. No creas todo lo que se cuenta.

—Ya.

—Lo de su sobrina —confesó Theodore—, esas desagradables habladurías… Él se ríe con sorna y dice que los rumores sobreviven por mucha gente que ejecutes. Pero no se deberían decir esas cosas de un emperador. Solo porque era cariñoso con ella…

—¿Conociste a Luna?

—Solo de pequeño. Cuando me nombraron prefecto, ella vivía en Cremona debido a su delicada salud. Estaba loca, ya sabes. Vi los informes de mi predecesor en el cargo, que recopilaba datos sobre todos los miembros de palacio. Deambulaba por los pasillos diciendo cosas sin sentido, se negaba a comer, se arrastraba hasta el templo de Vesta e intentaba dormir bajo el altar. Ya de niña era un poco rara. Siempre estaba asustada por cosas que solo existían en su cabeza. No era normal, aunque nunca se lo dije al emperador. No toleraba oír hablar mal de ella. Como no tiene descendencia, la adoptó como si fuera su propia hija.

—Pero murió de un aborto, ¿no?

—No —contestó Theodore, recordando el informe confidencial que había leído, escrito por un médico de Cremona que después había desaparecido sin dejar rastro temiendo por su vida—. Se suicidó. Se clavó un cuchillo en el estómago y, aunque sobrevivió, la infección acabó con ella. La gente empezó a decir que había muerto intentando abortar. Mi padre estuvo allí e intentó que se supiera la verdad, pero nadie escucha la verdad cuando las mentiras son más interesantes. A continuación hubo un silencio largo e incómodo. Mione se recostó en los cojines, corriendo las cortinas de seda para cubrir su rostro del sol.

—Vi a tu madrastra hace unos días en palacio, Theodore.

Intentando encontrar un tema de conversación más agradable, había dado con uno peor.

—¿A Pansy?

—Sí. Me dijo que había ido a verte.

—Pues no lo hizo —dijo Theodore, que se agachó para limpiar un trozo de barro de su bota—. Es… No nos llevamos muy bien. A veces nos vemos, pero…

De nuevo, se quedó sin palabras.

—Personalmente —dijo Mione con tono amistoso—, preferiría llevarme bien con una víbora antes que con Pansy Parkinson.

Recorrieron otro par de millas en silencio. Mione no paraba de abanicarse.

—Mione… Mione —dijo Theodore, que sentía que se le atragantaban las palabras—. ¿Alguna vez…? Esto… ¿Alguna vez has deseado a alguien como al agua en el desierto, aun conociendo todos sus defectos, sin que te importara…?

Theodore vio un torrente de compasión en los ojos de Mione y apartó la mirada.

—Sí —respondió—, he querido a alguien así.

—¿Cuánto tardaste en olvidarlo?

Meneó la cabeza lentamente y detuvo el abanico.

—No lo conseguí.

—¿No?

—No… Igual si me casara y sentara la cabeza. Deberías casarte, Theodore.

—Bueno, no es mi caso.,. Es un amigo. Trajano, se llama.

—Claro, claro.

Le resultó más cómodo cabalgar delante de la litera que soportar su mirada.

**_MIONE_**

Conociendo el gusto de Tom por la vida sencilla, me sorprendió la belleza de su villa de Tívoli. Era una joya de mármol blanco: paseos de columnatas, jardines en terraza, urnas de lilas, piscinas de aguas tranquilas, complejos mosaicos y ninfas plateadas en nichos. Un refugio lujoso y apartado, a un par de millas de la encantadora ciudad de Tívoli. Un lugar pensado para que un hombre sin vida privada pueda estar solo. Tom había llegado un día antes y por primera vez me recibió sin estar rodeado por una multitud de cortesanos y secretarios. Exceptuando a un puñado de silenciosos esclavos, el emperador de Roma y yo estábamos solos. Extraño.

—Cenaremos en la terraza —me ordenó—. Dentro de una hora.

Me arreglé con esmero en una estancia de mármol rosa que en el pasado debió de pertenecer a Luna. Escogí un vestido blanco con una faja plateada bajo el pecho. Dejé mi pelo suelto y no me puse muchas joyas, solo el anillo de cobre de Ron en una mano y una enorme perla en la otra. Qué agradable poder tomarme un respiro de mis cuidadas sesiones de maquillaje en los camerinos. Dejé a un lado los tarros de colorete y la laca de uñas, y salí a la terraza descalza. Había dos sillones plateados a la sombra de un sauce, animados por la música del río que corría por debajo.

El emperador me estaba esperando, recostado en su lecho ojeando un montón de pergaminos.

—Pareces una virgen vestal —comentó al ver mi vestido blanco.

—No, solo una chica de vacaciones.

Subí a mi lecho y me senté sobre mis pies. Comencé a servirme de los platos que me iban trayendo un torrente mudo de silenciosos esclavos: huevos de avestruz, lenguas de flamenco, gamo al romero, avellanas con azúcar, pastelillos rellenos de crema, vino tinto añejo servido en una jarra decorada con joyas… Todo un cambio respecto a las habituales cenas de Tom, consistentes en ternera, pan y cerveza. Me fijé en que también había otros cambios: cojines de seda, cuando él odiaba ese tejido, platos de plata en lugar de la vajilla de barro en la que solía comer. Y, en vez de su típica toga de lana, vestía una colorida túnica de alguna exótica seda oriental.

Alzó la vista y descubrió que lo observaba.

—¿Admirando mi belleza?

—Sí —respondí con una sonrisa.

—Sí —repitió, saboreando la palabra—. Le dirías lo mismo a cualquier hombre. ¿Con cuántos has estado?

—¿Qué?

—¿Con cuántos? —Su mirada me desconcertó. Ni demasiado imperturbable, ni demasiado indiferente—. Venga, Mione, echa cuentas. ¿Cien?

—No lo sé —respondí con firmeza—. Ahora, solo estoy contigo.

—Excelente respuesta. Simple pero convincente… y poco comprometida. Podrías ser senadora, si no fueras prostituta.

—Yo…

—¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Veinticuatro? Debes de haber empezado muy joven.

—César…

—¿Con qué edad empezaste? ¿Con doce o trece? ¿Cuándo aprendiste a mentir tan bien?

Posé mi copa y dije:

—Tienes unas vistas preciosas. ¿Puedo mirar?

Me levanté y me acerqué al borde de la terraza sin esperar su respuesta. Había una fina veta roja en el cielo, lo único que quedaba de la puesta de sol, y la luna asomaba sobre el tejado de la villa. Miré hacia abajo, más allá de mis pies descalzos. La terraza no tenía barandilla, solo un escalón de mármol y luego una caída de unos quince metros sobre el suave curso del río.

—Peligroso —dijo Tom a mi espalda—, ¿verdad?

—Sí —respondí, y me giré la vuelta para mirarlo—, pero tengo buen equilibrio.

Aguantó mi mirada durante unos instantes y luego se levantó y cruzó la terraza hasta llegar a mi lado, con su colorida túnica crepitando.

—Unas vistas preciosas —comentó—. Por las mañanas, la bruma asciende del río en forma de nube, como Júpiter cuando se apareció a Danae. Es bastante hermoso.

Acarició mi pelo con sus dedos.

—¿Venías mucho aquí con Luna? —dije, sin pensar.

—¿Luna? —Pronunció el nombre como si nunca antes lo hubiera oído—. No, no le gustaba la terraza. Tenía miedo de caerse, no como tú…

Recogió todo mi pelo en su mano y me preguntó:

—Pero tú no eres Luna, ¿me equivoco? —Con la mirada fija en el río, me dio un tirón del pelo que hizo que se me saltaran las lágrimas—. Luna nunca se hubiera acercado tanto al borde.

La presión en mi cuero cabelludo disminuyó a medida que su mano fue soltando mi pelo.

Permanecí inmóvil mientras ese hombre que jamás me tocaba por casualidad me acariciaba el cuello.

Sentí su respiración en mi nuca mientras sus dedos rozaban mi garganta Me sorprendí como una tonta cuando sus manos se cerraron alrededor de mi cuello y apretaron.

—¿Tienes miedo? —me preguntó, con la mirada de un niño curioso.

Con la punta de los dedos del pie rocé el borde de la terraza.

—No.

—Mientes —dijo, apretando más fuerte.

—Puede.

—Estás aterrorizada.

—No.

—¿Sabes lo que hago con los mentirosos?

Empezaba a hacerme una idea. Estábamos al borde de un precipicio de quince metros y me iba a caer. Y, de hecho, me caí, pero sobre el mármol del suelo, pues Tom me apartó del borde. Cogí aire en mi dolorida garganta con la respiración acelerada. Alcé la vista para mirarlo.

Me contempló durante unos instantes y sonrió, con esa preciosa sonrisa Riddle que suavizaba su rostro grave.

—Ya lo reconocerás —dijo, contento—. Ya reconocerás que estás asustada. Ahora es tiempo de irse a la cama.

Me levantó con su fuerte brazo de soldado.

Me desperté lentamente, con magulladuras y dolores, cuando una mano masculina tocó mi hombro desnudo.

Me di la vuelta asustada y a punto estuve de caerme de la cama. Ante mí tenía a un griego de cabello castaño con una túnica de esclavo que me sonreía de modo amistoso. No había ni rastro del emperador por ninguna parte.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunté, con voz ronca.

El hombre volvió a sonreír y comenzó a arreglar la estancia, poniendo en orden las almohadas y las sábanas. Se detuvo al recoger mi vestido, que estaba en el suelo, y torció la nariz al ver las manchas.

—Tíralo —le dije.

Me miró con tanta lástima mientras sujetaba entre sus manos el arruinado vestido, que tuve que apartar mi rostro. Probablemente el hombre ya habría visto aquello antes. No protesté cuando me ayudó a levantarme. No creo que hubiera podido hacerlo sola.

Me llevó en brazos a los baños de mármol verde que había junto a mi dormitorio. La piscina ya estaba humeante de calor; habían prendido el carbón. Me introdujo en el agua caliente y me bañó como a un bebé, frotando mi cuerpo con un paño suave y peinándome con aceite de camelia. Sus dedos trataban con cariño mis magulladuras.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le pregunté.

Sonrió y me sacó de la piscina. Me secó con una toalla, me envolvió en una toga y me acompañó fuera. Meneé con fuerza la cabeza, protestando:

—No, no quiero… A la terraza no. ¿Sabes dónde está el emperador?

Emitió unos sonidos tranquilizadores, indicándome que la terraza estaba vacía. Solo había un sillón, con un solitario tazón y una copa. Abajo, la niebla ascendía desde el río plateado.

Júpiter apareciéndose a Danae. Hermoso.

Me tapé la cara con las manos.

Sentí que el enorme esclavo me posaba suavemente en el sillón. Me arregló el pelo mojado y noté los dientes de un peine recorriendo mis húmedos mechones.

Con las palmas de las manos sobre los ojos cerrados, me mecí bajo el cálido sol de mayo.

—Hola, querida.

Alcé la cabeza tan tensa que casi me caigo del sillón. Pero no era Tom. Era un hombre de unos treinta años, con la cara un poco regordeta y un flequillo de rizos cayéndole sobre la frente.

—Soy Remus —se presentó, sonriente—, el astrólogo del emperador. Tú debes de ser la nueva concubina. Encantado de conocerte. No, el emperador no está. Ha salido para un asunto oficial, creo. Estará fuera todo el día.

Lo saludé con un apagado gesto de la cabeza. No era capaz de pronunciar palabra, pero Remus pareció no darse cuenta, pues se sentó en un taburete tallado frente a mi sillón y estiró sus pies.

—Te llamas Mione, ¿verdad? Ya sabrás que es el nombre de una diosa. Por lo que veo, has conocido a Harry. Es el que te está peinando. Tiene un nombre muy adecuado, ¿verdad?

Observé al esclavo, que me sonrió. Harry significaba «joven hermoso», un nombre que iba muy bien con esos ojos verdes, el cabello del color del café y la constitución de un Apolo.

Sus manos eran muy suaves.

—Gracias —le dije con voz ronca.

—Es mudo —me dijo Remus—, de nacimiento. Aunque no se diferencia mucho de los demás esclavos de esta villa, porque a todos les han arrancado la lengua.

Miré al pequeño astrólogo y le dije:

—Pues tú no eres mudo.

—No, pero tampoco soy un esclavo. No sirvo de mucho, porque ya nadie quiere tener un astrólogo, así que me limito a mis labores imperiales. ¿No vas a comerte esos pasteles?

Le pasé la comida y le pregunté:

—¿Por qué nadie quiere tener un astrólogo?

—Porque va contra la ley. El emperador ha prohibido oficialmente a los astrólogos, pero al mismo tiempo encuentra útiles mis servicios. Lógico, soy el mejor. Por eso considera conveniente tenerme a su lado. No es mal trabajo: comida deliciosa, mucho vino y pagan con frecuencia —explicó, untando un pastelito con miel—. Cuéntame ahora tu historia, me muero de curiosidad.

—Soy cantante. Me vio, le gusté, y me trajo aquí. No hay más.

—Tienes que aprender a poner algo de emoción en tus historias, querida. No tengas miedo de exagerar. Yo mismo soy un fanfarrón empedernido. Debes de poseer algo especial, de lo contrario el emperador no te habría elegido. ¿Qué secreto guardas?

—¿Secreto? —dije, y me llevé una mano a la garganta—. Que no le recuerdo a Luna.

—¡Vaya! —Los ojos pequeños y brillantes de Remus observaron mis heridas con compasión—. Una chica extraña, Luna. Era muy frágil, pero aguantó durante ocho años sus… —Carraspeó precipitadamente—. Bueno, supongo que no era tan frágil como parecía. Casi me dio algo cuando murió. Habría jurado que no era su momento de irse. Leí su horóscopo, como bien sabrás. Pero parece ser que decidió coger por los cuernos al destino. Hay gente capaz de hacer esas cosas.

Suspiró y dio un mordisco a un melocotón.

—¿Leíste su horóscopo?

—Sí, y la palma de su mano. Para serte sincero, prefiero las manos a las estrellas. No hay tanta matemática de por medio.

—¿Podrías leerme el futuro? Quiero saber cuándo se cansará de mí.

Abrió mucho los ojos ante mi voz cortante. Alargó su mano regordeta y le ofrecí la mía.

—Prescindiré de las fórmulas místicas y los gestos que suelo hacer en estas ocasiones.

Los ojos de Remus recorrieron la palma de mi mano con la profesionalidad de un funcionario

leyendo un documento oficial.

—Empecemos por el pasado… Veo un lugar cálido, seco y caluroso. Una estrella de seis puntas… ¡Ah, el símbolo de la raza de David! Entonces, ese lugar caliente debe de ser Judea. Una ciudad llena de muertos, pilas de cadáveres… Sí, alguna historia triste en Judea. Después, ciudades nuevas, gente nueva… Un nuevo nombre. La música está siempre presente. Recorre tu mano como un hilo dorado. Algunos odios, también viejos amores… ¡Por los dioses! Veo a un guerrero que se ha abierto hueco en tu manita. Rodeado de aplausos, como nubes. ¿Esto significa algo para ti?

—No —respondí, con voz ronca—. Sigue.

—Después del guerrero, un niño. ¡Oh, no pongas esa cara! No abriré la boca. Veo más niños, pero eso ya está en el límite con el futuro. Sí, un montón de niños.

—Niños, ¿de quién?

Por Dios, que no sean de Tom. De él, no, pensé en aquella pasta egipcia a base de goma y Espinas de acacia que se usaba para evitar la concepción, o en las tinturas de poleo y ruda que acababan con el embarazo si fallaba la pasta. Trucos de prostitutas, aprendidos en los días que pasé en el puerto, que usaría sin ningún problema. Jamás tendría un hijo de Tom.

—No dice de quién. Es una palma, no un árbol genealógico. Hay una corona en la base del dedo. Los dos sabemos a quién se refiere. Aquí las líneas se entrecruzan. Se avecinan tiempos de pruebas.

—¿Cuánto durará? —suspiré.

—No lo sé. Bastante, supongo. Tiempos duros, de incierto final. Y algo más.

Dobló mis dedos sobre la palma y me devolvió la mano.

—Un pasado retorcido, querida, y un futuro retorcido. Lo siento.

—¿Bastante? —repetí—. ¿Cuánto tiempo es eso? ¿Mucho?

Harry me acarició la cabeza.

—Por cosas como esta, odio ver el futuro —dijo Remus, y me acercó un plato—. Toma, coge un bollito.

**_XIX_**

**_MIONE_**

Harry me convenció para salir de compras. Visité los foros más conocidos de Tívoli y, pese a llevar el rostro cubierto por un velo, todo el mundo me reconocía.

«¿Desea un perfume, señora?» «¿Colorete de la India?» «¡Sedas que harán su piel brillar!».

Recorrí sin inmutarme el foro, señalando con un gesto lo que quería. Escogí cosas que nunca perderían su valor: figuritas de oro, adornos de marfil… cosas pequeñas que sería fácil llevarse en caso de tener que salir corriendo. Harry me seguía como un perrito faldero, cargando con el montón de paquetes. Al verme pasar, las mujeres plebeyas murmuraban, las damas patricias arqueaban sus cejas depiladas, un legionario le dio un codazo a su compañero… Todo el mundo se apartaba a mi paso.

Necesitaba joyas. Entré en la siguiente tienda, señalé una bandeja de anillos y, ante los ojos atónitos del vendedor, me los fui poniendo todos, dos o tres en cada dedo, de oro, plata y perlas.

—¿Quiere unos brazaletes, señora?

—Sí.

Fui colocando puñados de joyas alrededor de mis brazos hasta parecer un criminal con grilletes, y luego me puse tres o cuatro collares.

—Los funcionarios del emperador se encargarán de la factura —dije, y salí con mi rescate imperial.

Aquellas joyas me permitirían tener un futuro cuando el emperador se cansase de mí.

Por favor, que fuese pronto.

Crucé la calle y me senté en el banco más cercano, un bloque de mármol junto al templo de

Júpiter. Un carro tuvo que frenar para no atropellarme, pero nadie alzó la voz ni agitó el puño. Era la concubina del emperador, ¿quién osaría tocarme? El miembro de la Guardia Pretoriana que, con su armadura de oro y rojo, me seguía a todas partes, no lo hacía para protegerme, sino para evitar que me escapase.

Harry emitió un sonido interrogante.

—Sí —contesté—. Tenías razón, me convenía salir un poco. Me está sentando bien.

Era maravilloso estar sola, sabiendo que el emperador se había ido a la ciudad y no volvería hasta la noche siguiente. Dejé que el viento golpeara mi rostro. Era un precioso día de viento. No hacía frío, aunque llevaba mi _palla _de lana sobre los hombros. Un día perfecto.

Me envolví entre la lana y las joyas.

—¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¿Eres tú? —exclamó una voz femenina.

Alcé la vista. Una amplia sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Harry, que posó en el suelo mis compras y se acercó agitando la cabeza a una mujer bajita vestida de amarillo que se bajaba de una elegante litera con adornos dorados.

—¡Eres tú! —dijo la mujer—. Me alegro de verte. Ay, cuánto me gustaría volver a tenerte,

Harry. Desde que te perdí, no me han vuelto a dar un buen masaje. —Se volvió hacia mí y le preguntó—: Y esta, ¿quién es?

—Me llamo Mione, _domina _—dije al tiempo que me ponía en pie, llevada por mi educación de esclava.

—Yo soy Ginny —se presentó, indicándome con su cálida mano que no era necesario agachar mi cabeza en su presencia—. Vivo allí arriba, en la villa que hay en aquella colina. Bueno, desde hace poco. Mi esposo era el gobernador de Siria, pero el emperador nos mandó volver, así que tengo intención de asentarme y convertirme en una buena matrona romana. El emperador —dejó caer— es mi tío.

Así que esta era Ginny, la segunda hija del primer matrimonio del emperador Gellert y sobrina de Tom. De una vida menos interesante y menos dada a los cotilleos que su hermanastra Luna, porque estaba casada y tenía dos hijos legítimos. Lo cual significaba que probablemente la mujer que tenía delante, con su sonrisa Ginny y su rostro sonrosado, fuese la madre del futuro emperador.

—Tienes que venir a visitarnos algún día —me dijo—. Se tarda un cuarto de hora en litera. Me encanta recibir visitas. Me temo que no puedo mandarte a buscar, porque mi tío detesta que lo molesten.

Parpadeé sorprendida. ¿Visitarla? ¿Una mujer patricia, nada menos que una princesa de la

dinastía Ginny, invitando a la prostituta de su tío a su casa? ¿Sabría quién era yo?

—¡Vaya suerte he tenido! —exclamó, y dio unas palmaditas—. Me moría de ganas de verte. Eres encantadora Me han hablado muy bien de ti.

—El emperador… ¿le ha hablado de mí?

—Claro que no. Mi tío nunca cuenta nada. Pero los esclavos hablan, hasta los mudos. Ya me han dicho lo bien que cantas. Tienes que cantar para mí. También tocas la lira, ¿verdad? Ay, cariño, ¿eso es un moratón?

La observé con seriedad, sopesando su oculta curiosidad malsana, pero Ginny miraba la marca azulada de mi muñeca sin más interés.

—Me caí de la litera, _domina _—dije, bajándome la manga.

¿Cuánto sabría sobre Tom esta patricia vestida de amarillo que desprendía el encanto de su

linaje como un perfume de la India? ¿Cuánto le habría contado su hermanastra Luna? ¿Ha heredado los gustos de su tío, además de sus ojos, señora?

—Pídele a Harry que te haga su bálsamo especial.

Ginny me hizo un gesto y comencé a caminar a su lado, mientras ella avanzaba por la calle con la confianza de quien sabe que la gente se aparta a su paso.

—Harry hace un ungüento que huele maravillosamente bien y que es muy bueno para cortes y hematomas. Siempre se lo preparaba a mi hermanastra Luna. La pobre se caía a menudo de las literas.

Miré a Ginny Domitila, y sus ojos negros me observaron astutos y sin parpadear desde su gracioso rostro imperial.

—Gracias, _domina _—dije, e hice una reverencia.

—Oh, por Dios, llámame Ginny —dijo, y me dio unas palmaditas en el brazo—. Bueno, me temo que debo marcharme. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer esta mañana. No te olvides de pasar a verme.

Con otro destello de sedas amarillas se marchó, con la Guardia Pretoriana tras ella como la estela de un cometa.

Por la noche regresó el emperador.

—Me paso todo el verano yendo y viniendo. Tendrás que acostumbrarte.

—Sí, señor y Dios.

—Pensaba que habíamos quedado en César.

—Sí, César.

—Porque los judíos solo creéis en un Dios, ¿no es así? Entonces, si me llamas «señor y Dios», o bien me estás mintiendo, o bien de verdad piensas que soy tu único Dios.

—¿Quiere más vino?

—No. Respóndeme, Mione. ¿Soy un Dios, o me estás mintiendo?

—Da igual lo que responda, pensará que miento.

—Quizá —dijo, reclinándose—. ¿Cómo es ese Dios único y verdadero tuyo?

—Es duro, pero también justo.

—¿Se acuesta con viudas mortales, como Júpiter?

—No. Es a la vez hombre y mujer.

—No me extraña que los judíos seáis un pueblo tan machacado. Dime, ¿temes a ese dios

afeminado?

—Sí.

—Pero a mí, no.

Me agarró del pelo y me tiró contra el borde de la cama. Aparté el rostro justo a tiempo, de modo que fue mi mejilla en vez de mi ojo la que se estrelló contra la afilada esquina.

—¿Por qué? —exclamó Tom.

No supe qué responderle.

Fueron días largos, de un sol abrasador. La mayor parte del tiempo estuve sola, con Tom yendo y viniendo a la ciudad para resolver asuntos del Imperio. Salía de compras; me daba baños interminables; me preocupaba por Scor, que seguramente estaría causando problemas a Lavender; leía mi horóscopo, que le había encargado a Remus. Las estrellas anunciaron los mismos malos presagios que la mano. El astrólogo me miró disculpándose, y Harry acarició su mano canturreando en silencio. ¿Serían amantes? Harry, mudo o no, gustaba a todo el mundo.

Tom, mientras trabajaba en la nueva legislación, escribía un manual sobre cuidados capilares. Tenía un pelo hermoso, pero ¡ay de aquel al que se le ocurriera mencionárselo! Le recomendé lavarlo con flor de saúco para que ganara brillo, pero me mandó callar. Resultaba extraño ver a un emperador redactando consejos capilares, pero todos necesitamos tener un pasatiempo.

Tiberio jugaba con esclavas, Claudio estudiaba a los etruscos, Tom escribía sobre el cabello.

Su otra pasión era poner a los esclavos en fila debajo de la terraza y dispararles flechas entre sus dedos extendidos. Era muy bueno. Nunca fallaba, solo cuando lo hacía a propósito. Si estaba de mal humor, acertaba siempre. Si estaba contento, a veces fallaba.

Canté una canción para Ron, que vino a visitarme, rechoncho, sonrosado y comprensivo.

También estaba Lavender, que me aconsejó dormir más. Ron dijo que mi voz sonaba ronca.

«Últimamente estoy soportando demasiadas cosas», le contesté muy seria, y me comprendió. Luego desapareció, me desperté y comprendí que todo había sido un sueño.

Ya había pasado un mes. Solo quedaban unos meses más de verano antes de que Tom regresara a Roma y yo pudiera volver a Brundisium, junto a mi pequeño y la voz amable de Ron.

Unos pocos meses, pero el tiempo pasaba muy despacio.

—Remus me ha dicho que has conocido a mi sobrina, Ginny.

—Sí.

—Un zoquete, como su madre, Molly, para más señas. ¿Sabes lo que son los cristianos? Unas ratas que se reúnen en catacumbas y pintan peces en las paredes. Me he planteado quitarle la custodia de sus hijos, pero por ahora parece que son buenos ciudadanos romanos.

—Entonces, ¿serán tus herederos?

—Correcto. Ya que mi esposa no consigue ofrecerme otra alternativa… ¿Te gustaría dármela tú? Me han comentado que, por lo menos, tienes un hijo.

—Me deshice de él —respondí rápidamente—. No me gustan los niños. Nunca lo he vuelto a ver.

Ay, Dios, haz que me crea. Solo de pensar en Scor en las manos de este monstruo.

—Abre los ojos —susurró Tom—, y dime que me tienes miedo.

—No.

—Puedo olerlo.

—No.

Fueron largas noches de lunas ardientes como plata fundida en las que no me dejó sola.

Interminables noches llenas de prácticas extrañas: ese afilado estilo que usaba para ensartar moscas empleado para otros menesteres; grilletes con cadenas para atarme a la cama; sus preguntas: «¿Te duele? ¿No? ¿Si pruebo a meterlo un poco más?». Con los ojos en blanco y las manos inquietas, parecía un científico realizando experimentos.

Qué tonta fui al pensar que el burdel del puerto era un mal sitio. Podía resultar cansado, pero los clientes no tenían una imaginación tan malévola ni la perversión de esa voz risueña que, en medio de la noche, me decía: «¿Ya tienes miedo? ¡Todavía nos quedan unas cuantas horas por delante!».

Necesité tarros y más tarros del ungüento de Harry.

«Aún no has visto lo peor, Mione», me reprochaba en mis sueños Luna, envuelta en telas blancas como una vestal. «Espera ocho años y verás.»

Luna, ¡qué equivocada estuve contigo! Pensé que estabas loca. Loca me voy a volver yo. ¿Le gustaba mirarte mientras dormías? Pasó un segundo mes, muy lento.

—Estás muy pálida, Mione —me saludó Ginny—. Tienes que tomar más el sol. No me importa lo que digan, el sol está para disfrutarlo, no para huir de él como si fuera una horda de bárbaros. ¿Cómo está el emperador?

—Muy bien, _domina _Ginny. —Nunca me preguntaba más, y yo siempre respondía así de escueta— . ¿Qué tal sus hijos?

—Están hechos unos salvajes —contestaba, ilusionada—. Son pelirrojos como el sol, y dicen que no volverán a la ciudad en su vida.

—¿Y su esposo?

Había conocido a Dean Thomas, un caballero pálido que era consciente de mi profesión pero que me trataba con la misma cortesía que desplegaba con todas las mujeres, desde su esposa hasta la esclava más baja.

—Le sienta muy bien este aire fresco. Yo tampoco pienso volver a la ciudad. Me divierto mucho restaurando y adecentando esta villa. La semana pasada nos pusieron mosaicos nuevos.

Contemplé el suelo, y me fijé en que estaba formado por medallones en los que había dos peces de escamas irisadas.

—Muy bonito —comenté—. Los peces… son un símbolo cristiano, ¿verdad?

—Ya veo que mi tío te ha hablado de mi pequeño defecto —dijo sonriendo, y se formó un hoyuelo en su barbilla—. Sí, soy cristiana. Tracio, un liberto de mi madre, era cristiano. Teniendo en cuenta que el marido de mi madre no paraba por casa, se puede afirmar que Tracio era mi padre, así que algo se me pegó. Me temo que esto molesta sobremanera al emperador. No es ningún secreto, a pesar de que en público hago todas las debidas genuflexiones ante los distintos dioses.

—Debería… debería tener cuidado, _domina _Ginny —dije, tímidamente. Me resultaba simpática. Era muy amable conmigo, aunque la diferencia social entre ambas seguía siendo enorme—. El emperador dice que podría quitarle la custodia de sus hijos, si no los educa como buenos romanos.

—¡Pues claro que son buenos romanos! Además, nunca me los quitaría. ¿Qué iba a hacer, llevárselos a palacio con él? No soporta a los niños, así que jamás haría algo así. Simplemente se dedica a despreciar mis creencias, a considerarlas un entretenimiento pesado. En realidad, no hay nada más.

¿A quién le importa si llevo cestas de comida a mis pobres prójimos de vez en cuando?

Su tono apacible despertó en mí ciertas sospechas. Ginny seguramente iba más allá de cestas de comida. ¿Todos los esclavos que merodeaban por su villa, serían realmente esclavos? ¿Todos esos niños harapientos que se presentaban a su puerta serían realmente mendigos? En la familia Ginny todos tenían secretos, tanto los miembros más crueles como los más generosos. Pero Ginny Domitila nunca me preguntaba por los míos, así que yo tampoco le hacía preguntas.

—Entonces —dijo Ginny, pasando a otro tema menos comprometido—, ¿Remus te ha escrito un horóscopo? Fíate de él, es el mejor astrólogo del Imperio. Es una pena que mi fe no me permita consultarlo. ¿Verdad que es un encanto de hombre? Igual le pido que me lea el futuro algún día. Me está muy agradecido, sobre todo desde que le presté a Harry para que le diera un masaje. Nunca me lo devolvió. Se inventó alguna profecía sin sentido para quedárselo. Mi fe tampoco me permite aceptar el amor entre hombres, pero hay que reconocer que los dos son muy felices juntos.

Me sentaba bien escucharla. Creo que ella lo sabía, porque siempre me pedía que volviera a visitarla y no me hacía preguntas. ¿Habría aprendido la lección con Luna? Pensé en Draco: un cuerpo fuerte desprendiendo calor envuelto en una túnica azul; cabello rubio bajo la luz del sol; músculos nudosos dilatándose como miel fundida; cicatrices en la mano, en la frente, en los hombros (ahora yo también tenía unas cuantas, pero distintas. En lugar de marcas visibles de espada, eran heriditas hechas con pequeños objetos en lugares ocultos); un rostro duro; una nariz rota; ojos del color de las espadas; una fina raja por boca; unas cejas interrumpidas por la marca de un cuchillo; olor masculino a piel quemada por el sol, hierro, sudor y arena… pero no a sangre. Sin saber muy bien cómo, no había sangre.

Unas manos duras y cálidas que podían agarrar una jarra de vino, una espada o una garganta. O, sencillamente, tocarte para producir placer, no dolor.

Vete, Draco. Sal de mi cabeza y déjame en paz.

Ya habían pasado tres meses. Los vientos fríos del otoño llegaron hasta la calurosa ciudad de Tívoli. Septiembre estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. El otoño ya estaba aquí… por fin.

—Llegó la hora de regresar a Roma —comentó Tom durante la cena—. Es una pena, ha sido un verano maravilloso.

—Sí, maravilloso —comenté, y le di un trago a mi copa de vino.

—El sarcasmo no te favorece, Mione —dijo. Estaba de buen humor, hoy había sido moderado en sus castigos—. Bueno, con sarcasmo o sin él, me has servido bastante bien. Has sido una excelente compañía de verano. ¿Cómo quieres que te recompense?

—Ya lo has hecho, César.

—¿Con mi divina presencia?

—Y con todos los regalos que me has permitido comprarme.

—Si, te has vuelto bastante conocida en las joyerías por tu codicia. Sin duda, tus orígenes judíos han asomado a la superficie.

—Seguramente.

Mándame a casa, por Dios, mándame a casa.

Tom apartó su cena, se levantó recogiendo su exótica y brillante toga de seda y se acercó al borde de la terraza. Tenía buen aspecto, atlético y sano, con las mejillas coloradas y esa ligera sonrisa que no desaparecía de sus labios. Contempló durante unos instantes el río, y luego se giró y me llamó:

—Ven aquí.

Me acerqué. Colocó una mano ausente en mi nuca y sentí que mis pies se acercaban al borde de mármol. Vacilé, y sonrió.

—¿Quieres que te suelte?

Sabía, sin ninguna duda, que si respondía que sí, me tiraría por el precipicio.

—No —respondí, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos—. No me dan miedo las alturas, César.

Por un instante, pensé que me tiraría de todos modos. Pero, igual que hizo la primera noche, me apartó del borde y me lanzó contra el suelo de mármol.

Luego se acercó y me pisó la mano con su sandalia. No con fuerza, pero sí con la firmeza suficiente como para hacer daño. El dedo meñique, en el que llevaba el anillo de Ron, estaba justo debajo de su talón.

Su último regalo, pensé aturdida, todas las cuerdas de lira del mundo, pero sin meñique para tocarlas. Me va a quitar mi música.

Su pie siguió estrujando mi dedo y luego se arrodilló con una agilidad sorprendente para su corpulencia. Me agarró por la muñeca y vi que tenía un puñal. Me resistí, pero atrapó mi mano entre sus poderosos dedos. Vi el filo del arma brillando cuando lo lanzó con un movimiento rápido sobre mi mano. Me costó darme cuenta de que no había sangre ni dolor.

El anillo con el nombre de Ron cayó, partido en dos piezas, sobre el suelo de mármol.

Lo miré.

—Esa baratija —dijo Tom, envainando la daga—, no hacía honor a una mujer valiente.

En mi dedo, en el lugar donde había estado el anillo de cobre, había una banda blanca.

—¿Me estás dando la libertad?

—Pensaba que preferirías llevar esto —dijo, abrió un cofrecillo de filigrana que había sobre la mesa y me indicó que me acercara.

Vi una gargantilla de plata, que colocó alrededor de mi cuello. Bajé la mirada y distinguí una piedra verde con destellos azules (probablemente una esmeralda) descansando en mi garganta.

—Es… preciosa.

Tom dejaba que me comprara lo que quisiera, pero desde las cuerdas para la lira, no había vuelto a regalarme nada.

No contestó, solo asintió con la cabeza. Cuando alcé la vista, vi a un herrero en la puerta. Con su delantal manchado de hollín, desentonaba en aquella elegante terraza.

—Suéldalo bien —dijo Tom—. No te preocupes si la quemas.

—¿Qué? —dije, mirándolo—. ¿Soldarlo?

—Una versión más elegante que ese anillo pomposo —explicó afable el emperador—. La piedra es una ocurrencia mía. Una piedra agua marina. Considérala mi ojo posado en ti. Me gusta marcar mis pertenencias.

Sentí las ásperas manos del herrero en mi cuello cuando cerró la gargantilla.

—Pero… dijiste que…

—Mandé arrestar al pretor Ron por traición —comentó Tom, indiferente—. Después del juicio, se le permitió suicidarse. Como bien sabrás, las propiedades de los traidores pasan a ser posesión del Imperio. Ahora me perteneces.

—Ron —las palabras me salían a duras penas—. No, ay, no…

—Sí. Nunca pensé que me resultarías tan interesante ni que podría aguantarte pasados tres meses. Pero hay algo en ti que me gusta y, a la larga, prefiero poseer que alquilar. Dentro de una semana volverás a Roma conmigo.

Sentí en mi cuello el calor de la plata que se ablandaba y soltaba. Apenas noté las quemaduras, pues estaba helada por dentro. ¡Ron había muerto!

**Ay, Dios… ¡Scor!**

—¿Sabes que he construido un nuevo palacio? Ya casi está terminado. Lo usaré para actos públicos y como residencia de la emperatriz. Tú te instalarás en sus aposentos de la Domus Bellatrix, mi palacio privado. ¿Sabes que he ordenado tallar una estatua de Minerva con tu cara en mi templo privado? Igual eres una diosa. Sería una estupidez dejar escapar a mi propia diosa, ¿verdad? Y nunca he sido un estúpido.

**¡Scor! ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Dónde estaba mi hijo?**

Tom me acarició el cuello con la mirada ausente.

—Me gusta jugar, ya lo sabes. Es fácil hacer que mis chambelanes, mis senadores o mis guardias me teman. Hasta mi esposa me tiene miedo bajo ese rostro de mármol. Pero tú no. Solo tú y otra persona… ¿sabes quién? No se trata de un ser humano, sino de un simple esclavo. Otro animal, como tú. Un gladiador. Ese al que llaman el Bárbaro. Tampoco me tiene miedo, y sobrevive, sobrevive a todo. Se acerca al borde del precipicio y me mira, me mira, me mira… Pero ya me encargaré de él. Ya veremos qué sucede en los primeros juegos de la temporada. Ahí se acabará todo. En Roma solo hay un señor y Dios… Y una diosa. No puedo aceptar más, Mione.

Más dolor. Más dolor, aunque casi no lo sentía, pues el herrero se había retirado y la plata se había enfriado, formando una cadena sólida alrededor de mi cuello que jamás podría arrancar.

**_XX_**

**_MIONE_**

—Por lo visto va a organizar un desfile con toda la familia —gruñó Ginny—. Ya sabes lo que eso significa: triunfos, pétalos de rosa, música de trompetas y esos espantosos juegos de gladiadores. Mi esposo, mis hijos y yo tenemos que regresar a la ciudad por orden del emperador —siguió explicándome mientras yo la contemplaba imperturbable—. Mi tío ha debido de decidir que las masas necesitan algo de pompa y espectáculo. Seguramente, con el fin de aplacar las protestas tras su última subida de los impuestos.

—Pues Theodore dice que Tom es bastante popular.

—Si, en el ejército. Los militares se piensan que el mundo se termina en ellos. Pero los plebeyos de Roma solo quieren que les bajen los impuestos y que haya muchas carreras de carros. Por eso, si el emperador aumenta los tributos, tendrá que gastar en algo. Por lo general, en pompa y espectáculos —comentó Ginny, con una sonrisa amarga—. Puede que no sea más que una cristiana insensata, querida, pero sé cómo funcionan las cosas.

Yo también estaba empezando a comprenderlo.

—Bueno, al menos mis hijos se divertirán —añadió Ginny—. Me temo que les encanta el Coliseo.

Igual consigo dejarlos con su padre y fingir una jaqueca antes de que comience a correr la sangre. Luna y yo siempre lo hacíamos. Ay, querida, no sabes cuánto la echo de menos.

Ginny soltó un apenado suspiro. Luego me observó y volvió a sonreír.

—A ti también te echaré de menos, Mione. Has sido una maravillosa compañía.

—¿Por qué no me llama Mione, _domina _Ginny? —le propuse, llevándome la mano a la pieza de agua marina (el ojo de Tom) que descansaba en mi garganta—. Yo también voy a Roma.

Y también me vería obligada a asistir a los juegos.

**_ROMA_**

En los subterráneos del Coliseo, Draco ya podía oír el griterío de la multitud.

—Parece que la gente está animada —comentó Hércules.

La perra, enroscada en la capa de Draco, roncaba imperturbable. Draco se fue desvistiendo metódicamente y preparándose para el combate: primero, se puso la falda azul; luego, las grebas; a continuación, la manga de malla que protegía el brazo de la espada, que llevaba estampado con lo que un admirador rico imaginó que eran símbolos bárbaros. Durante aquel ritual, el demonio se iba desperezando en su interior, sin revolverse inquieto como en el pasado, pero todavía mirando a su alrededor con cierta avidez. Draco se estiró y cogió su espada, un arma con un equilibrio perfecto y una empuñadura para zurdos forjada especialmente para él. Ser el mejor tenía sus privilegios.

—Llegó la hora —dijo Hércules, cogiendo su propia espada, una copia en miniatura de la de Draco.

El griterío iba en aumento. Mientras recorrían los oscuros pasadizos, caía polvo del techo. Al pasar junto a las jaulas de los cristianos condenados a muerte, Blaise los alcanzó.

—¡Ay, menos mal que llego a tiempo! Que tengas un buen día, muchacho, y mucha suerte. Ya sabes que hoy tienes dos combates. Solo quería asegurarme de que lo sabías. Y en caso de que haya otras sorpresas… bueno, estate atento.

Blaise dio unas palmaditas en la cabecita de Hércules, acarició el brazo desnudo de Draco y

desapareció con sus joyas. Hércules lo observó mientras se alejaba y comentó:

—¿Me lo parece a mí, o ese cabrón nos oculta algo?

—Serán imaginaciones tuyas —dijo Draco, alzando la cabeza para escuchar los aplausos. Tras él, en la jaula, los cristianos sollozaban y se santiguaban. Hoy, pensó, va a ser un día importante. Se preguntó por qué.

**_MIONE_**

Fue un desfile grandioso, como no podía ser de otro modo. Sentada al fondo de mi litera, pude verlo a través de las cortinas de seda negra: pétalos de rosa, estandartes, trompetas —un número modesto, ya que no se celebraba un triunfo militar sino el festival de Volturnalia—. La Guardia Pretoriana ordenada por rangos con sus uniformes de rojo y oro. Theodore, de regreso del frente germano, con un aspecto muy noble sobre un corcel negro, fue largamente aclamado. Ginny y su esposo, sobre literas, sonreían y saludaban como solo la realeza sabe hacerlo. El emperador Tom apareció sobre un carro de oro, flanqueado por los hijos de Ginny. El más pequeño tendría la edad de mi Scor. Yo cerraba el desfile, sobre una litera de plata cubierta con cortinas que el viento removía para que la gente pudiera captar un vistazo de mi vestido de seda púrpura, mi plata y mis amatistas, o mi tobillo blanco sobre cojines de terciopelo negro.

Me dolía la cabeza.

No podía apartar de mi cabeza la imagen de Ron, la última vez que lo vi. Recordé el afectuoso beso que me dio cuando me marché para Tívoli. No me podía creer que el emperador lo hubiera aplastado como a una mosca para poder adueñarse de mí. ¿Por qué? No había necesidad de hacerlo.

Podría haberme comprado sin más. Pero un hombre como Tom prefería aplastar a comprar.

Escribí a un pretor de Brundisium que admiraba mi música para preguntarle sobre la muerte de Ron y me contestó con una breve misiva. Ron fue condenado a muerte por traición en un juicio amañado, pero (como había dicho Tom) se le ofreció la posibilidad de suicidarse. Organizó una última cena para los amigos que no temían verse manchados por ser asociados con él, en realidad una despedida con sus músicos. Me lo podía imaginar: Ron presidiendo la mesa, con Lavender a su lado, escuchando a sus coristas, sus laúdes y sus cantantes por última vez. Habría dado su oportunidad a cada artista, ofreciéndoles palabras amables, algunas monedas y quizá una última crítica. Tras las cortinas, los esclavos habrían llorado a mares, pero todos habrían dado lo mejor de sí mismos por su amo. Tras despedir a sus invitados, se habría retirado a sus aposentos, donde se habría sumergido en una bañera de agua perfumada y se habría cortado las venas.

No me cabía ninguna duda de que Lavender habría sujetado su mano hasta el final, y luego habría cogido el cuchillo y lo habría acompañado.

«¿Qué pasará con la casa?», le escribí al pretor, ansiosa por saber algo de Scor.

«A los traidores se les despoja que sus posesiones, que pasan a pertenecer al Imperio — contestó—. El hermano de Ron adquirió la casa en una subasta imperial, pero sin los músicos. Por favor, Mione, no me escribas más.»

Aquella agradable villa en la que pasé de ser una prostituta a una artista, que me había proporcionado felicidad junto a mi hijo, no estaba perdida. El hermano de Ron era un bruto al que no le interesaba la música, pero seguramente habría adquirido a Scor junto al resto de esclavos de la casa. Los chicos fuertes como mi hijo eran valiosos: servían de mozos de cuadra hasta que crecían, y luego como guardas o porteadores. Por lo menos, Scor estaría a salvo… mientras no causase problemas.

Lo cual significaba que no estaría a salvo por mucho tiempo.

¡Ay, Dios! ¿Cuándo volvería a verlo?

—¡Señora Mione! —me llamó el guardia, impaciente.

La litera se había detenido y se abrieron las cortinas. Incienso, sacerdotes, trompetas y aclamaciones. Me bajé y vi el Coliseo, como una gigantesca casa de la muerte que impedía ver el sol.

Me tropecé, pero Harry se adelantó para sujetarme y evitar que me cayera. ¡Mi querido

Harry! Ahora era mi esclavo personal. Y Remus, justo detrás de nosotros entre la multitud de libertos, lo seguía allá adónde iba.

—Estoy bien —musité, y comencé a subir los escalones de mármol, intentando no pensar en el dolor de cabeza.

Caminaba detrás de Ginny, que ya estaba planeando fingir una jaqueca para antes de que comenzara el espectáculo principal. Por delante iban sus dos hijos, dando saltitos de emoción. Luego, Theodore, que llevaba del brazo a una mujer vestida de rojo. Encabezaba la comitiva el emperador, con su odiada esposa a su lado. La emperatriz, alta, seria y cubierta de esmeraldas, me miraba fijamente.

Cruzamos una antesala de mármol y accedimos al palco imperial. No pienses. No pienses. Sobre todo, no pienses en Scor. Seguramente mi hijo estaría aullando ahora mismo mientras su nuevo dueño le daba una tunda, sin comprender que podían venderlo en el mercado de esclavos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El anfiteatro se extendía ante mí con su arena blanca y limpia. Pero no duraría demasiado así de impoluta. Aún no habían salido los gladiadores. Estarían en los subterráneos, esperando, rezando.

Draco estaría allí. Cada vez que en las pasadas semanas intentaba imaginarme que lo volvía a ver, peleando en la arena, casi tan cerca que lo podría tocar, me invadía un pánico ciego que hacía girar mi cabeza como un torno.

Aparté la vista del círculo de arena y corrí a sentarme al fondo del palco. Harry se plantó de pie a mis espaldas, como un poste, posando su reconfortante mano en mi hombro. Delante de mí estaba Tom, con los chicos a un lado y su esposa al otro. Ginny se sentó en una esquina, desde la cual poder escaquearse, y Theodore…

—Mione—dijo una voz—, ¡qué sorpresa!

Pansy Parkinson, la acompañante de Theodore, se sentó justo a mi lado.

Severus Snapeacudía a regañadientes a las carreras de cuadrigas, arrastrado por su prima y amiga Diana al Circo Máximo, pero no solía ir a los juegos. «Un espectáculo salvaje, de mal gusto y que explota los instintos primarios», solía decir, sorprendido al ver cómo, tras los juegos, las masas aceptaban gustosamente decretos que apenas cuatro días antes rechazaban por completo. Sin embargo, a veces se acercaba al Coliseo, por lo general acompañado de un esclavo que le sujetaba los rollos y los cálamos para que pudiera trabajar entre los combates, a los que asistía con frialdad. «Si quieres ver la esencia de Roma —comentaba amargado—, tienes que ir a los juegos.» Se disponía a contemplar la última actuación del Bárbaro, y no esperaba ver más que la habitual victoria seguida de la histeria de las masas.

_—Dominus _—le susurró al oído su mayordomo—, acabo de enterarme de que la señora Pansy ha sido invitada al palco imperial.

—Bueno, no hay de qué preocuparse —comentó Severus.

—Sí, mi señor, pero había venido con la pequeña Vibia Sabina.

—¿Aquí? ¿A los juegos?

—Sí, _dominus. _Y como no podía llevarla al palco imperial…

Severus ardía de rabia mientras se abría paso hacia la sección del graderío donde se encontraban las mujeres patricias. ¡Llevar a una niñita de siete años a los juegos y dejarla sola, rodeada de extraños! Encontró a su hija en una esquina, detrás de un puñado de amigas de Pansy. La pequeña, bien vestida, estaba abandonada mientras las mujeres, llenas de maquillaje, bebían vino entre risas y lanzaban gritos de ánimo a los gladiadores. Severus se excusó con tono cortante y se llevó a su hija.

—¿Podemos irnos a casa? —le preguntó la pequeña entre hipos.

Tenía una mancha de vino en el vestido. Seguramente a alguien se le habría caído la copa encima de la pequeña.

Severus consideró esa posibilidad. Le encantaría llevar a su hija a casa, pero en todos los accesos había masas de plebeyos enfervorizados dándose empujones para entrar. Aunque sus esclavos consiguieran abrirles camino, les costaría por lo menos una hora de agobios y sudores llegar a casa, y nada más desaconsejable para la epilepsia de Sabina que las aglomeraciones.

—Nos iremos después del combate del Bárbaro, cuando la gente se calme —decidió—. Hasta entonces, siéntate y descansa, Vibia Sabina.

Pero aquel día resultaba difícil estar tranquilo en su palco.

—¡Ay! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! —gritó alguien en el acceso.

Severus se acercó a ver qué pasaba, y se encontró a su mayordomo peleando con un joven esclavo.

—¿Quinto? ¿Qué sucede?

—Perdón, _dominus. _He pillado a este bribón intentando colarse.

El muchacho se revolvió y mordió el puño del mayordomo, que soltó un alarido. El chico echó a correr, pero Severus consiguió agarrarlo por la nuca.

—Y bien —le dijo Severus con tono serio—, ¿quién eres? Por lo que veo, un esclavo. ¿Quién es tu dueño?

El chaval se zafó de su mano, pero Severus logró sujetarlo por la túnica. El muchacho frunció el ceño. Tendría un año más que su hija, era rubio y de piel tostada por el sol. Sabina lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿De dónde vienes? Responde, chico —le ordenó Severus, fijándose en su mandíbula prominente—, o te entrego a los magistrados.

—De Brundisium —contestó de mala gana.

—¿Desde tan lejos? ¿Has venido con tu dueño?

—Mi dueño murió. Un carretero me llevó a Misenum, y luego seguí andando. Todos los caminos acaban aquí.

—Todos los caminos conducen a Roma —apostilló Severus.

A su lado, Sabina soltó una risita. El pequeño esclavo parecía abatido.

—Solo quería ver la gran ciudad.

—Ya veo. ¿Y no podías haber empezado por las carreras de cuadrigas?

—Eso es para niñatos.

Sabina volvió a reír y, tirando de la manga de su padre, le dijo:

—Padre, ¿puede quedarse?

—Si tiene estómago para soportarlo.

Severus buscó un taburete para su hija y la sentó al fondo del palco, desde donde no podía ver la arena. Después le ordenó al chico:

—No molestes y no armes ruido. Puedes mirar, si quieres.

—¿De verdad? —Exclamó el muchacho, y por primera vez hizo una reverencia—. _Dominus, _desde aquí tiene una gran vista. ¿Podré ver a los gladiadores? Me costó mucho entrar…

—Silencio —dijo Severus, divertido.

—Lo siento, _dominus._

El chico volvió a hacer una reverencia, aunque no parecía muy arrepentido, y se apoyó en la barandilla.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó Sabina.

—Scor —respondió, y volvió la vista hacia la pequeña envuelta en seda— Scorpius, en realidad, aunque resulta un poco largo.

—¿Como el caudillo galo? —dijo Sabina, y miró a su padre.

La semana anterior había repasado con sus tutores la historia de Scorpius mientras estudiaba la conquista de las Galias.

—Era mi padre —respondió orgulloso.

—¡Pero si murió hace más de cien años!

—Pues era mi abuelo —corrigió Scor.

—¿En serio has venido desde Brundisium?

—Sí. Mi dueño murió, y no quería acabar en el mercado de esclavos.

Sabina lo observaba sorprendida, y Scor se explayó ante su mirada.

—Fue difícil salir de la ciudad. Primero robé un carro, ¿vale? Entonces su dueño se puso aperseguirme con un látigo…

Severus observó a los dos niños: su hija, pequeña, tranquila, limpia y vestida con perlas. El esclavo, sucio, fanfarrón, sonriente y mentiroso.

Por los dioses, pensó, mi hija ha hecho un amigo.

**_MIONE_**

_—¡Iugula! _—gritaba Pansy, con el rostro colorado, a un gladiador que pedía clemencia.

Por un instante, tuve la terrible sensación de que debería estar detrás de ella agitando un abanico de plumas de pavo real. Me entraron náuseas solo de pensarlo.

Pansy se sentó, abanicándose complacida al ver que la sangre chorreaba sobre la arena.

—¿Siguen sin gustarte los juegos, Mione?

En la arena, un mauritano cortaba la cabeza de un galo.

—No —respondí, y cerré los ojos—, me aburro como una ostra.

—¿Aburrirte? ¡Con lo entretenido que es esto!

A nuestro alrededor, en las gradas, la gente se ponía en pie, gritando, animando y gesticulando.

Los hijos de Ginny estaban entusiasmados. Tom observaba con mirada experta mientras Theodore miraba en todas direcciones menos hacia Pansy, posando la mano en el brazo de la silla de su acompañante, apenas a media pulgada de ella, como si temiera quemarse.

¿Theodore con Pansy? Nada podría sorprenderme más. ¡Pobre Theodore! Y pobre galo. Lo tuvieron que sacar por los tobillos.

Pansy se comió una hoja de parra rellena y, chupándose sus delicados dedos, comentó:

—Me muero de ganas de ver el siguiente combate. ¿Qué viene ahora, Theodore? —preguntó, acariciando con una uña pintada la muñeca de su acompañante, que tembló—. Ah, sí, el Bárbaro.

Me miró y sonrió; le devolví el gesto.

—¿Cómo está su esposo, Pansy? ¿No debería estar con él? —Esas palabras salieron disparadas de mi boca—. No me diga que ya ha dilapidado su fortuna.

Pansy abrió la boca para contestar, pero justo en aquel momento Ginny se levantó, moviendo su seda naranja y sus brazaletes de oro.

—Ay, Dios —dijo—, estoy un poco mareada… ¡Este maldito calor! Excusadme. Queridos niños, portaos bien. Y desapareció.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Mione? —me preguntó Pansy con tono solícito—. No tienes buen aspecto.

Igual tú también deberías irte… Por cierto, ¿dónde vives ahora?

—En palacio.

Observé con gran placer que su rostro se contraía. Estaba preparada para añadir la puntilla, pero no tuve tiempo porque el murmullo de la multitud se convirtió en un alarido, y por primera vez la agonía por mi hijo se disipó al ver a su padre salir a la arena. Draco.

De un modo inconsciente, mis labios habían estado formando su nombre una y otra vez. No me di cuenta hasta que Harry me dio un toque en el hombro y emitió un sonido inquisitivo. Esbocé una sonrisa, pero no podía apartar mis ojos de aquel gladiador que había sido mi amante. Pasó tan cerca del palco imperial que casi pude contar las cicatrices de su espalda.

Aquel enorme lugar lo empequeñecía, igual que en el pasado. Draco avanzó, sordo a los aplausos, como lo recordaba. En su rostro de tez oscura había más arrugas que antes, pero seguía siendo alto y fuerte. Seguía negándose a caminar altanero o sonriente. Seguía siendo hermoso.

Dios, qué guapo era.

No hizo una reverencia ante el emperador, solo agachó un poco la cabeza con un gesto que me recordó mucho a Scor. Luego se dio la vuelta y alzó su espada, y volví a sentir aquella mano de hierro que apretaba mi pecho en el pasado.

Luchó contra un tracio cuyo rostro me resultaba borroso. Lo único que podía ver era un par de malditas espadas tracias resplandecientes que me cortaron la respiración, sobre todo cuando el filo curvado de una penetró en la pierna de Draco y salió empapado de sangre. Pero justo después, no sé muy bien cómo, la otra espada salió volando y Draco embistió con soltura. A partir de entonces, luchó con más calma, con movimientos más conexos, controlando mejor el arco de su espada El tracio cayó entre gritos con un pie medio cortado, y Draco acabó con él atravesándole el corazón. Me dejé llevar por la ola de aplausos.

—Qué aburrido —se quejó Pansy—. Si al menos perdiera alguna vez.

Draco se quitó el casco y se atusó el cabello. Sentí que aquellos dedos tocaban mi corazón.

Entregó su espada al empleado del anfiteatro, avanzó un paso e hizo un nuevo gesto con la cabeza hacia el emperador. Tom, que jugaba a los dados con dos cortesanos, ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a lo que sucedía en la arena. Pero Draco se quedó mirándolo más de la cuenta, y el emperador alzó la vista. Pude ver la tensión en la piel de Tom, y recordé sus palabras: «Hasta mi esposa me tiene miedo bajo ese rostro de mármol. Pero tú, no. Solo tú y otra persona… ¿Sabes quién? No se trata de un ser humano, sino de un simple esclavo. Otro animal, como tú. Un gladiador. Ese al que llaman el Bárbaro».

Finalmente, Draco apartó la mirada y se encaminó hacia la Puerta de la Vida. Había olvidado el movimiento de su espalda al caminar. ¡Cómo se podía olvidar algo así!

El murmullo de las gradas se convirtió en risas cuando se abrió una trampilla en la arena y apareció una diminuta figura con barbas. Un enano vestido como un Draco en miniatura. ¡Qué cómico! No pensaba que alguien pudiera volver a hacerme reír. Draco se detuvo un instante, agachándose para conversar con el enano y se rio con complicidad de alguna broma. Sentí que me derretía. Mi amante había encontrado por fin un amigo. Lo necesitaba.

Draco dio unas palmaditas en la espalda del enano y siguió caminando hacia la Puerta de la Vida.

Pero justo cuando comenzaba a relajarme, aparecieron cuatro guardias en la arena y rodearon a Draco.

Otra trampilla se abrió y por ella salieron media docena de brigantinos, vestidos con faldas verdes y portando espadas.

Mientras tenían lugar las ejecuciones de mediodía, el pequeño esclavo se dedicó a contarle a Sabina las aventuras que vivió hasta llegar a Roma, en las que había caballos voladores, perros de tres cabezas y una banda de cuarenta ladrones. Sin embargo, en cuanto hizo su aparición el Bárbaro, Severus se fijó en que el muchacho guardaba silencio.

—¡Hala!—exclamaba—. ¡Sí señor! ¡Hala!

Cuando el combate terminó, el pequeño se sentó y soltó un silbido.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sabina, estirando el cuello.

Severus le hizo un gesto para que regresara a su asiento. Su hija era demasiado joven para ver lo que sucedía en la arena. No parecía importarle. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos de escuchar las fanfarronadas del esclavo, y apenas oía los gritos y golpes que tenían lugar en la arena.

—¡Qué bueno es el Bárbaro! —comentó Scor, maravillado—. Sabía que era el mejor, pero no me lo imaginaba así. Es un dios.

—Es muy bueno —convino Severus—. Siempre procuro que tenga un combate justo después de que el Senado imponga un nuevo impuesto. Calma a las masas durante semanas.

—¿Quién es el Bárbaro? —preguntó Sabina.

—Pero ¿en qué mundo vives? —preguntó Scor, mirándola extrañado—. ¿Encerrada en una caja?

—Me tienen prohibido ir a los juegos. Es que tengo epilepsia —explicó—. Ese tipo de emociones no me sientan bien.

—Eres la primera persona con epilepsia que conozco —dijo el muchacho, mirando con interés a Sabina—. Bueno, está Julio César, pero no lo conocí en persona. ¿Sabes que se cura con sangre de gladiador? Te daré mi sangre cuando sea gladiador. Ya lo verás.

—No me lo creo —dijo Sabina, con los ojos como platos.

—Sí —protestó el muchacho, lanzando una estocada a la pared con una espada imaginaria—. Seré mejor que el Bárbaro.

—Te meterás en problemas.

—Da igual lo que haga, siempre acabo metido en líos —contestó Scor sabiamente—, así que mejor hacer lo que uno pueda.

Vaya, un filósofo, pensó Severus. Qué muchacho más curioso. Sabina parecía embobada con él.

—¡Eh! Están abriendo otra trampilla —dijo Scor, asomándose a la barandilla—. ¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Pero ¿qué…? —exclamó Draco mientras los guardias lo desarmaban—. Mi combate ha terminado.

—Tenemos órdenes de retenerte —dijo uno de los guardias— Si sabes lo que te conviene, mejor quédate quieto.

Lo sujetaron, dos a cada lado. Vio que se abría una trampilla en la arena y aparecían seis muchachos de Brigantia, con sus faldas verdes. Avanzaron en formación hacia un sorprendido Hércules.

—¡No! —gritó Draco, y trató de zafarse, pero era demasiado tarde.

Hércules miró a su alrededor, confundido. Su número cómico era: «Draco el Bárbaro fulminando a los paganos», con veinte pavos reales en el papel de paganos. Pero no había pavos reales por ninguna parte, solo media docena de tipos con la espada desenvainada.

—Oh, oh…

Tiró al suelo la espada de madera, y echó a correr, pero lo alcanzaron.

Los brigantinos formaron un círculo en torno a Hércules, que intentó buscar un hueco por donde huir, pero cayó golpeado por una confusión de empuñaduras.

A lo lejos, Draco gritaba, maldecía y forcejeaba con los guardias. Recibió un fuerte golpe en la nuca y cayó de rodillas.

Gimiendo y sollozando, Hércules se revolvió y echó a correr con sus cortas piernas. Las gradas estallaron en risas cuando, tras tomar impulso, intentó trepar el muro del anfiteatro.

Lo agarraron de nuevo.

Draco consiguió liberar un brazo y lanzó un puñetazo a un guardia. Lo derribaron con un escudo y comió arena. Hércules estaba gritando.

Draco estiró el brazo y agarró a un guardia de las rodillas; alcanzó el cinturón del hombre y le arrebató la daga. Hércules estaba gritando su nombre. Draco encontró un hueco en la armadura del guardia y lo apuñaló. La sangre le salpicó el rostro.

Apartó el cuerpo, se puso en pie y salió dando tumbos, pero los otros tres guardias saltaron sobre su espalda y lo derribaron de nuevo.

Se limpió la arena de los ojos y por un instante pudo ver el rostro de Hércules: un óvalo blanco sobre el suelo, con los ojos inyectados en sangre mirando al infinito y con la oscura boca abierta soltando gritos.

Draco abrió la boca, con el cuerpo entero en tensión, y respondió al grito de su amigo. Se consumió en un largo aullido, interminable, que sirvió como terrible Severus para las estocadas que caían sobre el cuerpo de Hércules mientras los brigantinos lo mataban a golpes.

Draco dejó de ver cuando el demonio se desató y gritó en su interior.

Justo en ese momento, los guardias le entregaron su espada y lo soltaron.

—Vaya—comentó Severus—. Esto se pone interesante. A su lado, el joven esclavo observaba la escena boquiabierta. Draco cayó de rodillas cuando lo liberaron y la espada se resbaló de sus manos.

Mátalos, gemía el demonio, a lo lejos.

No podía respirar. Se quitó el casco y lo tiró a un lado, mientras cerraba los puños.

Mátalos, protestaba el demonio.

Draco se imaginó las risas de Blaise, recostado en su silla. «Seguro que esto despierta al Bárbaro de antes —comentaría, alegre—. ¡Disfruten del espectáculo!»

Draco se meció sobre los tobillos mientras los brigantinos lo observaban, jadeantes, con las espadas temblando en sus manos sudorosas. Extendió los brazos. Sus manos sangraban de las heridas que se había hecho con sus propias uñas, pero no sentía nada.

—Matadme.

Lo miraron boquiabiertos.

—Matadme—gritó—. ¡Matadme, cabrones!

Su voz resonó por todos los rincones de un Coliseo en el que reinaba el silencio. Se puso en pie y avanzó un paso, con los brazos abiertos.

—¡Matadme!

Murmurando y haciendo un gesto contra el mal de ojo, los brigantinos retrocedieron.

**_MIONE_**

En el palco imperial estábamos todos paralizados como estatuas. Yo, con las manos en la boca para no gritar; Pansy, con un puñado de dulces a medio camino de sus labios; Theodore, boquiabierto; la emperatriz mostraba sorpresa en lugar de su calma habitual; los hijos de Ginny, helados y admirados.

Entonces, Tom se levantó y gritó, tan fuerte como Draco:

—_¡Iugula!_

El emperador giró su pulgar hacia abajo, haciendo el signo de la muerte.

Ahogué un grito en mi garganta mientras los brigantinos rodeaban a Draco, que daba vueltas con los brazos extendidos.

—¿Quién empieza? —Gritó, golpeándonos con su voz—. ¿Quién quiere ser el primero en asestar un tajo al Bárbaro?

Los brigantinos, sorprendidos, se humedecieron los labios y se miraron los unos a los otros.

—¡Mátame! —Gritó, y cogió la punta de una espada temblorosa para llevársela a la garganta—. ¡Vamos!

El muchacho dejó caer la espada.

Draco se dirigió como un león hacia los demás, hasta que las otras cinco espadas cayeron sobre la arena. Seis jóvenes en la plenitud de sus fuerzas retrocedieron, con los rostros más blancos que la toga de un senador, ante un solo gladiador entrado en años que los redujo uno a uno usando como única arma su mirada.

Entonces, Draco se echó a reír. Lanzó hacia atrás la cabeza y soltó una carcajada hacia el cielo. Dio un salto hacia los brigantinos, que salieron despavoridos con los ojos espantados.

Draco se giró y se dirigió hacia el emperador, que seguía de pie en su palco.

—¿Lo intentas tú, César? —Gritó Draco, extendiendo los brazos—. Maldita sanguijuela Romana

—¡Hala! —exclamó Scor—. ¡Qué tonto! Ahora sí que está metido en un buen lío.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sabina levantándose de su taburete para intentar ver algo—. ¿Qué es todo ese alboroto? ¿Puedo…?

—Ha llegado la hora de marchamos, Vibia Sabina —dijo Severus, a la vez que la cogía en brazos y le hacía una señal al mayordomo.

A su alrededor, la multitud guardaba silencio, paralizada ante la osadía del gladiador. Diosa

Fortuna, ¿qué haría la plebe después de esto?

—¿Y Scor? —preguntó Sabina, volviendo la cabeza para mirar al muchacho mientras se marchaban—. Se ha quedado ahí.

—Estará bien —dijo Severus. No tenía intención de ver lo que el emperador haría con el Bárbaro, ni pensaba permitir que su hija lo viera—. Agárrate fuerte.

—Me ha quitado mi diadema de perlas —protestó la pequeña, afligida—. ¿Piensas que lo volveremos a ver?

**_MIONE_**

Cuando Tom agarró un arco y una aljaba de flechas de un guardia, me lancé sobre él con la intención de tirarlo al suelo, pero me tropecé y caí de bruces. El emperador tensó el arco y disparó. La saeta se clavó en el suelo, entre los pies de Draco.

Draco soltó una carcajada y avanzó un paso, con los brazos abiertos, ofreciéndose con una sonrisa. Tom gritó sin decir nada, solo soltó un largo bramido, y disparó de nuevo.

En esta ocasión, la flecha pasó silbando junto al pelo de Draco. La siguiente, le rozó el hombro.

Normalmente, Tom tenía tal puntería con el arco que era capaz de clavar cinco flechas entre los dedos separados de un esclavo situado a cincuenta metros de distancia. Sin embargo, aquel día vació la aljaba sin tocar ese blanco burlón.

Draco no paraba de carcajearse, y sentí un ataque de risa histérica formándose en mi propia garganta. En las gradas se oyeron algunas risitas disimuladas. Tom recorrió al público con la mirada, buscando ofuscado risas entre aquellas cincuenta mil personas.

Las carcajadas de Draco se fueron apagando. Avanzó otro paso y clavó sus ojos en los de

Tom. Después, escupió en la arena.

—¡Guardias! —Exclamó el emperador, rojo como un tomate—. ¡Guardias!

Una lluvia de lanzas cayó sobre la arena. Dos acertaron en un desafortunado brigantino, que se retorció entre gritos agónicos. Draco caminó, intacto, hacia el centro del anfiteatro. Cogió el cadáver del enano, lo colocó sobre su escudo, lo alzó y se lo llevó con mucha calma por la Puerta de la Muerte. No le rozó ni una lanza.

Se hizo el silencio en el Coliseo. Un silencio mortal y tan incómodo que cincuenta mil personas se quedaron heladas. Algunos se acercaron furtivamente hacia la salida, entre ellos un hombre regordete con un flequillo de rizos untados en aceite. Los ojos del emperador se clavaron en él, y con su dedo señaló a aquel hombre que había sugerido que mataran al enano para despertar la furia del Bárbaro y ofrecer así un gran espectáculo.

—¡Tiradlo a la arena!

Las gradas estallaron. Los ciudadanos de Roma, puestos en pie, rasgaron el aire con sus manos, sedientos de sangre. Una docena de manos agarraron a Blaise y lo lanzaron a la arena. Una vez allí, cinco brigantinos histéricos y sollozantes lo hicieron trizas antes de que pudiera gritar las palabras: «Os pagaré».

En la arena, Draco había sentido la inmortalidad recorriendo sus venas, pero una vez en la oscura galería de la Puerta de la Muerte, ese sentimiento se desvaneció. Tenía la boca llena de arena y una herida que no paraba de sangrar en la pierna. Hasta el ligero cadáver del enano le resultaba pesado.

¡Hércules!

En aquel oscuro y desnudo pasadizo por el que se llevaban a los muertos, Draco posó el escudo con el cadáver de su amigo en el suelo y lo preparó para una despedida como las que se concedía a los héroes en Brigantia. Enderezó los miembros torcidos, cerró el único ojo que le quedaba en la cara y posó sus manitas sobre la diminuta espada. Se quitó el casco y la armadura, y los depositó junto al enano. Había llegado el momento de poner punto final a Draco el Bárbaro, al que seguramente no le quedaría mucho tiempo de vida. Cogió una antorcha de la pared y la acercó a su brazo, hasta que el tatuaje de gladiador quedó quemado y negro. Apenas sintió el dolor del contacto con el fuego.

Después Draco colocó la antorcha a los pies de Hércules. Una pira en honor del héroe. Su amigo lo habría querido así. Recorrió la galería, recogió todas las antorchas que encontró y las colocó alrededor del escudo, como si fuera un catafalco.

Se giró cuando la madera seca del suelo comenzó a prender. Echó a correr a tientas, temblando, tropezando y golpeándose contra las paredes. Los pasadizos estaban vacíos. Era la primera vez que atravesaba la Puerta de la Muerte. Quizá la muerte fuera así. Sin embargo, pensaba que en cualquier momento aparecería la Guardia Pretoriana y lo atravesaría con una espada. En cualquier momento…

Dobló una esquina y se chocó con un esclavo que corría con un cubo de carne putrefacta para los leones. Esquivó a un par de guardias y salió corriendo por otro pasadizo.

De pronto vio un resplandor anaranjado.

—¡Cuidado! ¡Mira por donde andas!

Enfocó la vista y aquel brillo anaranjado se convirtió en una mujer gorda de pelo claro con una _stola _de seda de color fuego, que llevaba a un par de niños sucios de la mano. La dama lo miró con seriedad y dijo:

—Escucha: tú no nos has visto.

—¿Qué?

—¡Vamos! —ordenó la mujer, haciendo un gesto a sus espaldas.

Aparecieron varios esclavos tras ella, llevando en brazos o de la mano a niños harapientos de ojos enormes. Draco contó más de treinta.

—¿Pero qué…?

—Tú no nos has visto —repitió la mujer, e indicó a los esclavos que avanzaran—. Compraré tu silencio, igual que el de los demás… Pero no nos has visto.

—De todos modos, soy hombre muerto —dijo Draco. El cuerpo le pesaba como si fuera de plomo—. Mejor que salgamos corriendo. Hay fuego.

—¿Fuego? —exclamó la mujer, buscando el olor del humo y apoyándose dubitativa en la pared—. ¿Dónde?

—Allí atrás —indicó Draco—. Donde dejan los cadáveres.

—¿Qué? Pero… ¿tú quién eres?

—El Bárbaro —respondió, cansado.

—¿Draco el Bárbaro? Ya decía yo que me sonabas de algo. Esos gritos que sonaban ahí arriba, ¿no tendrán algo que ver contigo?

—Un poco.

La mujer le lanzó una mirada perspicaz.

—¿No estarás huyendo?

—No —respondió con mucha calma—, estoy muerto, ya se lo he dicho.

—Pues a mí me pareces bien vivo —dijo la mujer, y respiró hondo—. Mira, ahora sí que huelo a humo. Toma, coge a este niño.

Draco obedeció, pues era lo mejor que podía hacer. Sintió que unos bracitos se agarraban a su cuello y siguió a la mujer del vestido naranja por el corredor oscuro.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó con dificultad.

—Ginny. Estos niños, o sus padres, son herejes. Cristianos y judíos condenados a ser devorados por los leones. Yo me encargo de que eso no suceda. ¿Entendido? Haz lo que te digo, y también saldrás de aquí.

¡La sobrina del emperador! Draco comenzó a suponer que aquel era el motivo por el cual no se habían cruzado con ningún guardia en los pasadizos. La sobrina de un emperador podía sobornarlos para que se mantuvieran apartados. Los esclavos que iban y venían con armas o rastrillos para arrastrar a los muertos los miraban con recelo, pero la mujer depositaba unas monedas en sus manos y seguían su camino.

El olor a humo era cada vez más fuerte. Los siguientes esclavos que se encontraron ya no les hacían caso, solo corrían en busca de cubos de agua.

—Abre esta puerta —ordenó la mujer.

Draco derribó con el hombro una pesada puerta que cedió obediente y salieron a plena luz del día. —Sube a los niños a ese carro, deprisa. Venga, pequeño, no llores, todo va a salir bien. Adelante, Marcelo —ordenó la mujer, y dio una palmada a un caballo para que se pusieran en marcha.

Luego se giró y le hizo un gesto a Draco:

—Esta es mi litera. Sube.

Draco contempló a la mujer tan elegantemente ataviada y miró la litera de plata con sus cojines de terciopelo y sus cortinas de seda. Todo era demasiado irreal.

—¡Vamos! ¡Sube! —repitió Ginny Domitila—. ¿Acaso quieres que te mate la Guardia Pretoriana?

—Espera un segundo.

—No tenemos tiempo que…

Draco se acercó a la puerta y, cojeando, se asomó a la primera esquina del pasadizo. Se llevó dos dedos a los labios y soltó un silbido. Un instante después su perra apareció trotando, con un guante entre los dientes.

—Nos vamos —dijo Ginny desde la litera—. ¿Vienes o no?

Draco agarró a la perra y trepó a la litera.

**_MIONE_**

—¡Fuego! ¡Fuego!

—¡Los subterráneos están ardiendo!

Un guardia me cogió del brazo y me sacó del palco imperial tras Tom y su esposa Estiró el cuello, pude ver el humo que salía de la Puerta de la Muerte. ¡Ay, Dios! ¡Draco! Mareada, llegué hasta la plaza frente al Coliseo, a la sombra de la enorme estatua de Nerón.

La gente corría en todas direcciones. Madres que sujetaban con histeria a sus hijos, hombres empujando y gritando. Los miembros de la Guardia Pretoriana encargados de protegerme soltaban juramentos y agarraban sus escudos, empujando a la multitud. Retrocedí hasta las escaleras del templo de Venus.

Entre la confusión de cabezas plebeyas, pude ver al emperador, gritando órdenes a su guardia.

Entonces, una mano me agarró por la cintura y tiró de mí hacia un vestíbulo en el muro oriental del templo.

—¡Hola! —me dijo una voz familiar.

—¡Scor!

Contemplé atónita a mi hijo, cubierto de polvo, y el corazón estuvo a punto de salírseme del pecho. Le di un fuerte abrazo. En cuanto sentí su cuerpo contra el mío, supe que no podría dejarlo marchar otra vez.

—Scorpius, ¿qué haces aquí? —conseguí preguntar cuando deshice el nudo de mi garganta.

—Me escapé —respondió, todavía apretado contra mi hombro.

Sonaba tan altanero como siempre, pero sus ásperas manos buscaron las mías bajo la capa y las agarraron con fuerza.

—El hermano de Ron no es malo, pero su mayordomo la tenía tomada conmigo. Me puso a trabajar en las cocinas, y luego pasó lo de los gansos… Robaron algunos y el hombre dijo que me iban a vender a una mina de sal. Así que me colé en una caravana que iba hacia el norte.

—¿De Misenum a Rávena, y luego hasta Roma?

Sonreí. Sabía que ningún amo podría meter en vereda a mi hijo. Estaba sucio y cansado, pero se mordía el labio intentando aparentar que no me había echado de menos.

Me armé de valor y lo zarandeé hasta que sus ojos bailaron.

—¡ Eh! ¿Qué pasa, madre?

—Escucha, Scor, no hay tiempo que perder. Por una vez en tu vida, tienes que hacerme caso —dije, y miré hacia la salida del vestíbulo—. Deben de estar buscándome. Tienes que irte, Scor, no puedes quedarte conmigo.

Pensé rápidamente hasta que tuve una idea:

_—¡Domina _Ginny!

—¿Quién?

—¡Guardia! —grité, cogiendo la mano del primer pretor que apareció. Por suerte, Tom seguía ocupado con sus guardias al otro lado del templo de Venus—. Guardia, este esclavo se ha escapado de la casa de la señora Ginny Domitila en Tívoli. Devuélvaselo a su dueña.

El soldado observó a mi hijo de ceño fruncido y cubierto de polvo, dubitativo. Seguramente pensaba en las dieciséis millas que había hasta Tívoli.

—Llévaselo —repetí, y cargué mi voz con toda la arrogancia de la amante de un emperador—. Es el paje favorito de la _domina _Ginny, te recompensará por devolvérselo. Toma esto —añadí, poniendo unas monedas en su mano—, por las molestias.

—De acuerdo, señora —dijo el guardia, y se dirigió hacia su centurión para pedirle permiso.

Aproveché para conversar con Scor.

—Mamá, estoy cansado —protestó, sujetando todavía mi mano bajo la capa. Durante años había sido demasiado duro para cogerme la mano en público, pero ahora no la soltaba—. Me duelen los pies, tengo hambre, estoy…

—Vas a ir a casa de Ginny Domitila en Tívoli —lo interrumpí con crudeza. No era momento para abrazarlo y mimarlo, por mucho que lo deseara—. Ginny es la sobrina del emperador. Dile, en privado, que eres mi hijo. El hijo de Mione.

Me quité un brazalete de plata, uno que Ginny me había visto antes, y lo puse en su mano.

—Dale esto. Ginny cuidará de ti, tiene un montón de niños en su casa.

Le di un beso, unas cuantas monedas y me giré justo cuando llegó el guardia.

—Espero que la señora Ginny te dé una buena paliza por tu osadía, chaval —dije en voz alta—. Guardia, vigílalo bien. No para de crear problemas.

Scor me miró enfadado cuando el pretoriano se lo llevó. Se revolvió mientras el soldado lo sujetaba, y justo entonces la mano de Tom se posó en mi brazo. Por un instante, las miradas de mi hijo y el emperador se cruzaron.

—César —dije con brío—. Deberíamos marchamos…

Lo alejé todo lo que pude. Cuando me giré, mi hijo y su guardia ya habían desaparecido.

Tuve suerte, mucha suerte. Tom estaba de muy mal humor, pero no me castigó. Me envió en compañía de un mayordomo a su palacio privado, la Domus Augustana, y dejó que me pudriera en una lujosa habitación.

El fuego en los pasadizos de los gladiadores se extinguió. Más adelante me enteré de que no hubo grandes daños. Entre las cenizas se encontraron dos cosas: el escudo y la armadura del Bárbaro. La plebe comentaba que un fuego divino se lo había llevado al Hades. Para mí, había sido la Guardia Pretoriana, siguiendo órdenes de Tom. Matar al Bárbaro y quemar su cadáver. En Roma solo podía haber un señor y Dios.

Scor, pensé, asomada al balcón de mi nuevo dormitorio sobre la ciudad de Roma y sus confines,¿estarás ya en Tívoli?

Draco…

No pienses en ninguno de los dos. Solo sobrevive.

¡Vaya cambio había dado en mi vida! Ahora la vasija para llenarla con mi sangre era de oro.

—Nos iremos esta misma noche a Tívoli —dijo Ginny—. Tengo una villa allí. Te esconderemos.

¿Sabes ocuparte de las plantas?

—¿Plantas?

La quemadura de su brazo comenzaba a dolerle, pero sobre todo se sentía cansado.

—Sí, plantas. Necesito un nuevo jardinero, y tú necesitas un trabajo. Y otra identidad, hasta que la gente se olvide de tu cara. Vamos a ver… ¿qué te parece ser Esteban, mi fiel jardinero?

—Bien —respondió Draco. Con el balanceo de la litera le entró sueño. La perra ya estaba mordisqueando las borlas de seda de los cojines—. Si conseguimos llegar.

—Pues claro que llegaremos. Nadie va a registrar esta litera. Soy la sobrina del emperador —dijo Ginny con una sonrisa—. ¿Por qué no descansas un poco?

Cerró los ojos. Draco el Bárbaro abandonaba la ciudad, _muerto para el mundo_.

* * *

**¿Y QUE TAL? ¿que les pareció el Capítulo...? Pues en fin, yo solo quiero agradecerles a todos que me Leen... los que comentan... y los que tienen la Historia en Mis Favoritos... ¿Saben? estoy pensando muy seriamente adaptar otra de mis Novelas Favoritas... "EL TATUADO DE LA DANZA MACABRA" ja ja ja ja ja ja super interesante, es una novela policial... muy muy buena... ¿Han visto la película de el coleccionista de huesos? es con ángelina Jolie y Densel Washington... a pues esa pelicula está basada en esa novela... muchas cosas son bastantes diferentes... pero en fin, la pensaré...**

**a todo esto... Preparense...**

**El reencuentro entre Draco y Hermione ya está muy cerca... Pansy está a punto de recibir lo que merece pero no antes de hacer de las suyas... Theodore y Luna... bueno... mejor las dejo que averiguen ustedes mismas...**

**Tom... bueno ¡MEJOR NO LES CUENTO NADA Y LAS DEJO ESPERAR UN POCO MAS! XD ja ja ja ja ja ja saludos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA! **

Pues aquí anunciando otra... ACTUALIZACIÓN, pues bien, aunque todavía tenemos Historia para rato, ya vamos por la mitad, en su mero apogeo, Reencuentros, Dramas y una que otra sorpresita se acerca más adelante... ¡¿Y ADIVINEN QUIENES POR FIN SE HAN CONOCIDO?! ¡SIIIIIIIIII! ¡De nuevo las dejaré en suspenso para que lean! XD JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA saludos y Gracias por sus comentarios.

_**B**lack**A**thena_

* * *

**_PelusitaBlack93.-_**_ El único Adelanto que puedo darte, es que Tom Riddle estará Obsesionado con Hermione hasta el final de sus días y que Pansy definitivamente tendrá su castigo, Saludos y espero leerte, Gracias por el comentario. :)_

_**Person P.- **Hi ... ! Very soon every character will have what he deserves, but among so Drama, romance tragedy there is always, unfortunately one of the characters die ... Thanks for the comment, I hope you like it, we'll read next week ... greetings.**  
**_

**_TTaticarrie.- _**_ Ja ja ja ja ja__ saludos y Gracias, pues el Karma es poderoso y nuestro querido Tom no será la exepción aunque sea un 'Dios' como se hace proclamar :p slaudos.  
_

_**Bliu Liz.-** Ja ja ja ja ja a eso se le llama el misterio del escritor, tenemos que dejar un guardadito, pero pues, por ser una Lectora que deja comentarios, dejame decirte que ya hay un reencuentro inconciente, Hermione y Draco se están hacercando así como el castigo que Pansy se merece al igual que Tom Riddle, las cosas comienzan a complicarse para Hermione a lado del tenebroso 'Dios', saludos y Gracias por comentar._

_**FlorFleur.-** Pues eh aquí la continuación, Gracias por leer espero te guste, Saludos. _

_**Athena-Black13.-** Muchisimas Gracias, y yo estaré encantada de esperar tu comentario, un saludo, disfruta de la Lectura, que es la úinica cosa en este mundo que no hace daño ni causa muerte... Gracias. _

**_Mochina.- _**_Te comprendo, me ha pasado muchisimas veces y he sido atrapada por mi madre, u_u Gracias por tu comentario, ojala pueda seguir leyendote... saludos y hasta la próxima semana._

**_Panambi-Hovy.- _**_GRACIAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Que bueno que te esté gustando, de verdad te agradesco que a pesar de mis errores sigas leyendo, lo cierto es que eh luchado contra eso muchas veces, pero se me siguen pasando las corrccciones, respecto a Theodore, en la novela Nott es su segundo nombre y Severus Dumbledore son sus apellidos, lo de Norbando es el nombre original del personaje (Paulino Norbando) sobre el esposo de Ginny ahì si me delcaro totalmente culpable, se me barriò totalmente, lo bueno es que no volverà a ser mensionado en lo que queda de la novela, sobre lo de la perra, en realidad originalmente si es una cachorrita de tres patas, solo que preferí dejarla en Gata... a veces se me pasa o no me percato de ello por que son normalmente 30 pajinas las que tengo que adapar a los personajes...y como soy muy comodina, el cambio de nombres los hago automaticamente en Word... por alguna y misteriosa razón no los cambia todos... Pero igual trataré de que no vuelva a suceder, GRACIAS POR LA CRITICA, de verdad me ayuda mucho, un saludo y espero te guste el siguiente Capítulo, esperemos no encuentres más errores, Saludos._

* * *

**_OCTAVA_**

**_El templo de Vesta_**

De vez en cuando, Severus se acerca al templo de Vesta. No para dar gracias a la diosa del hogar (duda que exista una casa tan maldita como la suya), sino para rezar por Luna.

«Aquí puedo sentir su presencia», dice. La sacerdotisa suprema es su amiga. Bajo su blanco velo se oculta un espíritu aguerrido. Juntos, han colaborado en más de una ocasión contra algunos de los decretos más desagradables del emperador.

«Igual ella está aquí, Severus Snape.»

Severus extiende sus brazos ante la llama eterna en su tranquilo altar. «Vesta, diosa de la tierra y el hogar, cuida del alma de Luna. Siempre fue tu devota servidora.»

**_XXI_**

**_PANSY_**

**_Año 92 d.C._**

—Si lo que deseas es tener una villa en Tívoli como sea, cómprate una —dijo Severus sin apenas levantar la vista de sus pergaminos—. Puedes comprarte la casa que te dé la gana, con tal de que yo no esté en ella.

—Gracias, cariño.

Severus podía ser grosero conmigo, podía fulminarme con sus ojos duros como el mármol, podía decir cosas virulentas mientras desayunábamos higos en las pocas ocasiones en las que coincidíamos en casa, pero al final ambos sabíamos quién mandaba en aquella casa.

Así que tendría una villa en Tívoli. En Roma ya poseía mi propia casa, en el distrito más distinguido de la colina Palatina, donde se celebraban las mejores fiestas de la ciudad, lejos de la aburrida _domus _de mi marido, cercana a la Biblioteca Capitolina, en la que habitaba Severus junto a Sabina. Pero en verano las buenas familias necesitábamos un refugio. En el pasado, Baiae estuvo de moda, pero el emperador tenía una villa en Tívoli y, hoy en día, si querías ser alguien no se podía ir a otro sitio. Así que conseguí mi propia villa, con su enorme triclinio circular, un atrio rebosante de flores con bustos de los ilustres antepasados de Severus por doquier para aparentar. Un lugar perfecto para divertirse.

Me encargaría de ponerla a punto durante mi período de luto de esta primavera. Pondría lechos de plata cubiertos de sedas rosas, complicados mosaicos y quizá una de esas modernas estatuas eróticas tan atrevidas. Tenía un mes para arreglarlo todo antes de que comenzara el verano. Con un mes de luto me bastaba. A padre no le hubiera gustado verme encerrada en casa sumida en el dolor. Una fiebre se lo llevó, justo cuando estaba empezando a ascender socialmente y ya no tenía que avergonzarme tanto de él.

—¡Sabina! ¿Quieres parar de moverte como un conejo? ¡Intenta no molestar!

Mi hija pasaba una semana o dos conmigo de vez en cuando, solo para guardar las apariencias. A Severus no le hacía gracia, pero me convenía dejarme ver un poco con ella.

—¡Vete a que te dé un ataque por ahí! —le grité.

Me marché en mi litera de cortinas azules a los baños públicos para darme unos vapores, unos masajes con perfume y aceite, y enterarme de los últimos cotilleos. La mujer del emperador estaba realizando obras de caridad y se había convertido en el refugio de todas las esposas abandonadas.

Circulaban rumores de que la sobrina del emperador, la señora Ginevra, era cristiana —«Sí, Querida, uno de esos sucios adoradores de peces»—. La poesía erótica que venía de Creta había sido prohibida en nombre de la moral pública, pero se podían conseguir copias por una módica cantidad. La sacerdotisa suprema de las vestales había sido detenida por impureza —«¡Qué escándalo!»— y condenada a ser enterrada viva en la próxima festividad, mientras que sus amantes serían fustigados hasta la muerte. Las _stolae _se llevaban un poco más cortas, para que se viera todo el tobillo. El gris volvía a estar de moda, igual que el peinado en trenzas recogidas en un moño con lacitos plateados — «Así es como viste Mione, la concubina del emperador…»—.

—No me gusta el gris —respondí, seria—. Demasiado soso.

Me tumbé de costado para recibir un baño de polvo de lilas.

« ¡Mione…!» Hermione, esa vulgar ramera, seguía entrometiéndose en mi vida. Se lanzó sobre el emperador cuando las cenizas de Luna todavía estaban calientes. Un año después, seguía haciéndose la reina junto a Tom. En palacio, entre bromas, la llamaban la «concubina de Roma», igual que en su día a Luna. ¡Mi esclava, la concubina de Roma! Bueno, no sería por mucho tiempo. Con mi nueva villa en Tívoli, podría estar más cerca del emperador. Haría que Theodore dejara caer mi nombre y me acompañara a un par de fiestas en palacio.

Con eso bastaría para conseguir lo que me proponía. ¿Acaso no lo lograba siempre?

—Dejo a tu cargo la investigación de las vestales —dijo el emperador, entregando un montón de papeles a Theodore—. Si su sacerdotisa suprema está corrupta, entonces sus acolitas también. La corrupción siempre se filtra desde arriba.

—Lo investigaré esta semana, señor —exclamó Theodore, mientras saludaba brazo en alto.

—¿Cuándo perderás la costumbre de saludarme, muchacho? —dijo el emperador, y sonrió.

—Nunca, señor —respondió Theodore, haciendo de nuevo el saludo.

El emperador lo despidió con un gesto tolerante de su mano e indicó a la habitual tropa de secretarios que se acercaran.

—Descansa un poco, Theodore, ya casi es medianoche. Los soldados no tenéis que estar la noche en vela como los emperadores.

—Me alegro —dijo Theodore, a la vez que cogía el cartapacio—. Buenas noches, señor.

—Buenas noches.

Sin embargo, Theodore no se fue derecho a la cama. Los soldados no tenían que estar la noche en vela, pero los prefectos del pretor, sí. Había que organizar los tumos de las guardias, clasificar y firmar papeles, responder cartas, muchas cartas.

A medianoche, Theodore se frotaba la cabeza, que le dolía. Mirando de reojo a la cama, vio un rollo arrugado al borde de su escritorio con una letra sinuosa y familiar. Rompió el sello con el pulgar y comenzó a leer: «Para el prefecto Theodore Nott Snape Dumbledore, poderoso brazo derecho del emperador», había escrito Trajano con sus renglones torcidos.

Theodore sonrió y reclinó la espalda en el asiento. Trajano había sido destinado de los bosques gélidos y pantanosos de Dacia a climas y batallas más cálidas, donde se había forjado una reputación impresionante a pesar de los huraños legionarios, los cortes de suministros y los superiores iracundos.

«Voy a darte envidia —continuaba la misiva de Trajano—. Mucho vino, montones de combates, chicas bonitas y chicos más guapos todavía. Ahora que los catos se han calmado, supongo que estarás atrapado en Roma rodeado de papeles en tu escritorio. ¿Te trata bien el emperador, burócrata?»

Bastante bien. Tom le daba trabajo y responsabilidades, hablaba y bromeaba con él, confiaba en él… Era un Dios, un maestro y un amigo. Una mente mil veces más compleja que la suya.

Había tenido una buena suerte increíble.

«Dentro de unos meses regresaré a Roma, y voy a llevarte al Coliseo. Hace tiempo que no veo a un buen gladiador. Supongo que tendré oportunidad de conocer a tu familia, cosa que me apetece. He descubierto que tu padre es una especie de primo por parte de mi madre. Todos estarán bien, supongo.»

El cerebro de Theodore se detuvo. ¿Bien? No, no lo creía. Sabina estaba triste como un cachorrito enfermo. Su padre era cortés, siempre cortés, siempre amable, nunca le hacía un reproche. «Ódiame —deseaba poder gritarle Theodore—. Ódiame, por favor.» Pero en lugar de insultarle, su padre le preguntaba:

—¿Todo bien, hijo?

—Sí.

—El emperador se porta bien contigo.

—Sí, esto… sí.

—No tienes buena cara. Tienes ojeras.

Y arañazos en la espalda, y un mordisco en el hombro, y las tripas revueltas, todo por culpa de tu mujer… Ódiame, por los dioses, ódiame…

Pero su padre lo miraba con ojos atentos y preocupados. Resultaba más sencillo apartar la vista.

Apenas iba por casa, solo una visita o dos al mes, para guardar las apariencias.

—Maldita sea esa Parkinson y toda su hermosura —le había dicho una vez su tía Minerva, disgustada—. Theodore, no solo has caído en sus garras, además te está separando de tu familia.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Theodore, sorprendido.

Su tía Minerva vivía retirada en el campo, con sus caballos, y no era dada a los cotilleos. Si ella lo sabía…

—Theodore, todo el mundo está al corriente. Si me das tu permiso, aplastaré a esa zorra con mi carro.

Continuó leyendo la carta de Trajano: «¿Sigues soltero? Siempre pensé que un bobalicón sentimental como tú sería un blanco fácil. Seguro que las mujeres se pelean por el brazo derecho del emperador».

—¿Adonde crees que vas, Theodore? —dijo la voz de Pansy, pasando como siempre desde sus oídos hasta la boca de su estómago y más abajo. Su propio cuerpo lo traicionaba mientras su mente protestaba entre gemidos.

Pansy no le dedicaba mucho tiempo entre tanto banquete, tanta fiesta y sus otros amantes. Pero de vez en cuando le mandaba una escueta nota: «Esta noche». Theodore se pasaba el día observando el papel, jurando que no iría, pero finalmente sus pies lo arrastraban hasta su puerta.

No, no había más mujeres. Pansy se había colado bajo su piel como un anzuelo.

—He querido a alguien así —le había dicho Mione el verano anterior. Y no había podido olvidarlo jamás.

Jamás era demasiado tiempo.

Pero el tiempo siempre se podía llenar con cosas. Theodore cerró su ventana a la preciosa noche primaveral y a sus pesadillas, y cogió un rollo de papiro.

«Para el comandante Snape Ulpio Trajano, en Judea —garabateó—. Aquí en Roma todo va bien…» «Por lo tanto —escribió Severus—, la conclusión de este autor es que la única salida posible para el éxito del Imperio, el Senado y el pueblo romano, es el sistema de emperadores adoptivos.»

Posó la pluma y recostó la espalda en la silla, masajeando su pulgar con la mano que tenía libre.

Era tarde, casi toda la casa estaba durmiendo. Llevaba sus buenas tres horas escribiendo.

—Y ¿para qué? —dijo en voz alta, con tono irónico.

El emperador le había prohibido publicar más tratados sobre política.

La especulación política alienta el pensamiento libre entre las masas, le había dicho, posando sus ojos negros en él con frialdad. En deferencia a tu hijo, te hago esta advertencia.

Pero la próxima vez que publiques consejos sobre cómo debo regir mi Imperio, te enfrentarás a mi desaprobación.

_Finís._

Severus enrolló sus escritos y los guardó en el cajón de su escritorio. «Puedes prohibirme publicar, señor y Dios, pero no puedes prohibirme que escriba o piense. Ni siquiera un dios puede hacer eso.»

—¿Padre?

Alzó la vista y vio una pequeña figura en camisón blanco en la puerta.

—Deberías estar en la cama, Vibia Sabina.

—No puedo dormir —dijo, y dio un paso dentro de la biblioteca—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Pues claro.

La pequeña atravesó corriendo la estancia y saltó sobre sus rodillas. Ya tenía ocho años, pero era muy bajita para su edad. Todo en ella le recordaba a un pajarito: sus frágiles huesos, su cara afilada, el cabello castaño que caía sobre su espalda… Le pasó el pelo por detrás de la oreja y percibió su pulso acelerado.

—¿Has tenido otro ataque?

La pequeña se encogió de hombros. Su hija tenía mucho orgullo. Odiaba admitir, incluso ante él, que esa conexión defectuosa de su cerebro había producido otro de sus ataques.

—¿Te estás tomando la medicina?

—No sirve para nada, padre.

—Entonces tendremos que ir a otro médico.

—Y me dirá que tengo que beber sangre de gladiador, que eso cura la epilepsia. Ya me lo dijo aquel chico, Scor, el esclavo…

—Vivimos en una época ilustrada, y no pienso dejar que bebas sangre de gladiador. Seguro que sabe fatal.

—No quiero ir a más médicos, padre.

—Ya hablaremos de eso en otro momento —dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

—Te quiero, papá.

La pequeña cerró los ojos, confiada. Severus sintió una puñalada de remordimientos. «No me lo merezco, Sabina. No he sido un buen padre para ti ni para Theodore.»

No había nada de Pansy en su hija, pero sí que se parecía a Theodore: aquella mirada tímida pero determinada, quizá. ¡Pobre Theodore! Les hacía una visita de compromiso cada dos o tres meses, y se echaba a temblar en cuanto se mencionaba el nombre de Pansy, igual que Sabina. Severus mantenía a la pequeña alejada de su madre todo lo que podía, pero no estaba en su mano hacer lo mismo con Theodore. ¿Qué habría hecho su imperial abuelo? ¿Qué haría cualquier hombre decente por sus hijos? ¿Contemplar impasible cómo se van marchitando, o arruinarlos de un solo golpe?

Palpó otro rollo que había al fondo del cajón. Un largo rollo con su propia letra, con la siguiente etiqueta: «Pruebas». Los testimonios de numerosos esclavos estaban recogidos en aquellas hojas, que describían los pecados de Pansy a lo largo de los años. Pero los testimonios de los esclavos no eran suficientes. Ningún tribunal los aceptaría, porque podían haber sido sacados a la fuerza por amos crueles.

—Amantes despechados —musitó Severus en voz alta.

Tenía que haber alguno lo bastante enfadado con Pansy como para hablar. O, mucho mejor, alguno agobiado por las deudas a quien comprar sus secretos. Volvió a palpar el rollo.

Soy el nieto del dios Albus. No pienso cargar el resto de mi vida con esa víbora.

_Paciencia_ —le dijo otra voz, la de su astuto abuelo imperial—, _no te precipites._

**_TÍVOLI_**

—¿Qué me cuentas, Esteban? —dijo Ginny mientras cruzaba el verde jardín con un chal sobre los hombros y el cabello reflejando la luz anaranjada del atardecer.

Draco hizo una reverencia y respondió:

—He estado en los viñedos del ala norte, _domina. _Las últimas heladas han estropeado algunas uvas, y hay unas cosas negras en las plantas.

—Una pena —suspiró Ginny —, esas viñas dieron un vino excelente hace unos años. Será mejor que Urbino les eche un vistazo.

—Yo me encargaré —se empeñó Draco, testarudo.

Había descubierto que le encantaba la jardinería. Sin embargo, las plantas no parecían estar muy contentas con él, pero ya se las arreglaría.

—Vaya, veo que te preocupas por mi vino —comentó Ginny, que evidentemente no compartía su buena fe, pero sonrió—. Cuánto has cambiado, Bárbaro.

Draco se pasó una mano por el pelo, teñido de negro con extracto de nogal. También se había dejado barba y su tatuaje de gladiador había desaparecido bajo la cicatriz de la quemadura. El único vínculo entre Draco el Bárbaro y el jardinero era la gata que rondaba siempre entre sus pies. Los demás esclavos no lo reconocieron, y en su cabaña de los viñedos podía vivir apartado del resto de la mansión.

—Por mucho que disfrutes echando a perder mis uvas —dijo Ginny—, no tienes por qué quedarte. Seguro que quieres rehacer tu vida. Ya ha pasado más de un año.

—No me importa quedarme —respondió, y se encogió de hombros.

Tenía su propia cabaña, en lugar de una celda. Sus pies pisaban tierra fresca, en lugar de arena ensangrentada. En vez de los aplausos salvajes, oía los trinos de los pájaros. Aquello bien podía haber sido el Paraíso.

—Puedes regresar a tu tierra, si quieres —añadió Ginny—, a Britania. Puedo ayudarte con el viaje.

—Lo sé, pero todavía no es el momento.

Ya no estaba seguro de que Britania fuera su hogar. Hubo un tiempo en que soñaba con regresar, pero aquello fue cuando estaba con Hermione. Ahora, puede que una cabaña en un viñedo a las afueras de Tívoli le bastara. O puede que llevara tanto tiempo siendo un esclavo que no se sentía cómodo tomando sus propias decisiones sobre su futuro.

—Todavía no he terminado lo que tengo que hacer aquí —añadió.

—Y ¿qué es lo que tienes que hacer?

—No lo sé —contestó incómodo, respirando hondo—. Espero que los dioses me lo digan algún día.

Hasta entonces, le bastaba con pasar los días entre viñedos y las noches ante una hoguera en compañía de su gata.

—Eres un tipo raro —dijo Ginny—. En fin, si decides quedarte, tendré que vigilar mis viñedos. Me voy a instalar aquí todo el año, no me apetece regresar a Roma. La ciudad no me necesita.

—¿Y el emperador?

—Está bien—respondió, tranquila—. Inquieto, supongo. Las guerras en Germania han acabado y siempre ha preferido la vida de soldado. Pero está bien.

—Con su permiso, _domina _—se excusó Draco, haciendo una reverencia y recogiendo a su gata.

—Buenas noches.

**_XXII_**

**_ROMA_**

Theodore se quitó el casco y lo colgó de su brazo. Se pasó, los dedos entre los rizos revueltos por el sudor. Este año la primavera había llegado temprano y con calor. Dejando atrás el abrasador sol de mediodía, entró en la Casa de las Vestales, un refugio oscuro, fresco y silencioso.

Una mujer de mediana edad envuelta en telas blancas se le acercó en silencio.

—Prefecto, ¿ha venido a orar?

—Asuntos oficiales, señora —dijo Theodore, y le entregó un pergamino con el sello imperial—. Le solicito que me asista durante mi investigación.

—Ya veo.

Los ojos de la vestal recorrieron su armadura, la espada que colgaba de su cinturón y los cuatro pretorianos que había a su espalda. Theodore se sintió demasiado grande, masculino y torpe.

—Me encargaré de asistirle personalmente. Ya sabe que no se permite que ningún hombre entre solo en el templo de Vesta.

—No será necesario —dijo Theodore, y se fijó en otra vestal que los observaba con curiosidad desde la otra punta del enorme atrio—, prefiero que nos acompañe aquella sacerdotisa.

Siempre resultaba más útil elegir como guía a alguien que no se lo esperase.

—Venga conmigo, por favor.

La vestal más joven se acercó, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—¿Algún problema?

—No, solo he venido a hacer unas preguntas.

Theodore pensó que los últimos pretorianos que habría visto aquella muchacha serían los que vinieron a llevarse encadenada a su sacerdotisa suprema para enterrarla viva por haber quebrantado sus votos. Sonrió para tranquilizarla y dijo:

—No se preocupe, esta vez no habrá arrestos. Solo una investigación informal.

La muchacha miró a la vestal de más edad, que asintió.

—Será un placer responder a sus preguntas, pretor.

—Me gustaría ver la Casa de las Vestales, nunca la he visto por dentro.

«Hazte una idea del lugar», le había dicho el emperador.

—Entonces, ¿no fue usted quien realizó el arresto de nuestra anterior sacerdotisa suprema?

—No, de ese asunto se ocupó el emperador personalmente.

—Y esto, ¿qué es? —Preguntó la muchacha, ladeando la cabeza—. ¿Un control para ver si las demás también estamos corruptas?

—Usted, ¿lo está?

La muchacha lo miró fijamente antes de contestar.

—¿Qué sabe usted sobre las vírgenes vestales, prefecto?

—Bastante.

—Lo dudo.

La muchacha se dio la vuelta y su velo blanco onduló en el aire. Lo condujo a través del largo atrio de columnas. Las quietas aguas de las piscinas del patio reflejaban filas de estatuas de mármol blanco.

Theodore indicó a sus guardias que lo esperaran y siguió a su guía. La cabeza de la vestal, cubierta por un velo blanco, le llegaba por el hombro. Su cuerpo ligero iba envuelto en telas blancas. Caminaba con rapidez y calma, con los brazos cruzados. Sus sandalias no hacían ningún ruido sobre el suelo de mármol. Salieron del atrio iluminado por la luz del sol y entraron en un laberinto de pasillos de mármol.

—Nuestros aposentos —le indicó la muchacha.

Fue abriendo una puerta tras otra. Las celdas eran todas idénticas, de mármol blanco y sin ningún tipo de decoración. Una estaba ocupada por una mujer de mediana edad, sentada con la espalda muy recta observando la pared y sin apenas respirar.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —preguntó Theodore en un susurro.

—Meditando —dijo su guía, y cerró la puerta—. Cuando no tenemos tareas que hacer, nos dedicamos a reflexionar sobre los misterios. Ahora, si me sigue le enseñaré dónde comemos.

Otra estancia desnuda en la que solo había una larga mesa tallada. Había otra vestal sentada ante un plato de pan negro e higos, comiendo sin gula. Alzó la vista, los observó sin alterarse y luego apartó la mirada.

—La sala de estudio —anunció su guía, que abrió otra puerta y se apartó.

Theodore pudo ver a dos jovencitas con la cabeza afeitada estudiando con seriedad rollos de pergamino. Llevaban túnicas blancas y sandalias de cuero. Eran unas copias en miniatura de sus mayores.

—¿Por qué les cortan el pelo? —preguntó Theodore mientras observaba a las chicas, que consultaban una tablilla.

Con sus rostros infantiles y sus cabezas afeitadas no parecían mujeres ni hombres, sino algo a medio camino, algo… no del todo humano. A pesar de su temprana edad, ya poseían los movimientos pausados y las miradas inexpresivas de las vestales más mayores.

—Se les despoja del pelo, igual que del resto de posesiones mundanas. Cuando se convierten en vestales, pueden dejárselo crecer de nuevo.

Theodore se preguntó de qué color sería el cabello que su guía ocultaba bajo el velo.

—Son muy jóvenes.

—Entran con edades comprendidas entre los seis y los diez, y pasan por diez años de aprendizaje —explicó la vestal, cerrando la puerta de la sala de estudio y avanzando por el pasillo—. Luego deben cumplir diez años de servicio, y otros diez años dedicados a la instrucción de novicias.

—¿Cuáles son sus tareas?

—Preparamos la harina que se usa en todos los sacrificios de la ciudad, recogemos agua del manantial sagrado del patio de nuestro templo y, sobre todo, cuidamos del fuego de Vesta, que es en cierto modo el corazón de Roma.

La muchacha sonrió en el camino de regreso al atrio central con sus dos filas de estatuas de mármol blanco.

—Hay otras tareas, pero me temo que no puedo hablarle de ellas.

—Lo comprendo.

Theodore estudió las estatuas al pasar a su lado. Antiguas vestales, supuso, jóvenes y mayores, esculpidas en mármol. Las había altas y bajas, gordas y delgadas, pero todas se parecían. Las vestales de mármol que miraban al atrio con ojos serenos no se diferenciaban de las vivas que pasaban junto a él para realizar sus tareas. Si la mujer que lo guiaba se subía a un plinto y se alisaba la túnica, nadie la distinguiría de sus hermanas de piedra.

—¿Quiere ver el templo? —le preguntó.

—Sí.

Era una sala redonda y sencilla, nada más. Había una zona separada por una cortina discreta en la que se guardaban testamentos y otros documentos de valor. Entre ellos, el testamento del emperador, como bien sabía Theodore. Pero no había mosaicos, ni decoración, ni manchas de sangre de sacrificios complicados. Solo un altar desnudo en el centro del templo y una llama ardiendo en un pebetero de bronce.

—La llama de Vesta —dijo su guía, y su voz resonó por la estancia—. El fuego eterno. Si se apagase, nos enfrentaríamos a una acusación de negligencia.

Se acercó al altar e hizo una reverencia ante la llama con un gracioso movimiento. Theodore permaneció en silencio. ¿Cuántos hombres habrían disfrutado del privilegio de entrar en aquel lugar de recogimiento femenino? No nos necesitan, pensó. Han sabido crear un mundo entero sin nosotros, un mundo bueno y hermoso.

—¿Ha visto todo lo que quería ver? —le preguntó la guía, y ladeó la cabeza.

—Sí.

Los miembros de la Guardia Pretoriana ya se marchaban, pero Theodore se detuvo indeciso en la entrada. Su acompañante, cruzada de brazos, parecía también reacia a despedirlo. Sus pestañas eran de un color muy claro, y probablemente su pelo, bajo el velo, también lo sería.

—Usted es feliz, ¿verdad? —preguntó Theodore de repente.

—Sí. ¿Y usted?

—¿Yo? Claro…

—Claro… ¿Volverá algún día, prefecto?

Dudó. Había dejado de tomar notas a mitad de la visita, pero las imágenes estaban grabadas en su memoria. Allí no había corrupción, ni vicios ocultos, ni promesas rotas.

—Sí —contestó—, volveré.

No pareció sorprenderse.

—Entonces, hasta la vista, prefecto.

—Theodore Nott Snape Dumbledore.

—Yo soy la vestal Lovegood.

—Volveré —respondió con cortesía—, pero la próxima vez sin mis guardias.

—Aquí estaré.

Theodore se pasó el verano sobre su caballo: visitando todos los cuarteles de la Guardia Pretoriana para supervisar la formación, llevando los despachos del emperador a la ciudad, viajando a Tívoli para pasar largas veladas junto al fuego en Villa Jovis. Aquellos veranos a solas en la villa le sentaban bien al emperador, pensaba Theodore. Se le veía más alegre y relajado, repantigado en sus lujosos lechos y con una sonrisa perpetua. Seguramente se debía a la influencia de Mione, que siempre estaba a su lado en Tívoli.

—Es una mujer encantadora —comentó Theodore una noche, después de que Mione se fuera a la cama.

—Correcto —dijo el emperador, a la vez que contemplaba meditabundo las lámparas—. Es una esclava, y yo odio a los esclavos; es judía, y yo odio a los judíos; está llena de secretos, y yo odio los secretos… Sin embargo, tiene algo, ¿verdad?

Theodore sonrió. A pesar de la dureza de aquellas palabras, había algo de ternura en ellas.

—Me alegro de que estés con el emperador —confesó Theodore a Mione la mañana siguiente, después de que Tom se encerrara en el _tablinum _con sus peticiones y libros de cuentas—. Le haces mucho bien, Mione.

—Eso parece —respondió Mione, arrancando un ramillete de jazmín del árbol que crecía junto a las columnas del atrio—. A mí me reserva sus sombras, y a los demás os muestra su luz. Es muy luminoso cuando quiere, ¿verdad? A veces, incluso conmigo. Pero, de repente, vuelve a ser ese duro soldado que conocí… Resulta desconcertante.

—Confía en ti, ya lo sabes.

—Espero que no me estés pidiendo que interceda por ti, Theodore. Puede que Tom confíe en mí, pero nunca acepta mis consejos. Ni tan siquiera aceptó mis comentarios sobre su tratado de salud capilar.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Que no era digno de un emperador escribir sobre el cabello.

Theodore soltó una carcajada y dijo:

—Puede que no acepte tus consejos, pero puedo ver por qué te ama.

Mione apartó su rostro y, por un segundo, Theodore creyó ver dolor en sus ojos. Pero esa imagen fugaz desapareció cuando, echando hacia atrás la cabeza, Mione sonrió radiante.

—Sí, claro —dijo—, me ama. ¿Quién lo duda? Por cierto, he oído que te ha buscado novia.

—Sí, una joven viuda de la familia Sulpicia. Veintiséis años, no es una niña. Y como dote tiene media Terracina y media Toscana.

—¿Hablas de una mujer o de un caballo? —Se burló Mione, soltando una risita—. Qué estúpidos sois los hombres.

—¿Te he molestado? —dijo Theodore, sorprendido.

—Oh, no, ¿cómo ibas a hacerlo? Eres uno de los hombres con más poder de la ciudad y no te enteras de nada.

—Mione, ¿te encuentras bien? —Le preguntó Theodore con cautela—. Ha hecho mucho calor últimamente.

—Así que ahora estoy enferma, ¿eh? Bueno, es un primer paso antes de la locura. Eso mismo pensaste de Luna, ¿verdad?

Se levantó impetuosa y corrió hacia la villa meneando su toga de seda color azafrán.

Theodore se preguntó si algún día llegaría a comprender a las mujeres.

Aquella tarde Mione no estaba en la villa.

—¿Ha salido de compras? —preguntó Theodore al emperador.

—Probablemente esté visitando a mi sobrina Ginny —contestó Tom sin levantar la vista de sus rollos—. ¿Por qué no envías a un guardia a buscarla? La quiero aquí antes de la cena.

—Iré yo mismo —respondió Theodore.

Ginny también había jugado con Luna y con él de pequeños. Se preguntaba si lo recordaría.

Una vez robaron una jarra de vino a sus madres en el Circo Máximo y se emborracharon con solo seis años.

La cabalgada hasta la villa de Ginny le costó a la yegua zaina de Theodore menos de uncuarto de hora. Desmontó a la puerta y mandó a sus pretorianos a la casa. Condujo él mismo a su montura a los establos en las traseras del edificio. Al girar la esquina del jardín, se quedó estupefacto.

Mione se encontraba al fondo del establo, con las sedas de su túnica manchadas de barro del suelo y el pelo suelto cayéndole por la espalda. Con las dos manos, sujetaba por los hombros a un esclavo sucio y rubio al que se dirigía con tono serio:

—¡No me importa qué excusa pongas! ¡No puedes ir pegando a la gente por ahí! Tienes mucha suerte de poder vivir aquí, y por eso tienes que obedecer a la señora Ginny cuando te dice que…

—¡Esa mujer no es mi madre!

—¡Pero yo sí, y no pienso dejar que te comportes como un bárbaro!

Ambos se miraron fijamente.

—¿Por qué no me enseñas lo que has aprendido con la espada? —dijo Mione, más calmada— Quiero verlo, y…

Theodore avanzó un paso y la llamó:

—¿Mione?

La sonrisa se esfumó del rostro de Mione, como si se la hubieran borrado.

—¡Theodore! ¿Qué…? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Quién es este? —preguntó el muchacho, mirando a Theodore.

—Nadie —exclamó Mione antes de que Theodore pudiera responder—. Vete a casa.

—Pero madre…

—¡No me repliques!

El chico lanzó una última mirada a Theodore antes de marcharse.

—¿Quién es, Mione? —preguntó Theodore con voz baja.

—Nadie. ¿A ti qué te importa?

—Me importa porque soy el prefecto del pretorio y se supone que todo lo que sucede en palacio es de mi incumbencia. Incluido lo que ocurre a espaldas del emperador.

La beligerancia se desvaneció de la mirada de Mione, sustituida por el terror.

—Scor no puede importarle al emperador. No es más que un chiquillo.

—Es tu hijo.

—Ya te he dicho que no es nadie.

—Es tu hijo —repitió Theodore, dubitativo—, pero… ¿no será del emperador?

—¡Por Dios, no! —contestó Mione, estremeciéndose—. Su padre está muerto. ¿Acaso importa? Scor vive aquí, con la señora Ginny. Lo veo cuando estoy en Tívoli. Es inofensivo.

—Entonces, ¿de qué tienes miedo? —Tras un silencio, Theodore añadió—: El emperador no lo sabe, ¿verdad?

—No, no lo sabe.

—¿Por qué? No creo que le importe.

—No sé si le importará o no. No lo sé. Puede que solo se encoja de hombros y diga: «¿A quién le importa si tienes un mocoso bastardo?». Pero igual sí que le importa. —Mione apartó la mirada de él—. A Tom no le gustan los niños. Tampoco le gusta que le recuerden que he estado con otros hombres antes que él. Y no creo que le haga gracia ver la prueba de que otro hombre me hizo un hijo y él, todo un emperador de Roma, no es capaz. Lo conoces tanto como yo, Theodore Nott. ¿Qué piensas?

Theodore era incapaz de pensar.

—El año pasado solo vi tres veces a Scor —añadió Mione—. ¡Tres veces! Cuando cogió por primera vez una espada, no estuve allí para aplaudirle; cuando dejó al hijo de Ginny inconsciente en un combate de práctica, no estuve allí para regañarlo; cuando se cayó de un árbol y se rompió el brazo, no estuve allí para vendárselo. Aun así, tres veces al año es mejor que nada.

Theodore la observó.

—No se lo cuentes —le imploró con ojos suplicantes—, por favor, no se lo cuentes.

De repente, pensó que en todos los meses que había coincidido con Mione en la Domus Augustana, nunca había visto su rostro tan alegre como cuando le sonreía a ese muchacho rubio.

—Ay, dioses —suspiró Theodore, apartándose el flequillo de los ojos—. Tengo órdenes de llevarte a la villa del emperador cuanto antes, pero te doy una hora más, ¿de acuerdo?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Mione. Parecía más hermosa, con la túnica sucia y el pelo suelto, que engalanada con todas sus joyas. Permaneció unos instantes sonriendo, feliz como una niña, y luego se dio la vuelta y echó a correr hacia la villa para reunirse con su hijo.

Theodore se preguntó si se estaría enamorando de ella. ¡Dioses, eso sí que sería un problema!

—¡Theodore Nott Snape Dumbledore!

Se dio la vuelta y vio a la señora Ginny en la puerta del jardín.

—No te veía desde que teníamos diez años. Ven al jardín, que se está fresquito, y cuéntame cómo te va.

Se dirigió hacia la casa y fue consciente de que, por primera vez en sus tres años como prefecto del pretorio y confidente de Tom, tenía un secreto que ocultar al emperador.

**_XXIII_**

**_TÍVOLI_**

El jardinero al que todo el mundo en la villa de la señora Ginny conocía como Esteban se encontraba de rodillas lavándose la cara en el agua del abrevadero cuando alguien oculto tras unos arbustos le tiró una piedra que le dio en el hombro.

Draco se giró y, en un movimiento instintivo, tomó el cuchillo que llevaba en el cinturón y se lanzó hacia los matorrales. Entre los arbustos llenos de espinas agarró una túnica basta y tiró de ella. El intruso intentó derribarlo golpeando sus rodillas. Draco se tambaleó y soltó a su presa. Cuando recuperó el equilibrio se encontró ante un niño de unos nueve años.

—Sabía que no eras un jardinero —exclamó el muchacho.

Draco soltó un suspiro. La fría brisa otoñal había estado poniéndole la piel de gallina toda la mañana, pero ahora sentía calor. La temperatura de su cuerpo siempre aumentaba cuando se disponía a pelear.

—Un hombre de campo, cuando se asusta, tira su azada y echa a correr entre juramentos. No saca un cuchillo y ataca —dijo el muchacho, y miró a Draco de arriba abajo con los brazos cruzados—, Bárbaro.

Draco saltó a por él, pero el chico lo esquivó y salió corriendo.

—¡Sé quien eres, mocoso! —gritó Draco. Había un montón de niños esclavos correteando por la villa, pero este le resultaba familiar—. Te he visto peleando con los hijos de la señora Ginny.

—Yo también te conozco. Te vi una vez en el Coliseo, en tu último combate.

—No sabes lo que dices —renegó Draco, a la vez que se agachaba para recoger su cuchillo— Me llamo Esteban, soy jardinero.

—Vi al Bárbaro…

—Te estás imaginando cosas.

Draco maldijo su suerte. Había sido muy precavido, se había ocultado en los viñedos sin acercarse apenas a la casa, solo para pasar sus informes ocasionales a la _domina _Ginny. Los demás esclavos casi nunca lo veían, no sabían que era jardinero ni, mucho menos, gladiador. Pero ahora este crío, que apenas lo había visto un par de veces con ambas identidades, había sido capaz de reconocerlo.

—Tienes una gata, igual que el Bárbaro —insistió el muchacho—. Y una cicatriz en el brazo justo donde estaba el tatuaje de gladiador.

—Mucha gente tiene quemaduras, y mucha gente tiene gatos.

—Yo sé cómo se mueve el Bárbaro. ¡Lo vi en acción! Al principio no te reconocí por la barba, pero siempre pensé que no te movías como un jardinero.

Los ojos del muchacho lo devoraban.

—¡Lárgate de aquí! —gritó Draco, enfundando su cuchillo y regresando al abrevadero.

El muchacho lo siguió y le suplicó:

—Enséñame.

—¿Qué?

—¡Enséñame! Quiero ser gladiador.

—Hay que ser muy tonto para desear ser gladiador.

—Pues yo quiero serlo.

—¡Vete!

—Vamos, tienes que enseñarme. Los guardias que enseñan a los hijos de Ginny me dan clases, pero son unos negados. Hace un año que no aprendo nada nuevo.

—Te he dicho que te largues.

El muchacho se abalanzó sobre sus rodillas y lo derribó. Luego intentó hacerle una llave mientras gritaba:

—¡Enséñame!

Con un movimiento del hombro, Draco lanzó al muchacho por los aires. En un segundo tenía la rodilla sobre el pecho del chaval y una mano en su garganta. Las costillas del crío se doblaron ante su peso, pero con sus pequeños puños lo golpeó en el plexo solar. Draco se retorció de dolor y apretó el cuello del chaval, que se puso morado, pero aun así no pidió clemencia.

Draco soltó su cuello y se apartó.

El muchacho se incorporó y dijo:

—Te cogí con la guardia baja, ¿eh?

—Ven mañana.

—¿Por qué no ahora? —dijo el pequeño—. Me llamo Scor.

—Yo soy Esteban.

—Vale, como quieras.

—Me da igual lo que pienses —le previno Draco—, no se te ocurra contárselo a los demás esclavos, o te arranco la piel a tiras. ¿Entendido?

—Puedes matarme si hablo —prometió el muchacho—. ¿Empezamos?

—Saca tu cuchillo —dijo Draco mientras se preguntaba por qué había aceptado—. Muy lento. Tienes que ser capaz de desenfundar tu arma y tenerla en el estómago de tu rival antes de que pueda respirar. Inclina más el filo.

—¿Así? ¡Anda, eres zurdo! Yo también ¡Qué curioso!

**_ROMA_**

—Así que ahí estaba Tom, ocupando el asiento del juez en el tribunal —contaba Theodore, acompañándose de las manos para expresarse mejor—, y la plebeya no paraba de jurar que la herencia tenía que ser para ella y no para el demandante porque no era su hijo y heredero, como alegaba. Entonces, el emperador va y le pregunta: «¿Es eso cierto?», a lo que ella responde: «Sí, señor y Dios». Entonces el emperador le dijo: «Pues entonces, puedes casarte con él. Venga, ahora mismo os casáis y así os repartís la herencia».

La vestal Justina se rio y se formaron arrugas en sus ojos.

—¿Y qué dijo la mujer?

—Se puso de rodillas y rogó que la dejaran marchar. De aquel modo, el emperador confirmó que el litigante era su hijo, y la herencia fue a parar a él.

Theodore meneó la cabeza.

—¿Y sabes qué me contó después el emperador? Me dijo que era un truco que había aprendido leyendo la jurisprudencia del emperador Claudio. Claudio no lo podía haber hecho mejor. Tenías que haber visto qué cara puso la mujer cuando le ordenaron que se casara con su propio hijo —Lovegood se rio, y Theodore se sintió afortunado. Aquella muchacha no se reía a menuda Sonreía mucho, lentamente y en silencio, pero no se reía.

Se recostó en el respaldo de su silla y suspiró.

—¿Cansado? —le preguntó ella, fresca y estática con su toga blanca doblada sobre las paredes de mármol blanco.

—Estoy muy ocupado últimamente —dijo Theodore, sonriendo—. No me importaría cambiarme por ti durante un día, y pasarme las horas sentado en una estancia blanca contemplando una llama.

—Bueno, hacemos algo más que eso, pero reconozco que nuestra existencia es tranquila.

Lovegood irradiaba paz. Theodore había adquirido la costumbre, en los últimos meses, de visitarla. La investigación imperial sobre las vestales se había cerrado, pero él seguía acercándose cada varias semanas para hablar con Justina. Se sentaban en la sala pública, a la vista de todos (como mandaban los cánones cuando una vestal se reunía con un hombre) y conversaban durante largo rato en voz baja sobre asuntos de poca importancia.

—Me voy a casar —le confesó un día, de repente.

—Algo había oído. ¿Con una chica de la familia de los Bulstrode?

—Sí, con Millicent Bulstrode. El emperador celebrará nuestro matrimonio en cuanto los augures encuentren una fecha apropiada. Es viuda. Muy joven, aunque no una niña.

—¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir sobre tu futura esposa? —le preguntó Lovegood.

—Apenas la conozco. Pero parece simpática, y tengo que casarme con alguien.

—¿Tienes?

—Si sigo soltero por mucho tiempo, la gente empezará a pensar que me gustan los hombres.

—A muchos soldados les gustan —dijo con un tono jocoso.

Theodore la observó de reojo. Para ser una sacerdotisa, era muy dada a los comentarios mundanos.

—Sí, por ejemplo, a mi amigo Trajano —confesó Theodore, con pesar—. Dice que los hombres son más sencillos que las mujeres. Igual tiene razón, pero yo no soy así. Me casaré con Millicent Bultrode, y tendré hijos.

Tras un breve silencio, Theodore le preguntó:

—Y tú, ¿nunca te arrepientes de no poder casarte?

—Bueno… no. La verdad es que nunca pensé en ello. Solo tenía nueve años cuando me escogieron. A esa edad una no piensa en casarse. Y luego las vestales me embebieron y nunca miré atrás. De todos modos, algunas vestales se casan después de cumplir con sus treinta años de servicio y retirarse.

—¿En serio? —esta vez fue él quien se sorprendió.

—No es muy común. La gente piensa que da mala suerte casarse con una vestal. Nuestra anterior sacerdotisa suprema tenía intención de contraer matrimonio después de retirarse Pero fue ejecutada.

Theodore miró a Lovegood a los ojos.

—Tendría que haber esperado, en lugar de echarse un amante.

—Oh, no eran amantes. Se conocían desde hace años, pero ella jamás rompió sus votos.

—El emperador llevó el caso personalmente ¿Piensas que la habría condenado sin pruebas? No sabes lo buen jurista que es.

—Y tú no sabes la seriedad con la que las vestales se toman sus votos —le espetó Lovegood con tono cortante.

Theodore abrió la boca para replicar, pero se dijo que no era cortés discutir con una sacerdotisa.

—No es mi intención cuestionar a una vestal —dijo Theodore con tacto.

—Ni la mía cuestionar a un emperador —añadió Lovegood, y una ligera sonrisa asomó a sus labios—. Mejor que no discutamos.

**_PANSY_**

**_Año 93 d.C._**

La prometida de Theodore no suponía ninguna amenaza para mí. Millicent Bulstrode era robusta como un poni, con unas manazas rechonchas y de nariz respingona. Además, era un año mayor que yo. Me preocuparía que mi hijastro cayera en los brazos de alguna sílfide quinceañera y ladina, pero no merecía la pena inquietarse por esa viuda regordeta.

Habíamos coincidido en alguna ocasión, pero nunca hablé demasiado con ella. Con la llegada del nuevo año y la cercanía de las Lupercales, la festividad de los enamorados, los augures por fin fijaron una fecha para los esponsales de Theodore y esa muía que tenía por novia.

—Querida, qué vestido tan interesante —la saludé cuando se presentó en mi casa con la ropa que iba a llevar al banquete que se celebraría en su honor en palacio—. ¿Azul? Una elección muy atrevida, con esa piel que tienes.

—Gracias, Pansy —me respondió con voz apacible—. ¿Podrías mirarme el cierre del brazalete? Está muy ancho.

Me acerqué para mirar su brazalete. Sus zafiros eran más grandes, más azules y mejores que los míos (yo también iría de azul al banquete).

—No te queda ancho, está bien.

Contemplé su rostro. Sus ojos de color miel eran inocentes como los de un niño. Nadie escribiría odas a su preciosa mirada. Me aflojé un poco los tirantes de la _stola _para enseñar más hombro y arqueé el cuello.

—Theodore se retrasará, como de costumbre. Está muy ocupado con sus obligaciones.

—Sí, seguro.

Me disponía a lanzar otro ataque (esta vez sobre su pelo, un anodino castaño claro recogido con joyas) pero entonces escuché unos pasos arrastrándose detrás de mí y me giré para ver a Severus.

—Millicent —sonrió, besando su mano—, acabo de recibir un mensaje de Theodore. Sus Obligaciones de la guardia le han retrasado y dice que se unirá a nosotros en la Domus Augustana.

Millicent asintió conforme. No parecía decepcionada, lo cual me molestó. Todo habría sido más divertido si estuviera locamente enamorada de él, pues así yo podría dejar caer alguna pista sobre lo que Theodore sentía por mí y torturarla durante meses con la duda.

—Padre —dijo Sabina, que apareció por el atrio—, padre, no te he arreglado la túnica.

—Es cierto —respondió Severus, agachándose para que la pequeña ajustara sus pliegues— ¿Me das tu aprobación?

—Perfecto.

—¿Es su hija, senador? —preguntó Millicent, dirigiéndose a Severus e ignorándome.

—Sí. Vibia Sabina, ven a conocer a Millicent Bulstrode.

Sabina le ofreció su sonrisa desdentada y dijo:

—Encantada de…

—¡Sabina! ¡Hay que hacer una reverencia! —le grité—. Ya tienes ocho años, deberías saberlo.

—Pansy —apuntó Severus, con frialdad—, Sabina tiene nueve años.

—Bueno, si a los ocho está mal ser grosera, a los nueve, peor.

La pequeña hizo una reverencia y me fijé en que cerraba los ojos durante un instante, como si se mareara.

—Si te va a dar uno de tus ataques, mejor sube a tu cuarto —le ordené—, no quiero que molestes a los invitados.

—Encantada de conocerte, Vibia Sabina —dijo Millicent mientras mi hija se marchaba—. Espero volver a verte.

—Bueno, ahora que ya está todo listo —comenté mientras me cubría los hombros con una _palla _de color azul claro—, ¿nos vamos?

Millicent y Severus me miraron. Conocía muy bien la expresión de mi marido: una mirada fría de escarnio. El grueso rostro de Millicent no disimulaba su disgusto. Pero ¿quiénes se habían creído que eran? Los ignoré durante el trayecto a palacio y abrí las cortinas de la litera para contemplar a la plebe celebrando las lupercales en la calle. Siempre eran unas fiestas muy divertidas, con los hombres más salvajes corriendo en taparrabos y chascando el látigo, y los amantes buscando rincones oscuros. En las lupercales pasadas tuve a cuatro hombres suplicando que les concediera mis favores como regalo de fiesta, y apostaron a que no podía con todos… Así que me acosté con los cuatro y con otros dos más. Estas lupercales parecía que iban a ser más aburridas. Severus ya estaba hablando de asuntos del

Senado, y Millicent lo animaba.

Las luces de la Domus Augustana centelleaban, atrayentes. Tom solía celebrar los banquetes formales en su nuevo palacio de salas enormes y fuentes extravagantes, pero Theodore tuvo el honor de ser agasajado en la propia residencia del emperador. Unos esclavos se acercaron a recoger nuestras capas. Libertos engalanados para la ocasión nos condujeron por los relucientes pasillos hasta el triclinio, que se había transformado en una fiesta de orquídeas, laurel, copas de cristal relucientes y platos de oro puro. El emperador no había escatimado lujos para Theodore. Incluso había cambiado su túnica habitual por una de color púrpura con bordados de oro que valía más que las remesas de trigo de Siria de un mes.

—¡Amigos! —exclamó Tom mientras se acercaba a saludarnos con su rostro sonrosado y reluciente—. Encantado de recibiros. Severus fue recibido por el emperador con un gesto de cabeza; la novia, con un apretón de manos, y yo con un beso en la mejilla.

—Sed bienvenidos.

—Encantada —dijo la emperatriz, que se encontraba envuelta en esmeraldas y plata junto a su esposo.

—Perdón por haceros esperar —dijo Theodore cuando apareció por la puerta alisándose los pliegues de su toga.

—No pasa nada —lo perdonó Tom, pasando un amistoso brazo por encima de su hombro.

Me pregunté si los rumores de que el emperador iba a nombrar a Theodore heredero serían ciertos.

El año anterior, una prefectura, este año, heredero, el próximo, emperador… Estaba claro que no había nadie en Roma más cercano a Tom que mi hijastro. Emperador Theodore Nott Snape Dumbledore.

Me daban igual las leyes del incesto, si llegaba a ser emperador, tenía que casarme con el hijo de mi esposo.

—Venga —dijo Tom, jocoso, al ver que Theodore cogía tímidamente la mano de Millicent— ¡Besa a la novia!

Millicent le ofreció la mejilla y Theodore, sonrojándose, se agachó y la besó. Me miró, y le lancé un beso de burla. Apartó la vista, avergonzado.

—Theodore —dijo Severus—, qué bueno verte, hijo. Hace mucho que no nos vemos.

—Padre.

Se acercaron, evitando mirarse a los ojos, y se dieron un breve abrazo. Theodore se apartó como si se hubiera quemado, con las mejillas coloradas.

Me entró la risa tonta.

Acabábamos de acomodarnos en los lechos de cojines de seda cuando apareció un torrente de comida, música y artistas. Montañitas de frutas escarchadas en cuencos de plata, pavos reales asados con las vibrantes plumas todavía en su sitio, cochinillo a la miel relleno de salvia, romero y trozos de carne. Percusionistas, bailarinas, coristas de Corinto con su voz angelical, ágiles acróbatas de piel oscura que trepaban hasta los techos de marfil sobre los hombros de sus compañeros… Los esclavos rellenaban los platos en cuanto los acabábamos y Tom nos conminaba a comer cada vez más.

Gesticulaba con un cuello de pavo en el puño, goteando grasa sobre su carísima capa púrpura, y me di cuenta de que estaba borracho. El falerno añejo corría por las mesas como el Tíber. A medida que subía la temperatura, me pareció más natural soltarme el pelo y dejar caer la _stola _para mostrar un hombro. ¡Esto ya se parecía más a unas lupercales de verdad! El emperador contaba anécdotas sobre la valentía de Theodore y proclamaba a los cuatro vientos que era el mejor amigo que un hombre podía tener. Theodore, con los ojos vidriosos, intentaba seguir el ritmo de Tom copa tras copa. Millicent tenía las mejillas coloradas y el vestido arrugado de tanto revolverse incómoda en el lecho. Hacía muchísimo calor, había demasiada comida y demasiado vino, y la música añadía un toque pícaro al tórrido ambiente. El emperador presidía la fiesta como un dios inmenso e hinchado mientras seguíamos llenando nuestros carrillos de comida, pasando vino por nuestras gargantas ardientes y soltando risas histéricas.

Severus permanecía frío e impasible a mi lado. Lo miré, mareada por el alcohol, me fijé en que sus ojos no se dirigían ni al emperador ni a su hijo, sino a la emperatriz que, con el mismo gesto, no apartaba la vista de él. Había algo extraño en esa mirada tensa y calculada, pero la habitación empezó a dar vueltas a mí alrededor. Todo me parecía gracioso y no podía parar de reírme del sudor que empapaba la cara de Millicent. Vacié otra copa de vino, derramando la mitad sobre los mosaicos, y me tumbé entre carcajadas. La _stola _se soltó del otro hombro, dejando mi pecho al descubierto, y los ojos de Theodore se clavaron en mí.

—¡El anillo de compromiso! —Rugió el emperador—. Theodore, ¿no me digas que todavía no se lo has dado a la novia? A ver, déjame.

Agarró la mano temblorosa de Calpurnia y metió un anillo con un rubí de considerable tamaño en el dedo equivocado.

—¡Ya está! ¡Prometida! Ya puedes besarla, Theodore.

Theodore plantó un tímido beso en los labios de Calpurnia.

—¡No, así no! —Exclamó el emperador—. Supongo que tendré que hacerlo por ti.

Tom agarró a Millicent y la besó chocando sus labios con los dientes de la joven. El grito ahogado de la novia desapareció entre los redobles de la música.

—César —dijo la emperatriz, abriendo la boca por primera vez en toda la cena—, estás asustando a la pobre muchacha.

—¿Asustándola? —Preguntó Tom, con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué sabrás tú de besos? Eres fría como un témpano. No te derretirías ni aunque te tirase a un volcán, maquinadora…

La emperatriz se levantó sin despeinarse.

—Gracias a todos por esta velada encantadora —dijo en voz alta—. Severus, _domina _Pansy,

prefecto Theodore, _domina _Millicent, que pasen una buena noche.

—Eso es —se burló el emperador mientras su esposa se marchaba—, vete de aquí, zorra frígida.

Hizo un gesto abrupto a un paje y, con ojos borrosos, observé cómo este vaciaba un paquete de hojitas aplastadas en el ánfora del vino.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunté entre risas.

—Unas hierbas… de la Lidia —contestó Tom, vaciando su copa de un trago—. Hacen… hacen ver colores. Theodore, toma. Y tú, Millicent.

—No quiero —protestó Millicent.

—¡Bebe! —gritó el emperador. Puso la copa en su mano y derramó la mitad del vino sobre su valioso vestido.

La muchacha bebió tímidamente. Estiré el brazo y le arrebaté la copa. Sentí la mirada de disgusto de Severus mientras vaciaba los restos de la bebida. Falerno añejo con algo amargo en el fondo.

—Bien —anunció el emperador, con la frente sudorosa—. Se está bien aquí. Hace calorcito, tenemos música… ¡Que me traigan a Mione!

De pronto, sentí mucho calor. Los mosaicos se agitaban y se movían como si hubieran cobrado vida. Cada vez tenía más calor y sentía flojera en el cuerpo.

—Ay, dioses, me mareo —dijo Millicent, cayéndose del lecho y vomitando junto a una estatua en mármol rosa de Artemisa bañándose.

Sentí un movimiento en el lecho a mi lado y vi que Severus se levantaba.

—César, creo que voy a acompañar a Millicent a casa, no se encuentra bien.

Ayudó a levantarse a la mujer, cogiéndola de los codos, y se dirigió a su hijo:

—Theodore…

Pero Theodore estaba arrodillado en su lecho, jadeando y con las pupilas dilatadas mientras me decía con la lengua pesada:

—Eres preciosa… Eres preciosa.

—Buenas noches —dijo Severus, y ayudó a salir a una tambaleante Millicent.

Los rizos de Theodore se movían, se retorcían como serpientes. Lo aparté con un dedo antes de que me mordieran. Se revolvió y me agarró por las muñecas, lanzándose sobre mi cuello y mi hombro.

—¡Mione! —rugió el emperador.

Por encima del hombro de Theodore, vi entrar a Mione envuelta en sedas de color albaricoque. Al principio, no era más que un puntito al final de un túnel, y luego de repente se volvió enorme. La piedra de su garganta se convirtió en una gigantesca boca negra. Mientras Theodore intentaba con dedos torpes abrir el cierre de mi _stola, _el emperador cogió el brazo de Mione con tanta fuerza que sus dedos quedaron marcados en la piel su amante.

—¡Bebe! —le ordenó, poniéndole la copa en la boca—. Bebe, a ver qué tipo de diosa eres.

Mientras se atragantaba con el vino, Tom la besó, devorándola con sus labios y sus manos.

Mi _stola _se rasgó. Theodore estaba jadeando y sudando encima de mí. Le clavé las uñas, haciéndole sangre que cambiaba de color ante mis ojos. De soslayo vi al emperador haciéndole algo a Mione, que estaba medio desnuda con la cabeza hundida en los cojines.

Theodore era un pedazo de carne caliente sobre mí, con gotas de sudor grandes como diamantes cayendo de su rostro. Sus ojos eran dos pozos oscuros. Su boca, un agujero agonizante. Giré la cabeza, mareada, para mirar a Mione, aplastada bajo el peso de su propia bestia sudorosa. Abrió los ojos y uestras miradas se cruzaron.

Sin dejar de mirarnos, nuestros cuerpos se retorcían. El mundo se aclaró alrededor del rostro de Mione, esa cara pálida y odiosa que apenas estaba a medio metro de distancia. El labio le sangraba. Su cabello era una maraña de sudor y cadenas plateadas. Sus ojos estaban dilatados por el efecto de la droga. La odiaba… la odiaba… Capté un brillo de aversión similar en sus ojos. De no ser porque ambas estábamos siendo arponeadas por carne masculina, habríamos saltado a la garganta de la otra. Entre empellones e inmovilizadas, estiramos los brazos. Su mano estrujó mis dedos, intentando romperme los huesos. Yo hundí mis uñas en sus nudillos, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Aquellos ojos fueron lo último que vi antes de que en mi cabeza se produjera una explosión de color.

—Me estoy mareando otra vez —sollozó Millicent, que se agarraba al hombro de Severus.

—No pasa nada, vomita todo —le dijo el senador a su futura nuera.

A Millicent le dieron arcadas y se chocó contra el Severus de la puerta. Severus la enderezó y le dijo:

—Vamos al atrio. El aire fresco te despejará.

—Tengo… que irme a casa.

—Primero siéntate un poco.

Salió al atrio y se dejó caer en el primer banco, con la cabeza agachada. Severus llamó a un esclavo y pidió una jarra. Cuando se la trajeron, ofreció una copa a la muchacha.

—Bebe.

—No, más vino no… No puedo.

—Es agua. Bebe un poco.

Bebió. Cuatro horas antes, era una jovencita de rostro hermoso con un vestido nuevo de color azul. Ahora su aspecto era lamentable, llena de manchas de vino, con el pelo revuelto y suelto, y había perdido un pendiente. Se miró y se sonrojó, frotando una mancha de vómito en su vestido.

—Ay, dioses. Parezco una…

—No te preocupes. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Millicent bebió más agua y respondió:

—Mi cabeza parece el yunque de Vulcano.

—Se te pasará. Ya has vomitado casi toda la droga.

—Gracias por sacarme de allí.

—Parecías un poco superada.

Millicent se encogió de hombros y Severus recordó su rostro asustado cuando la boca del emperador, con sus labios húmedos y sus dientes afilados, se lanzó sobre la suya.

—¿Siempre es así? —preguntó.

—No —respondió Severus, y se sentó a su lado en el banco de mármol—. Esta noche ha sido un poco… excepcional.

—No puedo volver ahí dentro —dijo mientras frotaba inútilmente su vestido—. Nunca.

—Hoy has visto el peor rostro del emperador. Mañana, cuando se le pase el efecto de esas hierbas indias, se habrá olvidado de todo lo que pasó y te tratará como hace con todas las mujeres: te ignorará.

—No quiero volver.

—Como mujer de Theodore, tendrás que hacerlo.

—Entonces no me casaré con él —dijo, pero luego lo miró disculpándose—. No, no es por él.

Theodore es muy agradable cuando no está…

¿Mirando embobado a su madrastra?

—Seguro que no está muy interesado en casarse conmigo, y no puedo… No podría soportar esa vida de banquetes, bebida y hierbas indias. Puede que mi familia haya adquirido renombre desde la República, pero no dejo de ser una chica de campo. Me crié en Toscana, entre viñedos, caballos y pozas. Se supone que casarme con el prefecto del pretorio es algo importante para mí, pero no me veo en un palacio. Por lo menos, no en este tipo de palacios.

Severus pensó que la muchacha iba a echarse a llorar, pero se controló y apartó la mirada. Era una chica de campo pero de origen patricio.

Severus, midiendo sus palabras, dijo:

—Puede que no me creas, después de lo que has visto esta noche, pero ese tampoco es el mundo de Theodore.

Millicent lo miró.

—Mi hijo es más sencillo: un soldado, un idealista, un buen romano. Su cargo de prefecto es un gran honor, pero está dejándose llevar. Si alguien pudiera ayudarlo a sentar la cabeza, se lo agradecería.

—¿Quieres que me encargue de eso?

—Creo que podrías conseguirlo —dijo Severus, seriamente—. Eres una muchacha buena y honrada, Millicent Bullstrode. No hace falta conocerte mucho para darse cuenta. Mi hijo necesita una chica como tú, y lo sabe.

—Puede que sí —comentó ella, y dobló un pliegue de seda manchada entre los dedos—, pero no es lo que él quiere. Lo que quiere es…

Se mordió la lengua justo a tiempo. No hacía mucho que conocía a Pansy, pero, en este caso, tampoco era necesario para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Severus la miró sin rodeos. Sí, tu prometido quiere a mi mujer, pensó.

Ambos apartaron la mirada.

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —dijo Severus, con el mismo tono formal que utilizaba al citar un punto de la ley en el Senado—. Piénsatelo bien antes de decidir no casarte con mi hijo. Solo te pido eso.

Millicent lo miró mientras jugaba con el rubí entre sus dedos, y Severus pensó que iba a quitárselo allí mismo. Pero, en lugar de eso, le ofreció su mano.

—De acuerdo, senador.

—Llámame Severus, por favor —dijo, cogiendo su mano entre las suyas y sonriendo—. Y gracias.

**_XXIV_**

**_TÍVOLI_**

—LIegas tarde —dijo Draco a Scor.

—Tenía que cepillar a los caballos.

—Da dos vueltas corriendo al viñedo para calentar. Luego empezaremos con el ejercicio número cinco.

Entrenaban bajo las lluvias de primavera, resbalándose en los charcos de barro. Cuando entró el verano, siguieron haciéndolo bajo el sol abrasador del mediodía, con el sudor empapando las empuñaduras de sus armas de madera. Practicaban hasta que sus músculos chillaban de dolor, hasta que sus huesos crujían, hasta que las palmas de las manos de Scor se agrietaron. Draco regresaba a su cabaña preguntándose por qué demonios hacía aquello.

Igual porque su existencia en los viñedos se había vuelto demasiado tranquila. Quizá llevaba en la sangre las espadas, los entrenamientos y los combates de práctica, le gustase o no.

—¿Cuándo manejaré una espada de verdad? —se quejaba Scor.

—Cuando te lo ganes —gruñía Draco, repitiendo lo que sus hermanos e innumerables entrenadores le habían dicho a él.

—¡Ya me lo he ganado!

—Demuéstramelo.

Scor lanzó un ataque alto, pero Draco repelió su espada, arrancándosela de las manos, y lo tiró al suelo.

—Eres más alto, así no vale —protestó Scor.

—Si hubieras avanzado un paso y me hubieras atacado por abajo, me podrías haber desequilibrado. Si sigues peleando como si fueras un hombre mayor, morirás pronto. Si combates como el niño de diez años que eres, algún día llegarás a vencer a alguien. Deja de intentar impresionarme.

Scor soltó un juramento, y le preguntó:

—¿Otro combate?

Estuvieron girando un poco, arma en mano. Scor se agachó para esquivar la espada de Draco, y se lanzó contra su costado. El Bárbaro se tambaleó durante un instante, y Scor aprovechó para poner la punta de su espada de madera en la barbilla de su rival.

—Mucho mejor —lo felicitó Draco—. Otra vez.

—De acuerdo, pero esta vez controla tus golpes.

Scor trató de repetir el movimiento, pero en esta ocasión se topó con un hombro duro como una pared. Giró rápidamente su espada pero Draco lo agarró por el brazo. El muchacho perdió el equilibrio y su hombro se descoyuntó. Aulló de dolor.

—¡Túmbate boca abajo y levanta el brazo!

—¿Qué brazo? Si me lo has arrancado, bastardo.

—Deja de lloriquear.

Draco puso el pie sobre la espalda de Scor, agarró el brazo desencajado y de un tirón lo colocó de nuevo en su sitio.

—Venga, ya puedes levantarte e ir a vomitar.

—Nunca vomito —protestó Scor mientras se ponía en pie y doblaba el codo—. Todavía aguanto una hora más.

—Entonces toma esto —dijo Draco, y le entregó su espada.

Scor sujetó la empuñadura con ambas manos, perdiendo el equilibrio.

—¡Hala! ¡Cómo pesa!

—Demasiado para un niño, la verdad. Pero te hará fuerte. Si aprendes a luchar con esta espada, podrás luchar con cualquier cosa.

—Sí, señor.

Scor dio vueltas al filo del arma bajo la luz del sol, admirando el afilado acero.

—La gente decía que combatías con un rayo por espada y un nubarrón por escudo.

—La gente es boba. Vamos con el ejercicio número dos, pero esta vez haz el movimiento despacio. Te ayudará a ganar control.

—¿Así te enseñaron en la escuela de gladiadores? —preguntó Scor mientras movía con gran esfuerzo la pesada espada centímetro a centímetro, muy despacito.

—No, así me enseñaron mis hermanos. La próxima semana empezaremos con carreras y pesos. Eres rápido, pero te falta resistencia. Hazlo cinco veces más, y más despacio.

—¿Por qué no te gusta ser gladiador? —preguntó el pequeño mientras alzaba poco a poco la espada.

—Es una profesión asquerosa.

—Pues a mí me parece divertida.

—Eres joven y has ido demasiado a los juegos.

—Bueno, en realidad solo he ido una vez. Mi madre dice que son un espectáculo para salvajes.

—Tu madre parece una mujer inteligente. ¡Empieza otra vez! Más despacio.

—¡Se me va a caer el brazo!

—Eso significa que lo estás haciendo bien.

—¡Cabrón!

—Llorica —se burló Draco, entretenido—. Otras diez veces.

**_ROMA_**

—Lovegood —dijo Theodore, mirando con ojos cansados a la vestal que lo recibió con un gesto de reproche—. Necesito ver a Lovegood.

—La vestal Lovegood está ocupada con sus obligaciones rituales.

—Hazla venir. Son órdenes del prefecto del pretorio.

Se apoyó en la pared de mármol del templo, ignorando las miradas escandalizadas de los fieles.

Era consciente del aspecto que tenía: sin afeitar, ojos rojos, sucio… Habían pasado meses desde su banquete de esponsales, pero todavía sentía la necesidad de emborracharse todas las noches para olvidar lo que había hecho.

—¿Prefecto? —dijo Lovegood—. ¿Pasa algo? Hace meses que no le veo.

Desde aquel banquete, sentía demasiada vergüenza como para visitarla. No tenía fuerzas para mirarla a los ojos. De no ser porque aquella tarde había bebido un poco, no habría reunido el coraje para estar allí.

—Lo siento —dijo, abriendo los ojos con dificultad—. Tenía… tenía que verte.

—Entiendo. —Lo miró de arriba abajo, y Theodore esperó encontrar una cara de disgusto— Debe de ser algo importante. Siéntese.

—¿Podemos… podemos ir a algún sitio tranquilo?

Las miradas de rechazo de las otras vestales lo molestaban.

—Solo me está permitido hablar con hombres en público —dijo, se sentó ante él y alisó su túnica blanca—. Dígame.

Theodore se dejó caer y hundió su dolorida cabeza en sus cansadas manos.

—Soy… un gusano —dijo con dificultad.

Mejor sacarlo cuanto antes.

—Ya lo veo.

—¿Te burlas de mí?

—Oh, no.

—No te culpo —dijo, mortificándose—. Soy sucio, soy una escoria…

—Muy bien. ¿Puede dejar de insultarse?

—…y amo a la mujer de mi padre.

—Vaya, eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

Fue como quitarse un gran peso de encima. Se encorvó, apoyándose en las rodillas.

—No… no sé si es amor. O, por lo menos, no como me lo esperaba. Pero no puedo parar de desearla. Es más que hermosa. Es como una droga. Y es malvada. Es el mal personificado. Juro que fue ella quien empezó. Ya sé que todos los hombres dicen lo mismo: «Ella me engatusó, fue todo por su culpa.» Pero ella lo ideó todo para vengarse de mi padre.

—¿Y su padre lo sabe? —preguntó Lovegood, con voz tranquila.

—Sí —contestó, y trató de apartar el recuerdo de su memoria—. Nos descubrió. Todavía no me atrevo a mirarlo a la cara.

—Entonces ella ha ganado, ¿no es así?—comentó Loveood. Ante la falta de respuesta, añadió—: ¿Para qué necesita confesarlo? ¿Por qué ahora?

—Porque no me deja, y no parará nunca. Chasquea los dedos y me arrastro hacia ella como un perro. Lo sabe, y mi padre también. ¡Dioses, hasta mi prometida lo sabe!

Theodore se atusó el pelo. Solo había visto a Millicent un par de veces desde el banquete, y sus ojos, al mirarlo, eran conscientes.

Se lo contó todo: el banquete, el emperador, la droga de la India, Pansy…

—La tomé, allí mismo, en el lecho, delante de todo el mundo, como un animal. La droga tuvo parte de culpa. No era dueño de mí mismo. Pero no tengo excusas. Solo me alegro de que mi padre no estuviera allí para asistir a aquel espectáculo.

—Y el emperador ¿qué dijo? —preguntó Lovegood, que parecía estar hablando del tiempo en lugar de sobre una orgía de palacio.

—No se dio cuenta. Estaba con su amante, estábamos todos borrachos por el vino y esa cosa que echó en las copas.

—¿Su amante? —preguntó Lovegood con voz sorprendida.

—Hermione… Mione… Una cantante. Es una buena chica. Y recuerdo que el emperador…

Theodore se mordió la lengua. Hay cosas que no se pueden decir a una vestal, por muchas ganas que tenga uno de contarlas.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué recuerda?

La cabeza le estalló ante el tono afilado de su voz.

—No sé lo que recuerdo. No sé si es cierto o lo soñé, pero…

—Pero ¿qué?

—Mione y el emperador… Yo no estaba mirando, pero el emperador hizo algunas cosas que…¡Seguro que fue por efecto de la droga! ¿Cómo sé si lo que vi era cierto o se trataba de alucinaciones? Me pareció ver serpientes descolgándose del techo, que los mosaicos cobraban vida, la sangre de Mione volviéndose verde… ¿Quién sabe lo que ocurrió en realidad?

—¿Ha vuelto a ver a esa mujer? Eso demostraría algo.

—El emperador nunca le haría daño a Mione —dijo, evitando mirarla a los ojos—. La ama.

—Puede ser, pero ¿piensa que para todos los hombres el amor son besitos a la luz de la luna? Para algunos, el amor es dolor.

—Lovegood —dijo Theodore, poniéndose serio—, no he venido para oírle manchar el nombre de mi emperador.

—Entonces, ¿para qué ha venido?

—No lo sé. ¿Para confesarme? Necesito que alguien sepa lo que soy. La gente me mira y ve en mí a un héroe. El brazo derecho del emperador. Pero es todo mentira. Soy tan estúpido como brillante mi padre. Tan cobarde como valiente mi amigo Trajano. Soy… un impostor.

—Pues ya se ha confesado. ¿Qué quiere ahora? ¿Perdón?

Theodore asintió lentamente.

—Pues lo siento, Theodore, pero eso solo te lo pueden conceder los dioses.

Era la primera vez que se dirigía a él por su nombre.

—Entonces, ¿consuelo? —balbució Theodore mirándola con humildad.

—Eso sí que puedo dártelo.

Su mano fresca calmó su sangre confundida.

**CONTINUARA….. **

* * *

**eeeeeeeehm ! Pues espero esta vez no haberme equivocado con los Nombres ni metido cosas que no eran ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja XD volví a revizar el archivo y tenía ciertos errores que no había corregido antes de subirlo aquí, pero enfin, creo que ya esta todo bien... **

**¿Y COMO VAMOS? **

**¿Creen que las cosas puedan mejorar o empeorar? uno nunca sabe, lo cierto es que cuando recien leí esta Novela, lo que más me impactó es que nunca sabía que iba a suceder, demasiado impredesible la verdad y eso ¡ME ENCANTÓ! Amo a Kate Queen, es una pena que no eh podido dar con la segunda parte de esta Novela. **

**pero en Fin, un enorme saludo y muchas Gracias por leer, estaré esperando ansiosa sus Review.**

_**B**lack**A**thena_.


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA**

_Lo único que tengo por decir, es que LO SIENTO, lamento mucho la tardanza con las actualizaciones, pero de verdad, no me eh sentido bien, solo voy a resumir lo que me ha pasado y espero me PERDONEN por mi atraso, no fue intencional, pero los últimos sucesos ocurrido en mi persona, me han impedido poder continuar con los Fic's, NO PIENSO ABANDONARLOS, pero me temo que tendré que ir más lentamente de lo acostumbrado._

_1.- Sufrí un des balance emocional al terminar con mi Novio, fue un duro golpe para mi pues lo quería demasiado (Ya es tema superado a estas alturas)_

_2.- Me enfermé de DENGUE, como es rara vez cuando me enfermo, cuando lo hago suelo ponerme muy grave, mi madre por cuestiones de sobre protección me prohibió hacer muchas cosas, entre ellas tomar la Computadora._

_3.- Cuando al fin mi salud regresaba, pasó algo muy fuerte que atentó contra mi inspiración, No se si ustedes sabrán sobre los recientes acontecimientos aquí en México, 43 Estudiantes a Maestros (Los Normalistas) desaparecieron y fueron asesinados, para los que son Mexicanos deben conocer el sentimiento de indignación e impotencia por estas 43 muertes, nuestro país está en una situación sumamente Grave, ya no podemos más, tanta impunidad y corrupción por parte de Nuestro Gobierno, nos ha colocado en alarma roja, si las cosas siguen así, creo que pronto la gente se levantará en armas en contra del Mal Gobierno y no voy a mentirles... si esto pasa... Yo voy a participar, pues fuí estudiante y soy Mexicana orgullosa de mis raíces... de mi patria y me parece una aberración total, que cosas como estas, sigan pasando.. Pues a raíz del problema en Ayotzinapa, otros acontecimientos se dieron dando... hace unos días la Policía Federal penetró las instalaciones de la UNAM (Universidad Autónoma de México) la más importantes del país y una de la más importantes del Mundo, patrimonio universal (Según la UNESCO) Me siento triste, deprimida, llena de rabia e impotente por no poder hacer nada más que dedicar unas cuantas palabras, México y él mundo está indignado y dolido por lo sucedido, exigen a nuestro "Para nada brillante" Presidente de la __república una pronta solución a todo esto ¡Pero vaya, nuestro repudiado Presidente Enrique Pea Nieto se ha largado a China! ¡Dejando a 43 Familias y toda una Nación con una sola pregunta ¡¿DONDE ESTÁN LOS 43 NORMALISTAS?! __  
_

_Pido disculpas por la tardanza, pero no me eh siento para nada bien respecto a lo que está pasando con mi gente, con mi país, Me duele mi México lindo y querido, y como digo, eh regresado por qué quiero distraerme, espero me comprendan que haré lo que esté en mis manos para no tardarme tanto en actualizar._

_Gracias por todo su apoyo._

**B**_lack_**A**_thena_

_Una Mexicana a la que le sangra el corazón._

_Una Mexicana que vive en un País que muerte lentamente._

_Una Mexicana que llora de rabia._

_Una Mexicana que habita en un país donde ser Estudiante es un crimen._

_una Mexicana donde ve a los Delincuentes Gobernar el país._

¡YA NO MAS IMPUNIDAD GENTE!

Tú, quien me lees, seas del País o del continente que seas, no dejes de Luchar ¡No permitas impunidades e injusticias! ¡Nosotros gobernamos a los Acaldes, Presidentes, Gobernadores! ¡NOSOTROS SOMOS EL GOBIERNO VERDADERO!

Soy consiente que no solo en México hay un Pésimo Gobierno cuya Característica principal es la corrupción y la mediocridad, es por eso que envío todo mi apoyo, suerte en sus Patrias amadas...

Y Recuerden...

LA PATRIA ES PRIMERO

(Sea cual sea tu Origen)

* * *

**_XXV_**

**_MIONE_**

**_Año 95 d.C._**

—Otro año más, Mione. Brindemos por ello.

—Como gustes, César.

Di un sorbo a mi copa, sentada donde le gustaba a Tom: a sus pies, para poder acariciarmela cabeza o darme un coscorrón, dependiendo de su humor.

—Por el nuevo año —dijo, y bebió. Por ahora estaba contento—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos juntos?

—Casi cuatro años.

Mione apenas guardaba recuerdos del último año, una interminable pesadilla de dolor.

—Cuatro años… Dicen que la plebe te llama la «concubina de Roma» —comentó Tom. Su gesto cambió y su mano se detuvo en mi pelo—. Supongo que tienen parte de razón, pues Roma soy yo, y tú eres mi amante. Pero, aun así, no me gusta. Han pasado cuatro años y conozco tan pocas cosas de ti como el primer día. —Su mano siguió acariciando—. ¿Conoces los augurios para el nuevo año, Mione?

—No, ¿cuáles son?

—Será un año de secretos desvelados.

—Yo no tengo ninguno.

—Pues a mí me parece que escondes muchos. Cuéntame uno.

—¡Ay! Está bien, de acuerdo. ¡Ay! Te contaré uno, pero no… ¡Vale! —exclamó Mione, y respiró hondo—. Estaba hace un mes dando un paseo por el templo de Vesta y una sacerdotisa me miró.

—¿Y?

—Y le di pena.

—¿Eso es un secreto?

—A mí me pareció importante.

Los ojos de aquella vestal eran enormes y parecían saberlo todo.

—¿La lástima de una vieja virgen seca? Estaría celosa. Cuéntame otro secreto.

—No tengo nada que contar, César.

—Entonces, ¿te cuento yo uno? ¿Sobre los gladiadores a los que prestaste tus servicios cuando tenías quince años? Sí, ya me he enterado de eso.

—Yo… nunca…

—Se te da mal mentir, Mione. Pansy Parkinson dice que siempre mentías.

—No deberías creer a Pansy Parkinson, César —le aconsejé, aferrándome a algo—. Me odia.

—Correcto, es más que evidente. Pero es una buena fuente de información sobre ti. ¿Cómo no iba a estarle agradecido? Dime, ¿cómo era el Bárbaro en persona?

Abrí la boca, pero no salió nada. Nada. Estaba congelada por dentro.

—Parece que no fue tu única conquista, pero sí la mejor. El gladiador al que llamaban el dios de la guerra. Un gran logro para una esclava del montón. ¿Cuánto te pagaba?

—No, yo… Él nunca…

—Vaya, entonces era amor. ¡Qué tierno! El Bárbaro y la judía. ¿Te retorcías y reías para él, como no haces conmigo?

—¡Ay! Eso duele.

—Más te dolió verlo caminar hacia su muerte, ¿verdad? ¿Te dolió tanto como esto?

—Yo… ¡Ay!

—Creo que ya no tengo que estar celoso de él, pero ahora casi deseo que estuviera vivo.

Solo para poder mirarlo a los ojos y decirle que me acuesto con su mujer. Dos veces en una noche, si me apetece; y que gime como la ramera que es; y que lleva mi collar y coge mi oro… - Lancé mi copa contra la pared, rebotó y emitió un sonido suave.

—¡Basta!

—Vaya, ¿por fin se derrumba la diosa de la sabiduría? ¡Qué bonita demostración de dolor! No te reprimas, llora. Me gustan las lágrimas en una mujer. Te has portado bien hoy, Mione. Te mereces un premio. ¿Quieres?

—No, César —contesté, conteniendo las lágrimas.

—¿No quieres tu premio? Bueno, entonces te contaré uno de mis secretos. Sí, me parece lo más justo —dijo Tom, reclinándose y rozando mi cabeza con su rodilla—. Te he hablado mucho de mi hermano, ¿verdad? Gellert, el amado por el pueblo, desaparecido de un modo tan trágico en la flor de la juventud… Yo lo maté. Arsénico blanco en su vino. Sí, maté a mi hermano y me llevé a su hija. Creo que Julia sospechaba algo. Igual por eso se volvió loca. Tú, ¿te volverías loca? Lo dudo. Eres demasiado dura para enloquecer. Eres la primera persona a la que se lo cuento. Supongo que a partir de ahora tendré que vigilarte bien. No puedo permitir que te escapes con un secreto como ese, ¿verdad? No, supongo que no.

—Bebe, Mione, bebe —exclamó alegre—. Comienza un nuevo año.

—¿Por qué piensas que estoy tan engañada? —preguntó Luna, divertida.

—No engañada —se corrigió Theodore—. Ya veo que estás muy adaptada a este sitio, pero creo que ha sido cuestión de suerte. Te metieron aquí cuando tenías nueve años, no sabías si merecía la pena renunciar al matrimonio, a tener hijos, a… todo lo demás. A esa edad no se sabe nada del mundo.

—Sabía que era un gran honor ser elegida para formar parte de las vestales. Y, en cierto sentido, soy más poderosa que tú.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Theodore, con la barbilla apoyada en la mano y observándola.

—Todo lo que salga de mi boca es creído de un modo absoluto y total, porque la palabra de una sacerdotisa es sagrada. ¿Puedes decir lo mismo?

—No —admitió—. Da igual lo que diga, la gente siempre piensa que soy un retorcido.

—Allá adonde vaya, me siento segura, porque quien ataque a una sacerdotisa se enfrentará a la ira de su diosa. ¿Puedes decir lo mismo?

—Pues no. Este año he sufrido dos intentos de asesinato. Cuando el emperador me eligió dejó de lado a muchos otros; me gané un montón de enemigos.

—Si me encuentro con un condenado a muerte camino del patíbulo, puedo otorgarle un perdón divino que ni siquiera el emperador puede revocar. ¿Puedes decir lo mismo?

—¿En serio? —dijo Theodore, entretenido—. ¿Puedes perdonar a un criminal, solo por capricho?

—No es por capricho, sino por convicción divina. Solo si Vesta me susurra al oído que el hombre es inocente.

—¿Y lo hace a menudo?

—A veces.

Luna cruzó los brazos, adoptando el gesto de una diosa, pero una sonrisa leve asomó a sus labios.

—Vaya, supongo que me ganas —dijo Theodore, reclinando la espalda—. Aunque ¿puedes lanzarte al galope contra una horda de ruidosos salvajes pintados de azul?

—No —respondió Luna, seria—. Me ensuciaría el velo.

—Entonces dejémoslo en tablas —dijo Theodore, y unió sus manos tras la cabeza.

—Theodore.

—¿Qué?

—Estás presumiendo.

—Puede ser.

—¿Por qué hacerte el presumido ante una mujer que ha realizado un voto de castidad?

—Porque quiero que tengas una buena impresión de mí.

—Ya la tengo, Theodore Nott. No tienes por qué fanfarronear.

—Vale. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Te he impresionado?

Luna soltó una carcajada y Theodore bajó la vista al suelo.

—¿Te impresiono? —insistió.

—Mucho.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, y se sintió como un chiquillo.

—Soy una vestal, Theodore —dijo, riéndose de nuevo—. Mi palabra es sagrada.

**_TÍVOLI_**

La espada se escapó de las manos de Draco y, girando con gracia, aterrizó en el barro de primavera.

Scor la contempló en silencio durante unos instantes, y luego alzó su espada y gritó:

—¡Sí! ¡He desarmado al Bárbaro! ¡Sí! ¡Soy un dios!

Soltó un gritó de guerra que espantó a los cuervos del viñedo. La perra coja, enroscada a la sombra sobre una capa vieja de su amo, alzó la cabeza un momento y luego volvió a dormitar.

—Has tenido suerte —comentó Draco. Estaba orgulloso, pero sabía que no convenía demostrarlo— . Inténtalo otra vez.

Sonriendo, Scor volvió a adoptar una posición de combate, alzando la espada. Draco lanzó una estocada lateral. Scor la bloqueó, se agachó y devolvió el golpe, moviendo sus entrenados músculos de un golpe a otro. Luchaba de un modo inteligente, rehuyendo el cuerpo a cuerpo ante la fuerza superior de Draco, y confiando en su velocidad. Ahora era muy rápido.

Solo cuando la acuosa luz de primavera se perdía más allá del viñedo, clavaban sus espadas en el suelo y se sentaban.

—Mañana empezaremos a trabajar con el escudo —le dijo Draco mientras le pasaba una jarra de agua—. Cuesta bastante acostumbrarse al peso.

—¿Qué clase de escudo?

Los escudos indicaban el nivel de un gladiador: los grandes para el _murmillo _de gran espada; los pequeños y redondos para el _thraex _de espada corta de filo curvo. El _retiarius _de red y tridente no llevaba escudo. Para Scor, era lo más bajo de lo bajo.

—Uno grande, vas a ser un peso pesado.

Draco estudió a su pupilo con una mirada juiciosa. Scor había crecido como una viña. Ya le llegaba por el hombro, y con apenas doce años era musculoso como un potro. Algún día sería un hombretón.

El niño se remojó la cara con el agua de la jarra y se secó la frente con el brazo, un gesto que había copiado de Draco. Se había cortado el pelo como su maestro y había empezado a pedir que le dejaran beber vino sin aguar como hacía Draco, que estaba un poco sorprendido. Había sido muchas cosas en su vida: un bárbaro, un jornalero, un gladiador, un esclavo, un entretenimiento, un monstruo… Pero nunca había sido el héroe de alguien.

—¿Sabes que mi madre viene de visita? —le dijo Scor—. Le ha escrito una carta a la señora Flavia.

—¿Cuándo viene? —preguntó Draco, y ladeó la jarra para que la perra pudiera beber.

—El próximo mes, a finales de mayo. No la conoces, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Es un asco —comentó Scor, molesto—. Es muy estricta, te gustará. Oye, ¿un último combate antes de que oscurezca?

—¿Por qué no?

—Voy a desarmarte otra vez.

—No seas fanfarrón.

Draco contuvo una sonrisa y le dio una colleja a Scor.

**_ROMA_**

Severus acababa de bajar las escaleras de la Biblioteca Capitolina cuando Millicent Bullstrode lo llamó.

—¡Severus! ¿Es usted?

—Millicent —dijo Severus, apartándose de la litera de alquiler junto a la que se había detenido a hablar; sonrió a su futura nuera.

La mujer cubría sus hombros con una _palla _azul. A su espalda, dos esclavos la seguían con un abanico y un parasol. Millicent llevaba una cesta colgando del brazo, como cualquier ama de casa romana.

—¡Qué agradable sorpresa! —la saludó Severus.

—¿Le interrumpo? —dijo Millicent, señalando la litera de alquiler.

Una blanca mano femenina llena de esmeraldas acababa de cerrar las grises cortinas y los porteadores se marcharon al trote.

—Para nada —respondió Severus, sin dar más detalles.

Cambió un montón de rollos de mano y se apoyó en su lado malo mientras una plebeya con cara de enfadada corría detrás de sus hijos. Era una mañana reluciente de primavera, y todas las mujeres de Roma estaban reunidas en el foro.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, Millicent Bullstrode? ¿De compras?

—Sí, vengo a por unos pendientes. Perdí una piedra de mis aritos de jade.

—Cómprate mejor unos topacios.

—¿Perdón?

—Topacios —le aconsejó Severus—. Tienes unos preciosos ojos de color miel. Una joya amarilla cerca de ellos les hará parecer de oro. ¿Ves a Theodore últimamente?

—No… Está muy ocupado.

—Mi hijo te tiene descuidada, ¿verdad? —preguntó Severus.

—Oh, no —respondió ella, nerviosa.

—Sí, sí que lo hace. ¿Acaso ha ido a ver a los augures para buscar una fecha para la boda?

—Sí, pensábamos ir a finales de septiembre, pero mi madre estaba tan enferma que decidimos posponerlo.

—¿Se encuentra mejor?

—Sí, ahora sí. Ya ve que no es culpa de Theodore. Solo mala suerte.

—Podría esforzarse más —dijo Severus con severidad—. Tras dos años de compromiso, por mucha mala suerte que haya tenido, tu familia tiene derecho a buscar a otro hombre para ti.

—No cuando el emperador quiere este matrimonio. Y, además —una sonrisa se formó en los ojos claros de Millicent—, mi padre dijo que me dejaba elegir a mi segundo esposo, y quiero casarme con Theodore.

Severus sintió un ataque de rabia hacia su hijo. Tenía a aquella buena chica —hermosa, educada, inteligente, comprensiva— esperándolo, pero no se atrevía a dar el paso.

—Ya hablaré con él —dijo.

—No hace falta, Severus. No me importa, de verdad.

Los esclavos de Millicent se revolvían inquietos a sus espaldas, ajustando el parasol sobre la cabeza de su ama, pero la mujer no parecía tener mucha prisa.

—¿Viene usted de la biblioteca? Hace una semana estuve leyendo un tratado suyo, ese sobre el sistema de emperadores adoptivos.

—¿En serio? —dijo Severus, sonriendo—. ¿Qué te pareció?

—Creo que está muy bien razonado. Pero no estoy de acuerdo sobre la necesidad de que el Senado tenga derecho de veto. Si el Senado puede revocar la autoridad del emperador, ¿quién lo respetará?

—¿Y si el emperador no toma las decisiones correctas?

La discusión no decayó en media hora, hasta que finalmente Millicent dijo:

—Creo que tengo que marcharme, mi madre estará preocupada.

—¿Vienes a cenar el próximo jueves? —preguntó Severus, sonriendo y enderezando su espalda contrahecha—. Intentaré que venga ese hijo que tengo.

—Será un placer. Y compraré esos pendientes de topacios.

—Póntelos cuando vengas a cenar.

—¿Millicent viene el jueves?—preguntó Sabina, saltando sobre el regazo de su padre antes de que se hubiera sentado en su escritorio—. ¡Bien! Me gusta Millicent. Su ropa siempre está suave, no pica y es delicada como la de mamá. Y es muy simpática. Tiene una sobrina con epilepsia, y me ha enseñado unos ejercicios de respiración para cuando tenga dolor de cabeza.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Severus mientras acariciaba a su hija.

—Me gusta que se vaya a casar con Theodore. Ojalá se vinieran a vivir aquí.

—¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

—Madre no le dejaría. Ella tampoco vive aquí, pero no le permitiría venir a vivir con nosotros — contestó la pequeña con candidez—. Odia a Millicent.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—A madre no le gustan las mujeres guapas, como la tía Diana. Odia a la tía Diana porque es muy guapa y los hombres la miran más que a ella. Millicent también es guapa y madre no le permitirá venirse a vivir aquí.

Severus se echó a reír y dijo:

—Eres un diablillo.

—Madre podría mudarse para siempre a Tívoli, porque el emperador pasa mucho tiempo allí. Así Millicent vendría más a visitarnos.

—Tú ves muchas cosas, ¿verdad, Vibia Sabina?

—Porque nadie se fija en mí —respondió la niña con una sonrisa serena—. Te sorprendería saber de cuántas cosas me entero.

—Buenas tardes, Mione —dijo Theodore, haciendo una reverencia formal—. El emperador me ha pedido que la informe de que se ha visto obligado a quedarse en la ciudad. Dentro de dos días se reunirá con usted.

Theodore apartó la mirada para no ver el franco alivio que brotaba en los ojos de Mione.

—Entonces puedo ir a la villa de Ginny —dijo Mione, corriendo a coger su _palla—. _Ganímedes, prepara la litera. Theodore, ¿vienes? Con un pretor para despejar el camino, estaré allí en un cuarto de hora.

—No debería.

—¡Hace mucho que no veo a Scor!

—No me gustan estos secretos.

—Theodore, por favor.

La miró. Mione, la amante imperial, envuelta en perlas, jade y seda suave como las nubes, con el cuello rodeado por un collar de plata soldado. Pensó en la muchacha que se encogía impasible mirando al techo con ojos inflamados por la droga mientras, encima de ella, un loco jadeaba durante aquel alcohólico banquete; recordó a la madre que, en una cuadra polvorienta, sonreía y reprendía a su hijo al mismo tiempo.

—De acuerdo —dijo finalmente—, te llevaré a casa de la señora Ginny.

El rostro de Mione se iluminó, y Theodore no pudo seguir mirándola a la cara.

Mientras recorrían el camino, Mione permaneció sentada en la litera, tamborileando con los dedos de los pies en los cojines, con la mirada perdida en las verdes colinas.

—¿Falta mucho? —preguntaba, como una niña impaciente.

—Ya casi estamos —respondía Theodore, pensando en el emperador, que aquella misma mañana lo había mirado con confianza y, por qué no, con cierto cariño, antes de decirle: «¿Qué haría yo sin ti, Theodore?».

«Has nacido para servir —le había dicho Remus cuando leyó su horóscopo—. Para ser el brazo derecho del emperador, pero no para ser emperador.»

Nunca pensó que servir a un emperador fuera tarea sencilla, pero no se imaginaba que fuese tan dura.

Luna, pensó, dime qué puedo hacer.

—¡Mione! —la saludó Flavia desde la puerta de la villa, flanqueada por sus hijos y por la habitual caterva de niños esclavos—. ¡Cuánto tiempo! Sí, sí, Scor está bien. Está con Esteban, como siempre.

Últimamente no hace otra cosa.

—¡Ah, sí! El famoso Esteban. Ya he oído hablar de él —dijo Mione, saltando de la litera antes de que los esclavos la posaran en el suelo—. Tengo que conocerlo.

—Pues mira, ahora mismo podrás hacerlo —dijo Flavia, señalando hacia el extremo norte del

jardín, por donde acababan de aparecer una figura alta junto a otra más baja—. Júpiter y Marte, en carne y hueso.

—¡Scor! —gritó Mione, recogiendo sus sedas verdes y echando a correr.

El muchacho se detuvo, soltó un gritó y salió disparado hacia su madre. Se encontraron a medio camino.

—Madre —dijo Scor, y se soltó con dificultad de su abrazo—, quiero que conozcas a alguien. Es mi amigo Esteban.

Señaló al jardinero, que estaba apoyado en el muro del jardín.

—Es una larga historia, ya te la contaré. Me está enseñando unos trucos de combate… ¿madre? Theodore se disponía a marcharse, pero se detuvo a mirar. Mione se había quedado de piedra en medio del camino, contemplando al hombre, inmóvil como una estatua.

Theodore siguió sus ojos. El jardinero, un hombre corriente, con su túnica sucia de barro y una barba oscura, observaba a la elegante mujer con sus sedas, perlas y jades.

Mione se tambaleó y Theodore dio un paso adelante.

—¿Madre? —dijo Scor, sorprendido.

Lentamente el jardinero avanzó, alzando su enorme mano callosa hacia el rostro de Mione. Sus dedos acariciaron su mejilla y se apartaron.

Un sonido ahogado brotó de la garganta de Mione.

—¿Madre? —repitió Scor, en voz baja.

—Mione—dijo el jardinero—. Mione.

Mione dio un paso hacia él, arrastrando su falda de seda por el suelo.

El jardinero estiró el brazo para rozar la punta de su cabello con sus dedos toscos.

Theodore no supo decir quién se movió primero, pero los brazos del jardinero envolvieron su cintura y ella hundió su rostro en el pecho del hombre, palpando su pelo y sus hombros como intentando convencerse de que era real. Se tropezaron en el polvo del camino, abrazándose y balbuciendo incoherencias.

Ginny fue la primera en reaccionar.

—¡Santo Dios! —Exclamó, dando una palmada—. Muy bien. Todo el mundo a casa. Chicos, a casa.

Theodore, puedes irte. Scor, vete a pelearte con alguien. Supongo que tu madre necesita pasar un poco de tiempo a solas con tu padre.

—¿Padre? —La palabra salió al mismo tiempo de los labios de Scor y de Theodore.

—Bueno, supongo que eso debe de ser Esteban —dijo Ginny, mirando a Theodore pensativa—. Ya decía yo que me recordabas a alguien. Y lo he tenido todo este tiempo delante de mis narices, en mi propia villa. Estoy un poco lenta últimamente.

Scor miró simultáneamente a su madre y al jardinero. De repente, parecía muy pequeño e inseguro.

—A casa —ordenó Ginny con cariño.

Scor entró como un sonámbulo. La sobrina del emperador se dirigió a Theodore y le preguntó:

—Y bien, ¿no tienes nada que hacer?

—Se supone que tengo que vigilarla —exclamó, señalando a Mione, que parecía estar susurrando explicaciones rápidas al jardinero—. ¿Quién es ese?

—El padre de Scor, creo. ¿No se parecen? Es sorprendente que no nos hayamos dado cuenta antes. ¡Venga, Theodore! Vete y vuelve dentro de un par de horas.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué?

—Estoy al servicio del emperador, siempre. No puedo dejar a esta mujer con otro hombre.

—Vas un poco rápido, ¿no? Llevan cinco minutos juntos y ya estás suponiendo una historia de amor.

—¿Y qué quieres que piense de esto?

El jardinero tenía las manos hundidas en el cabello de Mione y sus frentes estaban unidas.

—Oh, calla ya, Theodore —lo cortó Ginny—. Piensa lo que quieras. Con cinco años eras un mojigato, y ya veo que ahora eres peor.

Ginevra se marchó a casa y Theodore se quedó sin saber qué hacer, mirando en todas direcciones.

Mione se acercó a él con pasos cortos y trémulos, y le dijo:

—Theodore, dame una hora por favor.

—¡No pienso ayudarte a traicionar al emperador!

—Por todo lo sagrado, te juro que no estoy traicionando a nadie. Dame solo una hora para explicarme. Por el amor de Dios, solo una hora.

Mione parecía sincera, feliz y rejuvenecida. El jardinero esperaba tras ella, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro como el sol. Parecía un quinceañero enamorado en lugar de un hombretón de unos cuarenta años machacado por el trabajo.

Había algo en su rostro, tras esa barba y ese cabello oscuro…

Bueno, qué más daba. No era más que un esclavo normal y corriente que había querido a la amante del emperador cuando no era más que una esclava del montón. Mione se reunió con él a la carrera, como una chiquilla, tomó su mano y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

Al cabo de una hora estaba lista, descalza y sola en la puerta de la villa. No había ni rastro de su hijo ni del padre, y se montó en la litera con mucha calma. Theodore entregó las riendas de su montura a un miembro de la Guardia Pretoriana y se montó en la litera, junto a ella.

—¿Y bien? —dijo.

—Le he contado que tengo un amante celoso.

—¿Le has dicho quién es?

—No, no se me ha ocurrido mencionar su nombre. No son dos nombres que se deban mezclar —respondió, jugueteando con los cojines de seda de la litera—. Le dije que preguntara en la villa si quería saber más.

—Y ahora, ¿qué?

—Eso depende de ti —respondió, cruzándose de brazos y mirando al infinito tras las cortinas.

—¿De mí?

—¿Vas a contárselo al emperador?

¡Contárselo al emperador!

—Te mataría —dijo Theodore, sin pedir disculpas ni dar explicaciones por esas palabras tan directas.

—Sí, seguramente —comentó Mione con mucha tranquilidad—. Y también mataría al hombre que conoces como Esteban, y a nuestro hijo. Y es probable que castigue a Ginny por permitir nuestros encuentros. Tú decides.

—Esto no es justo.

—Estás a su servicio —dijo, y apartó la mirada de la cortina—. Yo soy su posesión, pero tú estás a su servicio. Nada es justo.

Theodore la miró. Otro secreto entre él y el hombre a quien había jurado lealtad.

Otro secreto.

—Si no se lo cuento —dijo—, ¿qué pasará?

—Que seguiré viendo a Scor —respondió Mione—. También veré a su padre de vez en cuando, pero no sucederá nada. Tienes mi palabra.

—¿Tu palabra?

—Te lo prometo solemnemente. De todos modos, si me acostase con otro hombre, Tom se enteraría… lo olería. Y sería el fin para mí y para… Esteban. Y no quiero que eso suceda.

Mione respiró hondo y se revolvió entre sus sedas como si fueran cadenas.

—Entonces, Theodore, ¿qué vas a hacer?

—Mañana seguiremos hablando de ello.

—Gracias.

Mione se reclinó en los cojines y cerró los ojos. Las lágrimas, brillantes, cayeron hasta su pelo.

—Una cosa —dijo Theodore de repente—. A ese Esteban, ¿lo he visto antes en algún sitio?

—No —respondió Mione abriendo los ojos—. Nunca.

Durante el resto del trayecto a Villa Jovis, reinó el silencio.

—¿Te ha contado quién es su celoso amante? —preguntó Ginny a Draco, que seguía con la vista la litera que partía.

—No —respondió, girándose para mirar a la sobrina del emperador—. La conocías. Durante todo este tiempo… la conocías.

—Sí, qué irónico, ¿verdad? Los hados deben de haberse reído mucho a nuestra costa.

—¿Quién es su amante?

Draco no había querido presionar a Mione cuando ella se negó a confesar el nombre.

Estaba demasiado contento de oír su voz, de tenerla de vuelta. Mientras estuviera entre sus brazos, no importaba el amante. Pero ahora que se había ido…

—¿Quién es?

—Pregunta por ahí —dijo Ginny, dándole una palmadita en el hombro y marchándose.

Draco agarró del pescuezo al primer esclavo que encontró.

—La mujer que va en esa litera —dijo, señalando a la nube de polvo que formaba la comitiva de Mione—, ¿quién es?

El esclavo lo miró como si fuera medio tonto.

—Ya sé que nunca sales de tu cabaña, pero ¿no te enteras de nada? Es Mione, la amante del emperador.

¡El emperador! Draco se dio la vuelta ciego de ira, apoyando las manos en la valla de madera de la puerta del jardín.

El demonio, durante tanto tiempo dormido en su interior, se desperezó y despertó su instinto criminal.

Mione con el emperador. Su amada Mione en la cama del hombre que le había negado su _rudius, _que le había disparado flechas en la arena; el hombre al que le había parecido divertido matar a su mejor amigo.

Ten cuidado, grandullón, susurró Hércules en su interior, ten cuidado.

El tablón de madera de la valla se partió entre sus manos.

—¿Draco?

Se giró llevándose la mano al cuchillo, pero era Scor, que lo contemplaba con un inusual aspecto asombrado e infantil.

«Nació después de que me vendieran —le había contado Mione durante el recuento que en apenas una hora le había hecho de los años pasados—. Nunca le dije de quién era hijo. No pensaba que llegaría a conocerte.»

Miró a Scor con nuevos ojos.

«Dile a tu hijo que deje en paz a mis caballos», le había dicho hacía un par de semanas un

carretero mientras descargaba barriles a las puertas del almacén de Flavia. «No es mi hijo —había respondido Draco, divertido—, este demonio no puede ser hijo mío.»

Jamás imaginó que tendría un hijo. Nunca pensó que viviría lo suficiente.

Ahora veía lo que vio el carretero: el cabello rubio de Scor, sus ojos claros, su fuerte mano zurda… Los reflejos, la fuerza, la habilidad…

Tiene hasta mis propias debilidades. ¿Cómo no me he fijado antes?

Y Mione lo había llamado Scorpius

El mundo dio un vuelco. La mujer que amaba seguía viva, aún había esperanza, y tenía un hijo.

Scor dio un paso adelante y le preguntó:

—¿Quién demonios eres?

—Ven aquí—dijo Draco con dificultad—. Ven aquí.

Agarró a Scor por los hombros y comenzó a hablar.

**_XXVI_**

**_LÉPIDA_**

Veintiocho años… ¡Por los dioses, qué mayor me estoy haciendo! Ya casi soy una vieja. ¡Dentro de nada cumpliré los treinta! Lancé un frasco de esencias a la cabeza de mi criada, rasgué mi velo de seda rosa porque tenía una mancha de grasa y caí de rodillas al suelo ante mi espejo de acero bruñido. Por lo menos no los aparentaba. Mi cabello brillaba como el ébano, mi piel era de terciopelo blanco y podía mostrar mis senos sin reparos.

Señora Pansy Parkinson, a sus veintiocho, no tenía nada que temer de las jóvenes bellezas de la corte de Roma. Seguía estando por encima de todas.

Fruncí el ceño mientras rebuscaba entre mis potes de colorete. El problema era que me aburría de ser la más deseada. Llevaba años siéndolo. En cuanto entraba en una estancia, los hombres babeaban y las mujeres torcían el gesto. Me bastaba con poner mi famosa sonrisa para tener a cualquier hombre a mis pies. Si vestía de azul, todo el mundo iba de azul. Cuando me reía de un chiste, a todos les parecía divertido. Había llegado a la cima de la sociedad patricia.

Pero ¿de qué servía todo aquello? Si no podía llegar más alto, ¿para qué había servido? Hubiera podido ascender un peldaño más, de no ser por ella.

¡Qué injusto! ¡Qué injusto! Siempre lo estropeaba todo, y ahora había convertido al emperador en su prisionero. Tom nunca había rehuido la vida social antes. Puede que fuera un anfitrión adusto, pero por lo menos era un anfitrión. Sin embargo, el último verano se lo pasó casi entero en su villa en compañía de su perrita judía. Es cierto que se acostaba con otras mujeres, pero ninguna duraba tanto como Mione.

—Estoy convencida de que le ha hecho un conjuro al emperador —le comenté una vez a Theodore— . Magia judía. Tendrías que condenarla a muerte.

—No seas ridícula —me contestó burlón y sin inmutarse.

¿Se estaba poniendo también de su parte? ¿Sería que…? ¿Theodore y Mione? Ya habían sido amantes una vez, cuando Mione no era más que una simple cantantes. ¡Podría darle esa notición a Tom! Seguro que así me quitaba a Mione de en medio, pero igual también perdía a Theodore, y que mi hijastro fuera el confidente del emperador era muy importante para mí. De todos modos, dudo que haya algo entre esos dos. Theodore es tonto, pero no para tanto.

Sin embargo, había algo raro en él, aunque no fuese Mione. Por supuesto, seguía acudiendo desesperado a mi cama cada vez que lo llamaba, pero… había pequeños detalles. La última vez que pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello en el jardín de la casa de un senador durante una fiesta, intentó apartarme por un instante antes de sucumbir con un gemido. En su mirada se adivinaba un cierto disgusto que me molestó. Sabía que me odiaba, era algo normal, pero el odio siempre fue la otra cara de una moneda cuya cruz era el deseo. Aquella mirada de despecho era algo nuevo. Me recordaba a Severus.

Si no era Mione, ¿estaría con otra? Seguro que no sería esa vaca de Millicent. Llevaban una eternidad prometidos y no había fecha de boda. Durante el último año apenas se habían visto. Pero bueno, no servía de mucho preocuparse por Theodore. Daba igual la mirada que viera últimamente en sus ojos, todavía sabía cómo ponerlo de rodillas a mis pies. Mi problema era Mione.

Me miré al espejo e hice un gesto a la cobarde de mi criada para que se acercara.

—Seguramente tendrás amigos entre los esclavos de palacio —le dije clavándole mi mirada feroz—. Y si no los tienes, pues te los buscas. Ofreceré una gran recompensa a cualquiera que me dé información sobre Mione. Y a ti, también. Ahora, vete.

A ver qué consigo con esto.

—Theodore —dijo Flavia con voz cortante—. ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que espiar a Mione?

—No estoy espiándola —respondió Theodore, obcecado.

—¡Llevas una hora entera mirándola desde esa ventana!

—Como prefecto, es mi obligación vigilar cualquier actividad sospechosa.

—¿Actividad sospechosa? Solo está hablando con el padre de su hijo. Es la primera vez que se ven desde que se reencontraron. ¡Ha tenido que esperar tres semanas para volver aquí!

—No debería permitirlo.

—Por el amor de Dios, ¿se han tocado una sola vez en todo el tiempo que llevas vigilándolos?

—No hace falta que se toquen —murmuró Theodore.

Mione y el jardinero estaban sentados en un banco de mármol, separados por unos decorosos treinta centímetros, pero despedían tanto calor que se podría cocer pan entre ellos. Ginny puso mala cara.

—Suenas como un amante celoso, Theodore. Espero que no te estés enamorando de Mione. Eso sí que sería quebrantar tu lealtad.

—Yo no… —protestó Theodore, sonrojándose.

—Entonces déjala en paz. Te ha dado su palabra de que no traicionará al emperador. ¿Acaso su palabra no tiene valor porque es judía y esclava?

—Estoy seguro de que tiene intención de respetar su palabra —dijo Theodore—, pero yo me debo al emperador. Tom debería estar al corriente de lo que sucede.

—Si se lo cuentas a mi tío, estarás firmando la sentencia de muerte de Mione.

—No.

—¿No me crees?

—El emperador es un hombre de honor.

—¡No lo es! —protestó Ginny, furiosa.

_—Domina Ginny_, no sabe lo que dice.

—Sé perfectamente lo que digo —exclamó alzando la voz—. ¿Piensas que lo conoces mejor que yo?

—Llevo seis años a su servicio. En el campo de batalla…

—¿En el campo de batalla? —Se burló Flavia—. ¿A quién le importa eso? Soy su sobrina. ¿Tienes idea de las cosas que he visto? He visto cómo mataba moscas con la punta de un estilo y las veía retorcerse hasta morir. Lo he visto disparar flechas a esclavos hasta que parecían erizos de mar. Lo he visto condenar a hombres sin juicio solo por el placer de verlos suplicar perdón. Mi tío es un hombre duro, insensible y cruel. Y su crueldad es extrema con sus mujeres.

Theodore abrió la boca para protestar, pero Ginny, con el rostro enrojecido por la furia, se lo impidió:

—¿Sabías que la emperatriz fue en su día una joven sonriente? ¿Que le gustaba reír? Pero

Tom se adueñó de ella y la convirtió en una estatua de mármol cubierta de esmeraldas. De niño, jugabas con Julia, pero cuando empezaron a circular los rumores, la diste por loca. Tú no recibiste sus cartas, que cada vez eran más cortas y desesperadas hasta que finalmente no pude evitar alegrarme de su muerte. Y Mione… ¡Por Dios, no eres el único que lleva años sirviendo al emperador! Mione también está a su servicio: en su cama, tocando música… Y paga un alto precio por ello: tiene que ocultar a su hijo y sus cicatrices. Cuando está sola, llena una vasija con su propia sangre y solo piensa en morir. ¿Sabías todo eso, prefecto? No, claro que no. Pero yo, sí, y no porque me lo haya contado. Sé lo que se puede esperar, conozco a Tom desde niña y sé lo que piensa cuando se obsesiona con alguien. ¡Y ahora se le han metido entre ceja y ceja mis hijos!

Ginny rompió a llorar ante Theodore, que permanecía perplejo y boquiabierto.

—Por lo que a mí respecta, si Mione quiere tener un amante, no me opondré —añadió Flavia, limpiándose las manchas de kohl que corrían por sus mejillas—. Si lo único que desea es sentarse en un jardín y hablar con un ser normal que la ama, la encubriré. No pude hacerlo por Luna, pero lo haré por Mione. Se lo merece. Y si no puedes comprenderlo, Theodore Norbano, ¡abre los ojos, por el amor de Dios!

Se marchó apresurada, retorciéndose entre sollozos, mientras Theodore la seguía con la mirada.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto en volver? ¡Han pasado tres semanas!

—Me vigilan, Draco. No me atreví a hacerlo antes.

—Llevo doce años pensando que habías muerto. Te veía en todas partes, como a un fantasma.

—Yo también te veía constantemente al mirar a Scor.

—Deberías haberme contado que tenía un hijo.

—No lo supe hasta que me vendieron.

—Tendría que haberte llevado conmigo cuando tuve la oportunidad. Habría cargado contigo sobre mis hombros, como hacen los bárbaros.

—Ya no eres un bárbaro —dijo Mione, sonriente—. Ahora eres un jardinero.

—Pero no se me da muy bien, todas las uvas tienen plagas desde que las cuido. Tampoco fui un buen bárbaro cuando estuve contigo.

—No digas eso, lo haces más difícil.

—Estás preciosa. Vistes seda, tus manos están suaves… ya no tienes callos.

—Ya no se me permite hacer nada.

—Solo esperar al emperador, ¿no es cierto?

—Draco, no…

—¿Por qué no puedo tocarte?

—Notaría tu olor en mí.

—No es un dios.

—Pero llevo su ojo en mi cuello. Draco, nunca me soltará. Una vez que marca a una persona, es para siempre.

Tras un silencio, Draco se acercó a ella.

—Draco, no, por favor.

—No, ¿qué?

—No me toques.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¡Estás temblando!

—No, no me beses, por favor.

—Necesito saber que eres de verdad. Pareces un sueño, y ya estoy viejo y feo.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Mione, nos escaparemos. Cogeremos a Scor y saldremos de Roma.

—Draco, no existe un lugar en el que el emperador no pueda encontrarme.

Sus manos se rozaron tímidamente sobre el banco, entrelazándose y acariciándose en silencio.

* * *

Un saludo a Todas y lamento mucho la tardanza de Verdad, pero me encontraba en un estado en el que no podía salir, mis más sinceras disculpas.

BlackAthena.


	10. Chapter 10

**_HOLA !_**

_Pues Yo aquí iniciando con semana de Actualizaciones, de verdad espero que les guste y Recuerden... Esta Adaptación ya esta llegando a los momentos cruciales, espero les guste Y ESPERO TAMBIÉN MUCHOS REVIEWS un enorme saludo a todas esas personitas maravillosas que me mandaron Mensajes de Apoyo, de verdad se agradece su solidaridad, pues bueno, les dejo leer. _

**B**_lack_**A**_thena_**66**

* * *

**_ROMA_**

—No sé qué pensar —dijo Theodore, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y entrelazando los dedos—,pero a veces creo que está en lo cierto.

_—¿Domina _Ginny? —susurró la voz de Luna entre las paredes de mármol.

—Sí —respondió Theodore mientras retorcía los dedos sin parar—. Hay muchas cosas que encajan…cosas sobre el emperador. El banquete de la noche de mis esponsales, la emperatriz, los juicios por traición…

—¿Crees a la señora Ginny?

—¡No lo sé! —Exclamó, atusándose el pelo—. Es mi amigo. Por los dioses, no puedo hacerme a la idea de las cosas que cuenta Ginny sobre él. Solo lo veo sirviéndome vino, preguntándome por el ejército y bromeando sobre legionarios vagos y gobernadores incompetentes. Pero en cuanto consigo olvidar todo eso, pienso en cómo sale Mione de sus aposentos, tambaleándose como una borracha, aunque casi nunca bebe. Y otra vez vuelvo a hacerme preguntas.

—Y ¿qué vas a hacer?

Sus palabras eran como gotas de agua silenciosas cayendo en un pozo, formando ondas en la sala.

—No lo sé —respondió, soltando un suspiro—. No hay nada que pueda hacer. No, ahora que Ginny lo ha soltado delante de mí. Pero, ¿qué pruebas tengo? ¿Hay alguna palabra que prevalezca sobre la del emperador? Mione es una esclava, Luna está muerta, Ginny lo odia desde la muerte de su hermana. De hecho, está en su contra desde su historia de los niños.

Luna lo miró de forma inquisitiva.

—Flavia rescata a niños del Coliseo y de las prisiones —explicó Theodore, cansado—. Judíos, cristianos y otros herejes. Lleva años haciéndolo. Soborna a los guardias para que los dejen salir de sus celdas y se los lleva como esclavos a su villa, o les busca familias entre sus amigos y arrendatarios. El emperador se lo permite porque la mantiene ocupada y, ¿a quién importa que unos pocos niños escapen de los leones?

—Es él quien firma sus sentencias, ¿verdad? —preguntó Luna.

Se hizo el silencio y Luna inclinó su rostro hacia él.

—Entonces, si dudas de la palabra de Ginny y dado que Luna ya no está entre nosotros para defenderse, ¿en quién vas a confiar? ¿Quién es la persona más juiciosa que conoces?

—Mi padre —respondió Theodore sin dudarlo.

—¿Por qué no le pides consejo? A fin de cuentas, esto no tiene que ver con tu madrastra, es una cuestión de política, y del pueblo. Pregúntale qué está bien.

—¡Pero si no me atrevo a mirarle a la cara!

—Entonces, ¿a quién puedes consultar?

—A ti —dijo, alzando la vista y mirando con ansia sus ojos—. ¿Crees que los rumores son ciertos?

—Sí —respondió Luna, y se cruzó de brazos.

—Entonces —dijo Theodore, cerrando los ojos—, ¿qué debo hacer?

—¿Me estás pidiendo que sea tu conciencia?

—Sí, es lo que estoy haciendo.

—No puedo hacer eso por ti, Theodore. Nadie puede.

—Aconséjame, entonces. Ayúdame.

—Dime una cosa. De todas las cosas horribles que has oído atribuidas a Tom, ¿cuál corregirías si pudieras? ¿Cuál desharías?

—Iría a ver a Luna para comprobar por mí mismo si había perdido la razón de verdad —respondió Theodore, sorprendido con sus propias palabras—. Después de una infancia jugando juntos, se lo debo.

—Ya es tarde para ayudarla. Pero no es tarde para Mione. Ayúdala, hazlo por Luna.

—Entonces, ¿no le cuento al emperador lo de su amante el jardinero?

—Es un comienzo.

—Los he estado observando durante todo el verano —comentó Theodore—. No es que se hayan visto demasiado, un par de veces, tres como mucho. Nunca se tocan. Mione mantiene su palabra. Pero parecen un par de caballos trotando al mismo ritmo.

—Para ti eso es amor.

—No voy a casarme con Millicent —dijo Theodore de repente—. No vamos al mismo ritmo.

—Sería un poco injusto para ella, ¿no te parece? Lleváis mucho tiempo prometido.

—No me quiere, y yo a ella tampoco —añadió Theodore, meneando la cabeza—. No habrá boda hasta que encuentre a la mujer que galope a mi ritmo.

—Esas cosas son difíciles de encontrar.

Theodore miró a Luna: su rostro fino y anguloso entre el velo blanco, su mirada profunda y seria, las claras cejas apuntando a un cabello claro que nunca había visto.

—Esperaré.

**_MIONE_**

Escuché susurros detrás de mi puerta.

—Dioses, ya no sé qué hacer con ella —decía un agitado Remus, sin su habitual alegría y vivacidad—. No ha salido de su cuarto desde que regresó de Tívoli. He venido a ver qué tal estaba, y me la encontré así. ¡No he sido capaz de arrancarle el cuchillo de la mano! ¿Podrás hacer algo? Alguien emitió un sonido gutural.

—Pues claro que puedes. Eres el mejor para levantar la moral.

Alcé la vista y con los ojos medio cerrados alcancé a ver a Harry plantando un beso en la cabeza de su amante, justo en el punto donde su pelo comenzaba a clarear. Luego, entró en mi estancia. Un precioso dormitorio, todo gris y blanco, con la fastuosa cama cubierta por cortinas plateadas y las estatuas de Minerva, que se retorcían cuando me sobrevenían mis sangrientas pesadillas.

Me resistí cuando intentó quitarme el cuchillo y la vasija se volcó. La sangre se derramó por todas partes, ensuciando los mosaicos, brotando de la vasija y de mi brazo, cuyas venas azuladas estaban abiertas. Harry, sin prestar atención a la sangre ni a mis débiles insultos, arrancó la sedosa cortina de la cama y envolvió con ella mi muñeca.

—No, no…

Con mucha facilidad me cogió en brazos y me llevó a la cama. En cuanto se apartó, me arranqué el vendaje de la muñeca, clavándome las uñas en las venas abiertas. Volvió a vendarme y me inmovilizó los brazos. La blanca seda ya estaba moteada con puntitos rojos.

—¡No! —Protesté, golpeando sus manos entre sollozos—. Déjame, déjame acabar esta vez. Es el único modo de que se vayan. Nunca se marcharán mientras esté viva. Déjame quitármelo.

Di un tremendo tirón y Harry me apretó con ambos brazos contra su pecho, canturreando con su voz muda.

—No lo aguanto más… ¡Cuatro años! ¡Cuatro años! Luna aguantó ocho, y no sé cómo lo hizo. No soportaré un año más de sus juguetes y sus prácticas extrañas… ¡Ya está bien! Draco verá las marcas, no es estúpido. Se dará cuenta de lo que me hace y estará acabado, ¿no lo comprendes? Vendrá a por el emperador y morirá, morirá otra vez y no podré soportarlo.

No sabía si Harry me entendía entre tanto sollozo, pero no paraba de acunarme con ternura.

—Y Scor, Scor se enterará también. Es un milagro que haya conseguido tenerlo engañado todo este tiempo. Se enterará y se avergonzará de mí, y hará bien, pues soy una cobarde. Ay, Dios, Draco me odiará cuando se entere.

Las palabras se convirtieron en un alarido ahogado contra el pecho de Harry. Me acarició el pelo y comprobó mi muñeca. Ya podía sentir cómo se secaba la sangre.

—¿Sabes por qué me odiará? —añadí, jadeando—. No porque Tom me haya convertido en una puta, sino porque me hizo débil. En solo cuatro años ha conseguido acabar conmigo. Cuatro años de sus juegos, sus preguntas y su ojo alrededor de mi cuello, y me ha hundido. Ya no puedo confiar en ningún hombre, ni siquiera en Draco, aunque una vez pusiera mi vida en sus manos sin pestañear. Ya no puedo soportar tocarlo, aunque antes me lanzaba en sus brazos como un perro a por un hueso. Tom ha ganado, ¿verdad? Me ha quitado a mi amante, sin saberlo. Otro punto para él. Para lo único que valgo ya es para cerrar los ojos y decirle que no tengo miedo, y hasta eso es mentira.

Harry me meció entre sus brazos, tarareando melodías en su garganta.

—Déjame morir. Ay, Dios, déjame morir antes de que Draco descubra en qué gusano me he convertido. Déjame morir.

Temblé entre los brazos de Harry y ahogué un quejido gutural en mi garganta. Me devolvió a los cojines y me cubrió con las mantas. Ordenó salir a mis esclavos curiosos y me abrazó con ternura.

Supe que iba a pasar la noche a mi lado. Supongo que Nessus lo comprendería. Seguro que sí. El astrólogo amaba a Harry y, lo que es más importante, confiaba en él. Yo ya no sabía lo que era el amor, pero aún recordaba algo sobre la confianza.

**_PANSY_**

—¿Un hombre?

—_Sí, domina. _Eso me dijo —contestó mi criada, mirando nerviosa los mosaicos del suelo.

—Y ¿qué vio exactamente esa amiga tuya? Cuéntamelo todo.

—Mi amiga cambia todas las mañanas las sábanas de Mione cuando está con el emperador. Pero aquella mañana la encontró dormida en su cama y había un hombre con ella.

—Vaya, vaya —dije, y entrechoqué mis uñas pintadas de rojo unas contra otras—. ¿Y quién era?

—Un esclavo, _domina. _Se llama Harry. Su esclavo personal. Estaba abrazado a Mione. Eso dice mi amiga.

Decidí que tenía que averiguar más cosas sobre ese Harry.

—Bien, lo has hecho muy bien. Toma esto y dile a tu amiga que hay otro saquito para ella. Por supuesto, aceptaré cualquier novedad que pueda contarme…

—Sí, _domina _—dijo mi criada, haciendo una reverencia antes de retirarse contando sus monedas.

Me senté en mi escritorio, pensativa. Un esclavo de amante… No era gran cosa, la verdad. Mione podría haber escogido a alguien más escandaloso. A un miembro de la familia imperial, o a Theodore, por ejemplo. Acostarse con un esclavo no era un gran pecado.

Hasta las mujeres patricias solían divertirse con los esclavos guapos. Molly Weasley, la famosa anfitriona patricia madre de Ginny Weasley, era conocida por haber tenido dos hijos de su sirviente personal. La señora Molly cambiaba con frecuencia de esposo, y le dejaban hacer lo que quisiera… Pero el emperador, ¿sería tan indolente? Ese hombre que una vez mandó asesinar a un pobre actor por que corría un vago y ridículo rumor de que se acostaba con su intachable esposa.

No lo creo.

Quizá la indiscreción de Mione fuera de utilidad por una vez. No había más que contarlo.

Encantada con la idea, comencé a escribir una carta.

**_XXVII_**

—¡Scor! —gritó el hijo de Flavia, tropezando y mirando la marca que le había dejado el golpe en las costillas—. No tan fuerte.

—¡Las masas rugen ante la primera estocada de Vercingétorix el Sanguinario! —chilló Scpr, alzando su espada de madera y girando en la arena de entrenamiento del _gymnasium._

Draco los observaba desde la barrera, mordiendo una pajita. Vix no solía practicar con los dos príncipes. «Son demasiado fáciles», protestaba a menudo, pero el pequeño, aprovechando que su tutor estaba con fiebre, le había rogado que entrenara con él. Draco se preguntaba si ahora el muchacho estaría lamentándolo. Aunque tenía la misma edad que Vix, este le sacaba una cabeza. Era un buen chaval. A veces, después de la cena, le daba a Draco trozos de carne de su propio plato para su perra.

—¡El contrincante clama piedad! —Gritaba Scor mientras agitaba su espada con ambas manos—. Son los primeros juegos de octubre, y Vercingétorix el Sanguinario se dispone a acabar con su primer enemigo.

El muchacho se protegió, soltando un aullido de dolor cuando la parte plana de la espada de Scor lo golpeó en el hombro.

—Scor, esto no es divertido —dijo.

Draco estaba empezando a pensar lo mismo.

—Scorpius se acerca y…

El joven príncipe cayó a la arena soltando un alarido y empezó a sangrar de la pierna.

—Scor, para. ¡Has ganado! ¿Vale? Tú ganas.

Draco escupió la pajita de su boca.

—El Coliseo estalla mientras Scorpius se acerca a su rival para rematarlo.

Scorpius se lanzó sobre su oponente y colocó la espada de madera en su garganta, hundiendo la puntaroma en su carne.

—¡Scor! —gimió el muchacho.

—En las gradas los pulgares piden muerte.

Justo cuando Scor cerraba sus manos sobre la palpitante yugular del hijo de Flavia, recibió un puñetazo de Draco que lo tiró a la arena.

—¡Ya basta! —exclamó el Bárbaro.

Scor se incorporó sorprendido, como si se acabara de despertar de un sueño. El hijo de Ginny estaba de rodillas, recobrando el aliento. Tenía un profundo corte en la garganta.

—Iba… Iba a matarme —gimió el muchacho.

—Ve a que te curen —le ordenó Draco.

No necesitó que se lo repitieran. Lanzó una última mirada a Scor y se marchó corriendo.

Draco respiró hondo y dio una patada a su hijo.

—¡Ey! —Protestó Scor—. Solo estaba jugando. Estaba en el Coliseo, todo el mundo me aplaudía, como a ti…

Del primer tortazo que recibió se le cayó un diente.

Scor vomitó dos veces camino de regreso a la cabaña de su padre. En ambas ocasiones, Draco esperó a que terminara y luego lo levantó y le gritó que siguiera caminando.

—Estoy sangrando —dijo Vix, con los labios hinchados, cuando Draco lo tiró al suelo de tierra de la cabaña.

—Sobrevivirás.

Draco repasó las heridas que había infligido a su hijo: había perdido un diente, tenía la mandíbula hinchada, los dos ojos morados, sangraba de la nariz y tenía marcas de sus sandalias en las costillas.

Por dentro lloraba de dolor, pero apretaba los dientes para contenerlo.

—Casi me matas —masculló Scor—. Hijo de perra, casi me matas.

—Te lo merecías —respondió el Bárbaro, echando más leña al fuego—. Bastardo arrogante.

—¡Que te jodan!

—A ti, hijo.

Draco se quitó las sandalias y se sentó con la espalda apoyada en la pared de adobe. Peló una manzana con su cuchillo y se la comió, preguntándose qué demonios debía hacer. De muchacho se había llevado un par de palizas de su padre, pero tenía el ligero recuerdo de que su madre era la que había tomado el relevo, continuando la reprimenda con palabras amables. Al fin y al cabo, ese era el papel de una madre. No tenía ni idea de qué podía decir a su hijo. Ojalá Mione estuviera allí.

—¿No vas a darme nada de cena?

—No.

—¿Y algo para vendarme?

—¿No quieres ser un gladiador? Siéntate ahí, sangra y espera a ponerte mejor.

—Gracias.

Scor se levantó y se sentó junto a su padre, apoyando la espalda en la pared.

—No iba a hacerle daño.

Draco sopesó respuestas posibles, pero decidió guardar silencio.

—¡Solo estaba jugando!

—Se acabaron las clases —dijo por fin Draco—, yo ya no te enseñaré nada más.

—No es justo.

—No pienso permitir que mi hijo se convierta en un matón.

—¡Pero si no estuviste conmigo los diez primeros años! —protestó Scor.

—Pues ahora sí lo estoy, y no voy a enseñar a pelear a un criminal.

Scor parecía abatido.

—Dime una cosa —añadió Draco mientras jugueteaba con el filo de su cuchillo y contemplaba el fuego—. ¿Oyes una voz en tu cabeza cuando peleas? ¿Una voz oscura?

Scor parecía sorprendido. Draco lo miró buscando algo que decir, pero no encontró nada. No se le daban bien las palabras. Los dos apartaron la vista y estiraron las piernas para acercarlas al fuego.

Scor gruñó cuando le crujió una articulación.

—Te odio.

—Lo mismo digo.

—No creo que la señora Ginny me lleve a Roma con ella ahora.

—Yo tampoco.

—Me dijo que iba a asistir a una cena en palacio el próximo mes, y que el emperador iba a proclamar a sus hijos como herederos. Dijo que me llevaría, para que pudiera ver un poco a mamá. Pero bueno, ¿a quién le importa ir a palacio?

—¿Has visto alguna vez al emperador? —preguntó Draco a la vez que partía en dos una rebanada de pan moreno.

—Una vez.

—Y ¿qué te pareció?

—Lo odio —dijo Scor—. Pásame el pan.

Draco supuso que ya había terminado la reprimenda y le dio el pan, deseando poder preguntar a Mione si lo estaba haciendo bien. Ambos masticaron, Scorpius con dolor, y Draco, con tranquilidad.

—¿Tienes noticias de tu madre?

—No muchas. De vez en cuando escribe a la señora Ginny, pero dice que leen sus cartas.

Los dos apoyaron la cabeza en la pared, cerrando los ojos. Descansaron sus manos callosas sobre sus rodillas oscuras y llenas de cicatrices.

—No escuches a esa voz —dijo Draco, sin abrir los ojos—. La de tu interior… ¡Ah! Y alargas demasiado ese giro con estocada por abajo.

Igual todavía no daba por terminadas las clases con Scor.

**_MIONE_**

—Mione —dijo Tom, acariciándome la cabeza mientras me sentaba a sus pies—, ¿quieres que te cuente de lo que me he enterado hoy?

—¿Acaso puedo negarme, César?

—Ay, Mione, sigues siendo tan gruñona. Pensaba que ya habías aprendido la lección.

—¡Ay! Vale, vale… He aprendido.

—Entonces pórtate bien, como una buena chica, y escucha. Tengo un espía por Judea. Debe de ser muy aplicado, porque ha conseguido descubrir algo que se le pasó a los demás.

—¿El qué?

—Tus orígenes… Cariño, te estás poniendo pálida. ¿Quieres algo de vino? Es de una añada excelente. Lo he confiscado de las tierras de Lucio Isernia. Sería un traidor, pero ese hombre sabía de vinos.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

—¿Quién? ¿Lucius?

—No, tú espía.

—Ah, ese. Ya sabes que he desentrañado casi todo tu pasado: aquel mercader ateniense que te enseñó griego y te desvirgó, tu vida con Parkinson, tu gusto por los gladiadores… Pero ¿y los orígenes? Estaban en blanco. Hasta que recibí un informe muy interesante de uno de mis hombres en Judea. Algo sobre una fortaleza sobre un acantilado, una noche calurosa, una ciudad llena de judíos muertos y unos pocos supervivientes. ¿Quieres que siga?

—No.

—¿Sabías que hubo otros seis supervivientes, Mione? Dos ancianas y otros cuatro niños, todos chicos. Los mandé buscar, solo por curiosidad. ¿Sabes dónde están ahora tus hermanos?

—¿Dónde?

—Muertos. Todos. La mayoría, asesinados por traer mala suerte a las familias que los compraron.

Los últimos judíos de Masada llevaban su mal fario a cualquier cosa que tocaban. Por lo que parece, tú eres la última. Pero nunca me has traído mala suerte, ¿me equivoco?

—Por lo que parece, no.

—Me acuerdo de Masada, ¿sabes? Gellert lloró, tenía debilidad por los judíos, pero yo no. Yo me reí.

—Estoy segura de ello.

De repente, Tom agarró mi cabeza con ambas manos por detrás.

—No… ¡Duele!… Me haces daño.

—Dijiste que eras una diosa, Mione.

—Lo soy… lo soy.

—No, mientes —dijo mientras apretaba mi cabeza como si fuera una nuez con un martillo—. Naciste de una judía en medio del desierto, llorando y cubierta de sangre como cualquier mortal. No eres ninguna diosa. Yo soy el único dios aquí. El único dios en Roma. Me deshice de Draco el Bárbaro, me deshice de ti…

—Todavía no has acabado conmigo. Así que deja de fanfarronear y hazlo de una vez.

—Sí, sí, claro. Pero no hasta que lo oiga.

—Hasta que oigas, ¿el qué?

—Ya lo sabes. Dilo.

—¿Que tengo miedo? Tú eres el que tiene miedo, César. Me tienes miedo, aunque no soy más que una judía nacida entre llantos en el desierto.

—Deja de reírte. ¡Basta!

—Soy Mione —dije, riéndome con una alegría loca y suicida, a pesar del dolor que sentía en el cráneo—. Antes fui Hermione, cantante, esclava y amante de gladiadores. Antes fui Leah, hija de Benjamín y Raquel de Masada. Soy tan mortal como tú, hombrecillo Cruel y despiadado ¡Corriente!. —Alcé la voz, hasta convertirla en un alegre grito para que lo oyeran los esclavos al otro lado de la puerta, los acólitos del emperador, el mundo entero—. ¡No le temo a nadie!

Me contempló durante unos instantes, y luego se echó a reír.

Pasaron ocho días hasta que pude salir de la cama.

—No pensaba verte tan pronto —dijo Luna con una mirada que conmovió a Theodore—. Pero aquí estás, y con tus mejores galas.

—Dentro de una hora tengo que ir a la Domus Ginny —explicó Theodore mientras se quitaba el casco de cresta escarlata—. El emperador celebra un banquete formal en honor de su sobrina y sus hijos.

Recorrieron el pasillo de mármol claro con un paso perfectamente sincronizado. Otras sacerdotisas con sus velos ondulantes se apresuraban por el templo, mientras que algunas matronas romanas se acercaban a murmurar oraciones con motivo de la Saturnalia, la fiesta de fin de año en la que las casas se ponían patas arriba y se preparaban para el año nuevo. Nadie reparaba en la vestal y el prefecto. La imagen de sus cabezas inclinadas conversando era común en las estancias públicas. En cualquier caso, aquellos que podrían haber disfrutado especulando sobre una virgen vestal no se atreverían a pronunciar una palabra en contra del mejor amigo del emperador.

—Hoy he hecho una cosa —dijo Theodore, posando las manos en los riñones con un gesto copiado de Tom—. Pansyme envió una nota al cuartel de la Guardia Pretoriana, como suele hacer.

«Esta noche», ponía. Siempre digo a mis centuriones que se hagan cargo del cuartel esa noche, pero hoy…

—¿Qué?

—Los llamé, pero luego, no sé qué me pasó. Di la vuelta a la nota y escribí: «Estoy ocupado», y la mandé de vuelta. —Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Luna— Nunca antes había hecho algo así.

—¿Y por qué ahora?

—Pensé en lo que dirías si pudieras verme. En lo que pensarías.

—¿Y qué pensaste que pensaría yo?

—Pensé que… lo comprenderías. Pero no quiero que me comprendas, quiero que estés orgullosa de mí.

—Lo estoy.

—¿De mí?

—De ti.

Theodore soltó un largo suspiro de alivio.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Sí.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Veintinueve —respondió, sorprendida.

—Entonces, te quedan otros diez años de servicio a Vesta antes de retirarte.

—Eso es.

—Cuando pasen esos diez años —dijo Theodore—, cásate conmigo.

Hubo un largo silencio, y cuando Theodore se atrevió a mirarla, vio que sus ojos eran enormes.

—Theodore…

—¿Qué?

—Yo… —dijo Luna, apartando la vista, nerviosa por primera vez desde que la conocía—. Trae mala suerte casarse con una antigua vestal.

—Bueno, me enfrentaré con la diosa Fortuna.

—Theodore, estamos hablando de diez años. No pienso romper mis votos antes.

—Ya lo sé, te esperaré.

—Tendré treinta y nueve años, seré demasiado mayor para darte hijos.

—No quiero hijos, te quiero a ti.

Theodore se acercó para tomar su mano, pero recordó al torrente de feligreses que pasaban a su lado y se contentó con decir en voz baja:

—Siento como si te conociera desde siempre, Luna, desde antes de verte por primera vez. No me importa lo que tenga que esperar.

Luna retrocedió un poco y sus ojos se cruzaron durante un instante, para apartarse rápidamente. Se ajustó el velo, nerviosa.

—No… no sé qué decir.

—Di que quizá. Piénsatelo. Tienes diez años para decidirte.

—Pero Millicent…

—No quiere casarse conmigo. Llevamos años buscando una excusa tras otra con tal de no fijar una fecha para la boda. Hoy le diré al emperador que voy a romper nuestros esponsales. Millicent tiene una buena herencia, no le costará encontrar otro marido. Dime que te lo pensarás, solo dímelo.

—Eh… de acuerdo —dijo ella, con voz débil.

Una oleada de alegría inundó la cabeza de Theodore.

—Bueno, pues me voy. Eso es lo que quería contarte. Dioses, me costó todo el día reunir el coraje para venir. Hasta Saturnino y sus germanos fueron más fáciles que tomar esta decisión.

Soltó una carcajada estruendosa. Quería gritar, quería ponerse a bailar.

El velo de Luna resbaló un poco cuando se inclinó para mirarlo, y Theodore pudo ver un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja. Debió de haberse soltado cuando se ajustó el pañuelo. Un pelo claro, como se había imaginado. Acercó la mano y lo tocó.

—Es del color del maíz —dijo—, o del oro de Escitia.

Cuando se marchó, Luna permaneció por un buen rato en pie en el centro de la sala de mármol.

**_ROMA_**

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó Severus, sonriendo—, ¿me das tu aprobación?

Millicent ajustó los pliegues de su _palla _sobre su espalda contrahecha y dijo:

—Estás perfecto.

—Tú sí que estás preciosa. El amarillo te sienta muy bien.

Millicent bajó la vista, moviendo nerviosa su brazalete de oro.

—Preferiría quedarme aquí leyendo en la biblioteca en lugar de ir a un banquete imperial.

Desde el horror de su fiesta de esponsales, no había vuelto a poner el pie en palacio. Severus se podía imaginar en lo que estaría pensando. Alzó la cabeza de Millicent cogiéndola de la barbilla.

—Esta vez no sucederá lo mismo.

—Pero, ¿y si pasa?

—Entonces te traeré a casa —respondió, sonriendo—. Ya lo hice la última vez, ¿no?

—Es cierto.

Millicent permaneció inmóvil, apoyando la mejilla en la mano de Severus, antes de girarse para recoger su _palla _de color ámbar.

—Ya estoy lista.

—Buena chica.

—¡Millicent! —exclamó Theodore entrando de golpe con su uniforme oro y rojo de pretor, y besó a su prometida en la mejilla—. Padre, ¿qué tal estás?

Para sorpresa de Severus, su hijo le dio un abrazo en lugar del habitual e incómodo apretón de manos.

—Muy bien —dijo Severus, mirándolo—, y por lo que veo, tú también.

—Theodore —llamó una voz desde el piso de arriba—, qué poco te vemos últimamente.

Pansy bajó para unirse a ellos, como un ave del paraíso con sus sedas de color escarlata con lentejuelas doradas y el pelo recogido en una red de rubíes y perlas.

—Pansy—dijo Theodore, haciendo una reverencia—, estás preciosa.

—¿Estás preciosa? Llevas toda una semana ignorándonos y esperas que…

Las palabras gélidas de Pansyse perdieron cuando Theodore pasó de largo y subió las escaleras de dos en dos para abrazar a su hermanita que acababa de asomar su cabeza por la puerta del dormitorio.

—Aquí está la niña a la que llevo una semana ignorando —exclamó Theodore, revolviendo su cabello castaño—. ¿Cómo llevas tus migrañas, Sabina?

—Mejor. ¿Sabes? ¡He crecido una pulgada!

—Ya lo veo —comentó Theodore, posándola en el suelo entre risitas—. Tendré que aprovechar tu compañía antes de que me dejes por los pretendientes que te salgan. Mañana vamos a montar a caballo. La loca de tu tía Diana tiene una yegua tranquilita para ti.

—Lamento interrumpir este momento tan enternecedor —dijo Pansy, moviendo su abanico de plumas de pavo real como si fuera la cola de un gato—, pero vamos a llegar tarde.

—Espera que vea si papá está bien vestido —dijo la pequeña.

—Ya lo hice yo por ti —comentó Millicent—. ¿Piensas que iba a dejarlo presentarse en casa del emperador con una toga arrugada?

—¡A la cama! —ordenó Pansy, y cogió a su hija del hombro para empujarla hacia su cuarto—. Da igual lo que se ponga tu padre para ver al emperador. Aunque sus antepasados hayan sido emperadores, no es más que un viejo tullido y aburrido.

Sabina se estremeció y el disgusto asomó al rostro de Theodore. Severus se encogió de hombros y pensó: espera y verás, espera y verás.

—Vete a la cama, pequeña —dijo Severus a su hija.

—Bien —exclamó Pansy, ajustándose su velo de seda dorada cuando la pequeña desapareció en su cuarto—. ¿Nos vamos?

Millicent bajó la vista y ajustó su brazalete con precisión sobre su muñeca.

—Pansy—dijo—, ¿nadie te ha dicho alguna vez que eres una zorra rastrera, malvada y egoísta? Severus parpadeó sorprendido mientras Pansy se quedaba boquiabierta con una mueca desagradable.

—Eres mala, no tienes principios, maltratas a tus esclavos y abusas de tu hija —siguió diciendo Millicent.

—Vaya —comentó Pansy—, ya veo que me tienes celos.

—Y eres la peor esposa de Roma. De largo, la más descuidada y criminal —añadió Millicent.

Luego, mirando a Severus, dijo—: Creo que ya podemos irnos.

Theodore ahogó algo que podía haber sido una tos mientras Severus sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Comenzó a reír como hacía tiempo que no se reía.

—Sí—dijo—, me parece que ya estamos listos.

El viento invernal había dado paso a una lluvia gélida, pero el ambiente en el interior de la litera era todavía mas frío de camino a palacio.

Theodore vio a un soldado de la Guardia Pretoriana flirteando con una esclava cuando se suponía que tenía que estar de servicio.

—Seguid vosotros —le dijo a su padre, y se detuvo para soltar una reprimenda al hombre.

Al encaminarse apresuradamente hacia el triclinio, vio que Ginny y su familia ya habían llegado.

Los chicos iban delante con su padre, su vivacidad contenida ante la magnificencia que los rodeaba.

Ginny se detuvo en la antecámara para reprender a uno de sus esclavos, el hijo de Mione, Scor. Theodore lo vio y aceleró el paso.

—Más te vale portarte bien, mal bicho, hasta que termine el banquete. Luego diré algo al oído a tu madre y podrás ir a verla —le decía Ginny.

Scorp llevaba una túnica anónima de esclavo con la banda de la familia de Ginny, pero en su modo de observar los mosaicos y las columnas del nuevo palacio no había ni rastro del servilismo de un esclavo.

—¡Hala! ¡Menudo sitio!

—¿Por qué lo has traído? —preguntó Theodore a Ginny, bajando la voz.

—Mione lleva meses sin verlo, pensé que le agradaría…

Ginny agarró a Scorp por el cuello de la túnica y le dio una torta, antes de que pudiera esconderse detrás de una columna.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que no fue una buena idea.

—Que se quede en la antecámara y que nadie lo vea —le aconsejó Theodore.

Ginny lo siguió hacia el triclinio entre lamentos.

—Pero ¿es que no se puede quedar quieto ese pequeño monstruo?

**_PANSY_**

Fue una velada aburrida, muy distinta a aquel magnífico banquete en la Domus Augustana en el que celebramos los esponsales de Theodore. Esta noche, al contrario, todo el mundo estaba muy formal en la inmensa sala de ceremonias oficiales del nuevo palacio. Voces comedidas charlaban amigablemente sobre cosas intranscendentes, con el sonido de fondo de la gigantesca fuente oval enmarcada por ventanitas y arcos. La señora Ginny estaba ocupada con su esposo, sus dos hijos incordiaban con preguntas a ese astrólogo regordete, Severus y Millicent discutían sobre alguna teoría política aburrida y Theodore… me ignoraba. Cuando hablaba con el emperador se adivinaban ciertas reservas en sus ojos. ¿Habrían discutido? Bueno, ¿qué importaba? Me estaba ignorando, y había rechazado la última invitación que le mandé. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Me fijé en Mione. Llevaba unas sedas color carmín, con bordados rojo púrpura en el dobladillo que parecían sangre seca, y cuentas de azabache, así como una toca del mismo mineral en la frente.

Alicaída y con los ojos hundidos, el emperador no le hacía caso… Pero se sentaba en su mismo lecho, en el lugar que debería ocupar su esposa de haber estado allí.

Un enorme griego con una túnica de seda blanca se inclinó para poner más comida en su plato, y agucé la vista. ¿Sería su esclavo? Era atractivo, ese tal cómo se llamase. Alto, moreno, musculoso y guapo. Al agacharse, un rizo de su cabello rubio cayó sobre su frente, y Mione sonrió por primera vez en toda la velada cuando rozó su mano.

El emperador la llamó con voz alegre, pero ella dio un respingo:

—Mione, tienes que cantarnos algo.

—Por supuesto, César.

Se incorporó y cogió la lira mientras su amante la contemplaba con un gesto inescrutable. ¿Habría recibido mi carta o no?

—Maravilloso —aplaudió Severus cuando terminó—. Recuerdo la primera vez que la escuché cantar, Mione. Su voz siempre me ha producido un gran placer.

—Yo también lo recuerdo —comentó Mione, haciendo una reverencia—. Todavía me dedicaba a limpiar fuentes. Fue muy amable con mi canto.

—Entonces estoy en deuda contigo, Severus Snape —dijo el emperador desde su lecho—. De no ser por su canto, nunca habría conocido a Mione.

Curiosa idea.

—Entonces, ¿qué opinas, Mione? —Exclamó el emperador, alzando la voz de repente—. Es una fortuna que puedas cantar como la diosa que no eres.

—Sí, César —respondió Mione, paralizada mientras recogía la cola de su vestido.

—Puedo imaginarte frotando baldosas y cantando para las ranas —continuó el emperador, con voz entretenida pero dura—. Sin sedas, ni joyas, ni suaves colchones de plumas… ni amantes.

Sentí un pinchazo de excitación en la nuca.

—No —dijo Mione con tono neutro—, no tenía nada de eso. He sido muy afortunada.

—Pues sí. Ahora tienes todos los lujos del Imperio a tu disposición, un emperador que te los concede… y un hombre con quien disfrutarlos a mis espaldas.

Lentamente, el rostro de Mione se volvió del color de la tiza.

—Por favor, Mione —dijo lentamente Tom—, ¿creías que no iba a enterarme?

En mi interior resonó un glorioso grito de alegría.

Severus y Millicent intercambiaron miradas confundidas. Theodore estaba helado. Ginny miró a Tom y luego a Mione, e intervino:

—Tío, no deberíamos… No delante de los chicos.

—¿Y por qué no? Seguro que aprenden algo: cómo tratar a los traidores, a los impostores y a las mujeres infieles.

—César —dijo Mione, dando un paso adelante—, señor y Dios, te juro que…

—Vaya, ahora sí que soy un dios, ¿eh? ¡Qué rápido cambias de parecer! ¿Vas a suplicarme, Mione?

Me incorporé al instante para ver a la famosa concubina de Roma de rodillas.

—Señor —intervino Theodore, llamando la atención del emperador desde su lecho—, debería habérselo contado, lo sé. Pero no ha hecho nada malo. Los estuve espiando, no ha habido traición.

—Silencio, Theodore —dijo el emperador, sin apartar los ojos de su concubina.

—Pero señor, le juro que es cierto. ¿Acaso le mentiría?

—No, tú no me mentirías. Pero ella sí. No sabes lo embusteras que son las mujeres. ¡Mione! —La voz imperial resonó por toda la sala de nuevo—. ¡Qué fácil ha debido de ser para ti engañar a un hombre honesto como Theodore!

—Yo no…

—¡Silencio! —tronó el emperador, y Mione se encogió.

—Señor —rogó Theodore, con ojos desesperados.

—Te lo suplicaré —dijo Mione, arrodillándose en medio de la estancia—. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? Te lo suplico. Haré lo que sea. Pero déjalo en paz.

—Demasiado orgullo —dijo Tom mientras se incorporaba y se acercaba a Mione—. Todavía tienes demasiado orgullo.

—Por favor, señor y Dios, por favor.

—¡Arrástrate!

Mione inclinó su cabeza hasta los pies del emperador, pegando su cara a los lazos de sus sandalias y acariciando sus tobillos con las manos.

—Tom, te lo ruego…

El emperador se agachó para tocar su cabeza, con ojos soñadores y distantes, y se me cortó la respiración.

—Mione—murmuró Tom, hundiendo sus dedos en el cabello de su amante—, mi querida

Mione… ¡No!

La apartó de un empujón y se giró para darles la orden a sus guardias:

—Matad al esclavo.

Dos guardias pretorianos avanzaron con las espadas desenvainadas.

Mione gritó y Theodore retrocedió un paso. Contuve la respiración.

Harry soltó un grito apagado cuando dos espadas romanas se hundieron hasta la empuñadura en su estómago.

—¡No! —aulló el astrólogo.

Harry retrocedió tambaleándose, con la boca abierta, escupiendo sangre y rogando clemencia con las manos ensangrentadas. Las espadas brillaron de nuevo, rebanando sus dedos de camino a su corazón.

Harry cayó al suelo, con toda su dorada hermosura convertida en una ruina de color rojo.

Qué desperdicio.

—No, no, no —gimió el astrólogo, y se lanzó sobre el cadáver—. No, Harry. ¡No!

Tom apartó los ojos del muerto con la respiración acelerada. Su mirada se dirigió hacia mí.

—Gracias, _domina _Pansy—dijo con tono formal—, por llamar mi atención sobre este hombre.

—Ha sido un placer, señor y Dios —respondí mientras pestañeaba.

—¿Tú? —Bramó el astrólogo, y me miró con los ojos inundados de lágrimas—. ¿Tú dijiste que mi Harry…? Por los dioses que lo pagarás caro, zorra.

Su voz se atragantó y se derrumbó sollozando, abrazando la cabeza del cadáver y acunándola en su regazo.

—Vaya —dije—, como si fuera mi culpa.

—Deshaceos de eso —ordenó Tom, frotándose las manos—, ya empieza a apestar.

—César, ese hombre jamás me tocó —dijo Mione, incorporándose—. Harry nunca me tocó, era inocente.

—Entonces, ¿quién era el culpable? —dijo el emperador, pasando por encima del brazo extendido del cadáver—. Dime su nombre, Mione, para que podamos asistir a otra ejecución. Te dejaré mirar, porque es lo que se merece toda mujer infiel: ver cómo su amante muere ante sus propios ojos.

—¡No tengo ningún amante, bastardo! —gritó Mione. Con un golpe, Tom la lanzó contra la pared. Asistí emocionada a mi venganza. Nadie me prestaba atención, pero por una vez no me importaba. Esto era mejor que el teatro. Hasta los esclavos se arremolinaban en la antecámara para observar con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó Severus, bajándose de su lecho y cruzando lentamente con su andar cojo el triclinio, sin apartar la mirada de Tom.

Alzando la voz, le dijo al emperador de toda Roma:

—¡Detente!

Tom miró a los ojos de Severus Snape Dumbledore.

—Detente —repitió Severus, con calma—, ahora mismo.

Tom soltó algo parecido a un gemido.

—No.

Sonaba como un niño pequeño que lloriquea ante una lección difícil. Apartó a Severus de un empujón con un gesto infantil. Severus cayó al suelo sobre su hombro malo. Su cara se contrajo de dolor y Tom se echó a reír, rompiendo el extraño silencio que se había producido. El emperador se dispuso a dar una patada a mi marido, pero Millicent se lanzó sobre Severus para protegerlo y lo cubrió con su vestido amarillo. El emperador se apartó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Que el senador no vuelva a interrumpirme —dijo a los guardias, y avanzó hacia Mione.

—¡No! —exclamó Theodore; dio un paso adelante y sujetó al emperador del brazo—. No puede hacer esto, señor, está equivocado… Déjeme explicárselo.

Tom miró a Theodore con una especie de conmiseración enferma.

—Eres demasiado bueno para estas cosas, Theodore. No ves a los enemigos que me rodean, a las serpientes entre la hierba… No tienes ojos para el mal.

El emperador chasqueó dos dedos y un par de guardias cogieron por los codos a mi atónito hijastro.

—Es por tu propio bien —dijo con seriedad Tom—. Observa lo que hace un emperador con las serpientes.

En dos lentos pasos cruzó la estancia y estrelló su puño en el rostro de Mione, que se tambaleó mientras la sangre brotaba de sus labios partidos. El emperador le propinó otro golpe en la nuca que la hizo caer de rodillas. Tom pisó sus dedos y se oyó el crujido seco de los huesos al partirse. Luego, la agarró por el pelo y la levantó como a una muñeca.

Mione tosía sangre.

Tom alzó la mano para asestarle otro puñetazo, pero no llegó a lanzarlo porque recibió un golpe en la espalda que le hizo tambalearse. Alguien había salido disparado como un rayo de entre los esclavos de la antecámara. Me sorprendí al ver una amplia raja en la toga del emperador.

—¡Scor! —Escuché que gritaba Mione—. ¡Scor, no!

Era un muchacho alto y musculoso cuyo cabello, a la luz de las lámparas, parecía casi blanco. Llevaba en el puño un cuchillo de mesa con mango de marfil. Tendría unos doce años. Me resultaba familiar, casi podía ubicarlo… Se abalanzó sobre el emperador de Roma moviendo su arma con un gesto letal y suave. Nos quedamos todos helados en nuestros lechos.

Tom se giró y con los reflejos propios de sus años en las legiones esquivó la embestida. El cuchillo rajó su manga en lugar de su garganta. El emperador agarró la muñeca del muchacho, que lanzó su otra mano al cuello del Tom. Permanecieron enzarzados unos instantes, dando vueltas por el suelo.

Entonces intervinieron los miembros de la Guardia Pretoriana, que lanzaron al muchacho al suelo.

—¡No lo matéis! —rugió el emperador.

Los guardias desarmaron al muchacho, que seguía resistiéndose y embestía con la cabeza. A punto estuvo de abrirse el cráneo al chocar contra una coraza de bronce.

Mione no paraba de chillar. Millicent abrazaba a Severus, que seguía sujetado por los guardias. Flavia tapaba los ojos de sus hijos con las manos y Theodore intentaba soltarse de sus propios hombres.

—Señor y Dios, ¿está herido? —dijo un guardia que se acercó a Tom.

Contemplando los trozos rasgados de su túnica, el emperador comentó:

—Tuve suerte. El cuchillo se enredó en la tela.

Dirigió una mirada sorprendida al muchacho, que dos guardias sujetaban de rodillas en el suelo.

—¿Se han vuelto locos los esclavos?

—Señor y Dios —intervine, mirando al muchacho y a Mione repetidas veces—, creo que puedo decirle quién es este pequeño asesino.

El emperador me miró. Mione dejó de gritar y también me miró, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Sonreí. Ya sabía por qué me resultaba familiar el muchacho.

—Es el hijo de Mione.

Mione soltó un gemido.

—Señor —gritó Theodore—, señor, si para un momento y me escucha…

El emperador miraba a un lado y a otro, desconcertado.

—¿Su… hijo?

De repente, el muchacho dejó de intentar zafarse de sus guardias y se quedó helado. Sin mirarlo, Tom avanzó a pasos lentos hacia Mione.

—Vaya, vaya —dijo con suavidad—, me dijiste que tenías un hijo, pero no mencionaste que lo habías entrenado para ser un asesino. De hecho, me contaste que no lo habías visto desde que nació.

—No… no sé quién es. No lo conozco.

—Pero si lo llamaste por su nombre —intervine—. Scor, ¿no es así?

—¡Pansy! —exclamó Severus, fulminándome con la mirada.

Le saqué la lengua, riéndome.

—Y bien, Mione —dijo Tom, y pasó un dedo por su mejilla amoratada—. ¿Qué hago con este hijo tuyo tan precoz que ha intentando asesinarme?

Mione se incorporó, con los labios ensangrentados y temblando y con un moratón oscureciendo medio rostro.

—¿Lo mato?

—¡Adelante! —gritó el muchacho entre el montón de guardias que lo sujetaban—. Mátame, pero hazlo rápido.

El chico estaba temblando, pero alzó la cabeza como un gladiador esperando el golpe de gracia.

—¡Qué conmovedor! —Comentó el emperador, apartándose de Mione—. El pequeño guerrero esperando con valentía su ejecución. ¡Qué noble!

—No tanto —dijo el chico, que se removía como una serpiente.

Consiguió soltar un brazo, solo uno, pero era justo lo que necesitaba para agarrar un cuchillo del cinturón de un guardia y lanzarse hacia delante.

Clavó al suelo el pie del emperador, que se dobló soltando un alarido de dolor.

Un escudo impactó en la cabeza de Vix, que cayó gritando de dolor. Sin embargo, consiguió asir el escudo y arrebatárselo al guardia. Un cuchillo se clavó justo donde debería haber estado su cuello.

Mione se abalanzó sobre el guardia y sujetó su brazo.

Una voz femenina interrumpió el barullo, parando a los guardias.

—¡Alto! —exclamó la _domina _Ginny, que se había refugiado en un rincón junto a sus hijos y su esposo, espantados ante tanta locura. Avanzó un paso, forzando una sonrisa para ocultar su terror, y posó una mano apaciguadora sobre el hombro del emperador.

—Tío, no hagas esto delante de mis hijos —dijo, intentando convencerlo—. Déjame que me los lleve a casa, y a mi esposo. Este no es lugar para ellos. Y ese muchacho, no es nadie. No es hijo de Mione. Me lo llevaré a casa y me encargaré de que reciba un serio castigo. Lo mandaré azotar. Déjame llevármelo.

Sus hijos estaban a medio camino de la puerta, aterrorizados y con los ojos como platos. Ginny hizo un gesto a Scor.

—Tío, por favor. Este renacuajo no merece la ira de un emperador.

Tom se incorporó con el cuchillo ensangrentado en la mano, mientras la sangre manaba de su pie.

—Un niño tendrá que pagar por esto, Ginevra —dijo—. Si no es el hijo de Mione, uno tuyo.

El emperador se giró y señaló al hijo mayor de Ginny.

—Prendedlo… O mejor —ordenó, mientras Ginny chillaba—, prendedlos a todos. Estoy harto de esta llorona y sus mocosos.

Se los llevaron. Ginny temblaba, su esposo miraba a los lados en busca de una ayuda que no llegaba y los dos príncipes estaban pálidos. Mis pensamientos se dispararon como un rayo. Si Tom ya no tenía heredero, quizá buscase una esposa que se lo diese.

—Ahora, tú —dijo el emperador, dando un paso renqueante hacia Scor con su pie herido y una sonrisa—. Demonios, ¿qué puedo hacer contigo?

—¡Vete a la mierda! —gritó el muchacho, y le enseñó los dientes como una rata acorralada, aunque pude ver el miedo brillando en sus ojos.

—Oh, creo que no —dijo el emperador, arrancándose con suavidad una tira de piel ensangrentada del pie. Luego se dirigió a la Guardia Pretoriana—: Llevaos a esa zorra judía fuera de la ciudad y arrojadla por ahí.

—¡No! —Gritó Mione, tirándose a sus pies—. No, no, quédate conmigo, deja que Scor se marche.

El emperador sonrió. Sangrando, despiadado y genial, sonrió.

—¿Tienes miedo ahora, Mione?

Mione alzó la vista para mirarlo.

Tom hizo una señal a los guardias y dijo:

—Lleváosla, pero primero…

Se agachó con un cuchillo en la mano y con tres certeros cortes rompió el collar que llevaba Mione soldado a la garganta. Luego se giró con el ojo negro reluciendo en su mano y con un gruñido de esfuerzo dobló la banda de plata alrededor del cuello de Scorpius.

Mione gimió de nuevo mientras se la llevaban.

—Excelente —exclamó Tom, sonriendo. Parecía no sentir su pie herido—. Llevad a este muchacho a los aposentos de su madre, pero primero quitad cualquier objeto punzante. ¡Y que alguien limpie este desorden!

Sus ojos recorrieron los vasos y platos volcados, las pisadas de sangre que manchaban los mosaicos…

—Theodore, deberías llevarte a tu padre a casa. Está muy mayor para tanta excitación.

Theodore estaba pálido, totalmente conmocionado. Lentamente, sin apartar los ojos de Tom, Millicent se acercó a su prometido y tiró de su manga. Moviéndose como una marioneta, Theodore se incorporó y pasó un brazo bajo el hombro de su padre. Se marcharon mientras Scorpius los observaba desafiante.

Ya solo quedaba una persona: Yo.

Arqueé la espalda con gracia en el lecho mientras los ojos del emperador se dirigían hacia mí.

Gracias a los dioses, la sangre no había manchado mi vestido.

—Creo que te debo una recompensa —dijo Tom, acercándose, con una extraña excitación brillando en sus ojos. La cuchillada en el pie no había reducido su deseo—, por haber desencadenado todo esto. ¿Qué deseas?

—Oh, creo que te lo puedes imaginar, señor y Dios.

Me bajé de la cama y me arrodillé ante él, acariciando su pierna.

—Estás herido. Deja que te cure, señor y Dios.

Envolví la herida de su pie con una servilleta, agaché la cabeza y besé los hilos de sangre de su tobillo.

Me levantó y me besó con fuerza. Pegué mi cuerpo al suyo, sintiendo calambres de excitación por mi columna vertebral.

—Sí —dijo, decidido—, me servirás. Ven aquí.

Me poseyó en mitad de aquella estancia llena de sangre.

**_XXVIII_**

**_MIONE_**

Los guardias me abandonaron en un embarrado campo de nabos fuera de las murallas de la ciudad. Puede que estuviera demasiado ensangrentada y maltrecha para su gusto, o quizá pensaron que podía contagiarles mi mala fortuna, o igual se debió a que la gélida lluvia apagó su ardor, pero no intentaron aprovecharse de la concubina del emperador antes de dejarla tirada en el barro.

Simplemente, me bajaron del caballo y se marcharon al galope. Me quedé allí, acurrucada y temblando bajo la lluvia torrencial.

Todas mis pesadillas se presentaron de golpe. Scorpius, hijo mío.

Ha sido todo por mi culpa. Tenía que haberlo enviado lejos, tenía que haber sabido que no estaba a salvo.

Scorpius.

Reuní fuerzas para incorporarme y me tambaleé durante unos instantes. Me ardía el estómago.

Las articulaciones de los dedos crujían como si estuvieran rellenas de grava. Seguía teniendo media docena de heridas abiertas y la sangre se mezclaba con la lluvia nada más brotar.

Sin embargo, había salido peor parada después de alguna de las sesiones de «lucha de cama» de Tom. En esta ocasión, por lo menos podía mantenerme en pie.

Comencé a caminar, de modo inseguro, dando tumbos sobre los campos embarrados. Anduve hasta que la lluvia cesó y salió un sol pálido y acuoso. Caminé hasta que el astro rey alcanzó su cénit entre las incansables nubes, y hasta que se ocultó de nuevo. Me tumbé a descansar un rato en una zanja y me levanté cuando el frío se hizo insoportable para seguir adelante. La gente apartaba la mirada al verme, pues me tomaban por una demente.

No era consciente de hacia dónde me dirigía hasta que vi el tejado de la villa de Flavia asomando en el horizonte anaranjado, a las afueras de Tívoli.

«Vive en una cabaña —me había contado Scor—, en los viñedos del ala norte de la propiedad de la _domina _Flavia.»

Atravesé con dificultad los viñedos, arañándome el rostro con las hojas de las parras y

Desgarrándome aún más el vestido con sus ramas. En la ladera de una colina vi una cabaña redonda, semejante a las de Brigantia.

Tras veinticinco kilómetros caminando a duras penas, los pies me fallaron y no fui capaz de recorrer a pie los últimos veinticinco metros. Me arrastré hasta que llegué a la puerta y golpeé su base con los puños.

—Scorpius —dije a los pies desnudos que respondieron a mi llamada—, el emperador ha cogido a Scor.

Mione se desplomó como un muñeco ante el fuego mientras Draco limpiaba las costras de barro y sangre de su rostro.

—Se lo ha quedado —no paraba de repetir—, me ha echado y se lo ha quedado.

Draco sentía la rabia acumulándose en su interior, pero hizo un esfuerzo por ignorarla y dijo:

—Vamos a ver tus manos.

Tenía tres dedos rotos. Se los vendó y entablilló, como había visto hacer en numerosas ocasiones al médico de los gladiadores. Escuchó el resto de la historia entre arrebatos de furia. En medio de la agonía que lo invadía por su hijo, sintió una oleada de compasión por la señora Flavia, la mujer que lo había sacado del Coliseo. Probablemente moriría ejecutada. No volvería a sentarse en su soleado atrio a bordar un mantón ni a colarse en las entrañas del Coliseo para arrebatar niños de las garras de la muerte. La señora Ginny, que le había dado una cabaña para él solo y se enfadaba porque le arruinaba sus uvas… La Guardia Pretoriana ya se había presentado en la villa la mañana anterior a la llegada de

Mione, pero no inspeccionaron los apartados viñedos y Draco no le dio más importancia a su visita.

—Shhh —susurró a Mione—, duerme.

—Pero Scor…

—Lo recuperaremos.

En su mente vio a Scor lanzándose sobre el emperador con un cuchillo de mesa en la mano. ¿Por qué le habría enseñado al muchacho a pelear?

—No puedo dormir —dijo Mione, aunque se le cerraban los ojos mientras Draco la llevaba a la cama. Cuando la posó en el jergón, su rostro se descompuso en una mueca de dolor.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada… mis costillas.

Draco comenzó a desabrochar su vestido.

—No —dijo Mione, intentando resistirse débilmente—, tengo muchas marcas.

Draco le quitó las sedas rasgadas, palpando su cuerpo en busca de huesos rotos.

Solo encontró un moratón bajo su pecho, cuyo color verdoso indicaba que no era reciente. ¿Cómo habría recibido un golpe tan fuerte ahí?

Sus dedos encontraron otro, y otro. La desvistió por completo.

—Draco —susurró Mione—, no…

A la luz del fuego, las cicatrices y las marcas de golpes y quemaduras eran apenas visibles, pero sus manos las descubrían al tocarlas.

—Draco…

La miró. No sabía qué expresión tenía en su rostro, pero Mione se cubrió los ojos con los brazos.

Draco se fijó en que tenía marcas de cuchillo que ascendían por sus brazos.

Quiso tocar su rostro, pero se detuvo pues todos los músculos del cuerpo de Mione se habían puesto en tensión. Apartó su mano y la envolvió de nuevo en su vestido.

—Estás bien —dijo—, solo son moratones.

Mione se estremeció como si la hubiera pegado. Sus ojos estaban llenos de un odio enfermizo hacía sí misma.

—Duerme —dijo Draco, levantándose y extendiendo su capa junto a la pared para tumbarse—, quédate en la cama.

Vio su gesto de alivio mientras acomodaba su cabeza y se encogía como una niña. Tardó bastante en dormirse.

Draco no concilio el sueño en toda la noche.

«Ten cuidado, grandullón —le dijo Hércules—, no remuevas a los muertos, déjalo estar.» Pero Hércules estaba pudriéndose en una tumba. Esteban el jardinero moriría con la señora Ginny, pero Draco el Bárbaro seguía vivo.

Desenterró al demonio palada a palada. El monstruo se desenroscó y se estiró, bostezando tras su largo sueño. Después se asentó y los dos, Draco y su demonio, planearon con gran placer lo que le iban a hacer al emperador de Roma.

**_ROMA_**

Theodore no tenía mucho tiempo para echar broncas, pero hizo lo que pudo.

—Mira —gruñó a esa cabeza de pelo hirsuto que le llegaba a la altura del hombro—, aprecio a tu madre, y por ella intentaré que sobrevivas. Cierra el pico y haz todo lo que te pida el emperador.

—Vale.

Aunque en la sala de mármol hacía frío, el sudor corría por la frente del muchacho.

—¿Qué se te pasó por la cabeza? —no pudo evitar preguntarle Theodore—. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió intentar apuñalar al emperador?

—No sé —respondió Scor, y las cadenas que sujetaban sus muñecas y sus tobillos tintinearon—. En ese momento me pareció una buena idea. A ver, ahora no parece una decisión acertada, pero…

Los guardias abrieron la puerta de par en par y Theodore empujó a Scorpius al interior del lóbrego triclinio. El emperador, envuelto en una túnica negra, descansaba recostado sobre unos cojines de terciopelo negro en un lecho de ébano. Sus ojos eran tan oscuros como las paredes. La única nota blanca en la sala era la venda que envolvía su pie. Por una vez, no había sirvientes, ni esclavos ni secretarios.

—Quédate —ordenó el emperador a Theodore sin apartar la vista del muchacho.

Theodore intentó fundirse con la pared.

—Siéntate, muchacho.

Scorpius se sentó en un cojín de seda negra a los pies de la cama del emperador.

—Espero que tu nueva habitación te resulte cómoda.

Scor lo miraba sin responder.

—Tienes lengua, ¿no? Todavía no he ordenado que te la corten. Más adelante, quizá.

Silencio.

—Si no vas a hablar, pásame la jarra de vino. No te molestes en buscar armas en la mesa, he ordenado retirar cualquier objeto afilado.

Tras una pausa, Scorpius le llevó la jarra de vino de color ébano. La bebida parecía un colorido chorro de tonalidad rubí en la oscuridad de la sala.

—El vino suaviza el dolor de mi pie —dijo el emperador, y contempló su miembro vendado con cierta sorpresa—. El médico dice que se curará pronto.

—¿Puedo beber un poco? —preguntó Scor, indiferente.

Tom le pasó su propia copa, impasible. Scor limpió ostentosamente el borde de ónice con su manga, bebió un largo trago y le devolvió la copa.

—Y bien —dijo el emperador al recostarse en los cojines negros—, ¿qué debería hacer contigo?

—Podrías dejarme marchar —propuso Sor..

—No, creo que no.

—Merece la pena probar este vino.

—Correcto.

Se contemplaron fijamente, en silencio.

—Todo de negro —comentó Scorpius, mirando el oscuro triclinio—, ¡qué tétrico!

Theodore se fijó en que el muchacho movía las manos para que las cadenas tintinearan y ocultar de ese modo que estaba temblando.

—Todavía no he decidido qué hacer contigo, Scorpius —reflexionó el emperador—. Podría lanzarte a los leones, o quizá castrarte. ¿Te gustaría cantar, como tu madre?

—No tengo oído para la música.

—Entonces eres un hombre de espada, como tu padre… ¿Quién era tu padre?

—No lo sé.

Tintineo de cadenas.

—Mentiroso —dijo Tom, complacido—, tendremos que trabajar en ello.

—Me muero de ganas.

Más tintineo.

—Para.

—Parar, ¿el qué?

Tintineo.

—Ese sonido. Me molesta. Los oídos de un dios son muy finos.

—Bueno, todos tenemos nuestros problemas.

De nuevo, tintineo de cadenas.

—¡Que pares!

—Vale.

Se contemplaron. Theodore abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar. Por lo general, cuando había una pelea en el cuartel, intervenía para separar a los contrincantes, pero no se atrevía a interrumpir aquel duelo.

—Vas a matarme —dijo Scor—, ¿verdad?

—Ya veremos.

—Nada de ya veremos. Ya me han contado. Los dioses aplastan a los mortales como si fueran hormigas.

—Entonces, ¿crees que soy un dios?

—Bueno, no estoy seguro —dijo Vix con una sonrisa—. Lo que sí es cierto es que sangras como los mortales, César.

Tom bajó la vista a su pie envuelto en vendas.

—Me clavaste un cuchillo —dijo, con un tono maravillado en la voz—. Llevo catorce años reinando este Imperio y nunca antes me habían herido. Hasta ahora.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

—No para mí. Soy señor y Dios.

—Claro.

Hubo un silencio.

—¿Sabes que tu madre seguramente estará muerta? Mandé que la Guardia Pretoriana la arrojara fuera de la ciudad. Si no la han robado o asesinado, estará durmiendo en alguna cuneta. Será fácil de encontrar, si me apetece.

Scor lo miró fijamente.

—Podría recogerla mañana, si quisiera, y traerla de vuelta. Te gustaría, ¿verdad?

Scor dio un paso hacia delante tan repentino que Theodore se llevó la mano a la espada.

—¡Déjala en paz! —gritó el muchacho al emperador.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Tom con tono paternalista.

—Hagamos un trato. Déjala en paz y quédate conmigo.

—¡Serás prepotente! ¿Quieres que te deje con vida para que me vuelvas a clavar un cuchillo en la espalda?

—Seguro que así tu vida será más interesante.

Loco, pensó Theodore, con una admiración distante y asustada, igual no eres tan tonto como parecías.

Tom ladeó la cabeza y contempló al hijo de Mione.

—¿Me tienes miedo?

Scorpius lo miró como si fuera un idiota.

—No tienes más que pronunciar una palabra y ese tío de ahí me convertiría en un montón de tripas y sangre por el suelo. Pues claro que te tengo miedo. ¡Si me estoy cagando encima!

Tom siguió contemplándolo.

—Tienes demasiado orgullo para hacer un trato con un esclavo —se burló Scorpius mientras le corrían chorros de sudor por la frente—, ¿verdad?

Hubo una larga y tensa pausa. Theodore se estremeció.

—Pues la verdad es que no —respondió el emperador, pensativo—, creo que no tengo tanto orgullo como para negarme a hacer un trato con un esclavo, Scorpius.

Scor le ofreció su mano y, por increíble que resultase, el emperador se la estrechó. Palma contra palma, carne contra carne. Huesos doblándose, nudillos poniéndose blancos, a ver quién aguantaba más.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos, sin ceder.

—Bien —sonrió Tom—, supongo que debo disfrutar de este momento. Tu madre fue un gran reto, pero creo que tú vas a ser incluso mayor, Scorpius… ¿o debo llamarte Scor?

—Solo mi madre me llama así.

—No olvides que podría ser tu padre. Si fueras un par de años más joven, tendría mis dudas… pero no.

—Parece que solo hay un Dios —murmuro Scor.

Por fin, Theodore pudo sacar al muchacho de la estancia.

—¿Estás loco? —le dijo entre dientes—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre hablarle así al emperador? ¡Es incluso peor que intentar apuñalarlo!

—Madre me contó que le gusta jugar con la gente —dijo Scor—. Pensé que funcionaría.

Vix se apartó unos pasos, recogiéndose la túnica. Theodore vio una mancha húmeda en la tela. El muchacho se había meado encima.

—¿Te hace gracia? —dijo Vix, retándolo—. Si te ríes de mí te parto la cara. Soldadito de palacio, te creerás un tipo duro.

Dio un empujón a Theodore en el pecho con sus manos temblorosas.

—No —suspiró Theodore—, no me río de ti.

Condujo al muchacho a su habitación.

La corte imperial fue un hervidero de rumores desde entonces. Los cotilleos llegaban a oídos de Theodore:

—Dicen que el muchacho tiene una habitación junto a la del emperador.

—Ayer el emperador lo llevó a las audiencias del Senado.

—Y el otro día lo acompañó a la inauguración del nuevo acueducto… delante de todo el mundo.

—¡Ya sabes lo que piensa la gente!

—En serio, no puede ser. Si se tratase de Nerón, o de Galba, lo entendería. Pero a Tom nunca le han gustado los jovencitos.

—Todo el mundo cambia al llegar a una edad. Además, se ha deshecho de Mione.

—Puede que Mione ya no esté, pero ahora se tira a esa comadreja bonita de Parkinson.

—Sea como sea, el chico es su prisionero. Lo viste con esa túnica roja brillante para poder localizarlo fácilmente si intenta huir. No puede dar un paso sin chocar con un miembro de la Guardia Pretoriana. Aunque quizá estén ahí para proteger al emperador.

—¿Lo dices por los rumores sobre el intento de asesinato durante la cena? Todos sabemos que el emperador no se rompió el pie al caerse del caballo, por mucho que lo digan los médicos.

—No me lo creo. Tom habría mandado degollarlo allí mismo.

—No si es su hijo bastardo.

—No puede ser. Es fácil distinguir a un miembro de la familia Riddle: el color, la nariz. Pero un chaval corpulento como ese tiene que venir del campo.

—¿Hijo de Mione?

—No creo, porque entonces no la habría echado. Tiene pinta de ser el resultado de alguna noche loca con otra amante. Fíjate lo que te digo: de alguna esclava, seguramente.

—Esclavo o no, es el nuevo favorito del emperador. Habrá que empezar a hacer reverencias a su paso, ¿no te parece?

El primo del emperador y su hijo mayor fueron ejecutados en las escaleras Gemonías, también conocidas como las escaleras de los Suspiros. Dos días más tarde fue el turno de

Ginny. La sacaron de su celda. El cargo que se le imputaba era impiedad.

Severus la observó entre la multitud, en pie, rodeado de plebeyos, ardiendo de furia en su interior. Había alzado la voz todo lo que pudo contra aquella injusticia en el Senado, pero nadie lo apoyó. Lo único que podía hacer era contemplar cómo Ginny caminaba hacia el cadalso con el mismo vestido que había reservado para el banquete en que sus hijos serían nombrados herederos del emperador. Uno de sus hijos estaba ya muerto. Nadie sabía si el pequeño seguía con vida.

«El mayor ya tiene edad para ser ambicioso —comentó Tom—. Respecto al pequeño, todavía no he tomado una decisión.» Nadie se atrevió a preguntarle. Los cortesanos más alegres hacían apuestas sobre si el niño habría sido enviado al exilio o estrangulado en su celda. El emperador no se preocupó por asistir a la ejecución de su sobrina.

La multitud guardó silencio mientras Ginny daba su último paseo. Nadie se atrevía a protestar, pero era una mujer popular. Había cumplido su deber de dar hijos y herederos, se mostraba generosa con mendigos y niños. Es cierto que era cristiana, pero siempre se inclinaba ante los dioses. Ahora recorría con la mirada ida y manchada de sangre sus últimos momentos de vida. Su hijo, en el caso de que siguiera con vida, no le sobreviviría demasiado tiempo. Las últimas ramas del árbol de la familia serían taladas para siempre.

—¡Alto!

Severus giró la cabeza al escuchar la voz. Una figura envuelta en blanco apareció, tapada por el rojo y dorado de los guardias imperiales.

—¡Apártate! —Gritaron los guardias—. Llevamos a Ginevra Weasley a su ejecución.

—¿Qué cargos se le imputan? —preguntó esa voz femenina, suave y tranquila.

Ginny esperaba con paciencia, como un buey aguardando el hacha de sacrificio.

—Impiedad. Ahora, apártese de nuestro camino, señora.

—Soy la vestal Luna. En el nombre de Vesta, declaro a esta mujer inocente de los cargos que se le imputan. Haciendo uso de mi autoridad como sacerdotisa, anulo la sentencia de muerte que se le ha impuesto.

La multitud comenzó a murmurar. Ginny abrió los ojos.

—Oh, no—dijo Severus.

Los guardias se detuvieron. Carraspeando, el jefe dijo:

—Pero… No podemos…

—¿Osáis desobedecer las leyes de Vesta? —dijo la sacerdotisa, engrandeciéndose con cada palabra.

—No, pero… el emperador…

—El emperador no tiene voz en este asunto. Mi diosa ha extendido su mano misericordiosa sobre esta prisionera. Si la ejecutáis, os exponéis a la ira divina.

El pretoriano intentó ganar tiempo.

—Tenemos… Tiene que acompañarnos ante el emperador, señora. No podemos…

—Adelante. Estoy segura de que no se atreverá a desoír las leyes más antiguas de Roma delante de todo el pueblo.

La vestal avanzó entre un par de guardias; su cabeza, cubierta por el velo, resultaba diminuta entre las corazas y las hombreras de los soldados. Ginny no le quitaba la vista de encima y se frotaba los ojos, confundida. Severus escuchó claramente su voz mientras los guardias daban la vuelta y conducían a las dos mujeres hacia la Domus Augustana entre la multitud que no paraba de murmurar.

—¿Por qué…? ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué?

—Vesta me pidió que te salvara —dijo con tranquilidad la sacerdotisa.

—Pero si no creo en ella. Soy cristiana, de las que pintan peces por las paredes, no creo en ella…

—Eso no importa. Ella quiere que vivas.

—Pero…

Se alejaron de Severus, que ya no podía oírlas. Pero todavía podía ver el terror en los ojos de Ginny mientras miraba a su salvadora. El mismo terror que sintió en su interior, pues conocía muy bien aquella voz.

—Su muerte por la tuya —dijo Severus en voz alta—. El emperador no aceptará otra cosa.

**_MIONE_**

—Tom es taimado —dije—, pero Scor, más. Estará bien.

Draco, sentado junto al fuego, no contestó. El día anterior apenas me había dicho diez palabras.

—En serio —añadí, como si mantuviéramos un diálogo—. Vix estará bien. La debilidad de Tom son los juegos, no puede dejar de jugar con la gente. Vix se las devolverá todas.

La gata de Draco gruñó en mi regazo, mientras lo acariciaba sin parar.

—Estará bien, seguro.

Draco alzó de repente la cabeza.

—¡Silencio!

Husmeó el aire y por un instante se pareció muchísimo a un lobo escudriñando el viento. De un salto se plantó en la puerta y salió de la cabaña. Yo permanecí inmóvil, abrazando a la gata.

Draco reapareció y me dijo:

—¡ La Guardia Pretoriana! Coge tu capa.

Tras pasar un día descansando, volvía a sentirme con fuerzas. Cogí mi capa y el trozo de pan que guardábamos para la cena. Draco revolvió debajo de su colchón y sacó una larga barra metálica que me costó unos instantes reconocer.

—No sabía que guardabas una espada —dije.

La blandió un instante, dibujando un ocho en el aire, y los destellos del filo se reflejaron en sus ojos. Los ojos del Bárbaro.

Sí, conservaba una espada, así como la negrura de su mirada.

—¿Lista?

Cogí a la gatita y salimos de la cabaña. Lancé una última mirada a la villa y, a pesar de la distancia, pude oír el ruido de cerámica rompiéndose. Los guardias de Tom ya habían venido antes, con toda seguridad para llevarle a su señor cualquier cosa de valor. Ahora habían vuelto para completar la destrucción. Las posesiones de los traidores pasaban a ser propiedad del Imperio, sus campos se sembraban con sal y sus nombres no se volvían a pronunciar. Para ser un hombre que odiaba a los judíos, Tom poseía un gusto por la venganza muy hebreo.

Draco atravesó por en medio de los viñedos, apartando cortésmente las ramas para mí, pero como no podía seguir su ritmo, tuve que abrirme paso yo misma. Así estaba desde que vio las marcas de los golpes, desde que me aparté de él: silencioso y frío. No había vuelto a intentar tocarme Y ahora que sus ojos habían recuperado esa oscuridad asesina, prefería que no lo hiciera.

La Gata soltó un maullido estridente al ver las llamas anaranjadas trepando hacia el cielo desde el tejado de la villa. Cerré su hocico con mi mano y seguí las anchas espaldas de Draco en dirección a Roma.

**Hacia nuestro hijo.**

* * *

**Athena-Black13 . - **_ ¡Ey me encanta tu Nick! Ja ja ja ja ja ja Un saludo enorme Gracias por comentar, Si, sé que fue muy cortito pero fue por como terminaba, vi necesario cortar el Capitulo hasta allí, pero como ya te has de haber dado cuenta, este Capítulo es mucho más largo e interesante, nos Leemos la próxima semana, Besos y abrazos._

**TTaticarri ,.** _Muchas Gracias Linda, Se por lo que los Españoles están pasando por estos momentos de Crisis económica, y creo que es una situación que todo el mundo está pasando, aumentan los impuestos y los precios de alimentos y mientras más son los costos menos son los salarios, pero no desesperes, por ahí dicen que Dios aprieta más no ahorca (No soy religiosa pero creo en alguien superior) y respecto a Mi novio, supongo que ya lo superé, la vida sigue, nada debe detenernos a menos que nosotros así lo deseemos, Saludos y nuevamente Gracias... nos leemos el otro Fin. :)_

**Person P**_ .- ¡I Love it! Thank you for supporting._

**Pues bueno, creo que por este lado ya esta todo bien, en realidad me gustaría saber que Opinan sobre el Capítulo, AH ! Otra cosa, las invita a Leer mi nuevo Proyecto, que de aquí a diez días más supongo que subiré otro capítulo dependiendo de como van los Reviews, aun que... lo tengo como Clasificación M por su contenido Violento y exceso de Lemon, Saludos. **


	11. Chapter 11

**_XXIX_**

**_ROMA_**

Luna se apartó del ventanuco de su fría y húmeda celda y dijo:

—Vaya, Theodore, creo que es la primera vez que me gritas.

—¡Que te grito! —Exclamó Theodore—. ¿Que te grito? En toda la ciudad no se habla de otra cosa: la vestal que se plantó delante de la Guardia Pretoriana y concedió el perdón de la diosa.

Luna lo miró con calma y su frenético enfado se apaciguó un poco.

—Luna, no sé qué va a hacer ahora el emperador contigo.

—Déjalo, todo está en manos de Vesta —dijo Luna, ofreciéndole una sonrisa con un ligero temblor en la comisura de los labios. Se cubrió el rostro con el velo y añadió—: Llévame ante su presencia.

Theodore la contempló durante unos instantes, intentando adivinar sus ojos tras la barrera de seda.

Recordó que las vírgenes vestales solo cubrían su rostro en una ocasión: durante los sacrificios.

—Así que esta es la vestal —dijo Tom.

El emperador estaba en su escritorio ante una pila de peticiones, mapas y cartas, con el hijo de Hermione sentado de piernas cruzadas a sus pies como últimamente sucedía. El muchacho daba cabezadas de sueño, y el propio Tom parecía cansado, apenas interesado en los traidores tras un largo día de trabajo. Theodore sintió un vago rayo de esperanza.

Entonces Luna se quitó el velo y el tocado que cubría su cabello, dejando al descubierto un pelo fino y claro.

—Hola, tío —dijo, sonriendo, al emperador.

Durante unos instantes reinó un silencio tan absoluto que Theodore pensó que nunca más volvería a producirse un sonido.

Scor abrió los ojos y miró extrañado a la vestal, igual que Theodore, en busca de la mujer a la que amaba.

Pero en su lugar encontró a una extraña. A la luz de las lámparas, vio la marcada nariz de la familia Riddle, el cabello lacio que había visto tallado en mármol, cayendo sobre el cuello de una túnica de vestal, los oscuros ojos llenos de misterio tan parecidos a los de Tom.

Un recuerdo enterrado emergió a la superficie: una princesita llevando sus banderas de juegos infantiles. «Siento como si te conociera desde siempre —le había dicho una vez—, desde antes de verte por primera vez.»

—¿Luna? —dijo Theodore a la hija del emperador Gellert, la nieta de Vespasiano, sobrina (y según algunos, amante) de Tom: la señora Luna, miembro de la divina e imperial dinastía Riddle.

¡Y yo que le he pedido que se casara conmigo!, pensó Theodore, avergonzado.

—Luna —repitió el emperador.

Su gesto era tan extraño, tan complicado, que Theodore supo que no podría definirlo en mil años.

Pero le daba miedo.

—Señor —intervino Theodore—, pido disculpas por haber traído a esta impostora a su presencia. Me la llevaré y recibirá el castigo que se merece.

—No —dijo el emperador, ausente, devorando con la mirada a su sobrina—, no es una impostora. Dime, Theodore, ¿lo sabías?

Theodore tenía la garganta seca.

—No —dijo Luna—, no sospechaba nada.

—Ahora todo encaja —comentó Tom con el mismo tono meditabundo—. Por eso decidiste conceder el perdón a esa llorona de Ginny. Por supuesto, tu perdón no es válido, porque solo una virgen vestal puede revocar una sentencia de muerte del emperador, y tú… para nada eres virgen.

Por increíble que parezca, Luna sonrió. De nuevo volvía a parecerse a Luna, en lugar de a una anónima princesa de la dinastía Riddle.

—Pero si piensas contravenir mi perdón concedido en público, la gente te pedirá una explicación.

¿Qué les dirás?

—Un emperador no tiene que dar explicaciones.

—Llevas toda tu vida intentando justificarte para evitar el peso de la sombra de mi padre.

Tom se revolvió inquieto y preguntó:

—¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo, Luna?

Theodore abrió la boca, aunque deseaba con desesperación escuchar la respuesta, pero volvió a cerrarla.

—En el templo de Vesta, donde siempre quise estar. Tuve que morir para poder entrar allí.

—Decían que estabas embarazada.

—Nada de eso. Intenté quitarme la vida, pero —una sonrisa iluminó su rostro— Vesta no quiso que muriera, así que fui a reunirme con ella. No le importó la cuestión de la virginidad.

—Alguien te ayudaría a escapar —protestó Tom.

—La sacerdotisa suprema de las vestales, que ya está muerta. Y un par de personas más, a las que no pienso nombrar.

Tras una larga pausa, Tom dijo:

—Todavía puedo matar a Ginevra, ¿sabes? He cambiado la ejecución por el destierro. Mañana será conducida a Pandateria, ¿lo conoces? Es un islote en mitad del mar, de apenas una milla cuadrada.

Varias damas imperiales han muerto allí, algunas incluso tenían el mismo nombre que tú. ¿Qué importa si una prisionera real se cae por un acantilado y se rompe el cuello?

—La gente lo sabrá y pensará lo peor porque, querido tío, el pueblo romano no te tiene en mucho aprecio.

Scor, acurrucado en el suelo como un perro, soltó una risita apagada. Tom le clavó una mirada de reprobación antes de volver la vista hacia su sobrina y decir:

—Pues que no me aprecien, ¿piensas que me atormenta?

—Correcto —dijo Luna, imitándolo.

Antes de que Theodore tuviera tiempo de parpadear, Tom ya tenía las manos alrededor de la garganta de su sobrina. Necesitó la ayuda de dos guardias para apartarlo de ella. Scor aprovechó la ocasión para quitarse de en medio y refugiarse en un apartado rincón de la sala.

—Atadla —ordenó el emperador a los guardias, con la respiración entrecortada—. Atadla, ¡ahora mismo! - Tom tuvo que gritar a los guardias, que se mostraban reticentes a posar sus manos sobre una princesa, una sacerdotisa o lo que quiera que fuese aquella mujer.

Theodore apartó su mirada de las marcas rojas que los dedos del emperador habían dejado en la garganta de Luna, que ofrecía sus muñecas a los guardias sin oponer resistencia.

—Señor —dijo Theodore al emperador—. César, por favor…

La voz atronadora de Tom acalló la de Theodore.

—Guardias, sujetad al prefecto Theodore.

Los miembros de la Guardia Pretoriana sujetaron a Theodore por los codos, pero consiguió soltar un brazo y posarlo en el codo del emperador.

—César, ¿alguna vez te he pedido algo?

Tom meditó durante un instante. En su mirada furiosa brilló por un instante el cariño.

—No —dijo, y posó su mano sobre la de su lugarteniente—, no, nunca. Pero ahora, guarda silencio.

Se giró hacia Luna y tocó su cabello, justo donde sus mechones dorados caían sobre sus hombros como el velo de una vestal.

—Tengo un mechón de este pelo en mis aposentos privados —musitó—, junto a la urna que contiene tus cenizas. Aunque supongo que no serán tuyas. Solo el pelo es de verdad. Acabas de dar tu vida por tu hermanastra, Luna. ¿Merecía la pena?

—Era la voluntad de mi diosa.

—¿Lo volverías a hacer?

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces te daré la oportunidad de repetirlo. ¡Guardias!

Tom susurró unas órdenes al oído de los guardias, que salieron de la estancia. Theodore apartó el rostro, incapaz de mirar a Ginny. Pero no fue a la señora Giinevra a quien trajeron, sino a su hijo pequeño. Pálido, encadenado, demacrado, intentando adoptar un gesto valiente. El último heredero de la casa Riddle. Tenía exactamente la misma edad que Scor, que lo observaba sorprendido desde su rincón.

—El hijo de Ginevra —les presentó Tom, innecesariamente—. Saluda a tu tía Luna, pequeño.

Temblando, el crío inclinó la cabeza.

— El último miembro de su familia —añadió el emperador—. Su padre y su hermano han muerto, y su madre está a punto de seguir el mismo camino ¿Qué hacemos con él? ¿También vas a salvarlo, Luna?

—Si está en mi mano —respondió con voz baja pero firme.

—Ah, ¿puedes? Esa es la cuestión. ¿Qué darías por salvar a este crío?

—Mi vida.

—Pero si tu vida ya la has entregado antes, ¿no? Por su madre. ¿Qué más puedes ofrecer por él?

El muchacho alternaba su mirada entre el emperador y su tía, conteniendo un gemido que

brotaba desde el fondo de su garganta. Scor permanecía helado en su rincón y Theodore no se atrevía a hacer ningún ruido.

—¿Qué quieres, tío? —preguntó Luna, muy tranquila—. Esa es la auténtica cuestión.

Tom soltó una carcajada, esa risa abierta tan atractiva que en raras ocasiones se le Escapaba.

—Pues claro, esa es siempre la cuestión. Por lo menos para ti. Porque para eso estás en este mundo, Luna, para complacerme. Así que, si me haces el favor de prometerme que me seguirás complaciendo el resto de tu vida, dejaré marchar al crío.

—Ay, tío —dijo Luna con tristeza—, no creo que haya nada en este mundo que te complazca de verdad.

Theodore observaba atónito la escena. El hijo de Ginny abrió la boca y soltó un grito apagado.

—Tienes razón —admitió Tom—. Siempre me comprendiste mejor que nadie, Luna.

Theodore seguía sorprendido. Aunque ya tenía los pelos de punta, se le erizaron aún más cuando Tom sacó su puñal y se lo clavó al hijo de Ginny en el estómago.

El muchacho abrió la boca y, sin emitir ningún sonido, cayó lentamente sobre los mosaicos. A Theodore le pareció que tardó una eternidad en tocar el suelo.

Durante un terrible instante todo permaneció congelado. Theodore, con las manos medio estiradas para detener ese golpe fatal; el chico, sujetándose las tripas en el suelo mientras la sangre inundaba los mosaicos; el emperador, limpiándose las manos en la túnica, en la que quedaban manchas rojas; Scor, detenido a punto de incorporarse de su rincón; Luna, inmóvil como una estatua de su diosa. Pero el mármol de la estatua se hizo carne y dijo con mucha entereza:

—Theodore, saca de aquí al chico. Scor, ayúdale.

El prefecto y el esclavo obedecieron al unísono.

—Eso —dijo Tom sin dirigirse a nadie en particular y dejando caer el puñal—, eso es… Luna.

El emperador se abalanzó sobre su sobrina, arrancándole el velo de los hombros.

Theodore hizo amago de darse la vuelta, pero Luna lo miró por encima del hombro de su tío. Había tanta confianza en sus ojos que Theodore siguió llevando al hijo de Ginny, que aullaba de dolor, a la antecámara de los aposentos del emperador.

—Sabrá cuidarse sola —le dijo Scor—. Ayúdame.

Tenía algo enroscado en la mano mientras intentaba taponar la herida abierta en la tripa del príncipe: el velo de Luna.

Theodore escuchó sonidos guturales en el dormitorio, pero no provenían de Luna. Se incorporó y regresó hacia la habitación, pero los guardias le impidieron el paso.

—¿Acaso quiere morir, prefecto? —le preguntó el _optio—. _¡Déjelo solo!

Theodore se acercó, se arrodilló como pudo y buscó el pulso del príncipe agonizante. Scor tenía los dedos cubiertos de una sangre casi negra que manaba a borbotones de la herida.

—Se está muriendo —dijo Theodore, aturdido—. Se va a morir.

—¿Va a ayudar o no, prefecto? —protestó Scor, que sudaba y soltaba juramentos sin parar de taponar la herida con el velo.

Se escucharon unos gruñidos angustiados procedentes de la habitación. Algo más parecido a un animal en celo que a un emperador. En cambio, no se oía la voz de Luna.

Theodore sintió un gemido clavándose como una esquirla de hielo en su garganta. Le invadió una terrible idea: «Igual, si la posee, le perdonará la vida».

El hijo de Flavia soltó un aullido de dolor. Scor apoyaba todo su peso en el velo. Su túnica y sus rodillas estaban cubiertas de sangre. Los párpados pesados del niño temblaron. Los esclavos comenzaron a arremolinarse, con los ojos abiertos como platos, y Theodore los maldijo a voz en grito para que se apartaran.

El hijo de Ginny gritó, llevándose los débiles brazos al estómago. Scor apretó con más fuerza la herida. Los ojos del pequeño miembro de la dinastía Riddle se abrieron y miraron a Scor, llenos de dolor.

Arrodillado en un charco de sangre, el corazón de Theodore latía acelerado.

—¡Zorra! —se escuchó un grito proveniente del interior de la habitación. Era la voz del emperador, pesada y lenta—. ¡Puta rastrera! ¡Fuera de aquí!

Los guardias que custodiaban la puerta se miraron, indecisos.

—¡Ya lo habéis oído! —exclamó Theodore incorporándose y lanzándose sobre la puerta, a punto de resbalarse.

Lo observó todo de un vistazo: el emperador, hundido sobre el colchón y Luna poniéndose su túnica blanca en silencio.

—¡Lleváosla! —ordenó el emperador, y su cuerpo entero se estremeció—. Por los dioses,

lleváosla.

Theodore cogió a Luna con manos temblorosas, pero los pasos de la muchacha al abandonar la estancia eran firmes como una roca. La condujo a través de los charcos de sangre, dejando a un lado a Scor, que ayudaba a recostarse al hijo de Ginny.

—Los guardias me llevarán —dijo Luna a Theodore—. Ayuda a Scor con mi sobrino. Necesita que los ayudes a salir de palacio.

—No sobrevivirá. Tiene las tripas abiertas.

—¿Seguro?

Scorpius pasó un brazo bajo el hombro de su amigo y lo ayudó a incorporarse Alzó la mirada, cauteloso, y Luna le ofreció un saludo cordial con un gesto de la cabeza. Sus ojos, bajo el reflejo de las lámparas, no parecían muy… humanos.

—Da recuerdos a tu madre, Scorpius —dijo, antes de que los guardias se la llevaran, tirando de las mangas de su vestido sin atreverse a tocar su piel, como si fuera a quemarles.

A su paso, dejó huellas de sangre sobre los mosaicos.

—Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí —dijo Scor.

El hijo de Ginny, a su lado, se retorcía de dolor pero no estaba muriéndose. Apretaba contra su estómago el veló de Luna, que ya estaba más rojo que blanco.

—Me lo imaginaba —murmuró Theodore—. En realidad no vi cómo el emperador lo clavaba. No podía.

—Te vas a desmayar —dijo Scorpius, disgustado.

Theodore sintió unas ganas tremendas de reír, con enormes carcajadas histéricas. Quería reírse hasta morir. Pero se acercaban más guardias a todo correr, además de cortesanos curiosos y esclavos boquiabiertos. Se quitó su capa roja de pretor, moviendo los dedos como un tonto, y envolvió con ella al hijo de Ginny. Scor cubrió con un pliegue el rostro del pequeño.

—Atended al emperador —ordenó Theodore a los guardias—. ¡Que venga su médico personal! Yo me encargo del muchacho.

—Prefecto, ¿adónde lo lleva?

—Son órdenes del emperador —respondió cortante—. Ordenes confidenciales.

Los guardias apartaron la mirada al instante.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Scor al príncipe mientras lo sacaban de la antecámara alejándolo de la audiencia, que no paraba de crecer.

—Raro… siento…, no sé —respondió el pequeño, a punto de echarse a llorar.

Bajo la capa, Theodore palpó el velo de Luna. Por debajo había un corte largo pero poco profundo que sangraba un poco, pero no la herida mortal que había supuesto en un principio.

—Creo que el idiota del emperador falló el golpe —comentó Scor—. Has tenido suerte.

¿Suerte? Theodore no quería oír hablar de eso.

En la puerta exterior, Theodore mandó a Scor de regreso y salió con el hijo de Ginny.

—¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? —le preguntó el joven príncipe.

Decirle al emperador que moriste de la herida, pensó Theodore, y que me deshice de tu cadáver.

—No te muevas —dijo, azuzando a su caballo con el hijo de Flavia doblado sobre la silla delante de él.

A medio galope, se presentó en la casa de su padre al anochecer, pensando en explicaciones desesperadas para darle. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, su padre no precisó muchas palabras.

—Buen chico —fue lo único que dijo, y en un segundo mandó marchar a los esclavos y llevó adentro al agotado muchacho.

—El emperador —dijo Theodore, con la lengua plomiza—, nunca debe enterarse de que…

—No lo hará —respondió su padre con frialdad—. El muchacho estará fuera de la ciudad antes del amanecer.

—La vestal… —dijo Theodore—, en realidad no era una vestal… Era Luna, que no había muerto.

—No hay tiempo ahora para hablar de eso —contestó Severus, a quien no parecía sorprenderle la noticia.

—¿Lo sabías?

—¿Piensas que consiguió fingir su propia muerte sin ayuda? Vuelve a palacio, hijo, antes de que te echen en falta.

Theodore pasó antes junto al templo circular de Vesta. Alzando la vista, vio que las demás sacerdotisas lo observaban en una silenciosa fila blanca. Todas llevaban el rostro cubierto por un velo.

Sacó el velo ensangrentado de Luna y lo posó en el primer escalón. Le flaquearon las rodillas, y se sentó a su lado hasta que un par de pretorianos vinieron a buscarlo.

El año viejo ya había fenecido y, por decreto del emperador, Roma recibiría el año nuevo con una ejecución.

Una masa extraña y rencorosa se reunió para ver cómo Flavia era mandada al exilio y la vestal, a la muerte. El emperador declaró la jornada como festiva, pero los estandartes colgaban mustios, los pétalos parecían lágrimas y las trompetas sonaban como un cántico fúnebre. «Mala suerte — murmuraba la gente— mala suerte.» Una sacerdotisa y una princesa caídas en desgracia cuando apenas llevábamos un día del nuevo año, que seguro que no venía cargado de nada bueno.

Theodore estaba hundido mientras escoltaba a las prisioneras sobre su corcel negro.

Un murmullo general recibió a las dos condenadas, que se encaminaban hacia sus destinos rodeados por un grupo de pretorianos. Ambas eran bajitas y de pelo liso. Una llevaba una sucia _palla _de color coral y la otra, un vestido inmaculado de vestal. A Ginny la esperaba un barco y luego una diminuta isla, mientras que a Luna solo la aguardaba una cámara tapiada sin aire.

Las vestales que rompían sus votos eran enterradas vivas.

Cogidas del brazo, las dos mujeres cruzaron la calle.

—¿Por qué? —musitaba Ginny con voz débil—. ¿Seguir con vida en una isla los próximos cuarenta años? ¿Es eso más clemente que la muerte?

—¿Quién dijo que los dioses fueran clementes? —comentó Luna con voz amable.

—Ya sé que no lo son. Ni los tuyos, ni el mío. Mis hijos han muerto, Luna. El mayor junto a su padre, y el pequeño… no sé cuándo lo ejecutarán.

—Yo no perdería todavía la esperanza, Ginny.

—No, conozco a Tom. Odia a los niños porque le recuerdan que es mortal. Sacó a sus propios hijos del vientre de su esposa antes de que nacieran, y matará a los míos también.

—Mira al horizonte.

—¿Qué?

—Cuando llegues a Pandateria, mira al horizonte. Es un lugar tranquilo y silencioso. Hierbas mecidas por el viento, tranquilas playas y una casita de piedra con un pequeño oratorio. Estarás sola, y el silencio puede resultar insoportable al principio, así que escucha los trinos de los pájaros y mira al horizonte. No estarás sola durante mucho tiempo. Un día, pronto, verás aparecer un barco surcando los mares. Una embarcación de color rojo, creo, con filas de remos a cada lado. Pensarás que son piratas y querrás escapar, pero te quedarás a hacerles frente con orgullo, porque perteneces a la dinastía Riddle y querrás morir como una de ellos. Pero la galera no atracará. De ella bajará una Barquita de pescadores, sin remos, y la marea la arrastrará hasta la orilla. Antes de que llegue, verás quien va sentado en esa chalupa, alzando los brazos y llamándote desde lo lejos. Te lanzarás al mar, gritando el nombre de tu hijo.

—No puede ser —dijo Ginny, con un susurro—. ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

—A veces veo cosas. Y tienes otro motivo para vivir Ginny.

Theodore se giró a mirarla y vio que Luna posaba una mano en el vientre de Ginny.

—¿Qué?

—Mejor sigamos caminando, no quiero poner a Theodore en otro aprieto —dijo Luna, empujando a su hermana para que avanzase—. Una hija. Todavía no puedes sentirla, pero está ahí. Nacerá en verano, en Pandateria, y estoy casi convencida de que le pondrás mi nombre. Las lágrimas asomaron a los ojos de Theodore, que miró cegado hacia delante.

—Pero ¿cómo…?

—Simplemente, lo sé. Dejémoslo en eso. Lo sé, pero soy la única. Tom nunca lo descubrirá.

Una vez que te deposite en tu solitaria isla, se olvidará de ti por completo. Pero la emperatriz, no. Se encargará de que recibas alimento, y supongo que incluso te enviará a una matrona cuando llegue el momento. Igual hasta consigue que algún día tú y tus hijos podáis salir de aquella isla. Antes era una mujer muy valiente, puede que vuelva a serlo.

—Luna, Luna…

—Es la hora —dijo el guardia que acompañaba a Theodore.

—¡No!—gritó Ginny—. ¡No! ¡No puedo!

—Tranquila —dijo Luna, muy calmada—. Que tengas un buen viaje, Ginny. Y, si no te importa, ponle mi nombre a tu hija.

En un suspiro, Ginny se marchó.

No se podía matar a una vestal dentro de los muros de Roma. Por eso se había construido una pequeña cámara cerca de la Porta Collina, en el Campus Sceleratus, un lugar más conocido como los «campos del Mal». El emperador había ordenado montar un estrado sobre el que observaba la ceremonia, como si se tratara de un festival. La multitud reunida murmuró en voz baja cuando vieron a la virgen vestal detenerse ante su cámara mortuoria y reunir su ropa blanca como la nieve. Theodore vio a su padre junto a Millicent, con las manos unidas de un modo extraño. En el estrado se encontraban la emperatriz, más rígida que nunca, como una estatua, el emperador, con las mejillas sonrosadas y la mirada dura, y Scor, incómodo en su túnica de color escarlata.

La vestal puso un pie desnudo al borde de su tumba y comenzó a descender las escaleras.

—¡Alto!

La tensión se podía mascar cuando Theodore se bajó de su caballo y en menos de un segundo se plantó junto a la sacerdotisa y la cogió del brazo.

—¡Luna! Digo… Luna.

—Luna, lo prefiero. Mi padre siempre me llamaba así, decía que siempre estaba seria como un juez.

—Es cierto, lo recuerdo —dijo Theodore, que apenas podía verla de las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos—. Luna, no puedo dejar que lo hagas.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Escapar conmigo al hombro? ¿Matar al emperador?

—Luna…

—Shhh —lo acalló Luna, llevándose una mano a los labios.

Theodore cerró los ojos y apretó la boca contra su palma. Permaneció así unos instantes, hasta que ella se soltó de su mano como un fantasma.

Sin abrir los ojos, Theodore escuchó sus pasos por los escalones improvisados. Se imaginó su cabello como el oro entrando en la tumba, se imaginó cómo sellaban la cámara y la dejaban dentro. Escuchó el espantoso ruido de las paladas de tierra cubriendo la entrada de la tumba.

Abrió los ojos. Desde el estrado, Tom contemplaba con sus impasibles ojos azules como

Enterraban viva a su sobrina. Sonrió y le dijo:

—¿Jugamos una partida de dados más tarde, prefecto?

Y regresó a sus documentos.

—Vámonos —dijo Draco, posando una mano en el hombro de Hermione.

—Scor tenía buen aspecto —dijo Hermione con voz débil y aguda—. Parece que está bien, ¿verdad?

Tras un silencio, añadió en voz muy baja:

—Ella me ha mirado.

—Ya lo he visto.

Hermione no volvió a abrir la boca hasta que Draco cerró la puerta del minúsculo ático en los suburbios que habían conseguido alquilar con sus últimos ahorros. Luego, se dejó caer en la estrecha y maloliente cama y se echó a temblar.

—Antes de bajar a la tumba, lanzó una última mirada a la multitud y sus ojos se clavaron en mí.

Como si supiera que estaba allí.

—Hermione —dijo Draco, posando una mano indecisa en su hombro.

Al ver que no se estremecía, se metió a su lado en la cama y comenzó a acariciar su cabello. No lloraba, pero su cuerpo de vez en cuando se sacudía con violencia. Draco pensó en el hombre que había compartido con Luna.

Cuidado, cuidado. Apartó al demonio de su mente hundiendo su rostro en el cabello de Hermione. Tocó su sien con sus labios, con el único fin de calmarla, pero su boca se deslizó hasta el lóbulo de su oreja y luego hasta el hoyuelo tras su mandíbula.

Hermione se estremeció y Draco se apartó, temiendo haberla asustada Pero con un suspiro desgarrado, Hermione volvió a acurrucarse contra su pecho, posando la cabeza entre sus hombros.

Por un instante, Draco permaneció quieto, sujetándola como si fuera de cristal. Luego deslizó sus dedos por su cabello, apartando un poco su cabeza para poder besarla. Su boca sabía tan dulce y fresca como cuando tenía quince años.

Notó que volvía a ponerse tensa, pero cuando intentó apartarse Hermione lo abrazó con fuerza. La besó de nuevo, suavemente, y luego besó las marcas que el collar del emperador había dejado en su cuello, y después las cicatrices blancas que los juegos del emperador habían hecho bajo su pecho. Le quitó la túnica e hizo el amor a aquel cuerpo abusado y palidecido por el lujo. Lo amó y sintió pena por él, acariciando sus cicatrices con los dedos y los labios, intentando lo mejor que pudo volver a transformarlo en aquel cuerpo tostado por el sol y endurecido por el trabajo, sin cicatrices, que una vez se le ofreció.

Hermione cerró los ojos y arqueó la espalda con un placer incierto, y Draco la tocó con toda la elocuencia que su voz nunca encontraba, peleando con todas sus fuerzas para hacer que su cerebro testarudo e inteligente comprendiera cuánto la amaba. Y puede que funcionara, porque ella lo besó con un gemido mientras sus brazos se cerraban como un torno alrededor de su cuello. Draco sintió un pinchazo de serena alegría en todos los huesos del cuerpo. Se durmieron abrazados como una maraña de cuerda caliente, sin pronunciar palabra.

Las vírgenes vestales recogieron el velo cubierto de sangre y lo depositaron sobre su altar.

**_QUINTA PARTE_**

**_LUNA_**

**_En el templo de Vesta_**

Este lugar bajo tierra es una tumba pequeña, lo bastante como para que pueda tocar las cuatro paredes sin levantarme del taburete. Hay una vela cuya llama ilumina débil, porque las velas, igual que las personas, necesitan aire para respirar y cada vez hay menos en esta cámara.

Me siento en la oscuridad titilante y sonrío. Gracias, Vesta. Te estoy agradecida por tantas cosas: gracias por permitirme servirte, gracias por el hombre que me amó, gracias por darme el coraje para salvar a mi hermana, gracias por el regalo que le diste a su hijo.

Gracias por una vida que ha merecido la pena.

Me inclino un poco y apago la vela.

Vesta, diosa de la tierra y el hogar…

¿Eres tú?

No sabía que fueras tan hermosa.

**_XXX_**

**_PANSY_**

—Es maravilloso —comenté, adormilada— ¿Qué es?

—El extracto de alguna flor —respondió mi imperial amante.

Arrebató la copa de mi mano lánguida mientras un brillo excitado asomaba a sus ojos.

¿Quién iba a pensar que una flor mezclada con vino falerno añejo produciría este agradable sopor? Cerré los ojos y dejé que el emperador trabajara sobre mi cuerpo pasivo. Tenía unos gustos bastante peculiares, pero nada a lo que costara acostumbrarse. Una podía aprender a excitarse con ello.

Además, ser la amante del emperador… ¡ya era bastante excitante!

Durante los últimos tres meses tuve todo lo que siempre había soñado: aplausos, poder, reverencias a mi paso, gente rogándome que susurrara una palabra al oído del emperador… Un poder mil veces magnificado. ¡Ahora yo era la amante de Roma!

En cuanto a Tom, la verdad es que no sé de dónde habían salido todos esos oscuros rumores sobre él. Era un hombre normal. De mal carácter, voluble, pero un hombre al fin y al cabo. Desde los catorce años sabía cómo manejar a los hombres. Emperador o no, nunca le dejaría estar muy confiado de mí. A veces, cuando el liberto de palacio llamaba a mi puerta, mandaba decirle que no estaba, dejando caer que tenía una cita con otros hombres. En ocasiones me lanzaba a sus pies adorándolo, y otras simplemente le sonreía de lejos, solo para mantener su interés por mí.

—Vístete —me dijo tras terminar—, pareces una puta.

Ya estaba cogiendo sus archivos, tablillas y pizarras. Con un brazo lánguido cubrí mi cuerpo con un pliegue de seda.

—Por cierto —dejé caer—, deberías hacer algo con ese astrólogo que tienes. ¡Es un grosero! Le he pedido tres veces que me lea el horóscopo y me ignora.

—Ve el futuro con la misma claridad con la que los demás vemos el pasado —dijo mi amante sin levantar la vista de su trabajo—. Sus ojos valen todo el oro de Egipto.

—Pues son unos ojos muy maleducados. No me quita la vista de encima.

—Aparta tu mirada.

—¡Qué mal carácter tienes hoy, señor y Dios! —Comenté, dándome una vuelta sobre la cama, descansando la barbilla en la mano y dejando que mi cabello cayera sobre mis ojos—. Así que conservas a tu astrólogo por sus valiosos ojos. Y ¿por qué te quedas a ese mocoso salvaje de Hermione?

Por supuesto, aquello era lo que me interesaba saber.

—¿Quieres tener un recuerdo de ella allá donde vayas? —insistí ante su silencio imperial.

Tom dio la vuelta a una pizarra y escribió una serie de cifras con rapidez.

—¿Señor y Dios? —le pregunté, acariciando su muñeca.

—Vete a casa, y dile a mi secretario que entre —me ordenó, apartando su brazo.

Me bajé de la cama, molesta, y me puse el vestido con dedos todavía inestables por el efecto de la droga. Me marché con mi movimiento de caderas más tentador, pero ni me miró. Bueno, tenía estos extraños cambios de carácter con mucha frecuencia desde la ejecución de la vestal rebelde. Pero no importaba, la próxima vez le haría olvidarlo todo.

—Mira por dónde pisas —dijo una voz a mis pies.

Pegué un respingo. En el pasillo de mármol, fuera de los aposentos del emperador, se encontraba el hijo de Hermione, sentado sobre los mosaicos. Tenía un par de dados mugrientos en la mano y, ladeando la cabeza, me preguntó:

—¿Una partida?

Por el rabillo del ojo vi el habitual jaleo de libertos y cortesanos arrimando la oreja al ver a los dos favoritos del emperador hablando.

—¿Por qué no? —dije con dulzura; cogí los dados y los lancé con rapidez, porque seguro que estaban llenos de enfermedades de granujas callejeros.

El crío silbó, mirando los dados.

—Mala suerte, _domina _Pansy.

—¿Qué sabrás tú sobre la suerte?

—Tengo la suerte de mi madre —contestó—. Todos los judíos nacen con suerte, de lo contrario no seguiríamos con vida.

—¿Y tu padre? ¿No has heredado parte de su suerte? —Comenté con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Los gladiadores no tienen tanta fortuna como los judíos.

Nos contemplamos en silencio. Para complacer a la audiencia (los favoritos de un emperador siempre tienen público) le di unas palmaditas en la cabeza. Intentó morder mis dedos como un perro y retrocedí un paso. No podía bajar la guardia con un niño cuyo padre fue un hombre al que llamaban el Bárbaro.

Miré a mí alrededor. El hijo de Hermione se llevó un par de dedos a la boca y soltó un agudo silbido que hizo que todos los esclavos, libertos y cortesanos en cincuenta metros a la redonda giraran su cabeza.

—Espero que cambie tu suerte, Pansy —gritó—, o estás jodida de verdad.

Algunas risitas llegaron a mis oídos.

—¿Severus? —lo llamó Millicent desde la puerta de su biblioteca, sonriendo—. ¿Qué haces sentado en la oscuridad?

—Disfrutando de una preciosa puesta de sol primaveral —contestó con otra sonrisa—. ¿Te apetece unirte a mí?

—Por supuesto —respondió Millicent, y cogió un taburete—, aunque la puesta de sol es por el otro lado.

—Estoy preparando un viaje —dijo Severus, enrollando unos papeles.

—¿Para ti?

—No, no es para mí.

Era para el hijo de Ginny, que se recuperaba a salvo en la casa de Brundisium. Desde allí había un corto trayecto por mar hasta Pandateria, donde se encontraba recluida su madre. La emperatriz se encargaba de mantener a salvo el secreto de Severus. «Me ocuparé personalmente de que cuiden de Ginny y de su hijo —le había dicho—. Fue la última voluntad de Luna. Severus, sé que no pudo fingir su propia muerte y escapar a la Casa de las Vestales sin ayuda. ¿Tuviste algo que ver?.» «Sí —había contestado Severus—. Me escribió desde Cremona cuando recuperó la cordura tras su intento de suicidio. Hasta entonces no la había creído, pero después de aquello la ayudé.» Los ojos de la emperatriz, normalmente impasibles, brillaron.

—Guárdate tus secretos —dijo Millicent, interrumpiendo sus recuerdos. Se sentó a su lado y volvió el rostro hacia el crepúsculo anaranjado—. No soy curiosa.

—Lo sé. Millicent, ¿sabes que eso te convierte en una mujer muy especial?

Sonrió antes de decir:

—He mandado un esclavo a los aposentos de Theodore en palacio. Dicen que todavía no ha salido de su dormitorio más que para trabajar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva allí encerrado?

—Desde la ejecución de la vestal.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—Sabina quiere una cosa —dijo Millicent, rellenando la copa de Severus—. Me ha pedido que te lo diga, porque piensa que yo puedo convencerte. Quiere que la lleves mañana a los juegos contigo.

—¿A los juegos? —comentó Severus sorprendido—. Es demasiado pequeña para ir a los juegos.

—Dice que ya fue una vez.

—Pero no le permití mirar. Apenas tenía siete años. Se sentó de espaldas a la masacre y estuvo jugando con los esclavos… hasta que el emperador empezó a tirar gente a la arena.

—Pues debió de quedar muy impresionada, porque quiere volver. Dice que será interesante.

También dice que Theodore irá, y que ya casi nunca lo ve. Está muy ilusionada. Puso la misma cara que tú en el último debate del Senado, cuando querías apuntalar los edificios del barrio sur antes de que se hundieran y la camarilla de Publius se oponía.

—No sabía que asistías a los debates del Senado —dijo Severus, suavemente.

—Me siento al fondo —comentó Millicent, sonrojándose.

—Ya veo —sonrió Severus mientras giraba un cálamo entre los dedos—. Entonces piensas que debo llevar a Sabina a los juegos.

—¿Me estas pidiendo mi opinión?

—Siempre la tengo muy en cuenta.

Millicent bajó la mirada y jugueteó con los pliegues de su vestido, pero Severus pudo ver su sonrisa.

—Llévala para que por lo menos pueda ver a Theodore. Igual consigue arrancarle una sonrisa. Luego podemos llevárnosla a casa antes de que comience la sangre.

—No. Si va, se quedará hasta el final. Un Norbano nunca cierra sus ojos ante las cosas desagradables. Y una Norbano, tampoco.

—Por los cielos, qué horror. Entonces yo también tendré que quedarme hasta el final.

—¿Vas a ir?

—Iré, y me debes una, porque odio los juegos.

—¿Qué haría yo sin ti, Millicent?

—La cena estará lista dentro de un cuarto de hora —dijo ella, colocándose un rizo de pelo detrás de la oreja—. Faisán con cebolla en salsa de pimientos.

—¿Has estado tiranizando otra vez a la cocinera?

—Es horrible, voy a comprarte una nueva.

—¿No tendría que ser yo quien te comprara un regalo de boda?

—Todavía no estoy casada, Severus.

**_HERMIONE_**

—Hoy es su cumpleaños —dije, apoyando la barbilla en la mano—. El _idus _de junio. Ya tiene trece años.

—Iba a regalarle una espada —murmuró Draco, poniéndose la túnica por encima de la cabeza.

—¿Para animarle a ser gladiador, Bárbaro? —me burlé.

—Hermione, nuestro hijo quiere ser gladiador —dijo Draco, asomando la cabeza por el cuello de la túnica—. Es un idiota.

—Pues sí —convine mientras rascaba las orejas del perro, que se acurrucaba sobre mis rodillas—. Es un idiota. Ha debido de salir a su padre.

Draco me agarró por la cintura y me sentó en su regazo. Le pegué en el pecho y la gata se cayó al suelo, soltando un maullido agudo. Draco acercó mi cabeza a la suya y me besó con firmeza. Mis huesos se derritieron.

—Bésame —me susurró.

Sonreí y mis pestañas acariciaron sus mejillas. En días como aquel, mañanas azules en las que el sol calentaba nuestro cuartucho del ático, la mirada de Draco hacía que todo mi cuerpo cantara y el mundo reluciese de felicidad. Era posible creer, no solo tener esperanza, que todo iba a salir bien.

—Te está creciendo el pelo —dije, pasando una mano por su nuca y sintiendo que temblaba ante el roce de mis dedos—. ¿Te lo corto?

—Mejor dejarlo largo, para no parecerme al Bárbaro.

—Ya no te pareces al Bárbaro con ese estúpido disfraz.

Cada vez que salíamos a la calle, insistía en ponerse una pesada capa, un sombrero y un parche en el ojo.

—Si salgo sin disfraz, alguien podría reconocerme. Se supone que estoy muerto.

—Cariño —dije, posando un dedo bajo su barbilla y mirándolo a los ojos—, nadie te ha reconocido. Nadie se da la vuelta para mirarte, solo para pensar: «¿Quién será ese tipo tan raro del parche que lleva sombrero y capa en pleno verano?»

—Durante ocho años, mi rostro fue el más famoso de Roma —protestó Draco, un poco molesto.

—Pero ya hace cinco años que moriste. Las masas solo te recuerdan como una leyenda del

pasado. Ahora todos hablan de Torio el Murmillo, así que dame tu navaja, que me picas en la cama.

Agachó la cabeza y comencé a rasurarle el pelo con satisfacción, contemplando los mechones teñidos de negro caer al suelo astillado.

—¿Torio el Murmillo? —preguntó, pasado un rato.

—También hay un tracio muy popular. Vi un grafiti en las paredes de los baños de la calle de la Granada. «Brebix el Tracio, el capricho de las mujeres.»

—Brebix, ¿eh? —Masculló Draco—. Mi nombre estuvo años en las paredes de esos baños.

Me eché a reír y Draco giró su mejilla contra mi mano y su barba me rozó los nudillos.

—Algún día también afeitaremos esa barba —dije— No picas, arañas.

—Pero ¿qué dices?

Me bajé el hombro de la túnica y le mostré una marca roja que me había dejado al besarme.

—¿Yo hice eso?

—No pasa nada —dije, volviendo a cortarle el pelo de la nuca, y añadí en griego—: Me hace el amor como un bruto.

Mi Draco. Algún día no necesitaría ir con barba, ni estúpidos parches ni sombreros. Viviríamos en un valle en el que nadie habría oído hablar del Bárbaro, o no les importaría si lo conocían. Y nuestro hijo jamás se acercaría a una arena.

Retrocedí, cepillando los últimos pelitos que quedaban sobre el hombro de Draco. Volvió a sentarme en su regazo y posé mi cabeza en su hombro. Colé mi mano bajo su túnica y acaricié su pecho, sintiendo el calor de su carne y los latidos de su corazón.

—¿Será buena idea ir al Coliseo?

—Sí —dijo, besándome las cejas— Iremos para ver a Scor, no los juegos.

—No nos dejarán sentarnos juntos, las mujeres tienen su sección separada.

Draco frunció el ceño y dijo:

—Te dejarán sentarte conmigo.

Llevábamos dos semanas intentando ver a nuestro hijo, mezclándonos con la muchedumbre que seguía al emperador en sus recorridos diarios por la ciudad y contemplando a la figura envuelta en una túnica roja que siempre lo acompañaba. «El juguete del emperador», lo llamaban los romanos. Corrían rumores de que era su hijo bastardo. Nunca se alejaba más de un metro de Tom. No había ninguna esperanza de agarrarlo y echar a correr. Tampoco teníamos ninguna posibilidad de colarnos en palacio: solo éramos dos esclavos fugitivos y andrajosos que no podían sobornar a nadie.

Incluso si conseguíamos rescatar a Scor, ¿había algún lugar donde Tom no pudiera encontrarnos? La espléndida mañana se oscureció un poco.

Draco me cogió de la mano y dijo:

—Vamos.

Por primera vez desde que regresamos a Roma, nos encaminamos hacia el Coliseo.

**_PANSY _**

El rugido que estalló cuando el mocoso de Hermione apareció en el placo imperial y saludó a las masas me resultó vomitivo.

—Ponte detrás de mí —le susurré, apartándolo con un empujoncito.

—Déjame en paz, vaca fofa —me replicó, y se sentó a los pies de Tom.

Echando humo, me senté al otro lado. Además de ser un granuja y un maleducado, su túnica roja quedaba fatal con el rosa de mi _stola _y con mis zafiros. Hice un gesto a un par de esclavos para que se acercaran con los abanicos de pluma de avestruz. En las fiestas de la Matralia hacía siempre un calor sofocante.

Tom andaba ocupado con un montón de pergaminos y su corte de secretarios, pero Scor se lo estaba pasando en grande. «¡Hala!», exclamó al ver la enorme arena que se extendía ante el palco imperial. Por lo general, siempre estaba tenso como una estatua en presencia del emperador, pero ahora abría la boca tan fascinado como cualquier niñato plebeyo en las gradas.

—Esto de ser la sombra del emperador tiene sus ventajas. La vista es…

—¿Crees que tu madre estará por ahí? —dijo Tom, comprobando una de sus listas y pasando a otra.

—No lo sé —respondió Scor—. ¿Echamos unos dados, César? El desfile de apertura siempre es bastante soso.

Scor desplumó al chambelán imperial, a un tribuno, a dos lánguidos nobles de la familia Graco y al propio emperador, hasta que le di un golpe en el hombro en el momento justo y tuvo que apoyar las manos en el suelo para no caerse.

—¡Vaya, vaya! Así que haces trampas —dijo el emperador, y recogió el par de dados que habían caído de la manga de Scor—. ¿Qué se puede esperar de una rata de cloaca?

Los cortesanos intercambiaron miradas.

—¿Qué hacen los emperadores con los tramposos? —comenté, con mi voz más aterciopelada.

—Lo habitual es tirarlos a los leones, Pansy. Incluso a los más jóvenes. ¿Qué te parece como regalo de cumpleaños, Scorpius? —le preguntó el emperador, con un rostro inescrutable—. Un baile con un león en la arena del Coliseo.

—Creo que paso, César —respondió, incómodo, el muchacho—. Gracias.

—Haciendo trampas —dijo el emperador, saboreando las palabras—, trampas.

—Mira, te enseñaré a hacer trampas como un campeón —dijo Scor, forzando una sonrisa zalamera para salir del aprieto—. Escondes el dado trucado en tu palma, así… ¿ves?

El emperador observó su rápida demostración y sonrió.

—A ver, enséñame.

—Así —dijo Scor, poniendo los dados en la mano del emperador—. No, César, así no. Dios, qué lento eres.

Estuvieron jugando a los dados durante las cacerías de animales y las ejecuciones matinales.

—Señor y Dios, llegó el tumo de los gladiadores, su espectáculo preferido —le informé, algo molesta.

Tom apartó los dados y se asomó a la arena, en la que un africano y un tracio fueron emparejados para el primer combate.

—El africano ganará —comentó Tom.

—Mi señor y Dios posee un ojo clarividente —murmuré, lo que despertó un rumor de aprobación en el palco.

—No —discrepó Scor—, ese africano es un patoso. Se tropezó con su propia red nada más salir por la puerta. Apuesto por el tracio.

—¿En serio?

—Y tú, ¿qué sabrás? —le reprendí.

Scor y el emperador se apoyaron en la barandilla y contemplaron la arena, ignorándome. Por un instante, dejaron de ser enemigos. Ya no eran cautivo y captor, sino dos apasionados más de los juegos. El tracio venció al africano, y a continuación salieron un par de númidas y luego dos galos. Hubo buenos combates, pero no los disfruté. Solía pasármelo bien contemplando una buena carnicería, pero con el emperador ignorándome por culpa de una vulgar rata de cloaca, no podía.

—Tú sí que tienes ojo, pequeño Scorpius—dijo Tom—. ¿Cómo supiste que el macedonio perdería?

—Tenía resaca. ¿No viste cómo apartaba la vista del sol? —respondió Scor, llevándose a la boca un puñado de higos frescos.

Los vencedores salieron orgullosos por la Puerta de la Vida mientras los esclavos del Coliseo recogían los cadáveres de los vencidos.

—Tienes que fijarte en gladiadores como el galo que cortó el brazo de aquel griego, César. Los fibrosos y ágiles.

—¿En serio? —Murmuré, viendo mi oportunidad—. ¿Quién te ha enseñado todo eso?

—¡Mi padre! —Respondió el mocoso, cayendo en la trampa—. Era el mejor. Con él no valían las reglas. Podía presentarse a combatir con una resaca de caballo y aun así…

Se calló de repente.

—Así que tu padre era un gladiador —dijo Tom, sentándose—. Interesante. Supongo que tu madre te diría que era el famoso Bárbaro… ¡Qué romántico! El grandioso gladiador dejando un hijo perdido por ahí.

—¡Ey! —protestó Scor, enfadado—. Mi padre era el Bárbaro.

Los cortesanos, tirados en sus lechos, soltaron unas risitas.

—¡Qué bonito! —murmuró alguien.

—Este niñato es un mentiroso —comenté.

—Igual no —dijo el emperador, y posó su copa—. La verdad es que se parecen un poco. Vi al Bárbaro un par de veces, y nunca olvido una cara. Lo que me extraña es, ¿cómo llegaste a conocerlo?

—Cuando me escapé de Brundisium —explicó Scor, removiéndose incómodo en su asiento—, me enseñó algunas cosas.

—De ahí tu destreza con los cuchillos —apuntó el emperador, mirando la cicatriz que le había quedado en el pie—. ¿Quieres ser gladiador, Scorpius?

—No.

—Mentiroso —dijo Tom, divertido.

—Además de tramposo, mentiroso —intervine.

—Tú no te metas, vaca —me dijo el hijo del Bárbaro y, mirando a los ojos al emperador, se puso muy firme y añadió—: Sí, quiero ser gladiador, como mi padre. Mi padre odiaba los juegos como si fueran veneno, y mira lo bueno que era. Yo seré mejor, porque a mí me gustan. Y todo es culpa tuya, César. Fue por ti que mi padre acabó en la arena. Además, has sido la primera persona a la que he herido de verdad, así que lo que yo haga también será culpa tuya.

Sudaba a chorros y noté que temblaba. Pero de nuevo mostró esa sonrisa de demente, tan amplia que le cruzaba la cara y le llegaba casi hasta las orejas. Me pregunté si Tom se encargaría personalmente de matarlo. Una puñalada en el estómago no le vendría nada mal a ese pequeño bastardo, aunque podía manchar de sangre mi nueva _stola _rosa.

Tom sabía moverse muy rápido cuando quería. Como un rayo, se abalanzó sobre Scor, lo agarró de la túnica y lo tiró por la barandilla como si fuera un muñeco.

El muchacho aterrizó sobre la arena. Oí cómo se vaciaban sus pulmones de aire al impactar contra el suelo. Se sentó e intentó recuperar el aliento. El Coliseo zumbaba como una colmena.

—Traed de vuelta al galo —ordenó el emperador con frialdad a los guardias del Coliseo—, Ese «fibroso y ágil» que cortó el brazo a un griego.

Scor se puso en pie, y miró asustado a su alrededor. Me asomé a la barrera. ¡Las cosas se ponían interesantes!

El emperador tiró su propio puñal a la arena, a los pies de Scor.

—Es hora de demostrar lo que vales, pequeño Draco.

—¡Una espada! —Demandó Scor, mirando al palco—. Dame una espada por lo menos.

Tom se lo pensó.

—Señor y Dios —le susurré—, con un puñal será mucho más divertido.

—Correcto —dijo Tom, y se sentó.

El murmullo de la multitud ya se había convertido en un rugido. El presentador de los juegos miraba a Scor y al emperador mientras ojeaba el programa para ver cómo podría presentar aquel inesperado evento.

—Y ahora… un combate especial para deleite de nuestro emperador —anunció finalmente a las gradas—. El galo contra… el chico.

Dando fuertes pisotones sobre la arena, el galo se plantó ante Scor, que miró a ambos lados, incrédulo. Me entró la risa al ver el gesto helado de su rostro.

—Ahora no te haces tanto el gallito, ¿eh? —le grité.

—Ave, César—saludó el galo, y alzó su musculoso brazo hacia el palco imperial.

El emperador miró a Scor y le preguntó:

—¿Quieres decir algo, gladiador?

Scor aprovechó el compás de espera para dar un saltó hacia delante y hundir su puñal en la rodilla del galo, que soltó un alarido. El muchacho sacó el arma y salió corriendo.

A Draco se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y le corrió un sudor frío por la espalda al volver a respirar los olores del Coliseo: miedo, sudor, hierro, arena recién batida, el aliento a carne putrefacta de los leones, las manchas de sangre… Temía despertarse en cualquier momento en medio de la arena, esperando a que apareciera un contrincante.

Pero esta vez no iba a ser él quien combatiese. Era el turno de su hijo.

El primer golpe furioso del galo pasó silbando junto al pelo de Scor, que consiguió apartarse de la siguiente finta y retroceder ante una estocada salvaje. La espada curva del galo rasgó su túnica. Hermione soltó un gemido, y Draco apretó su mano con tanta fuerza que parecía que sus huesos se fundían.

Recuerda los entrenamientos, Scor. Draco sintió el terror agolpándose en su pecho, formando una pelota gélida, pero no se atrevía a permitir que se fundiera. Intentaba transmitir sus pensamientos a ese diminuto punto rojo que se movía en la arena, procurando mantener la calma, como si estuviera dándole una lección en los viñedos. «Recuerda lo que te he enseñado. Aquí no hay compasión para los novatos, Scor. Si cometes un error no podrás volver a empezar.»

Scor posó una rodilla en la arena y se apoyó tembloroso en la mano que sujetaba el cuchillo. El galo avanzó arrastrando la pierna herida y alzando su brillante espada.

Hermione volvió a sollozar.

Mátalo, se dijo Draco, mandando el pensamiento a su hijo. No quería convertir a su hijo en un asesino a la edad de trece años, pero estaban en el Coliseo y allí las normas eran distintas. Acaba con él, Scor. Encuentra el modo de matarlo.

Scor arrojó un puñado de arena a los ojos del galo, que soltó un grito y retrocedió, cegado.

El muchacho se deslizó bajo el escudo del gladiador y le clavó el puñal.

Draco y el Coliseo entero contuvieron la respiración.

Cuando Scor emergió de debajo del cuerpo inmóvil del galo, el público comenzó a aplaudir; cuando se puso en pie, lo aclamaron; cuando recuperó su puñal y se limpió la sangre del rostro con una mano temblorosa, estallaron en gritos de júbilo que duraron veinte minutos, lanzando una lluvia de pétalos de rosa y monedas de plata sobre la cabeza del muchacho, como habían hecho en el pasado con Draco.

Los pretorianos sacaron a Scor a hombros del Coliseo, rociaron su cabello hirsuto con vino y le dieron palmaditas en la espalda. Scor parecía no darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Miraba a su alrededor con ojos perdidos mientras lo alzaban al palco imperial, y Draco recordó la sensación tras su primera victoria en la arena, en medio de aquellos aplausos ensordecedores.

No es como te lo imaginaste, ¿verdad, muchacho?

—¡Os presento a Vercingétorix! —exclamó el emperador, alzando el brazo de Scor y provocando una nueva ola de ovaciones.

La voz de Tom se elevó sobre los gritos, aplausos y pataleos, y llegó hasta la última fila de asientos en lo más alto del anfiteatro:

—¡Scorpius, el hijo del Bárbaro!

De regreso a su cuartucho alquilado, Hermione se derrumbó en brazos de Draco, que abrazó con cariño su cuerpo tenso y cerró los ojos, hundiendo su rostro en su cabello. No podía apartar de su cabeza aquellas imágenes que dejaban en su boca un horrible sabor a ceniza: Scor tropezando y protegiéndose, Scor levantándose y embistiendo, Scor matando por primera vez…

Indiferente a su terror, el demonio se dedicaba tranquilamente a arrancar uno a uno los miembros del emperador.

—Tenemos que matarlo.

Draco se sobresaltó ante ese tono severo que no reconocía en Hermione.

—¿Al emperador? —preguntó, aunque conocía perfectamente la respuesta.

El demonio ronroneó de alegría en su interior.

—Lo hizo para cazarme —dijo Hermione, mirando impasible al frente—. Sabía que yo estaba entre el público. Seguirá tirando a Scor a la arena hasta que muera. Y lo matarán. Es tu discípulo, pero no es más que un niño.

—Sí.

—Aunque consigamos rescatar a Scor, Tom nos encontrará. No importa adonde huyamos.

—Sí.

—Por eso tiene que morir. No hay otra salida.

—Lo mataré—dijo Draco, muy tranquilo—. Tú escapa de Roma con Scor.

Draco deseaba vivir, pero era la única solución.

—No —exclamó Hermione, temblando—, no…

—Pero…

—¡Te digo que no! —Protestó, sujetando el rostro de Draco entre sus manos—. Conozco a un hombre que sabrá qué hacer. Tenemos que ir a verlo.

—Hermione…

Lo abrazó con fuerza, y durante un rato permanecieron en silencio.

—¿En qué piensas, Theodore? —preguntó Severus en cuanto su hijo cerró la puerta de la biblioteca.

Sabina había aguantado bastante bien sus primeros juegos, sin llorar ni marearse ante el baño de sangre, pero en la litera de regreso a casa tuvo uno de sus ataques. Ahora estaba con Millicent, recuperándose. Severus hubiera estado con ella, pero su hijo se presentó de repente en el atrio de su casa.

—¿Theodore? —Severus hizo una pausa—. Pensaba que estarías en palacio.

—El emperador me ordenó acompañar a Scor —contestó Theodore, dejando caer las manos a amboslados del cuerpo.

—¿El chico? —Preguntó Severus con cara de disgusto—. ¡Qué acto más bárbaro! Hacer pelear a niños en el Coliseo.

—El muchacho está bien —dijo Theodore, agitado—, aunque sigue temblando e intenta aguantar las lágrimas. Me ha dicho que me matará si me río de él, pero nunca he tenido menos ganas de reírme.

Los ojos de Theodore iban de la piscina del atrio a las columnas que sustentaban el techo. Severus lo observó en silencio y le propuso:

—Igual prefieres que vayamos a mi despacho, Theodore.

—Sí —se apresuró a contestar su hijo—, tengo que hablar contigo. Necesito tu consejo.

—¿Qué sucede?

Theodore se relajó un poco y, mirando a la pared detrás de Severus, recitó con el tono de un legionario que transmite un informe a sus superiores:

—Señor, he llegado a la conclusión de que el emperador Tom no está capacitado para ocupar el cargo que ostenta.

Severus parpadeó sorprendido, y se sentó en el banco más cercano.

—Continúa.

—Mandó a su sobrina Ginny al exilio y ejecutó a su esposo y a sus hijos sin que existiera una causa justificada —añadió Theodore, sin apartar la mirada de la pared—. Tengo motivos para creer que es culpable de haber torturado a su concubina Hermione y a su sobrina Luna, a la que… también asesinó sin justificación. Creo que es un monstruo.

—Puede ser —comentó Severus—, pero aun así es un buen emperador, ¿no?

—Un monstruo no puede…

—Por supuesto que un monstruo puede ser un buen emperador, Theodore. Puede que la vida privada de Tom deje mucho que desear, pero no hay duda de que es un buen administrador, un jurista experto y un general muy capacitado. Bajo su reinado hemos gozado de una gran estabilidad, así como de un montón de cosas aburridas pero pacíficas: una economía saneada, bajos niveles de corrupción… —enumeró Severus mientras hacía girar un cálamo entre los dedos—. Eres demasiado joven para recordar el año de los cuatro emperadores, Theodore, pero muchos de los que lo recuerdan no tendrán reparos en soportar un poco de monstruosidad a cambio de la estabilidad.

—Yo no pienso así —sostuvo Theodore, mirando fijamente a su padre a los ojos—. Creo que hay que eliminar a Tom.

Severus se preguntó cuántas horas de agonía le habría costado a su hijo llegar a reunir el coraje para pronunciar esas palabras.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me pides mi consejo?

—Porque eres un hombre de principios, quizá el único que queda en toda Roma. Con que me digas que Tom no se merece el cargo que ocupa, será suficiente para mí.

Más agonía para mi pobre hijo, pensó Severus. Menos mal que tiene un gran corazón.

Severus se disponía a responder cuando la puerta se abrió de repente y apareció Millicent.

—Severus, Theodore, ha venido alguien que quiere… Bueno, aquí están la señora Hermione y este señor…

—Draco —se presentó el hombretón—. Seguramente me conozcan.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Severus, sorprendido.

—No importa—dijo Hermione, que cruzó la estancia y fulminó a Theodore con la mirada.

Severus miró a Millicent y le pidió que se retirara:

—Si no te importa, querida.

—Ya me marcho —dijo ella, alzando una mano—, sea lo que sea de lo que vais a hablar, no quiero saberlo. Voy a encargarme de que los esclavos estén tranquilos.

—Buena chica.

—Theodore —dijo Hermione, plantándose ante el hijo de Severus—, te necesitamos.

Theodore la miró fijamente.

—¿Quieres recuperar a tu hijo?

—Quiero recuperar a mi hijo —dijo Hermione—, y quiero ver muerto al emperador.

—Parece que todos deseamos lo mismo —intervino Severus.

**_XXXI_**

—¿El divorcio? —exclamó Pansy, apoyándose en el escritorio de Severus y alzando sus cuidadas cejas—. ¿Por qué iba a querer hacer algo así, Severus?

—Por lo que cuentan, el emperador está loco por ti. Ya lleváis seis meses juntos, ¿no? —comentó Severus—. He pensado que igual preferías estar… disponible.

—Los hombres no quieren que sus amantes estén disponibles a menos que ellos se lo sugieran — dijo Pansy, y añadió con cierta coquetería—: Entonces, ¿dicen que está enamorado de mí?

—Debe de tener peor olfato que yo —dijo Severus y ocultó una sonrisa—, si es capaz de soportar tu vulgar perfume.

—Tranquilo, cariño. Todavía no pienso deshacerme de ti. Aunque si algún día Tom decide

Convertirme en emperatriz…

—Si algún día…

—¿Por qué no? Ya se divorció una vez, podría hacerlo de nuevo. ¿No me merezco una corona?

Severus observó a su esposa: esbelta y seductora con sus sedas color azafrán, un collar de oro de la India alrededor de la garganta y trenzas de cabello negro y perfumado recogidas en su elegante cabeza.

—Serías una emperatriz perfecta —comentó Severus—. Esperemos que Tom viva para coronarte.

— Ya veo que has oído los rumores.

—Se ha mantenido en secreto, Pansy, pero de algo me he enterado. Ya sabes que siempre tengo la oreja atenta. El emperador pidió a su astrólogo que predijera la fecha de su muerte y obtuvo una respuesta mucho más próxima de lo que le hubiera gustado.

—Nessus no es de fiar —dijo Pansy—. Nada puede matar a Tom.

—Por supuesto, aunque la sola idea te dará pánico.

—No me pongas a prueba, Severus. Si alguna vez soy emperatriz —dijo, moviendo sus sedas color azafrán y sus brazaletes de oro—, clavaré tu cabeza en una pica.

Severus sonrió mientras Pansy abandonaba su _tablinum _con sus sandalias de lazos de oro. Ha mordido el anzuelo, pensó. Si Pansy trataba de convertirse en emperatriz, en menos de un par de semanas estaría fuera de la protección de Tom. Y si las sospechas de Severus eran ciertas, Theodore estaría en ese mismo instante apartándolo de la maligna influencia de su amante.

—¿Padre? —dijo Sabina, asomando su rubia cabeza a la puerta.

—¿Ya estás otra vez escuchando tras las cerraduras, Vibia Sabina?

—¡Es el único modo que tengo de enterarme de algo! —dijo mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta tras de sí—. Padre, ¿por qué le has sugerido que os divorciéis si sabías que no iba a aceptar?

—Ah, ¿lo sabía?

—Se notaba en tu voz.

—Tienes razón —dijo, mirando fijamente a su hija—, sabía que no iba a aceptarlo.

—Pues divórciate tú de ella —le sugirió Sabina.

—¿Debería hacerlo?

—Es mi madre, tendría que defenderla, pero…

—¿Pero?

—Es guapa Incluso es un poco interesante, como las serpientes venenosas. Pero es horrible. ¿Por qué no te divorciaste hace años?

—No deberías hacer esa pregunta, Vibia Sabina.

—Sí que debo. ¿Por qué? ¿Te amenazó?

«A mí no, a ti», quiso responderle. Theodore era prefecto del pretorio, el brazo derecho del emperador. Las calumnias de Pansy no afectarían su honor. Pero Sabina no contaba con esa protección.

—¿Me amenazó a mí?

A Severus no le sorprendió la pregunta de su hija. Sus pensamientos siempre iban parejos a los de su padre.

—Eso no tendría que haberte detenido, padre —añadió Sabina.

—No —comentó Severus con una sonrisa—, pero prefería esperar a verte casada primero.

Casada, adulta y lejos del alcance de la maldad de Pansy.

—Creo que no quiero casarme. Prefiero ver el mundo —dijo Sabina, y añadió con tono firme—: Divórciate.

Severus miró a su niña, sin verla. En su lugar encontró a una chica ya casi de su altura, con el pelo recogido en el cuello como una mujer y unos ojos femeninos despiertos que lo miraban fijamente.

—Por los dioses —comentó—. ¡Qué mayor te has hecho! Y yo sin darme cuenta.

—¿Te lo pensarás? —le rogó de nuevo.

—Sí, claro que me lo pensaré —respondió Severus, acariciándole el pelo—. Y ahora, ¿todavía quieres darme un abrazo, o ya eres demasiado mayor para esas cosas?

Sabina apoyó la mejilla en su hombro.

—Eso nunca.

**_HERMIONE_**

Durante un instante, me quedé boquiabierta como una palurda.

—Hola, Hermione —me saludó la emperatriz de Roma, que apareció en el _tablinum _de Severus y me estrechó la mano como si fuéramos viejas amigas—. Encantada de verte, querida. No he vuelto a oír buena música desde que te fuiste de palacio. Y este debe de ser el famoso Draco. Te he visto luchar en multitud de ocasiones, con gran placer. Theodore, no tienes buen aspecto. ¿Has estado enfermo? Mi esposo está preocupado por ti. Y bien, Severus, ¿estamos todos? En todos los años que la había estado observando, jamás la había oído hablar tanto.

—Deberíamos ponemos manos a la obra —añadió, y se sentó sobre un taburete acolchado—. Oficialmente estoy cenando con mi hermana Cornelia y su esposo, por lo cual solo dispongo de unas pocas horas. Tom sigue controlando mis movimientos.

Cerré la boca de golpe. ¿Ella, conspirando? ¿La intachable esposa de Tom, la de las esmeraldas y las obras caritativas? ¿La emperatriz? Theodore parecía que acabase de recibir un tortazo en la frente. La mirada de Draco iba de la emperatriz a mí, intentando compararnos.

Severus la besó en la mejilla con la confianza de un viejo amigo.

—¿Tomaste las precauciones habituales? —le preguntó la emperatriz.

—Como siempre. Se supone que estoy cenando en casa de Diana. Somos amigos desde hace años, nadie sospechará.

—Cierto, Diana te encubrirá —dijo la emperatriz. Después nos lanzó una mirada a los demás y preguntó—: ¿Son de fiar, Severus?

—¿Y usted? —le espeté, dando un paso al frente—. ¿Podemos fiarnos de usted, _domina?_

Severus habló con el mismo tono formal que usaba en el Senado:

—Hermione, la emperatriz y yo llevamos colaborando en esto desde la muerte de Luna.

—Entonces, ¿por qué sigue vivo el emperador? —Preguntó Draco, y se cruzó de brazos—. Cuando decido que quiero a un hombre muerto, no espero seis meses para hacerlo.

—¡Cuidado con lo que dices! —intervino Theodore.

—No, tiene todo el derecho a preguntarlo —dijo Severus, y se dirigió a mi amante—. La emperatriz y yo tardamos un tiempo en tantearnos. No nos fiábamos el uno del otro.

—Hubiera preferido encargarme de esto yo sola —comentó la emperatriz, con un elegante acento patricio y tono resuelto—, pero me di cuenta de que necesitaría ayuda para acabar con Tom.

Tras una silenciosa pausa, la emperatriz me miró, cavilando, y añadió:

—Durante un tiempo pensé en reclutarte para la causa, querida, pero no estaba segura de si Tom había minado por completo tu resistencia o no. Tiene tendencia a hacer eso con sus mujeres.

Resultaba evidente que con ella tampoco había podido. La emperatriz miró al círculo de

conspiradores y preguntó:

—¿Estamos todos listos?

Theodore se pasó una mano por el cabello y dijo, un poco triste:

—Antes de que vayamos demasiado lejos, quiero dejar clara una cosa: yo no pienso hacerlo. Os allanaré el camino, pero no seré la mano ejecutora. Me da igual si es con veneno o con cuchillo. Se lo debo.

—Contábamos con ello —dijo la emperatriz.

Draco parecía disgustado con el prefecto del pretorio, y le di un codazo. Era de esperar que Theodore no le cayera en gracia, seguramente porque sabía que durante un tiempo me acosté con él. «En otra vida —le había asegurado—, ya casi ni me acuerdo.» «¡Vaya gusto más raro que tienes!», gruñó Draco, a lo que respondí: «Y tú, ¿has estado durmiendo solo todos estos años por mí?». Rápidamente cambió de tema.

Nos sentamos, incómodos, a planear la muerte de un emperador. O sería mejor decir que Draco, Theodore y yo estábamos incómodos, porque Severus y la emperatriz se encontraban a sus anchas y, al unísono, se dirigieron a Draco:

—Tú, que ya has matado antes, eres la elección lógica —dijo Severus—. ¿Estarías dispuesto?

—Solo necesito un cuchillo —respondió Draco con voz llana, aunque me dio un vuelco el corazón.

—¡Es un vulgar sicario! —exclamó Theodore.

Draco sonrió y la emperatriz lo observó.

—Hubo un tiempo en que fuiste el mejor luchador de Roma, pero ya no eres joven. ¿Sigues siendo el mejor?

Draco la miró con desdén.

—Lo es —intervine—. Hace años que no pelea en la arena, pero es tan bueno como antaño.

Incluso mejor, pensé, porque en aquel entonces no tenía a nadie que lo amase.

—No será sencillo —explicó la emperatriz—. Mi esposo puede parecer un holgazán, pero lucha como el mejor.

—Duerme con un puñal debajo de la almohada —añadí.

Draco me miró.

—En serio.

—¿De verdad? —Comentó la emperatriz—. Vaya, un avance desde mis días. Solo por curiosidad, querida, ¿por qué nunca lo apuñalaste mientras dormía?

—Porque quería vivir —respondí—. ¿Por qué no lo hizo usted? Tuvo las mismas oportunidades que yo. Cualquiera puede matar a un emperador, lo difícil es sobrevivir para contarlo. Si Draco asesina a Tom para usted, primero tenemos que preparar un buen plan para sacarlo con vida.

—Saldrá con vida —aseguró la emperatriz mientras sacaba una detallada lista y explicaba con soltura el plan que había elaborado junto a Severus—: Theodore, confío en que podrás encargarte de los guardias.

—Sí, pero —dijo Theodore, y se dirigió a su padre—, esto no me gusta Estamos poniendo el destino de Roma en manos de este… criminal.

Draco se encogió de hombros, pero yo respondí enfadada:

—¡No es ningún criminal!

—Bueno, tampoco es exactamente un ciudadano modélico —murmuró la emperatriz, con un brillo divertido en la mirada.

Jamás me hubiera imaginado que aquella mujer tuviera sentido del humor.

—Theodore, organizar un asesinato no es plato de buen gusto —dijo Severus a su hijo en voz baja—. Lo sabías cuando decidiste unirte a nosotros. No puedes oponerte a los medios y los métodos. No existe una manera honrada de hacerlo.

—Pero este hombre…

—Este hombre posee unas cualidades que necesitamos. Y tú también. ¿Vas a ofrecérnoslas o no? Tras una larga pausa, respondió:

—Sí.

—Muy bien —dijo Severus—, entonces la cadena está en marcha.

Draco y Theodore se miraron sin mucho entusiasmo. Yo bajé la vista. No quería sentarme en casa a esperar a ver si mi hombre regresaba con vida. Ya estaba cansada de eso. Por una vez, quería ser un eslabón de la cadena.

Draco se dirigió a Severus:

—Una cosa más, ¿cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en ti?

Theodore se sorprendió, pero Severus y la emperatriz permanecieron inmutables.

—A los patricios os gusta sacrificar a la gente por vuestros juegos políticos —añadió Draco— ¿Qué más os da la vida de un viejo gladiador acabado? ¿O de una cantante judía? ¿Quién nos asegura que no nos tiraréis a los leones una vez que os hayamos hecho el trabajo sucio?

—¡Escucha! —estalló Theodore, pero su padre lo aplacó con un gesto.

—¿Quieres saber si puedes confiar en nosotros? —dijo Severus a Draco—. No puedes saberlo, pero no tienes otra forma de recuperar a tu hijo.

Se hizo un breve silencio, durante el cual la emperatriz y yo sostuvimos nuestras miradas, y lo mismo hicieron Severus y Draco, mientras Theodore permanecía con gesto enfadado.

La emperatriz posó su copa de vino. Su vestido de seda verde se agitó y dijo:

—Por lo visto, tendremos que confiar la una en la otra, Hermione. Ay, no, perdón, es Hermione, ¿verdad?

—Eso es —respondí—. ¿Cuándo podréis introducir a Draco en palacio?

—Todavía es pronto —dijo la emperatriz—. Habrá que esperar a septiembre.

—¿Septiembre? —exclamamos Draco y yo al unísono.

Eso eran todavía varios meses, y Scor tenía programado un nuevo combate en el Coliseo para el próximo mes. Ya había dibujos de mi hijo con armadura y casco, como su padre, pegados por toda la ciudad. Incluso había visto una pintada en la puerta de una escuela: «Vercingétorix, el pequeño Bárbaro, el capricho de las niñas».

—¡Quiero que muera ya! —exclamé.

—Se ha mantenido en secreto —comentó la emperatriz—, pero mi marido solicitó a su astrólogo que predijera la fecha de su muerte. De acuerdo a Nessus y a las estrellas, Tom morirá el dieciocho de septiembre de este año, a las cinco de la tarde. Hasta que no pase ese día y esa hora, será imposible cogerlo desprevenido. Golpearemos el día siguiente, cuando esté disfrutando por haber sobrevivido y se crea inmortal.

—¿Quieres decir que tendremos que esperar otros tres meses? —exclamé—. Mi hijo podría morir en unas pocas semanas.

—Scor sobrevivirá —dijo la emperatriz—. Ese truhán es un pequeño monstruo, pero entretiene a Tom. Y mi marido no mata a quienes lo entretienen.

—Quiero dejar clara una cosa —intervino Draco, entrelazando las manos como si fueran de madera tallada—. Esperaremos, pero si mi hijo pierde la vida en la arena, Tom morirá ese mismo día y a la misma hora, y al infierno con vuestros planes.

La emperatriz miró a Draco, pensativa:

—Bárbaro, ¿tú mismo entrenaste a tu hijo?

—Sí.

—Entonces estoy segura de que sobrevivirá en la arena con estilo.

Aparté el rostro. Draco envolvió mis manos con las suyas.

—Creo que ya está todo claro —dijo la emperatriz, y cubrió sus hombros con la _palla—. _Ya es hora de de que regrese a la Domus Augustana. Si me retraso un solo minuto, Tom enviará a los guardias a preguntar a mi hermana. Por supuesto, se inventaría cualquier mentira aunque no le caigo bien, pero ese inútil que tiene por esposo no sería capaz de mentir ni para salvar su vida.

Nos separamos sin pronunciar palabra. Theodore jugueteaba con su casco de pretoriano con cara de preocupación. La emperatriz se despidió con un gesto de la cabeza y subió a su litera. Severus recogió las copas de vino, los cojines y las sillas con la seguridad de quien está habituado a no dejar huellas.

Draco y yo salimos en silencio por la puerta de los esclavos a la oscuridad de la calle.

—Enhorabuena —le dije—, has pasado de gladiador a asesino. Espero que sirva para recuperar a nuestro hijo.

—Sobrevivirá —me aseguró, y cogió mi mano—. Hermione, confía en mí.


	12. NOTA

NOTA:

Espero que no me maten pero por problemas de Salud eh tenido que ausentarme, ya les había comentado hace un tiempo que eh tenido un accidente grave, bien, pues me había recuperado exitosamente de él o eso fue lo que creí, hasta que comenzaron unos dolores de cabeza que no podía soportar, no se los deseo a nadie de verdad, pero me era imposible mantenerme frente a un ordenador por qué luego comenzaba con estos fuertes dolores.

Espero su comprensión y tengan por seguro que haré lo imposible por seguir con la historia, por cierto, eh extraviado mi memoria USB y ahi tenía todos mis Fic, así que me llevará un poco más de tiempo actualizar, no abandonaré la Historia, eso tengan por seguro.

Saludos. BlackAthena66.


End file.
